Hoshi
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata solo queria ser una persona normal, Naruto solamente queria vivir una vida divertida junto a sus amigos, ninguno tiene nada en común. Excepto por que ahora Naruto esta por entrar al mundo de los guardianes, humanos poderosos que cuidan la linea del mundo humano del espiritual, donde Hinata estaba junto a su espiritu guardian. Ganador a la encuesta de mi primer one-shot 2017.
1. Hoshi

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 _Existe una antigua leyenda urbana, en el norte de Japón. Una donde los espíritus mágicos y sobrenaturales existen entre nosotros, pero solo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que logran sobrevivir a un encuentro sobrenatural._

 _Se conocen casos personas que pueden sobrevivir, pues su energía espiritual es muy grande. Cada ser humano posee energía de luz, mientras que los espíritus poseen diferentes energías dependiendo de su clase. El único problema con la energía de la luz, es que si esta se contamina, se convierte en energía oscura y puede provocar que un humano entre en la corrupción del espíritu._

 _Una persona con espíritu corrupto, debe ser asesinada. Pues si un ser sobrenatural la devora, este absorbe la energía de luz y la torna oscura, provocando que el ser se vuelva ridículamente poderoso alterando el equilibrio del mundo._

 _Por lo tanto los santos espíritus, quienes no podían con la corrupción del espíritu de las personas, eligieron a unos humanos con energía espiritual que sobrepasaba el límite, para dejarlos como vigilantes que mantengan la paz._

 _._

 _Claro, eso son solo leyendas._

 _._

 _Al menos para aquellos que no han vivido, la corrupción del espíritu._

…

En medio del bosque en Europa, se podía observar una enorme mansión de dos pisos, extensos terreno y una fuente frente la entrada de la casa. Todo estaba lleno de enormes ventanales, además que parecía ser todo de material lujoso. Donde generalmente se veían personas pasar en sus trabajos, cientos atendiendo una estructura tan grande, donde el jefe de la casa solía encargarse de los problemas con respecto a los cientos de hospitales ubicados en todo Japón.

Hoy solo se veía…caos.

Los hermosos ventanales que costaban tanto dinero como un edificio, estaban rotos y sus cristales parecían llover del cielo. La mansión estaba en llamas y muchos sirvientes ya habían muerto hace tiempo, el cielo del atardecer estaba pintado con un brillante tono naranja, que parecía solamente burlarse de la sangre derramada ese día.

Una enorme criatura parecida a un dragón rojo, pero con el cuerpo como un esqueleto y con trozos de carne sujetados a duras penas, con ojos brillantes de sangre. Era como si un Dragón hubiera muerto hace unos meses y hubiera vuelto a la vida en estado de descomposición.

Un zombi, uno de clase baja había comido a una persona con espíritu corrupto.

Había comido a la matriarca del clan Hyuga, Hana. La pobre mujer había sido devorada por la oscuridad, luego de que su preciado bebé hubiera muerto hace unos días, poco a poco había permitido a los pensamientos malos, consumirla por dentro hasta que…atrajo la atención de un mal espíritu del bosque.

No solo había comido a alguien con espíritu corrupto, si no que había sido un Hyuga.

Uno de los tres clanes a los que los santos espíritus, habían bendecido con el poder de sus ojos, pues estos humanos tenían el poder espiritual de la luz, más puro que cualquier otro humano. Un linaje milenario que nunca había sido manchado, hasta ese momento en que Hana Hyuga dejo a la oscuridad consumirla.

Una tremenda tragedia y vergüenza, que ahora estaban pagando.

La bestia de huesos, destruía a todos y los mataba a sangre fría.

Fue hasta entrada la media noche, cuando el líder del clan Hyuga regreso de una reunión, que logro sellar el poder del espíritu con sus ojos. El espíritu termino dentro de un pergamino, que debería entregar a los ancianos para poder ocultarlo.

El hombre camino con mirada impasible sobre los escombros de su hogar, hasta detenerse ante el sonido de un llanto. Si bien su rostro parecía no mostrar emoción, este corrió apresurado al escuchar el llanto de una niña. Detuvo sus pasos cuando encontró a la persona que lloraba.

Con una pierna clavada al suelo por una vara de metal, su mano izquierda en carne viva, su cabello quemado y sus ojos sangrando. Se encontraba Hinata Hyuga de ocho años, llorando con el cuerpo de su hermana Hanabi de cinco años, que parecía intacta, pero en el orificio de sus ojos, estos no estaban.

Hiashi noto como la sangre que salía en vez de lágrimas, era suficiente prueba para la niña. Una prueba que se pasaba hasta los 16 años, donde los ojos se abren al mundo de los espíritus y se convierte en guardiana de esa delgada línea.

…

Desde la copa de uno de los árboles, se veía la silueta de una joven con apariencia de catorce años, con su cabello blanco hasta sus tobillos y una extraña vestimenta, similar a las armaduras de los caballeros en los años de la inquisición, pero con diseños similares a las de la antigua Grecia, además de una armadura bastante ligera. Uno de sus ojos brillaba de color dorado, mientras el otro parecía ser como un cristal celeste claro. En una de su cintura tenía la empuñadura de una extraña espada con tonos dorados.

Miro a la niña que ahora lloraba al haber presenciado en primera persona la corrupción de su madre, de cómo fue devorada por el espíritu malvado, de cómo ahora pertenecía a esos pocos humanos que eran guardianes de la línea entre ambos mundos.

Otras dos sombras estaban detrás de ella, pero estaban con enormes capuchas, por lo cual no se sabía que eran o que forma tenían. Solo que eran muchos más altos que la joven.

-Ella va ser mi elegida-musito la chica con voz suave, algo musical.

Las dos siluetas giraron a verla, con claras expresiones contrariadas bajo las capuchas.

-Es mi elección-dijo a una pregunta que no fue formulada al aire-esta niña no tiene el espíritu limpio, acaba de ver una corrupción…además, su línea con el Byakugan es de la primera familia-añadió con ojos brillantes por el interés.

Detrás de ellas las dos siluetas asintieron algo reticentes, antes que desaparecieran.

La joven en cambio vio con ojos codiciosos a la niña que lloraba sobre su padre, con su cuerpo lleno de sangre y herido.

Era la marioneta perfecta.

…

 _Este es el mundo que los ojos humanos no ven a simple vista, uno lleno de sangre y corrupción, que solo es protegido por unos cuantos elegidos._

 _Cada ser humano que logra cumplir el ritual, que sobrevive a una experiencia con lo sobrenatural, sus ojos se abren. Sus sentidos se agudizan lo suficiente para saber, que no están solos en la vida._

 _Pero aquellos elegidos por los espíritus, se convierten en los guardianes de este mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Dónde estaba ella?_

 _Todo a su alrededor se veía negro, como si estuviera con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero no era ella, todo era oscuro. Un mal presentimiento reino su cuerpo, cuando una luz apareció frente a ella, luego…todo se hizo claro para sus ojos._

 _Nuevamente esa escena._

 _Frente a ella estaba una mujer de largos cabellos azules, con ojos tan blanco como las perlas. Estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono negro, con bordados dorados y un peinado elaborado por las damas de compañía. Ese rostro que parecía el de una modelo, que siempre sonreía con cariño._

 _Ese día tenía una mirada oscura, unas prominentes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Además no tenía esa usual aura maternal, en cambio al verla con esos ojos que parecían perturbados, tuvo ganas de correr._

 _Pero la vara de metal fue incrustada en su pierna, sacándole un grito de dolor._

 _Nuevamente lo mismo._

 _-Entra a la corrupción, deja a la oscuridad ganar tu corazón-dijo la voz distorsionada de su madre._

 _Negó con la cabeza, pero volvió a gritar cuando esta movió sin piedad la vara en su pierna._

…

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente con la respiración agitada, como de costumbre. Ese sueño lo tenía desde que poseía ocho años, él día en que su madre murió. Tomo asiento en la cama, para ver sus manos con preocupación, su mano derecha estaba en perfectas condiciones, excepto por pequeñas cicatrices que ya sanarían. En cambio su mano izquierda, si bien parecía estar en perfectas condiciones ahora, no siempre estuvo así…aun la podía recordar en carne viva, los injertos en operaciones y varios dermatólogos para dejarla como antes.

Pero la sensación aún estaba ahí.

Miro a su alrededor, antes de tirarse sobre la cama nuevamente, eran aun las tres de la mañana…faltaba para las clases.

Ella era Hinata Hyuga, la sucesora para el imperio de hospitales Hyuga en todo Japón, que ahora también tenía siete en Europa. Pero a pesar que su padre era uno de los hombres con más dinero en la parte oriente del mundo, ella estaba ahora viviendo en un pequeño departamento en el norte de Japón, en un pueblo llamado Konoha, bastante alejado para ser un pueblo agrícola, pero que últimamente se estaba modernizando un poco.

Su departamento estaba cerca del centro, en un conjunto de tres departamentos en un segundo piso, donde en el de abajo dos eran alquilados y uno era el dueño del lugar. No estaba mal, tenía una habitación, una sala con cocina, un baño decente, junto con una pequeña parte donde lavaba sus ropas. Sus muebles eran de segunda mano y su cama había sido un regalo de su tío, cuando le conto que dormía en un Futon.

Había sido su elección vivir sola después de los catorce años.

Su padre quien siempre estaba de viaje en el extranjero, no se opuso, dijo que desde que era niña no tenía control sobre ella. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, cada mes le mandaba una fuerte suma de dinero como mensualidad, pero ella prefería ahorrarla en un banco y usar solo lo necesario.

Intentar tener una vida normal.

Era algo imposible para ella, pero no por eso dejaría de intentarlo.

A las seis de la mañana Hinata se levantó totalmente.

Era una joven de pequeña estatura con su adorable metro sesenta, con 16 años tenía la esperanza de crecer algo más, pero sentía que era imposible. Su cabello era largo hasta por la cintura, de un color oscuro azulado, sus ojos eran blancos como todos los de su familia, pero los suyos eran un poco más tirando a un tono extraño de morado. Aunque intentaba siempre ocultarlo, su pecho era mucho más desarrollado que el resto de sus compañeras, además su cuerpo estaba extrañamente bien formado, tenía más musculo que grasa.

Tomo un poco de cereal que había comprado la semana pasada y lo desayuno con leche, mientras veía las noticias en un televisor mediano, en su sala. Tenía dos sillones pequeños, con una mesa de estar frente a este, con un arreglo floral.

 _Nuevamente en otra preparatoria, otro adolecente ha terminado con su vida, el incidente ocurrió después de clases, cuando los últimos alumnos vieron a un joven saltar desde la azotea. A pesar que es el décimo suicidio este mes, en los distritos del norte, las autoridades no encuentran una respuesta._

 _Dejaron de mostrar a la presentadora de noticias, para mostrar a un hombre de cabello oscuro y anteojos. Su nombre apareció abajo en la pantalla. Un psicólogo famoso llamado Aizen._

 _-Los adolescentes siempre están expuestos a diferentes problemas sociales, están intentando ubicarse en la sociedad y a tener que superar diferentes situaciones en su transformación a la adultez. Algunos de los jóvenes que se suicidaron, muestran patrones de abandono por sus padres y problemas en clases, sería bueno que los profesores tomen nota de esto, para evitar posibles suicidios-_

 _Nuevamente la imagen cambio a la presentadora de noticias._

 _Según podemos entender, en los institutos de ahora en adelante la azotea estará prohibida, están buscando poner vigilantes para evitar que esto pase dentro de las instalaciones educativas._

Hinata apago el televisor, pues noto que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde. Se puso su uniforme que consistía en una enagua tableada, con una camiseta blanca y un saco azulado. La mayoría de sus compañeras usaban la falda algo corta, pero ella solía usarla sobre sus rodillas, con medias altas que se perdían bajo su falda de color negro. Se peinó el pelo en dos trenzas y se puso unos anteojos cuadrados. En el espejo se vio como una nerd, se preguntó como hacían algunas chicas para usar ese estilo y verse geek, con buen gusto.

Ella se veía mal.

Se encogió de hombros.

Se puso unas tenis negras de caña alta, antes de salir apresurada por las calles vacías de la ciudad. Todo el paisaje era muy de campo, los arboles parecían ser diferentes al resto de árboles, como si ocultaran algo y te invitaran a perderte entre los bosques.

Llego al instituto antes que cualquier otra persona, excepto por el guarda, que la saludo con una agradable sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Oji-san-saludo antes de pasar el portón e ir a su salón.

Una Hyuga siempre debe llegar a tiempo, o estar antes en el lugar indicado. Su padre solía decirle eso, puesto que su infancia fue diferente al del resto de los niños, tenía costumbres que no podía quitar.

Tomo un libro que había estado leyendo, que se veía bastante viejo y con palabras en idioma inglés. Puesto que ella era procedente de Europa, prefería hablar su lengua madre, aunque sus padres habían sido dos japoneses. No le había costado mucho adaptarse al japonés, pues tenía algunas bases, pero igualmente el inglés le era más agradable.

-Ohayo Hinata-dijo una voz a su lado.

Volteo a ver a un joven de cabellera castaña alborotada, con ojos negros y en uniforme. Aunque claro, Kiba no era de usar el saco obligatorio, él prefería tener un toque rebelde y pasar algunos días en la dirección.

Tras de él estaba Shino, quien aparte del saco, tenía una sudadera que solía ocultar gran parte de su cara, el otro poco lo ocultaba con unos anteojos oscuros.

-Buen día-saludo de forma respetuosa.

Ellos dos eran los únicos amigos que había formado en sus dos años en Konoha, por algún motivo que no comprendía, Kiba le había agarrado cariño a ella como si de una hermana menor se tratara. Por otro lado Shino una vez menciono que ella era agradable, por lo que dado que no solía dar muchos halagos, lo tomo como que la veía como alguien agradable.

-Escucharon sobre los suicidios que han estado pasando, mi madre esta paranoica porque piensa que me tirare de un puente en cualquier momento-comento Kiba con expresión de fastidio.

Así que no solo ella había visto las noticias.

Dejo su libro dentro del escritorio, para poner atención a sus amigos.

-Escuche que esta vez fue una joven de quince años, de la preparatoria en Sunagakure-musito Shino quien había parecido indiferente hasta entonces.

¿Sunagakure?

Era un poco más al este que ese lugar, pero no era tan lejano. Solo estaban separados por un distrito. Era un lugar mucho más de campo que este, con temperaturas claramente más elevadas.

Hinata puso una mano en su mentón pensativa.

-Me pregunto que tendrán en común-murmuro por bajo viendo a la ventana.

De repente un estruendo los hizo voltear a la puerta del salón, faltando solo unos cuantos minutos para el inicio de clase, entraban por el salón Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, los dos tipos más populares del lugar. Uno de ellos era alto y rubio, con la piel algo bronceada y levemente musculoso, era más de contextura delgada, pero igualmente no estaba en los huesos. El otro en cambio era de cabello oscuro y con más estilo que el rubio, su piel era muy pálida como la suya, pero su aura era intimidante.

Ella se sonrojo levemente al ver al rubio, desde que había llegado a Konoha, poco tiempo después de había interesado en Naruto…es como si tuviera ese algo que ella tanto buscaba. Si bien al principio fue una admiración profunda, a estas alturas no podía negar el evidente sentimiento de amor que tenía.

Kiba giro a verla con una mirada burlona, lo que hizo que ella volteara nuevamente a la ventana.

Después de todo él era un imposible, si bien habían intercambiado alguna que otra frase, ni podía considerarse amiga del rubio. Todos sabían que él quería a Sakura Haruno, una inteligente peli rosa que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, mientras que este… ¿Se amaba a sí mismo?...él rompía el hecho de un triángulo amoroso.

Tal vez amaba a Naruto.

Eso era el sueño de las fujoshis del lugar.

Pero nada comprobado aun.

-Todo es un estúpido melodrama-dijo una voz desde su hombro.

Tan acostumbrada estaba que no volteo a ver, solamente suspiro algo soñadora.

Desde la ventana pudo ver un reflejo, era el de una criatura con contextura de gato, pero en lugar de pelo parecía tener escamas de dragón. Era totalmente plateado con un ojo color celeste claro como el cristal, en cambio el otro lo tenía tapado con un parche pequeño. Se veía de forma adorable, pero era la criatura más peligrosa que había conocido en su vida.

Su nombre era Hoshi, aunque prefería que la llamaran Star. Mismo significado, diferentes idiomas.

Era un espíritu del bosque que la había elegido desde que tenía ocho años, para ser su acompañante. Generalmente los espíritus del bosque eligen a unos pocos, cuando a sus 16 años el humano pasa un ritual. Pero debido a los acontecimientos pasados en su niñez, ese espíritu llego a ser parte de su vida diaria, que la ayudaba cuando por alguna extraña casualidad, se topaba con un espíritu maligno.

A pesar de tener ocho años juntas, no sabía mucho sobre Star. Solo que su atributo era de la luz, como solo pocos espíritus lo tienen y todos los humanos poseen una parte en su cuerpo. Era una amante de las cosas dulces, le gustaba ver anime en las noches y pasaba horas metida en alguna consola de video juegos. También que le gustaba mucho dormir y tenía un conocimiento casi infinito sobre espíritus.

Esa no era su verdadera apariencia, pero desde que tenía memoria ella la había usado. Según le conto al principio, tenía casi mil años de vida, pero aún era un espíritu joven.

No se imaginaba cuantos milenios tendrían los espíritus más viejos.

-Tenías que enamorarte del cliché de chico popular que ya ama a otra popular, que patético-dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento Star, moviendo su lengua con suavidad.

Un aura oscura la rodeo ligeramente.

Había olvidado mencionar sobre su afilada lengua, pues no tenía temor a decir sus pensamientos, por más crueles e hirientes que estos fueran.

-Hinata Hyuga-dijo Kakashi.

Su profesor era un sexy albino que pasaba los treinta años, solía llegar a todas partes tarde y era el sueño de todas las estudiantes de la preparatoria. No es que ella pensara que no era atractivo, solamente que cuando estas interesado en otra persona, pues…ya saben.

-Hai-musito levantando una mano.

Las clases habían empezado.

…

A la hora del almuerzo, recordó que no había preparado nada, por lo cual se disculpó con Kiba y Shino diciendo que los alcanzaría luego de comprar algo en la soda del instituto. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente, era ignorada por todos como de costumbre, lo cual era lo mejor, de esa forma no destacaría.

-Eres bastante aburrida-musito Star sobre su cabeza.

Para el ojo humano normal, Star era invisible, incluso para los que habían tenido anteriormente encuentros con espíritus, Star no era capaz de ser vista o escuchada. Ella solía usar un hechizo protector, para no ser descubierta, de esa forma ella no quedaría al descubierto en su identidad.

-Ser invisible es mejor-murmuro por bajo para que nadie la tachara de loca, por hablar sola.

Llego al comedor, donde escucho un alboroto. Giro para ver como Naruto estaba en la usual mesa de populares. Este era como ver la luz del sol, siempre estaba brillante y con una sonrisa radiante, ayudaba a todos sin pedir nada a cambio, era amable y con actitud dinámica.

Era tan genial.

De pronto un escalofrió la rodeo a ella, giro a ver preocupada que sintiera esa clase de presencias en un lugar tan lleno de personas. Generalmente los espíritus buscaban lugares alejados, u horarios nocturnos para atacar. Pero el escalofrió en su espalda, era como un radar para indicar peligro.

Un grito a lo lejos, hizo que todos los del lugar, salieran confundidos, ella también los siguió entre el mar de gente, para saber que pasaba.

Los pasillos llevaran a la entrada principal, donde había un círculo rodeando la escena. Como ella era tan pequeña, tuvo que subirse en una de las bancas cercanas del exterior. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente con horror, al ver el cuerpo de una persona sobre el suelo, con sangre brotando por todas partes.

Giro a ver a la azotea, donde pudo distinguir una mancha negra…que probablemente el ser humano no vería.

Así que los suicidios, estaban detrás de algún espíritu maligno.

…

Las clases fueron suspendidas después del asunto. La chica fue identificada como Mei, una chica de último año, que era bastante popular y bonita. Según había logrado escuchar entre los rumores, sus padres se habían divorciado hace unas semanas, dejándola a ella sola con el cuidado de su abuela.

Al llegar a su casa, Star por fin dejo su cabeza para sentarse en un sillón sola.

-Eso significa que un espíritu estaba causando esos desastres-musito Star con tranquilidad, aparentemente ya lo suponía y ahora estaba reafirmado.

Hinata fue a la cocina por unas golosinas, que puso en la mesa de la sala. Star rápidamente se puso sobre la mesa, para meter algunos caramelos en su boca. Ella en cambio, miro detenidamente la ciudad.

Hace dos años que ella estaba en Konoha, pero no era su distrito.

Ella no tenía uno.

No era su deber el buscar espíritus malignos y acabarlos, ella solamente era otra persona normal…pero no había visto a los protectores del lugar durante varios días, exactamente los mismo que habían pasado desde el primer suicidio.

-No podemos esperar a que vengan, en esta situación es mejor enfrentarlo nosotras mismas-musito Star con una galleta de fresa en sus manos.

Le dio una mirada severa.

-No podemos hacerlo…si tomamos la ley por nuestras propias manos, podría ser peligroso-

-Eres una Hyuga, eso nos da ventaja, puedes tener mayor libertad-

-No quiero libertad, quiero una vida normal-

-Tu destino es diferente al de tus deseos, cuando antes lo comprendas va ser mejor-

Hinata solo se cruzó de brazos, sinceramente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre destinos.

…

Naruto Namikaze era un chico bastante optimista, a pesar que había tenido una infancia dura por la muerte de sus padres en un accidente, estar en un orfanato y ser detestado por los niños a tu alrededor, él no se limitaba a eso solamente. Cuando su padrino fue a buscarlo al orfanato para ir a Konoha, las cosas cambiaron, tuvo nuevamente una figura paterna, se hizo amigo del teme de Sasuke, se enamoró e hizo amigo de Sakura…los momentos tristes de su vida pasaron a ser colores.

Su padrino decía que sus padres al morir lo protegieron para que no le pasara nada en aquel día, por lo tanto el amor de ellos sin duda había quedado en él. Lo que ocupa un recipiente para no entrar en odio, es ser llenado con amor.

Por eso a pesar de las dificultades pasadas en su vida, él intentaba siempre ver lo mejor de todo.

Pero ese día, había pasado algo raro…la pesadilla donde sus padres morían, había llegado con tanta fuerza, que se había sentido tan perdido como esa ocasión. Por lo que su despertar había sido algo incómodo.

Mientras se alistaba para ir a clases, sintió un extraño pesar sobre sus hombros.

Un presentimiento.

-Buenos días-dijo al llegar a la sala del departamento.

Vivía con su padrino Jiraiya en un conjunto de departamentos casi al lado del instituto. Era bastante grande, con dos habitaciones, una sala, una cocina con comedor y un pequeño parqueo para autos. No es como si estuviera siempre limpio, pues eran dos hombres bastante despreocupados los que vivían ahí, pero al menos él intentaba limpiar una vez al mes ese chiquero.

-Ero-sensei-llamo confundido de no ver a nadie.

Una nota en la mesa del comedor, lo hizo detenerse.

" _Problemas con la editora, llego en la tarde"_

Frunció el ceño algo molesto, en realidad le hubiera gustado ver a alguien en ese momento. Cada que soñaba con sus padres, si bien no lloraba como cuando era niño, le dejaba un sentimiento de extraña soledad en su interior.

Generalmente Jiraiya estaba con él.

Pero hoy…

 _ **-No sé de qué te extraña, siempre te deja solo-**_

La voz había llegado tan clara, que reboto en todo su cerebro. Jiraiya no hacía eso, siempre estaba intentando ayudarlo, aunque no era de la mejor manera.

Toco su cabeza con pesadez.

Se estaba sintiendo cansado, algo raro en él.

…

Hinata nuevamente llego temprano ese día a clases, seguía inmersa en su libro, uno sobre cosas sobrenaturales y diferentes formas malignas, dado por Star. No es como si ella fuera a luchar siempre con esos seres, pero estar informada le había ayudado en más de una ocasión. Estaba tan metida en la parte que hablaba sobre hombres con forma de lobo, que casi ignora cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, de no ser por un extraño escalofrió en su espalda.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Naruto Namikaze, ignorando por completo su anterior escalofrió.

Pero había algo raro, su usual sonrisa radiante y ojos brillantes, era sustituida por una vista algo perdida y con rostro algo duro. Este fue a su asiento, soltando un suspiro algo cansado. También faltaba el hecho de siempre llegar con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Eso es curioso-dijo Star sobre su hombro viendo también al rubio.

No es como si al espíritu le interesara el rubio, pero dado que Hinata siempre estaba atento de él y ella era su compañera, indirectamente ella también estaba acostumbrada a ciertas acciones de alguien tan destacable como este.

Hinata quiso hablarle, pero era demasiado tímida.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos todo fue silencio por parte de Hinata.

…

Pero en la cabeza del rubio…era otro asunto.

 _ **-Siempre estás solo, si tu no buscas a alguien, ellos no te buscan a ti-**_

 _ **-Que patético, aun esperas algo de tus "amigos", tu estas totalmente solo-**_

 _ **-Recuerdas cuando eras un niño huérfano…espera…aun lo eres-**_

 _ **-No importa cuanto lo intentes, todos te detestan-**_

 _ **-Patético niño, simplemente eres un estúpido-**_

 _ **-Recuerdas cuando tu madre te salvo, fue perforada por una vara de hierro en el vientre…tu no hiciste nada para salvarla…tenías miedo-**_

Su cabeza no dejaba de bombardearlo con frases que intentaba ignorar, pero cada que buscaba otra cosa en que pensar…una nueva frase lo taladraba en la cabeza. Quería dejar de escucharlas, pero lo peor de todo, es que todas le parecían tan ciertas.

-Hey-dijo Sasuke llegando a su lado.

Este vio como Naruto lucia algo ojeroso y un poco pálido, pero cuando este le dio una extraña mueca como sonrisa, supuso que algo malo le pasaba.

Pero no pregunto nada, solo entrecerró los ojos, antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

 _ **-Nunca le importamos a Sasuke, ni te considera tu amigo-**_

Naruto giro el rostro a la mesa, deseaba dejar de escuchar esas frases, pero en su lugar, estas parecían resaltar solo lo malo. Él conocía a Sasuke hace años, sabía que no era malo, en realidad lo había ayudado en muchos momentos, eran buenos amigos.

-Hoy no te ves muy bien Naruto-dijo la voz dulce de Sakura.

Cuando volteo a verla, le regalo una sonrisa algo reconfortarle, pues le alegraba que ella estuviera al pendiente de él. La voz en su cabeza disminuyo un poco de intensidad, lográndole ver que tal vez era posible apagarla, solo debía concentrarse en otra cosa.

Pero cuando Sakura volteo a ver sonrojada y algo coqueta a Sasuke.

Algo en su cabeza lo golpeo con fuerza, como si la voz insoportable de antes hubiera sido una simple raspada.

 _ **-Patético el pensar que alguien te amaría, tu deberías morir ahora-**_

La voz fue como si alguien hubiera tomado su rostro y estampado con fuerza contra la mesa, de esa misma forma golpeo su escritorio llamando la atención de todos, junto la de Kurenai que iba entrando. La profesora de cabellera negra, ojos rojos y cuerpo de infarto, corrió para verlo. Una capa de sudor cubría su rostro, mientras su cabeza le impedía ver todo bien a su alrededor.

Fue Kiba junto a Sasuke, quien lo arrastraron a la enfermería.

…

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna otra alerta de algo anormal, según Kiba quien llevo al rubio, este solo había caído inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería. Su padrino estaba de viaje en otra parte del país, pero había dicho que llegaría antes de que cerraran el instituto para llevarlo al hogar. Aparentemente estaba algo enfermo, por lo cual intentarían con reposo para que se mejorara.

Hinata solo asintió algo confundida, era raro ver a Naruto enfermo.

Ella fue la encargada de limpiar el salón de clases ese día, su compañero Shikamaru le pidió que lo cubriera. No tenía una relación muy amplia con la gente de su salón, pero su compañero Nara quien era algo perezoso, solía tratarla bien desde su llegada y llamarla "la mujer menos problemática que conozco", con suerte en un futuro podrían ser amigos. Así que aun sabiendo que era como incentivar a un niño pequeño por algo que no merece, lo dejo marchar con un agradecimiento de su parte.

Debido a que estaba sola, le costó un poco más de trabajo terminar. Mientras estaba terminando y solo faltaba sacar la basura, se sorprendió al ver una cinta amarilla que evitaba el paso a la azotea.

Vio a las escaleras algo confundida.

-Sientes que el espíritu aún está ahí-informo Star sobre su cabeza.

Apretó los labios sintiéndose atrapada, entre su deseo de ayudar a otros y la cabeza que le advertía que no hiciera algo tonto.

-Si no hacemos algo, probablemente otro estudiante muera en estos días…pensé que el espíritu se iría luego de matar a una persona, pero al parecer encontró otro posible juguete-añadió Star jugando con el pelo de Hinata.

La muchacha miro a ambos lados, antes de pasar la cinta amarilla con precaución, subiendo lentamente las escaleras. Un escalofrió en su espalda le advirtió que efectivamente había algo en ese lugar, pero quiso ignorarlo de todos modos.

Solo echaría una ojeada, para asegurar que no había nadie en ese lugar.

Tal vez debería llamar a su primo…él podría hacer algo con los altos mandos.

Detuvo sus manos, las cosas en sus manos cayeron y se abalanzo contra la puerta, pero esta parecía tener una especie de escudo que le impedía abrirla. Miro aterrada como a través del cristal de la puerta, al otro lado, sobre el barandal estaba Naruto viendo al suelo. Este parecía no saber que frente a él, estaba una silueta similar a la de una mujer en la parte superior, pero en la inferior solo estaba una especie de tiras que se entrelazaban impidiendo ver que había en ese lugar. Su rostro era hermoso en una parte, pero la otra parecía quemada…junto un pelo que parecía hecho por llamas moradas.

Su rostro sonreía.

-Un escudo maligno, una espada santa podría destruirlo-dijo Star moviendo la cola.

Giro a verlo fastidiada, pero algo desesperada.

-Sabes que si aceptas usar mi espada de plata…tienes un deber conmigo…durante ocho años no has querido aceptarla, pero me pregunto si ahora pensaras lo mismo-dijo con cierta maldad.

No debía caer en la tentación.

Su familia era de un gran linaje sobre guardianes, cada uno de ellos había tenido a espíritus de fuego, agua y viento…algunos de ellos incluso habían dominado elementos imposibles por décadas. Pero solo ella había sido elegida por un espíritu del bosque, esos seres más poderosos que el resto, pero que de igual forma más engañosos que cualquiera.

Cuando Star la eligió a ella, claramente dejo en claro que pensaba usarla a su voluntad.

Buscaba algo de ella, algo que había descubierto y no le había revelado…por eso su padre le advirtió sobre no hacer un contrato con esta.

-Dame esa espada-dijo al ver el cuerpo de Naruto un instante.

Había pensado que algo malo saldría de amar al chico, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto. Había esperado crecer y dejar ese sentimiento en el olvido, no caer como una completa tonta por él.

Los ojos de Star brillaron con maldad.

Un extraño círculo con una forma de una constelación se formó bajo ella, la osa mayor. De esta lentamente salido una espada con una extraña empuñadura. Recordaba vagamente alguno de los libros que le dio Star, sobre los nombres de las espadas y su utilidad. Las espadas de Plata eran bastante raras luego de la última guerra espiritual hace algunos milenios.

¿Por qué la tendría?

Ignorándolo tomo la espada y arremetió contra la puerta con cierta torpeza. Las clases de esgrima y kendo habían sido hace algunos años, debería retomarlas.

La puerta se rompió en miles de cristales y ella cayo de frente al suelo. Levanto la vista para ver como la mujer la veía algo molesta, en cambio Naruto no se había volteado, completamente en el mundo que el espíritu había logrado llevar a su cabeza.

-Pensar que me toparía con un guardián…asegure que no me molestarían al estar encargándose de la emergencia en el sur-musito aquel espíritu maligno.

De pronto mientras se incorporaba, Star se puso sobre el techo del pasadizo por donde estaban las escaleras.

-Ella es mi compañera, así que ahora es una guardiana del bosque-dijo la criatura algo orgullosa.

El ser maligno chasqueo la lengua, antes de invocar una gran bola de luz que golpeo a Hinata de lleno en el estómago, antes de hacerla rodar de dolor sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello se desato ante el movimiento, mientras sus lentes caían rotos al suelo. Intento recuperar el aliento, pero unos lazos la azotaron en dirección contraria con gran velocidad.

-Es una niña sin entrenamiento, es una pérdida de tiempo-musito ese ser, pasando sus brazos por el torso del rubio en un abrazo.

Hinata gruño mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mira este pequeño niño, es un tonto que se dejó engañar fácilmente…a pesar de todo no quiso entrar en la corrupción…hubiera sido tan buen alimento-dijo esa mujer con diversión.

Dejo de hablar cuando Hinata corrió con velocidad alarmante, y con agilidad corto uno de sus brazos, sin llegar a tocar a Naruto. Esta gruño de indignación, al ver como su brazo se desintegraba lentamente.

Sus ojos fueron rojo fuego al verla.

Pero se sorprendió de los ojos vacíos y llenos de ira silenciosa en Hinata.

Tan oscuros para alguien de su edad.

-Me pregunto cuanto lloraras cuando veas tu más grandes temores-dijo con burla alzando sus manos a Hinata.

Pero cuando estas tocaron el rostro de ella, cuando los peores recuerdos inundaron toda su mente, esta simplemente atravesó con una estocada el vientre de la mujer. Había sido tonto de su parte el pensar que algo pasaría, después de tantos años viendo una y otra vez como su madre era llevada a la corrupción, como esta intentaba herirla, como le sacaba los ojos a su hermana. Una simple ilusión de esa mujer, no era suficiente para hacerla sufrir.

Noto la incredulidad en los ojos del espíritu.

Pero con frialdad y algo de sadismo, hizo la espada para arriba cortándola en dos. Todo el cuerpo de esta comenzó a disolverse en una especie de líquido negro con morado, que cayó al suelo de forma asquerosa.

Respiro con dificultad, aun sintiendo el dolor en su vientre.

Cosa que olvido por completo al ver como Naruto daba un paso al frente, estúpida al pensar que con matar al espíritu esto acabaría. Corrió velozmente al tiempo que sujetaba la mano del rubio, pero igualmente ya estaba más en el aire.

Lo cual provoco que este cayera y ella intentara detenerlo.

Ambas fuerzas en lados opuestos, hicieron que el tendón del rubio o una parte de su hombro izquierdo sonara grotescamente. Se había desmontado el brazo, provocando un grito de dolor de su parte y que despertara en la ilusión en la que estaba.

Hinata se estaba apoyando con la fuerza de sus pies, pero sentía que cedería en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero qué?-musito Naruto confundido y con un dolor terrible en su brazo.

Alzo la vista para ver solamente una gran cantidad de pelo azulado, que intentaba evitar que cayera al suelo. El rubio solo recordaba cómo había estado pensando en sus padres, la vergüenza que debió haber sido para ellos su vida, como nadie sentía importancia por él…como debía morir…por eso había saltado al vacío, para terminar con su patética vida.

Fue el dolor de su brazo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Giro a ver enojado a la chica.

-Suéltame…déjame morir-se quejó con ojos enojados.

Pero la chica solo lo sujeto con más fuerza, intentando levantarlo de forma inútil. No era tan fuerte, además, el contrato realizado con Star de forma apresurada, había consumido más de la mitad de su espíritu de luz, ocuparía varios días para recuperarse.

Tenía sueño.

Solo que ahora era imposible intentar dormir.

-¡DEJAME MORIR!-le grito al ver como pasaban los segundos y esta parecía comenzar a resbalarse con él.

No sabía quién era esa chica, pero igualmente no ocupaba arrastrar a nadie con él. Solo debía morir, todo el dolor, sufrimiento, rencor...todo desaparecería.

-¡NO!-grito Hinata con dificultad, pues sentía que sus pies estaban dejando de tocar el suelo.

Ella podría caer también.

-No pienso dejar morir a Namikaze-san-gruño con poco aire.

Su vientre estaba siendo aplastado contra la pared, se preguntó cuánto pesaría el chico, porque sentía que estaba alzando una tonelada.

Bajo la vista con cierto dolor, notando la mirada incrédula del rubio sobre ella. Parecía no comprender por qué alguien se empeñaba tanto en no dejarlo morir, sin saber que en otra ocasión, probablemente él haría lo mismo. Al menos el horrible dolor había desaparecido de su mirada y la oscuridad parecía apaciguar un poco.

Estaba a punto de haber entrado a ser un espíritu corrupto.

-No sé qué pudo haberlo hecho querer saltar…pero…te aseguro que nadie quiere que mueras-

-No lo entiendes, nadie me quiere…mis padres murieron por mi causa…siempre estoy solo-

-CLARO QUE NO-

-DEJAME-

-NO PIENSO SOLTARLO-

-¿POR QUÉ?-

Los ojos de él buscaban una respuesta, ella solo intentaba levantarlo, peros sus brazos estaban cediendo.

-Por qué Namikaze-san es una persona brillante…es como un sol que alegra el día a los demás, una persona que el mundo necesita…además…una persona que aún debe aprender amar y que es ser amado-

Su cuerpo cedió, antes de darse cuenta se había resbalado para caer al vacío junto a Naruto. A su mente le llegaron todas las imágenes de su vida, como si fuera un álbum fotográfico.

Los recuerdos de cuando ella era una niña y su madre le sonreía con cariño.

Cuando nació Hanabi.

La primera vez que vio a su primo, como no se llevaron bien hasta el accidente con su madre.

La mansión en el bosque, como en el patio había un hermoso jardín que su madre cuidaba con cariño. Esa imagen se transformó en llamas recordando los últimos momentos de su madre.

Su funeral.

La llegada de Star a su vida.

Como sus ojos ahora veían espíritus sobrenaturales en todos lados.

Sus lecciones de Kendo y esgrima.

Viejos amigos de su infancia, quienes estaban aprendiendo para la inquisición a este mundo. La sonrisa de una niña rubia de ojos chocolate, junto con otro de cabello azul oscuro y ojos casi negros.

Algunas imágenes de su primo.

Hanabi quien vivía en una mansión a las afueras de Konoha, pero que pasaba mucho más tiempo en un hospital por su leucemia, con una venda en sus ojos, pues ya no había nada en ellos.

Todas las desventuras con Star.

El rostro sonriente de Naruto.

…

En el aire aun cayendo, pues esas imágenes llegaron en un instante de golpe, sujeto la mano del chico para arrastrarlo a ella. Este totalmente sorprendido y en shock, solo se dejó abrazar por ella, quien estaba de espaldas al suelo. Comprendió como esta pensaba en sacrificarse por él.

El impacto llego.

Hinata miro incrédula como el chico en el último segundo se había dado vuelta, pero en vez de caer al suelo, estaban levemente sostenidos en el aire. La diferencia es que Naruto estaba inconsciente. Alzo la vista para ver como Star estaba viéndolos ahora desde un árbol, con su cola moviendo en forma juguetona.

-Espero mi compañera paga bien este favor-musito de forma divertida.

Debía estar de buen humor por haberla ayudado.

El aire que los sostenía desapareció dejándolos en el suelo, volteo a ver a Naruto…suspiro aliviada de verlo en perfecto estado, luego recordó el hombro dislocado del joven. También sus manos le dolían mucho, debería tratarlas esa noche.

…

Fue bien entrada la noche, cuando cierto rubio se despertó en medio de un hospital. No tenía ni la menor idea que había pasado, solo recordaba vagamente la azotea del instituto. Todas las imágenes llegaron después de ese recuerdo, como él había querido saltar, como aquella chica lo había salvado. Recordó detalladamente el cabello de la chica moviéndose por el aire mientras lo sujetaba, como esos ojos perla mostraban determinación en salvarlo.

Luego la caída.

Ella sujetándolo con fuerza.

-Veo que ya despertaste-dijo una voz a su lado.

Giro para ver a un hombre mayor, de larga cabellera blanca y mirada cálida. Sus ojos parecían algo preocupados. Estaba con la mitad de un traje formal, pues el saco estaba en una silla del cuarto y su camisa blanca estaba algo desacomodada con las mangas hasta los codos.

-Ero-senin… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto algo confundido.

La idea de que la chica le hubiera pasado algo por protegerlo en la caída, le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal y culpable.

-Eso quiero saber yo, al llegar solo me topé con una muchachita que había estado a tu lado…menciono que por intentar ayudarla te dislocaste el hombro-musito rascando su cabeza, claramente sin creer la historia.

Naruto bajo la cabeza confundido, esa chica…no había dicho la verdad, que él había intentado saltar de la azotea para suicidarse. No es la primera vez en su vida que había pensado en el suicidio, pero con sus 16 años, este era la vez más cercana…desde los doce años había dejado de pensar en eso.

¿Qué le había pasado?

-A pesar de tener tu edad, no estaba nada mal…su cabello era azulado y sus ojos eran preciosos…como extraño ser joven-musito Jiraiya con pesar.

Se preguntó si el haberle dicho que era preciosa, fue lo que hizo a la chica salir huyendo de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo se fue?-pregunto confundido.

-Estuvo hasta que llegue, fue toda una sorpresa, fui al instituto como a las seis y me dijeron que habías salido en ambulancia al hospital…al final tuve que hacer el papeleo y llegue a tu cuarto como a las…¿ocho?...la chica se fue poco después de llegar-

-Ya veo-

-¿Es tu novia?-

-No-

-Vaya ahijado me tengo, deberías aprender a ser todo un semental como tu padrino-

Jiraiya se detuvo al ver a Naruto reír levemente, con mirada algo cansada pero una sonrisa algo cálida y sincera. Se preocupó un poco cuando los ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a Minato, lo vieron como solía hacerlo su antiguo alumno.

-Gracias por cuidarme padrino-musito Naruto con calidez.

Algo malo había pasado para que le dijera padrino y no con un nombre insultante como generalmente, pero no se quejó, solamente le revolvió el pelo antes de bromear con las vendas de su brazo. Ya cuando él estuviera listo le hablaría de lo sucedido.

Sin saber cómo ambos…ahora habían comenzado una historia atada al otro.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Lo que los ojos no ven

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 2: Lo que los ojos no ven.**

Pasar todo un día en el hospital no fue tan malo, los medicamentos para el dolor hicieron que su brazo no doliera tanto…aunque debería llevarlo vendado y con cabestrillo unos días. Jiraiya le había dicho que no tenía necesidad de ir a clases en los siguientes días de la semana, esto después de verlo luchar media hora con una camiseta. Si bien tenía ganas de agradecer a la chica que había salvado su trasero, de varias formas, supuso que podría hacerlo después.

Esos días extra descubrió lo difícil que era jugar video juegos con una sola mano.

Pero como buen friki se la paso viendo series de súper héroes y alguno que otro manga que había olvidado leer hasta el capítulo actual. No fue tan malo como supuso, incluso Sasuke y Sakura fueron a visitarlo varios días preocupados. Estaba encantado con la atención de Sakura, pero noto curioso como Sasuke parecía más analítico, viendo todo detalladamente y haciéndole preguntas muy extrañas.

—¿No has visto nada raro?—

—Aparte de tu cara de amargado—

Sasuke había parecido a la defensiva, luego de no encontrar lo que sea que estaba buscando, se había tranquilizado.

Tuvo la tentación de preguntarles sobre si conocían a la chica de cabello azulado que le había salvado, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba donde exactamente. Además, una pequeña parte dentro de él no quería contarle a nadie sobre lo sucedido, por vergüenza quizás, o tal vez porque no quería que nadie descubriera que había pasado. Era algo personal. Puede que cuando hablara con la chica, decidiera que hacer. Por ahora no le diría a nadie.

En fin, el día de volver a clase no fue fácil.

Jiraiya se negaba a dejarlo ir sin sus vendas, a pesar que sus heridas habían sanado milagrosamente rápido, luego de una lucha de quien ganaba, lo dejo irse solo vendado levemente y prometiendo no hacer ningún deporte en la siguiente semana. Sasuke llegó temprano para acompañarlo a clases por petición de su padrino, así que ambos tuvieron que correr al atrasarse por la discusión.

Gracias a la jodida suerte de Sasuke, lograron llegar cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara. La mayoría de sus compañeros se arremolinaron a su alrededor, para preguntarle cómo estaba y que había sucedido. Esquivando las preguntas dijo que estaba bien y que estaba algo cansado. Tuvo temor cuando Sasuke y Sakura dijeron de forma…demasiado amable…que lo ayudarían a ponerse al día con sus estudios, bienvenido estudios espartanos con ambos.

No fue hasta cuando estuvo sentado en las bancas traseras con Sasuke, cuando un leve destello azulado lo hizo voltear confundido.

Unas bancas frente de él, al lado de la ventana, estaba una chica viendo hacia el exterior. Su cabello no estaba suelto, si no que estaba trenzado con una sola trenza que le llegaba larguísima, tenía unos mechones algo sueltos en su rostro, pero sus ojos blancos eran los mismos.

Era la chica.

Una realidad lo golpeo de frente.

La chica que lo salvo estaba en su misma clase.

Se sintió la persona más despistada del universo.

Estuvo tentado a levantarse y decirle algo, saludarla, agradecerle por haberle ayudado. Pero se detuvo. Sus ojos vagaron sin querer en la cabeza de la chica, donde había una especia de extraño gato con pelaje algo escamoso que movía su cola de forma hipnótica. Este lo miraba fijamente, parpadeo unos instantes, ambos manteniéndose la mirada.

—¿Un gato?—se preguntó confundido.

Pudo casi jurar que ese gato se puso algo pálido.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Sasuke distrayéndolo unos instantes.

Giro a verlo confundido, pero este no se mostraba impresionado, volteo a ver a la chica, pero en su cabeza ya no había nada. De hecho esta se levantó de forma apresurada, como si tuviera algo entre sus manos, pero no distinguía nada, antes de salir corriendo apresurada.

—¡¿HINATA?!—le llamo Kiba, uno de sus compañeros del club de basquetbol.

Pero la chica ya se había ido.

Y no llego durante las próximas horas.

Curioso.

…

—¿Cómo que te vio?—indico Hinata en medio del baño a punto de una histeria.

Frente a ella Star parecía algo seria y pensativa, pocas veces vista así anteriormente. Luego de que el espíritu le dijera que huyera del salón, pensó que habría un próximo ataque, ella sin tener otra opción más que obedecerle ahora, le hizo caso.

Pero no pensó que la emergencia fuera que Naruto pudo haberle visto.

Esto era imposible.

Ella usaba un escudo protector, incluso aunque él hubiera sobrevivido a un evento sobrenatural, las probabilidades que pudiera verle, deberían ser nulas.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo, se supone que no debería poder verme, puede que haberlos rescatado con mi magia alterara en algo su visión y yo fuera presentable ante él—

—No pareces muy convencida—

—Incluso aunque mi magia tuviera algo que ver, se debe tener una gran cantidad de poder espiritual para verme. Algo raro debe haber con ese chico, algo que pasamos por alto, rayos si su potencial es tan alto debí haberlo elegido como mi protegido, me pregunto si se pondrán en peros si elijo otro protegido aparte de ti—

—Star—

—No te pongas celosa, de esa forma podrían estar más juntos—

—Ese no es el punto, no deberíamos involucrarlo en este mundo, esto es peligroso—

Hinata dejo de hablar al ver la mirada del ser ponerse seria.

—Tengo la impresión de que para que el pudiera verme, ya tuvo que tener una experiencia previa en este mundo—musito por bajo—una experiencia peor que encontrarse con un simple espíritu de bajo nivel—

El silencio reino en el baño de chicas, que estaba cerrado para darles privacidad, Hinata sin comprendes las palabras del espíritu, mientras esté buscando algún indicio que pudiera darle una pista. Pero luego de haberlo visto por casi dos años, no había encontrado alguna animalia, hasta este momento, algo escondía el chico…tal vez que Hinata estuviera interesado en él, no era una coincidencia, algo debía desprender para la chica, al menos tenía una excusa para verlo.

Esta suspiro de forma dramática.

—El punto es que acabo de perder más libertad aun, es mejor tener cuidado mientras este chico no entre al mundo espiritual—dijo de forma molesta.

De pronto una luz le rodeo, causando que su tamaño se encogiera lo suficiente para ser como el puño de un joven. Se sacudió un poco antes de ocultarse dentro del saco de Hinata. Esta le vio algo preocupada, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Mantendré esta forma en este lugar al menos—dijo con voz algo más aguda e infantil.

—Hai—

Salió del baño de mujeres, notando como las primeras clases habían terminado más rápido de lo que pensó, se encamino a la enfermería para pedir un justificante. No fue tan difícil de conseguir, su rostro algo pálido y expresión perdida, incluso lograron que se quedara una hora en una camilla.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Sin duda las oportunidades de hablarle eran ahora menos cero, si se acercaba demasiado estaba en riesgo que descubriera a Star, alejarse seria la opción más acertada. Lo cual la desanimaba en gran manera, no es como si alguna vez hubieran tenido una gran amistad, o amistad para el caso, pero al menos había tenido la oportunidad, ahora ni eso.

Camino a su salón de forma pensativa.

Al menos no habían altercados resientes, eso era algo positivo.

Igual su rostro estaba totalmente triste.

Se detuvo en medio pasillo al ver que era hora del almuerzo, palpo el bolsillo de su enagua, descubriendo dinero para comprar algo. Camino en dirección a la soda escolar, donde la fila ya había disminuido bastante. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y había muchas personas hablando entre sí, todo era un bullicio y ella tenía ganas de chocolate.

De cualquier golosina en realidad.

¿Como atacar la depresión?

Con comida, señores y señoras, con comida.

Después de tener suficientes dulces en sus manos, comenzó a caminar algún lugar donde comer sola un rato. Escucho en su saco a Star alabarle por tantos dulces, también sobre decir que ese tamaño le haría disfrutar aún más de la comida.

Con una barra de chocolate en su boca, llego a su salón, donde como espero, estaba totalmente vació.

Se fue a su pupitre dejando todos los dulces en la mesa, donde Star salió cautelosa, para comenzar a golosear unas gomitas en forma de fresa. Ella en cambio siguió con un chocolate blanco, probablemente tendría espinillas al día siguiente, pero ahora solo quería azúcar en su sistema digestivo.

—Sabía que no tenía esperanzas…pero al menos estaba el tal vez—dijo deprimida con el rostro en su mano.

Star giro a verle con una gomita en su boca, que era casi todo su rostro, provocando que se deformara de forma gracioso.

—Qué hay de Thomas…pensé que le gustabas—

—Eso fue hace años, yo solo lo veo como un amigo—

—Ya vendrán otros chicos, te recomiendo ser novia de un guardián, te evitaras muchos problemas—

Rio levemente, antes de notar como Star se tensaba, antes de meter otra gomita apresuradamente en su boca y ocultarse en sus ropas. Pestañeo sorprendida, antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse del salón, giro a ver confundida la puerta, congelándose en su lugar.

Naruto acababa de entrar por el salón, quedándose también congelado al verle.

Rayos.

En su mente llegaron varios planes de escape, pero el más cercano era saltar por la ventana, algo que no era muy recomendable. Así que sin muchas ideas, decidió cortar el contacto visual y concentrarse en sus golosinas, deseando que sea lo que sea que trajo al rubio al salón, lo hiciera marchar pronto.

Claro que todo se fue al carajo, cuando el pupitre frente a ella se movió levemente.

Joder la suerte que se cargaba.

Incluso escucho como Star gruñía también dentro de su saco.

Alzo los ojos algo temerosa, notando los brillantes de Naruto, siempre llenos de felicidad y esa luz que tanto le habían atraído.

—Tu eres Hinata Hyuga…la chica que me salvo hace una semana—dijo con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

Se encogió de hombros viendo a otro lado.

No podía hablar sin tartamudear, o humillarse a sí misma, lo mejor era no hacerlo de ser estrictamente necesario.

Por dignidad.

—Quería agradecerte por ayudarme, también por no decir nada a nadie…creo que no estoy listo para que alguien sepa que paso ese día—musito viendo al suelo, con ojos algo oscuros.

En su interior algo se movió, recordando cuando su madre murió, cuando todos preguntaban por sus padres, cuando ella prefería no decir nada y tampoco recordar. Comprendía esa sensación, de no querer que otros vieran lo malo de uno, de no sentirse expuesto frente a otros. Naruto ya debió haber vivido lo suficiente para que un espíritu quisiera poseerlo, no debería ponerle más carga sobre sus hombros.

Tomo entre sus manos uno de los dulces que compro, antes de ofrecerlo al rubio que lo miro algo extrañado, luego alzo la vista a ella.

—No pensaba decir nada—dijo en tono bajo, antes de morder su chocolate algo sonrojada y avergonzada.

Lo vio pestañear varias veces, antes de sonreír de forma abierta. Como solo él podía hacerlo, eso le hizo sentir bien consigo misma, pudo hacerle sonreír.

—Eres una buena persona—admitió este antes de comenzar a comer su dulce.

Ella sonrió vagamente.

—¿Tienes un gato?—pregunto después de unos momentos.

Tanto ella como Star se tensaron, antes que negara frenéticamente con la cabeza sin decir alguna palabra. El rubio se puso algo meditabundo unos instantes, antes de susurrar algo como "fue mi imaginación" como si le buscara sentido a una incógnita de la vida.

De pronto y de la nada, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Giro su rostro algo pálido a la distancia por el ventanal, viendo una nube negra de lluvia que se acercaba al pueblo. Frunció el ceño al sentir un espíritu corrupto dentro de esta, además de que los vigilantes de esta zona aun no llegaban.

Se puso de pie guardando sus útiles y colocando la mochila sobre su hombro.

Naruto la vio confundido.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto algo confundido.

Se tensó un poco, pero luego negó levemente.

—Debo irme, puede quedarte con los dulces—dijo señalando los varios que quedaban aun sobre su mesa.

Este parecía perdido, pero sin darle tiempo salió corriendo del salón.

…

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron al salón buscando a Naruto antes de terminar el almuerzo, lo encontraron con varias golosinas en su asiento comiendo de forma algo distraída. Los dos se vieron de reojo antes de sentarse a los lados del rubio.

—¿Estas bien Naruto?—pregunto Sakura algo preocupada.

Este giro a verle de forma distraída, antes de encogerse de hombros sorprendiendo a la chica de pelo rosado, pues se había portado demasiado indiferente a su preocupación.

Algo raro en él.

En cambio Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sospechoso.

—Dobe…¿qué paso?—pregunto algo curioso también.

Este giro a verle, antes de ver el dulce que metió en su boca.

—Es rara—musito dejándolos confundidos sin comprender nada—pero me agrada—añadió a alguna oración que para él tenía sentido.

Pero para ellos no.

¿De quién hablaba?

…

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían en esa condición, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor que la miraba extraña cuando pasaba a su lado. Caminaba con más fuerza donde estaba aquella nube en medio de la ciudad, con la preocupación creciendo cada instante. Su escalofrió iba de mal en peor, la nube crecía, la cantidad de espíritus corruptos dentro de la nube eran exorbitantes. No estaba segura de poder hacer algo ella sola.

—Solo podemos hacer algo nosotras—dijo Star desde su cabeza, con su usual estatura normal.

Se detuvo justo en medio de la calle principal, viendo a todos lados preocupada.

Las personas seguían caminando por las calles normalmente, había algunos coches en la calle y la gente en las tiendas. Sin saber que estaban a punto de estar en medio de un campo de batalla.

—Con la espada tienes un escudo protector, nadie en este mundo debe ser capaz de verte ahora—dijo Star con posición rígida.

Asintió vagamente.

La primera gota de agua cayó en la calle, cientos de risas ásperas le hicieron ver la nube, donde miles de seres de color verdoso comenzaron a descender. Podrían medir un metro, con aspecto de gárgola mohosa y pegajosa, con poderes muy débiles y mentalidad algo tonta. Pero al ver la enorme cantidad de ellos dispuestos a atacar la ciudad, algo le indico que debieron haberlos enviado, así que supuso que dentro de esa nube no solo estarían miles de esas cosas.

Debería haber algo más.

Saco la espada de luz, que hizo un gran destello.

Las criaturas emergentes la vieron.

Ella se puso seria, tenía experiencia con el uso de armas y la espada era bastante útil, pues era similar a una katana, podría hacerlo.

¿Pero…?

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

…

Un destello de luz lo hizo saltar en su lugar, ignorando como Kakashi explicaba un problema de matemáticas, que sin su atención, seria 20 veces más difícil de entender. Igualmente miro a la ventana confundido, antes de levantarse de golpe y ver todo incrédulo. Volteo a ver al resto de sus compañeros, quienes miraban confundidos a la ventana y luego a él.

¿Qué les pasaba?

¿Acaso no veían que estaba pasando?

Ignoro las protestas de Kakashi antes de ver a la ventana de cerca algo pálido.

Pues podía ver incrédulo, como de la enorme nube de lluvia, miles de cosas como alienígenas parecían bajar de ella.

—¡QUE ESTA PASANDO DATTEBAYO!—grito algo asustado.

…

Un corte en diagonal, luego gira sobre tu eje y patea otro ser, no bajes la guardia y salta a la derecha para esquivar, luego utiliza tu puño y da otra nueva patada con una estocada en dirección contraria. Las instrucciones llegaban a su mente de forma automática, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y ya con varias heridas en él. No dejaban de aparecer, no importaba que hubiera perdido la cuenta después del ser número 357, esas lagartijas no dejaban de atacarle en un gran número y ella debía estar consiente de cada mínimo detalle para no morir.

Individualmente eran inútiles.

Pero el número hace la diferencia.

Fallo a la hora de dar su vuelta, recibiendo el golpe de dos de esos seres en el estómago, sacándole el aire y mandándola a volar.

Rodo sobre sí misma y cayó en medio de un callejón y unas bolsas de basura que amortiguaron su caída, aunque dejándole un horrible hedor.

—No estoy lista para esto—musito casi sin voz y respiración agitada.

Star flotando sobre lo que parecía un malvavisco de su tamaño, la vio algo aburrida.

—Eres mi elegida, deberías ser capaz de acabar con ellos fácilmente—dijo moviendo su cola de forma juguetona.

Se logró medio incorporar, sujetando con fuerza la espada.

—No puedo usar magia, es contra las reglas…no es mi lugar…ya esto es ilegal—intento explicarle.

—¡SILENCIO!—ordeno Star y ella bajo la cabeza—ahora mismo esas criaturas pueden ser peligrosas, están aquí buscando algo…pero si no encuentran lo que buscan, podrían empezar a lastimar personas—añadió de forma severa.

Un grito agudo femenino, le hizo levantarse por completo y ver preocupada a la salida. Luego intercambio una mirada con Star, quien no dejaba de verla fijamente.

Ella bajo la mirada apretando nuevamente la espada.

El agua era su elemento, varias veces de niña había practicado con este, siendo elogiada por el ser espiritual. El agua era el elemento del molde, siempre aceptando el molde en que era puesta, que fluía y daba vida, que sanaba y también podía ser una peligrosa tormenta. No era tan destructivo como el fuego o tan libre como el viento. Pero era su elemento.

La lluvia que ahora caía.

Apretó los puños al escuchar los gritos de otros, sabiendo que pronto estaría en un sinfín de problemas con el consejo.

Pero no podía dejarlos morir, no a una ciudad entera…sin importar que pasara con ella.

—Bien…esto debe lograr acabar con ellos—dijo levantando una de sus manos.

Era demasiada energía espiritual, probablemente terminaría fuera de combate, pero ya a estas alturas no había salido otro enemigo. Debía confiar para que este hechizo fuera suficiente para acabar con todo el mal de un golpe. Sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad blanquecida, al mismo tiempo que un enrome círculo mágico se posaba bajo la nube de lluvia. La mayoría de criaturas levantaron la vista confundidas. Ella en cambio comenzó a tomar el líquido de la enorme nube, antes que con su hechizo la usara para que esta se enfriara lo suficiente y con partículas de magia, se crearan miles de flechas de hielo, que cada una buscaba una mira.

—Ice arrows—murmuro, antes que cada flecha, saliera disparada.

El impacto o era muy potente por la gran cantidad de enemigos y flechas, pero cada impacto estaba acompañada de energía espiritual pura, así que cada una lograba destruir a un enemigo. Los sonidos grotescos de chillidos de los seres al ser destruidos, comenzaron a inundar a toda la ciudad de forma sorda, ya que nadie podía escucharlos.

Durante unos momentos la lluvia de flechas cayó sin piedad contra todos esos enemigos, al tiempo que ella sentía como su energía era fluida por el hechizo.

Pero si eso era suficiente para acabar con el enemigo.

No importaba.

Cuando la última flecha llego con su respectivo objetivo, sus rodillas comenzaron a fallar.

Star miro de forma indiferente cuando su protegida cayó desmayada en el suelo, aun sin poder usar su energía a la máxima potencia. Debería comenzar a entrenarla de forma espartana, si quería tener resultados provechosos. Un desperdicio de potencial, comparando que no usaba aun ni el 5% de su energía de forma efectiva.

Miro el cielo que poco a poco se estaba aclarando.

Entrecerró la mirada, sabiendo que algo malo estaba posando su vista en esta ciudad.

Un malvavisco gigante apareció bajo Hinata haciéndola levitar en este, la miro de forma divertida.

—Nada mal para una estúpida Noob—canturreo antes de comenzar a flotar en dirección a su hogar.

…

Naruto martilleaba el pie de forma molesta, frente a él una rubia con prominentes…¿atributos?, vale tenía el pecho grande. Tsunade Seiju era la directora del instituto donde estaba inscrito, una mujer de gran violencia y que anteriormente había trabajado en el área de salud. El por qué cambio de carrera de forma tan drástica como para dirigir una institución de educación, era un total misterio para él. Era una vieja amiga y amor imposible de su padrino, por lo cual lo conocía desde bastante joven.

Al parecer a Kakashi no le había dado tanta gracia que comenzara a gritar en medio del salón, sobre un enorme circulo dibujado en el cielo y que parecía hacer que una gran cantidad de rayos láser cayeran sobre la ciudad. Todos lo vieron como un maniático, sin saber que de verdad había estado pasando algo sobrenatural.

¿Por qué nadie lo veía?

¿Estaban ciegos?

Algo había pasado ahí, estaba seguro.

Igualmente fue enviado a la oficina de la directora, debido a su gran historial de cosas problemáticas. Pero esta vez no estaba inventando nada, todo era verdad, algo había pasado ahí.

—Naruto deja de inventar cosas—dijo por décima vez Tsunade.

Él apretó los puños, molesto que no le creyeran, eso era algo que detestaba.

—Es verdad vieja, algo paso ahí, no estoy loco…algo sobrenatural…tal vez alienígenas—dijo llegando al borde de su cordura.

Recibiendo una clara mirada indiferente de la mujer.

—Naruto lo sobrenatural son solo historias inventadas, no quiero volver a escuchar algo de esto o le diré a Jiraiya que te lleve al psicólogo de nuevo—

—No lo hagas parecer como si tuviera problemas mentales—

—Si esa vez inventaste igual cosas extrañas después de lo sucedido con tus padres—

—No recuerdo bien esa época, así que no puedo defenderme…pero ahora juro que no invente nada—

Ambos se mantuvieron una mirada firme, no dejando que el otro le hiciera ver un punto diferente. Tsunade parecía comenzar a fastidiarse, pero no se echó para atrás. No dejaría que alguien le negara algo que sus propios ojos habían sido capaces de observar.

Se puso de pie furioso, golpeando ambas palmas en el escritorio, sin importar ser amonestado.

—No estoy mintiendo Tsunade—gruño algo enojado.

La mujer pareció sorprendida que usara su nombre y no algún sobrenombre ofensivo, como llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria.

Dio media vuelta saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo, que probablemente pagaría la próxima semana con un castigo, pero no le importaba.

Él no estaba loco.

…

Tsunade miro de forma seria cuando Naruto salió por el salón, sin querer creer que de verdad Naruto hubiera visto aquello, porque si eso era verdad…si no era un arrebato para llamar la atención, estaban en serios problemas.

La imagen de Minato y Kushina los padres de Naruto, llego a su mente…una imagen de ellos pocos días de su muerte.

Naruto era su hijo, no sería extraño que pudiera ver el mundo espiritual. Pero el sello que Jiraiya había puesto en él, debía ser suficiente para que ese mundo fuera invisible para sus ojos.

¿Algo había pasado?

…

Al día siguiente su cuerpo dolía horrores, lo peor es que Star había mostrado una gran satisfacción sobre un entrenamiento espartano, para aprender a controlar sus poderes. Lo cual no la tenía específicamente animada, debido a que ahora en las tardes trabajaría el doble en eso. Estaba pensando en meterse al club de kendo de su institución, para reforzar algunas viejas técnicas.

Detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a la entrada del lugar, viendo como en medio del portón estaba Naruto viendo el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

Lo ignoro encogiéndose de hombros algo sonrojada, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en alguien.

Aunque fuera él.

—Oe Hinata—llamo este haciéndola que se detuviera a su lado.

Noto curiosa las ojeras bajo sus ojos, su expresión cansada y esa mirada algo descuidada. Se preocupó que fuera atacado por otro espíritu, pero al no sentir alguna presencia maligna, descarto esa idea.

En cambio mantuvo su expresión tranquila.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú crees que existe…algo más…algo diferente a este mundo—hablo en forma seria.

Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente, viéndolo a los ojos algo temerosa. Por suerte este parecía lejano en sus pensamientos, como si solo ocupara sacarlo y ella fuera la elegida por pasar a su lado, una coincidencia del destino.

Las coincidencias no existen…solo lo inevitable.

—Lo sobrenatural—termino diciendo y viéndola temeroso.

Probablemente que lo llamara loco o demente, como había visto que trataban a los humanos normales que creían en ese mundo de fantasía, sin saber que ese mundo fantasioso…era sin duda un centro de batalla entre espíritus que buscaban poder sin importarles matar a los humanos en el camino.

No es como si pudiera decirle eso.

—Desde los inicios de este mundo…hay personas que aseguran que lo sobrenatural es una realidad y una fantasía—contesto de forma vaga.

Sintiendo como dentro de sus ropas, Star no dejaba de clavarle sus uñas, no tan contenta que apoyara esa afirmación.

Para un guardián, o un posible guardián, o alguien de la familia Hyuga…o cualquier familia con contrato. Era un delito el consentir a los humanos normales de la existencia de un mundo sobrenatural.

Era un secreto, solo sabido por algunos afortunados o desafortunados.

Ella debía mantenerse callada.

—Eso es un… ¿sí?—cuestiono Naruto confundido.

Ella lo miro, sus ojos chocaron con los de él, en una mirada tranquila contra una confundida. Se vio a si misma de niña, sin saber a qué aferrarse luego de la muerte de su madre, si creer en un mundo que le había traído sufrimiento…o una nueva esperanza, algo de que aferrarse.

—Creo que hay algo más de lo que unos ojos comunes pueden ver a simple vista, siempre hay algo oculto esperando ser descubierto por una mente dispuesta a aceptar ese peso que otros ignoran—indico antes de continuar su camino.

Sabiendo que era verdad.

El peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, era algo que no cualquiera podría aceptar y esperaba de todo su corazón.

Naruto no fuera uno de ellos.

Pues el camino que ella estaba tomando, era uno que prometía sangre, muerte y destrucción a la larga.

 **Continuar...**

 _Idea random de mi cabeza de hacer esto en un long-foc. Este segundo capitulo es uno piloto para ver si de verdad continuo esta historia. Si no lo quieren así, puede volver a ser un one-shot.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento**

Miro detenidamente la puerta frente a ella sin saber qué hacer, sobre su hombro Star miraba fijamente con un bostezo el lugar. Claro que a ella no le importaba y estaba deseosa de verla lastimarse más, en su lugar ella estaba cansada de tanto entrenamiento las últimas tres semanas y quería dormir un poco. Pero ahora estaba la oportunidad dada por ese horrible cartel en la entrada.

Club de kendo.

Intento recordar quienes eran los miembros, pero realmente lo había repelido como gato al agua. Ella no tenía intenciones de volver a retomar esas clases, ella no pensó volver a usar magia y mucho menos hacer un pacto con Star.

Pero había hecho muchas cosas que juro no hacer, no era raro volver al kendo, además ocupaba practica si quería seguir luchando.

¿Contra qué?

No tenía idea.

Star y ella habían llegado a la conclusión que algo estaba ocurriendo en Konoha que estaba conglomerando espíritus malignos. Habían algunos atacas más leves estos días que controlo fuera de clases, pero aun no regresaban los guardianes de distrito y eso le preocupaba.

¿Qué les pudo suceder?

¿Qué había en Konoha que buscaban?

No tenía idea, pero mientras tanto tendría que entrenar y volverse más fuerte, para poder ayudar a todos en esta ciudad y evitar muertes innecesarias.

Así que comenzaría con el kendo.

—Hinata—saludo alguien a su lado y pego un pequeño brinco, con un grito algo infantil.

Giro a ver asustada al chico, que ahora parecía algo nervioso con la mano en el aire, al parecer después de tocar su hombro y que ella saltara.

Jodida suerte la suya.

Siempre había intentado acercarse a Naruto Namikaze, para que cuando fuera un peligro para él, este intentara hablarle por todos los medios. Las últimas tres semanas lo había evitado como la lepra, por mucho que le doliera a ella, aunque eso no evitaba que el chico siempre la saludara por los pasillos y sonriera en su dirección amablemente.

Kiba y Shino parecían incrédulos ante su repentino cambio de decisión con el chico, llamándola loca y otros sobre nombres, pero estaban preocupados al verla tan estresada evitando al chico, que al final terminaban ayudándola a escapar de la vista del rubio.

Pero la había atrapado al final de clases, cuando Kiba estaba en el club de basquetbol y Shino en el de jardinería.

Rayos.

No lo saludo de regreso, probablemente solo se quedó pálida a su lado, ya que el chico hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Pero como siempre pasaba con Naruto, logro sacar una sonrisa aunque parecía incomodo, como o peor que ella, probablemente sin comprender por qué lo aborrecía o lo evitaba.

Quiso decirle que no lo evitaba por que quería.

Que estaba enamorada de él hace meses.

Que era el chico más genial que conocía.

Pero no lo dijo…por que la tacharía peor que ahora. Así que se obligó a tragar saliva y hablar un poco, antes de huir nuevamente, por supuesto.

—Namikaze-san—musito viendo a otro lado y no a sus ojos.

Eran demasiado azules, demasiado hermosos y con demasiadas emociones.

Maldijo a Star, quien parecía divertida desde la mochila viendo su melodrama estudiantil.

—¿Vienes a ver el club de Kendo?—pregunto este con una sonrisa luego de otro minuto de silencio.

Giro a verlo nerviosa, también algo pálida.

Su suerte debía ser horrible si estaba en el club de kendo.

Porque si no debería aprender por clases particulares afuera.

—Tranquila yo no estoy en este club, así que no tienes que preocuparte—musito con amargura el rubio.

Auch.

Lo había lastimado, lo vio en sus ojos.

Apretó con fuerza el maletín con sus útiles escolares, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

No era eso.

NO LO ODIABA.

Pero no pudo decir nada, ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que este se alejara y ella pudiera nada más cuidarlo a lo lejos, como siempre.

—Sasuke-teme está en el club, así que puedo ayudarte si quieres ver una clase—intento decir el rubio algo más animado, como queriendo evitar asustarla.

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron preocupados.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke-san?—pregunto con seriedad intentando equivocarse.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco confundidos, probablemente sorprendido de su poca reacción al chico que era amado por todas en el colegio, luego de él claro está.

—¿Conoces al teme?—

—No…solo a su familia—

Estaba con la mirada lejana y Naruto parecía confundido.

Hinata chasqueo la lengua.

Los Uchiha era otra familia importante en el mundo espiritual, al igual que los Hyuga, eran parte de las tres familias bendecidas por los espíritus hace milenios. Ambas familias eran las más importantes y reconocidas, los Uchiha eran ubicados en Konoha y sus cercanías hace años. Cuando ella decidió venir a la ciudad, tuvo que pasar por el clan Uchiha para que no se preocuparan de ver a un Hyuga rondando.

No eran enemigos.

Pero tampoco amigos.

Siempre hubo una rivalidad entre ambos clanes, mientras que el clan Hyuga era bueno en distinguir ilusiones y una mejor visión, el clan Uchiha poseía fuerza más allá de los Hyuga y poderes de fuego.

Luego al entrar a clases vio a uno de los hijos del líder Uchiha, ambos no se hablaban y no tenían necesidad. Uchiha Sasuke apenas había cumplido los 16 años y aún no entraba a formar parte del mundo espiritual, dado lo sucedido con su hermano, era probable que no pasara. Aún tenía 4 años para elegir si deseaba ser un guardián del mundo.

Nunca vio a Star o nunca lo comento.

No era como ella.

O eso esperaba.

Negó con la cabeza, notando como Naruto aun aguardaba una respuesta.

—Muchas gracias, pero no gracias, si Uchiha-san está en el club es mejor para mí no acercarme—susurro viendo la puerta de forma anhelante.

Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

Dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…como en buscar a un buen maestro para la espada.

Algo difícil de encontrar.

.

Miro a la chica pasar por el pasillo antes de perderse, no sin antes notar unos pequeños ojos en el bolso de esta que lo volvían loco, no había nada ahí o eso debía convencerse. Durante las últimas tres semanas, se estaba volviendo aún más loco de lo que pensó estar algún día. Durante el día siempre parecía ver cosas borrosas, como seres de otro mundo rondando por el suyo. Desde una especie de pudin verde asqueroso en el rostro del tipo de la tienda, pequeños duendes que corrían entre el bosque, un perro zombi que le gruño en la entrada del instituto.

Cosas que no estaban ahí antes que pasara lo de su casi suicidio.

Luego estaba esa chica.

Hinata Hyuga.

No conocía mucho de ella, así que había estado intentando hablar con ella, no por nada lo había salvado. Pero si bien nunca entablo conversación con ella, esta lo evitaba como si fuera alguna clase de alucinación horrible. Él no era feo, si bien en la escuela primaria siempre fue rechazado, creciendo y la pubertad, lo habían hecho alguien atractivo.

Tenía un club de fans según Sakura, incluso la pelirrosa le dijo que era atractivo, aunque no saldría con él.

¿Qué pasaría con Hinata Hyuga?

Lo peor de todo era ese muñeco de gato que le había visto a la chica en más de una ocasión, mucho más pequeño que la primera vez. Pero había visto a la chica hablarle en ocasiones en susurros, así que o era un juguete muy preciado, o la chica estaba loca…o en el peor de los casos ese ser estaba vivo.

Aunque eso era bueno, comprobaría que no estaba loco.

Pero esa chica tenía algo raro.

No solo usaba siempre el cabello trenzado, había vuelto a tener gafas cuadradas que no dejaban ver bien sus ojos y siempre miraba por la ventana melancólicamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—hablo Sasuke al abrir la puerta y verlo obstruyendo el lugar.

Giro a ver como detrás de él estaba una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza y mirada que mataría a cualquier persona. Erza Scarlet la presidenta del club de kendo y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la mujer que más miedo daba.

Trago saliva haciendo espacio para que la chica siguiera su camino.

—Estaba…pasando—musito por bajo sin querer admitir que había seguido a la chica.

Sasuke ya le había advertido que no fuera tan acosador, que si quería una cita la pidiera. Él intento explicar que no era eso, que solamente quería ser amigos, pero su amigo ya había comenzado a molestarlo.

Él solo quería saber la verdad…tenía la idea que esa chica podría ayudarle.

Aunque le dolía su rechazo, desde la escuela nadie lo había rechazado al acercarse como esa chica.

—Eres mal mentiroso, deja de seguirla, pareces acosador—musito el hombre de forma fría y cortante.

Sintió un bloque de concreto caer sobre su cabeza, antes de verlo sonrojado y molesto.

—¡NO LO SOY!—grito para defenderse.

Pero Sasuke ya había retomado su camino.

Gruño pateando algo invisible, antes de seguirlo, era lo mejor antes de seguir a Hinata por todos lados.

.

Miro de forma atenta el panfleto en sus manos y la información que daba la chica amablemente frente a ella, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Orihime y era la secretaria provisional del lugar, ya que no parecía mucho mayor que ella. Su cabellera era de tonalidad naranja y sus ojos chocolate, además que casi juraba tenía más pechos que ella, lo cual era un trabajo difícil de superar, excepto por la directora Tsunade.

—Los chicos de aquí son buenos con las espadas—hablaba esta animadamente intentando convencer que se uniera.

El dinero no era un problema en realidad, además que parecía un buen lugar para aprender el uso de armas.

Era interesante.

—¿Quién es el dueño del lugar?—pregunto con curiosidad.

La chica dejo el parloteo, sobre algo de comer…sinceramente no entendía sobre arroz, con pescado, con tabasco y mantequilla de maní…tampoco quería entender.

—Esto solo es la división provisional del Gotei 13—comenzó a explicar Orihime con una sonrisa—son 13 divisiones por todo Japón, aunque hay dos ahora fuera del país en enfrentamientos a nivel mundial, pero vimos potencial en Konoha y por eso trajimos una unidad 14 de prueba con miembros de las otras unidades, para ver si nos asentamos aquí, me parece un lugar muy bonito y espero nos quedemos aquí—hablo la chica emocionada nuevamente.

Mucha emoción.

Le recordó a Naruto.

Sonrió antes de dejar sus datos para que la llamaran y prometió que si no encontraba otro lugar, era probable que volviera aquí.

Esta se despidió amablemente, antes de voltearse para saludar a un chico de pequeña estatura y de cabellera blanca, que parecía con kimono negro de su entrenamiento. Este la vio con ojos tranquilos, pero fríos, a lo cual sonrió antes de seguir su camino afuera.

El dinero para entrar era realmente caro, pero era una buena escuela.

—Los chicos de ahí tienen grandes fuerzas espirituales, pero no sentí que nadie la hubiera desatado para ser un guardián—musito Star saliendo y revoloteando sobre su hombro con su usual tamaño.

Asintió.

—O tal vez solamente estaban guardando apariencias…la Gotei 13 es un usual lugar para entrenar a futuros guardianes, que al llegar a los 19 años y cumplir requisitos son abiertos al mundo espiritual—

—¿Por eso me recomendaste venir?—

—Fue una ventaja que pusiera una cede provisional en Konoha, lo que me hace pensar que hay cosas que no vemos—

Frunció el ceño.

Efectivamente Orihime le dijo que la escuela de kendo (y otras armas que no recordaba) tenía al menos dos meses en el lugar.

¿Qué no estaba viendo?

Star revoloteando también parecía confundida, hasta que se detuvo en seco y alzo la mirada afilada, provocando que ella invocara la espada antes de saber que pasaba, como un auto reflejo. Mientras su espada era gruesa y fuerte, la Katana que ahora había chocado con su espada era alargada y casi corta su mejilla. Soltó el maletín y salto para atrás con una pose defensiva, con Star sujetando su hombro.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados.

Frente a ella estaba un chico que conocía bastante bien, o al menos lo suficiente para saber que esto no debía ser posible.

—Uchiha-san—musito por bajo tragando saliva.

Vio la katana que sostenía al mismo tiempo que Hoshi, esta pareció alterada y su pelo se rizo, aunque fuera como escamas que se levantaban.

—Hinokami—gruño con odio que no afecto a Sasuke—¡¿Qué haces con la espada del Dios del fuego?!—añadió con ira lanzando rayos con su mirada.

Pero siguió sin afectarle.

La katana no era un arma de plata como la suya, pero si parecía imponente, con su cuchilla alargada de algún metal precioso, un mango negro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas diminutas, que parecían tener una forma de deidad.

Trago saliva, esto no pintaba bien.

Ella jamás había enfrentado a un humano, solo espíritus malignos.

—Podría decir lo mismo…que hace una niña con una espada de plata que data de la última guerra espiritual y un espíritu del bosque—cuestiono este viéndola ahora a ella.

Se tensó.

Los ojos de Uchiha-san, eran demasiado intensos.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido también este territorio ya tiene sus guardianes, así que no tienes que tener armas o protegerlo, como lo has estado haciendo—

—Las personas podrían morir—

—Es contra la ley—

Hinata se encogió en su lugar, aceptando que era verdad, pero no por eso dejaría a personas inocentes morir.

—Además este es territorio Uchiha, un Hyuga no debería hacer nada aquí—

Se encogió un poco más.

Si su padre se enteraba.

Estaba frita.

Cada palabra de Uchiha Sasuke a ella, era demasiado fría, carecía de sentimientos y además eran ciertas, ahora estaba en grandes problemas.

Miro de reojo como Star estaba aún frente a ella, revoloteando con el pelaje erizado, sin dejar de ver la espada en las manos de Sasuke.

—Star—musito sorprendida.

Pero el espíritu del bosque simplemente lucia peor, con una mirada sombría que no debía haber tenido nunca y el aire a su alrededor volviéndose pesado.

—Esa katana solo demuestra algo más que el estúpido clan Uchiha robo a los espíritus, no me sorprende que hace tres siglos de su último contrato real para ser guardianes, sin hablar sobre la vergüenza del primogénito Uchiha—gruño con odio.

Todo paso muy rápido.

El rostro de Sasuke volviéndose rojo de ira, con sus ojos activados listos para luchar, al mismo tiempo que una luz cegadora rodeaba a Star. Pronto el cuerpo felino, mitad dragón del espíritu desapareció, en su lugar dejo una niña. Con largo cabello blanco como la nieve, un vestido blanco como una toga con una armadura romana sobre esta, con uno de sus ojos cubierto con un parche celeste y el otro ojo azul brillando.

Hinata se quedó muda de ver maravillada, la que creía era la verdadera forma de su guardián.

Pero cuando la espada de Sasuke se movió más rápida que sus ojos, Star lo esquivo con una facilidad y agilidad, antes de patear con fuerza el estómago del chico, cubierta con energía de luz, que lo dejo con la ropa rostizada en el impacto…junto a su piel.

Ella soltó un chillido agudo.

Pero Star puso una mano en su hombro impidiendo que avanzara.

Pero Uchiha estaba herido contra el cráter que formo en la pared, mientras que sangre salía de su boca. Los espíritus eran peligrosos, sanguinarios y los del bosque estaban sobre los demás.

Los primeros espíritus en ser creados.

El cuerpo de Star volvió a ser el mismo con un sonoro ¡Puf!, aunque su mirada no pareció ser afectada.

Sasuke levanto la vista con odio también.

—No sé por qué guardaste silencio, pero mis suposiciones que viste la corrupción del espíritu y por eso tus ojos se activaron, al parecer fueron ciertas—murmuro el pequeño ser.

Hinata se congelo.

¿Acaso…?

¿Acaso Uchiha-san vivió algo como ella?

Este no dejo su brazo a torcer, pero notaba que la sangre también salía de su estómago. Era imposible, la fuerza para causar heridas en su vientre, hacerlo escupir sangre y tener una mueca de dolor, en el chico que no mostro emociones cuando se rompió el brazo el año pasado.

Star no se había contenido a la hora de golpearlo.

—Cuando Itachi traiciono al clan…pude verlo…pude ver la corrupción y me abrió los ojos a este mundo maldito—dijo con dificultad, antes de escupir la sangre.

Oh.

Era verdad.

Sabía que esa charla no la involucraba a ella, que era entre Star y Sasuke Uchiha, pero no pudo evitar recordar su vida en eso.

Después de lo sucedido con su madre.

Ella no había actuado muy diferente con Star, maldiciendo a los espíritus por haber matado a su madre, por hacerle eso a su hermana, por convertir a su padre en un ser sin emociones.

No eran muy diferentes.

Por eso sabía que si decía algo ahora, solo arruinaría cualquier oportunidad de tener una charla normal con Uchiha-san.

Quiso comprender más el odio de Star a los Uchiha, ya que cuando ella menciono ser una Hyuga, sus ojos habían brillado codiciosamente.

Pero no era tiempo.

—Lo importante ahora es llevarlo a un hospital—hablo interrumpiendo cualquier charla de parte de Star, quien la vio con ojos enojados, bueno, el ojo sin el parche.

—No ayudare a un estúpido Uchiha, así que si vas hacer algún estúpido acto de caridad, hazlo sin mí—gruño zambulléndose dentro de su mochila.

La fue a tomar rápidamente, temiendo que esta se ofendiera y le hiciera alguna horrible travesura, antes de correr donde estaba Uchiha tendido.

Star tenía un poder muy grande, lo supo al ver un poco de humo saliendo aun del golpe, además de que no sabía si se había contenido.

Sasuke la vio con enojo.

Ella trago saliva.

—Una clínica cercana tiene a una vieja conocida mía…podría ayudarte a llegar—explico intentando tomar su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Pero este era rápido, tomo su muñeca sin medir su fuerza, causando que un gemido de dolor saliera involuntario de su boca.

Luego estuvo a un centímetro de su rostro, un rostro oscuro lleno de enojo y odio, que jamás había visto. Siempre en clases parecía tranquilo, incluso sonriendo fanfarrón junto a Naruto y a Sakura. Ahora en cambio, tenía una mirada de odio, como si hubiera quitado su máscara o puesto una, pues era totalmente diferente.

Entonces entendió.

Él quería a sus amigos, era sincero con ellos.

Pero ella no era su amiga, probablemente era una enemiga.

Hyuga y Uchiha nunca serán amigos.

—No necesito ayuda de una perra Hyuga—anuncio con odio.

El mismo odio que tuvo el día que ella llego a la residencia Uchiha para anunciar su estadía, el mismo odio que le dio cuando la veía en los pasillos desde que Naruto se acercaba a saludarle, cuando nadie lo veía.

Trago saliva, para que negarlo, bastante intimidada.

—No tiene por qué decirle a alguien que te ayude y jamás lo diré en voz alta, solo quiero llevarte a una clínica y no volveremos hablar si así lo deseas—musito soltándose de golpe y levantándolo antes que dijera nada.

Este gruño y vómito, una gran cantidad de sangre.

Era un chico pesado.

Más alto que ella.

Pero aun así tenía un poco de fuerza y magia, por lo cual reforzando un poco su cuerpo, puso ayudar a cargar su peso el mayor camino sin dificultad. Si Sasuke quiso quejarse, no pudo hacerlo por estar escupiendo sangre, además de vomitar su enagua y zapatos, lo cual la hizo hacer una mueca de asco.

Llego rápidamente a la clínica que parecía a punto de cerrar, pero una chica de cabello azulado al verla chillo asustada, trayendo la atención de alguien que no quería ver mucho.

Porlyusica, una mujer de edad mayor de cabellera rosada y ojos rojo como el vino, tenía un mal carácter y cobraba muy caro, pero era de las mejores médicos de esta ciudad. Esta al ver al chico lo atendió rápidamente, mientras lo metía a la sala de urgencias.

Pensó en quedarse.

Pero no era buena idea.

Aunque el chico no podría quedarse solo.

Miro de reojo a Wendy, la pequeña niña que siempre estaba ayudando a Porlyusica fuera de clases, rápidamente le pregunto si le permitiría un momento su teléfono.

Tenía una idea.

.

Dejo de jugar con su consola cuando su celular se alumbro, miro extrañado el número que mostraba uno desconocido. Ya había sido suficientemente malo que Sasuke ignorara los viernes de video juegos en su casa, que Sakura se negara a salir con el (nuevamente) y que Jiraiya estuviera fuera de la ciudad por sus trabajos. Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no tenía nada nuevo que hacer y había pasado esa pista miles de veces en mario kart.

—Hola—saludo tranquilamente con el celular en mano.

Escucho alguien tragando del otro lado de la línea.

—¿N-Namikaze-san?—tartamudeo una voz.

No sabía si fue el tartamudeo, la timidez, que nadie más lo nombraba de forma tan respetuosa, que supo inmediatamente quien era.

Su interior dio un salto nervioso y comenzó a tomar aire entre jadeos.

—¡¿HINATA?!—grito una octava más alta de lo normal.

Pero es que no tenía sentido, la chica que siempre lo ignoraba o escapaba de él, lo estaba llamando a su celular.

¿Cómo consigue su número?

No importaba, no ahora…tenía tantas preguntas.

—Lo siento por molestar, Kiba-kun me dijo que solo conocía a una persona para esto y era Namikaze-san—

Dejo de lado la molestia de que tratara a Kiba de forma tan informar y a él por otro lado aún le llamara por el apellido, aun cuando él nunca pensó hacerlo con ella, o con nadie de sus compañeros.

—¿Persona?—cuestiono confundido retomando la charla.

Hinata pareció gemir, luchando mentalmente.

—Uchiha-san está en una clínica en el centro de la ciudad y nadie sabe cómo contactar con su familia, Kiba-kun me dijo que era mejor contactarte—

Sus alertas se encendieron.

—¿Donde?—

.

Más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, por el pasillo apareció Naruto con ropas algo desacomodadas y expresión preocupada. Una parte de ella se emoción de saber que era un buen amigo, a lo cual el recuerdo de lo ocurrido llego a su mente. Wendy fue amable de salir hace unos momentos diciendo que el chico estaba bien, que contra todo pronóstico podría irse a casa esa misma noche.

Dado que llegaron a las tres de la tarde, recordando aun que todos la vieron extraño al pasar con las calles con un herido, ya estaba por ser las siete de la noche.

No pensaba que Uchiha-san quisiera verla, mucho menos llevarle a casa.

Su familia…no quería saber qué pasaría si la vieran con una Hyuga.

—¿Cómo esta Sasuke?—exclamo el chico llegando a su lado preocupado.

Se sorprendió de no verlo llamarlo por un apelativo ofensivo, o al menos saludando.

Sonrió levemente para reconfortarlo.

—Uchiha-san está bien, ya pague la factura médica y en media hora estará listo para ir a casa—indico para calmarlo.

Este asintió comprensivo, antes de alejarse y tomar el aire de su carrera hasta llegar a la dirección dada. En cambio ella apretó con fuerza la mochila, sentía que era hora de marcharse, aunque no quería.

Estaba hablando con Naruto.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas era leve, pero emocionante.

Sabía que era tonto, que Star la estaba reprendiendo desde la mochila.

Pero…estaba feliz, siempre era feliz a su lado.

—Gracias por avisar, me asegurare de regañar al Teme y enseñarle a no ser idiota…¿Cómo termino aquí?—cuestiono este en tono más casual y despreocupado.

En cambio ella se tensó.

Esa no era la pregunta que quisiera responder.

Aparto la vista.

Veras, tu mejor amigo forma parte de una de las tres familias más reconocidas en el mundo espiritual, una familia que odia a la mía o al menos no tiene buen trato, la cual es otra familia reconocida de los espíritus. También intento patear mi trasero, por algo que no entiendo, pero mi espíritu guardián en cambio le pateo el trasero a él, pero yo no podía dejarlo solo, así que use magia en mi cuerpo para arrastrarlo hasta aquí.

Ni de coña.

—Una pelea—musito por bajo incomoda.

—¿Una pelea?—repitió Naruto incrédulo—Sasuke jamás perdió una pelea, mucho menos iría a emergencias por una—añadió con el ceño fruncido.

Rayos que podía decirle a eso.

¿La verdad?

—Lucho con alguien demasiado fuerte para una persona—musito por bajo.

Verdad resumida.

Este no parecía convencido, pero había suspirado de forma sonora rascando su cabeza, como meditando en lo ocurrido.

Esa era su salida.

Comenzó a caminar para ir a la salida, con la conciencia tranquila y un poco feliz de haber hablado con el chico.

—Lo siento—

Las palabras salidas de la boca del chico la detuvieron, pero no se volteo en ningún momento.

—Sé que ese día no viste lo mejor de mí, que estar al lado de un cobarde no es bueno y que soy una farsa…solamente pensé en que eras una buena chica y me gusta la gente así—continuo el chico.

Ella no se volteo, sintiendo ahora el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Pero al alzar la vista vio su reflejo en la puerta de cristal frente a ella.

Estaba viéndola fijamente, con ojos algo oscuros y los puños apretados a sus lados, como si se forzara a hablar.

Sintió a Star suspirando en su bolso.

Algo como "románticos inútiles", bien podría ser cualquier insulto similar.

—Tal vez incluso te arrepientes de haberme salvado y…—comento el chico con nerviosismo, pero esa afirmación toco algo sensible en su persona.

Giro rápidamente para encararlo, con ojos serios y mirada determinada.

—¡NAMIKAZE-SAN!—lo callo rápidamente y este pareció sorprendido ya que cerro la boca.

Algo asustado incluso, probablemente por haber liberado parte de su energía mágica, que nadie notaba, pero el ambiente se puso tenso.

Quiso suavizar un poco la mirada, pero la afirmación anterior fue como una bofetada a su persona.

—Puede que mis acciones no tienen sentido para usted, pero le aseguro que uno de mis tantos arrepentimientos en este mundo no fue salvarle la vida—musito rápidamente y con enojo, pero lo suficiente para soltar el aire.

Cuando volvo a tomar aire, sintió un poco de paz en su interior.

—Como dije ese día, Namikaze-san es alguien con una luz que ilumina el camino de otros, muchas veces ilumino el mío aunque no fuera consiente—hablo desviando la mirada algo avergonzada.

Se perdió ver las mejillas del chico frente a ella algo sonrojadas, por suerte o no hubiera continuado.

—Namikaze-san es alguien amable, divertido y con grandes ánimos para los demás, fue un placer el haberte ayudado a no acabar con algo tan bueno como su persona—

—¿Entonces por qué me evitas?—

Alzo la vista para verlo con pesar en sus ojos.

Naruto estaba frente a ella nervioso, algo sonrojado y sentía su aura algo alterada, de forma positiva, como siempre quiso que fuera su reacción ante ella.

Suspiro.

Porque la pregunta del chico, era exactamente lo que ocupaba para recordar lo que sucedía.

De reojo noto como Sasuke ahora estaba en el pasillo, viéndola con indiferencia y el cuerpo vendado.

—Porque quiero proteger a Namikaze-san, así que la mejor forma de hacerlo es manteniéndome alejada de él…no soy una buena amiga y traigo problemas—musito con la mayor sinceridad que pudo.

Vio su expresión ahora más confundida que nerviosa.

Hizo una reverencia a ambas personas, antes de dar media vuelta para salir a la calle corriendo.

Esa fue la charla más larga con el chico, además de probablemente la última.

Si quería salvarlo.

Mantenerlo lejos de este mundo era lo mejor.

 **Continuar...**

 _Vaya parece que les encanto la idea de continuar, así que vamos a ver cuanto les dura, tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza para futuros capitulos. Si bien no un final definido, esto parece ir tomando forma poco a poco.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Objetivo

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 4: Objetivo**

Estaba confundido, mucho, bastante. La tarde donde fue a buscar a Sasuke en una clínica, aún estaba muy presente, a pesar de haber pasado ya cinco días. Todo alrededor de Hinata Hyuga era un completo misterio, uno que no estaba más cerca de resolver, pero igual lo intentaba. Hinata era una chica bastante responsable, siempre parecía pasar desapercibida, pero aun así tenía notas decentes. Hablaba poco con sus compañeros, pero con Kiba y Shino parecía ser un poco más abierta para almorzar juntos, o incluso caminar fuera de clases.

Lo cual parecía una contradicción a la persona que ella dijo ser esa tarde.

Lo recordaba.

Verla con el cabello algo desordenado, sin lentes y con una mirada determinada.

—La vas a gastar de seguir viéndola—hablo Sasuke con aburrimiento a su lado en el almuerzo.

Se sonrojo antes de verlo, pero no negó lo inevitable.

De reojo volvió a verla.

La chica estaba sentada de forma tranquila, comiendo parte de un emparedado, mientras frente a ella Kiba comenzaba a comer como un animal y Shino leía un libro sobre bichos. De pronto Kiba haría un malabar con una manzana, la chica aplaudiría y Shino asentiría.

Regreso a su comida.

Tantas preguntas.

—No sabía que te importaba ahora—murmuro por bajo fastidiado.

Esa tarde también traía muchas incógnitas, como es que Sasuke termino cerca de la chica, como es que en los pasillos no se saludaban o sus usuales advertencias de mantenerse alejado. No era alguien que le gustara no tener respuestas.

Mucho menos a algo que sentía pasaba frente a él.

—Otra vez estamos acosando a una pobre chica—musito Sakura llegando con su bandeja.

Gimió en voz alta.

Cuando ambos se unían para fastidiarlo, era horrible.

Sakura era una chica hermosa y de gran carácter, su cabellera rosada estaba casi hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes. Su cuerpo no era el más envidiable, pero recordaba sus secciones de entrenamiento en el club de artes marciales, su cuerpo tenía músculos y era de las chicas más fuertes que conocía. También era una de las pocas chicas que lo había aceptado de joven y sido su gran amiga, además de amor platónico.

Era frustrante que ellos pensara que su obsesión por Hinata Hyuga terminaría en algo romántico, pero Sakura parecía aliviada que se interesara en otras chicas aparte de ella.

Muy frustrante.

—Hinata-chan es muy adorable, Ino puerca y yo pensamos que sería divertido llevarla de compras algún día…si no nos ignoráramos cuando la saludamos—musito lo último con algo de pesar.

Eso era otro punto.

La interacción de Hinata con la clase era un suave hola al llegar, luego se limitaba por completo a Kiba y Shino. En sus clases de educación física se excusaba por tener enfermedad y no poder participar, no había alguna otra clase que compartiera solo con chicas, además no solía ser muy femenina.

Volteo a ver como Kiba se acercaba para abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivaba alejando su emparedado, que parecía ser su objetivo.

Este reía perrunamente.

Ella suspiraba.

Shino leía.

De pronto un extraño escalofrió lo inundo, se paralizo antes de sentir un frio en su cuerpo. Froto una de sus manos con la otra, pensando que era raro tener frio cuando el sol estaba en lo alto. De reojo noto a Sasuke tensarse y fruncir el ceño, pero algo más llamo su atención, Hinata.

La chica se había puesto de pie con una torpe reverencia a sus amigos, antes de salir corriendo con fuerza por el pasillo de la soda.

La vio fijamente al marcharse.

No volvió el resto del día.

.

Esquivo rápidamente un ataque de dientes, que simplemente no era bueno que la tocara, esa gran forma de lobo gigante color morado, con cuernos y cola llena de púas, era otro espíritu maligno que estaba en Konoha por algún motivo. Se suponía que el clan Uchiha debería haber hecho algo para detenerlo, ya que como los guardianes, o específicamente el guardián de este sector no estaba, alguien debía actuar.

Pero nadie lo hacía.

¿Qué pasaba?

Una de las colas con púas le dio en una pierna, lanzándola por los cielos contra el contenedor de basura.

Trago saliva, antes de saltar nuevamente al ataque.

La batalla se reanudo unos minutos más, hasta que con frialdad y malicia, logro clavarle la espada al lobo en su cráneo. Logrando que este gimiera, todo su cuerpo se volviera negro, antes de desaparecer en ceniza negra.

Suspiro jadeante, tomando aire.

Había perdido la mitad de sus clases ese día.

—Nada puede pasar por faltar una tarde a clases—menciono Star revoloteando frente a ella.

Tenía razón.

¿Verdad?

.

No se extrañó que fuera falso.

.

Al día siguiente había pensado que sería un día normal, clases normales, proyectos y tareas normales. Pero cuando las personas comenzaron a llegar, se preocupó cuando una de ellas se posó frente a ella, un escalofrió la recorrió, pero no uno dado por un espíritu maligno, era un escalofrió de preocupación.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan—saludo una chica rubia y de ojos celestes frente a ella.

La chica más popular del salón.

Comenzó a sudar nerviosa, sin entender por qué le hablaría directamente. Durante todo el año escolar se había ganado fama de rara, poco social y alguien que no merece ser saludado. Estaba orgullosa de esa fama, le había costado trabajo, pero sentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Algo que arruinaría todo.

Se preocupó de ver a una chica de cabellera rosado a su lado.

—Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san—murmuro en respuesta.

Desde su bolso Star parecía estar inquieta, tampoco era muy amable con otros y solía burlarse de ambas en su hogar, algo sobre chicas populares sin cerebro. Siempre le dijo que Haruno-san tenía un buen promedio y Yamanaka-san era conocida como una gran conocedora de botánica.

Detalles.

—Nada de apellidos niña, somos compañeras hace tiempo es hora que te sueltes ya que somos compañeras de proyecto—hablo Ino con emoción.

¿Eh?

¿Compañeras de proyecto?

Volteo a ver alarmada a Shino y Kiba quienes estaban entrando, el primero estaba igual de silencioso, mientras el segundo parecía malhumorado al escuchar eso último.

—Perra rubia roba amigas, Hinata debía ser nuestra compañera—mascullo furioso.

Ino lo vio con ojos asesinos.

Todos en el salón tuvieron escalofríos al verla.

—Tú quedaste con Naruto y Sasuke, mientras Shino quedo con Chouji y Shikamaru, acéptalo, madura y si puedes muérete—le dijo Ino sin detenerse en pensar la ofensa, para responder algo peor.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión.

Miro preocupada a Shino, quien solamente le dio un apretón de hombros.

Joder.

Odiaba los trabajos en grupo, que no entendían los profesores que para ella era una especie de tortura.

—Pero no te preocupes, la gran Ino tiene la solución para esto—hablo la rubia triunfante.

Sus ojos brillaron por bajo esperanzados.

.

Maldita Ino Yamanaka.

.

Unas horas después, vio con horror el plan de la rubia en sus narices, si bien esto era una forma de estar cerca de Kiba, lo cual la tranquilizaba, era la peor idea que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida. Ver el letrero de la mansión Uchiha, hizo que por algún motivo las ganas de vomitar regresaran. Había sido arrastrada por un parloteo de Ino, la cual dijo que de esa forma se sentiría más tranquila, si ambos grupos se unieran para darle a ella más tranquilidad.

Estaba equivocada.

Miro el rostro fijo de Sasuke en su persona, lo cual la hizo tragar nerviosa. No se había negado a que ella fuera, pero tal vez fue para mantener apariencias.

Esto era un campo minado.

Además.

Entraron todos a la enorme mansión al estilo occidental, casi tan grande como su hogar en Europa y tan ostentoso como alguien con tanto dinero como los Uchiha podía permitir. Las paredes estaban lleno de pinturas, algunos lugares tenían sellos poderosos que nadie más que un experto reconocería, el poder espiritual era tan grande.

Se sintió intimidada.

Además estaba la persona en el salón que pareció sorprendido de ver a tantos adolecentes juntos. Era un hombre entre los 35 a 40 años (la edad en ese hombre siempre fue un misterio), con el cabello negro alborotado y corto, ropas casuales de colores oscuros, ambos ojos negro profundo, con una gran cicatriz en un lado de su rostro.

Este los vio a todos detenidamente, hasta que sus ojos recayeron en ella, lo cual la hizo tensarse.

Abrió la boca.

Ella quiso huir.

—¡HINATA-CHAN!—grito el hombre antes de levantarse y envolverla en un potente abrazo, que le saco el aire.

Mientras todos veían eso con incredulidad.

Ella se quiso morir.

.

Bien todas sus teorías de por qué Sasuke podría odiar a Hinata, quedaron olvidadas al ver como el tío del teme, abrazaba y alzaba a la chica como si fuera un juguete. Incluso lo vio restregar su mejilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de la joven, que tenía claras intenciones de huir. Incluso cuando dijo que tomaran asiento, este no dejo de abrazar a la chica, que parecía ahora con el rostro azul. Sasuke por otro lado había ido a traer un poco de té, ignorando el comportamiento de Obito Uchiha, el hermano menor de la madre del teme y actual tutor legal cuando los padres del chico murieron.

—No sabía que eras amiga de la familia—comento Ino sorprendida de este nuevo evento.

Los demás asintieron, excepto Kiba que estaba sentado al otro lado de Hinata e intentaba recuperarla.

Sin éxito.

Obito sonrió, este conocía a Sakura e Ino de anteriores trabajos, también a él por supuesto. Después de conocer a Sasuke, las peleas entre ambos fueron comunes, no era raro ver a Jiraiya y a Obito fuera de la dirección, bromeando y haciendo apuestas a costa de ellos desde que eran niños.

—Conozco a Hinata desde que era una bebé, era una monada…su madre era una gran amiga mía, aunque todos en el clan Uchiha decían que yo era una desgracia. Supongo que a todos les daría un infarto pensar en mi como el líder actual—musito Obito con tranquilidad.

Hinata gimió audiblemente incomoda.

Todos parecieron mostrar interés.

—Hinata-chan no es muy amiga de Sasuke—musito Sakura, aunque por dentro todos pensaron que Sasuke no era muy amigo de casi nadie.

El rostro de Obito se suavizo.

Era curioso como la cabeza de una gran familia, era una persona tan tranquila…o eso parecía.

—Bueno los Hyuga y los Uchiha tienen sus roces, soy el único miembro que piensa que los Hyuga son geniales—susurro con la mirada perdida.

Sasuke apareció con una bandeja de plata y varias tazas de té.

—Bueno los dejo porque tengo papeleo aburrido de cabeza del clan, ya te lo dije antes, pero debes venir más regular a visitarnos y eres libre de ver toda la biblioteca a pesar de lo que diga ese idiota de sobrino que tengo, eres tan igual a Hana que es como verla nuevamente, seguro disfrutaras leyendo—hablo volviendo a restregar la mejilla en la cabeza de la chica que parecía querer huir—ignora al idiota de mi sobrino, incluso si quieres puedes venir a vivir aquí…cásate con él si quieres y podrías unir por fin ambas familias quitando el odio—añadió el hombre con ojos brillantes.

Hinata se puso azul.

Sasuke bufo.

Ino, Sakura y Naruto escupieron el té ante tal información.

—No creo que Uchiha-san quiera eso…o mi padre—murmuro Hinata por bajo—hare lo posible por volver en otra ocasión—añadió poco convincente.

Aun así fue suficiente para que Obito sonriera y se fuera despidiéndose de ambos. Apenas se marchó por el pasillo, todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, al menos ahora tendrían paz

—¿Familias en odio?—pregunto Ino sin poder evitar ser cotilla.

Eso volvió a hacer que Hinata se tensara, con su vista ahora puesta en Sasuke.

—Los Uchiha y los Hyuga no se llevan, desde hace siglos…ahora no va cambiar, excepto por el inútil de mi tío, él nunca fue normal—murmuro viendo detenidamente a Hinata, quien no esquivo su mirada fuerte.

Ino pareció comprender y su mirada se formó en culpabilidad, ya que ella había ofrecido la idea de participar todos juntos para hacer el proyecto. Sakura tampoco parecía muy cómoda con el asunto.

Kiba por otro lado tenía un claro puesto elegido, el bando seleccionado y fulminaba a Sasuke como si le advirtiera no tocar a Hinata.

—Aun así Uchiha-san y yo tenemos una tregua, no se preocupen por eso durante el proyecto—musito Hinata con calma, pero una expresión seria al Uchiha.

Este se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Puede que eso explicara por qué la chica le llamo aquella tarde para que fuera ayudar a Sasuke, aun así había pagado por sus gastos y jamás pidió alguna retribución.

Era buena.

No importa que ella dijera lo contrario.

—Tranquila, nadie se lleva con Sasuke-teme después de conocerlo bien—hablo en voz alta restándole el aura pesada al asunto.

Todos rieron mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada, como de costumbre, pero no lo vio para ver a Hinata. Esta lo vio fijamente, con una leve sonrisa que provoco una grande en su rostro, además de algo dentro de él moverse.

Puede que la chica no quisiera ser su amiga.

Pero eso no haría que él no intentara romper esas ideas de su mente.

.

Miro fijamente la biblioteca del lugar, mientras todos sus amigos buscaban información por internet de la segunda guerra mundial para su proyecto, la invitación de Obito fue muy tentadora. Aun lo recordaba, claramente, recordaba ese hombre amable que la visitaba a ella y a su madre, aunque su padre se enojara. Su madre había dicho que ambos se habían conocido en eventos que algún día le contaría, ahora con su percepción, pensaba que era debido asuntos del mundo espiritual, ambos habían sido habladores de sus clanes entre ellos, para mantener la paz.

Aun así eran más que eso.

Obito siempre llegaba a su hogar con peluches, dulces y regalos. Siempre se quedaba jugando con ella juegos de mesa o video juegos, riendo a su lado y comportándose con cariño.

Nunca le conto la historia, aunque nunca volvió hablar mucho con él desde la muerte de su madre. Su más grande acercamiento fue cuando llego a esta ciudad y luego de una taza de té, había salido corriendo.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver un libro de portada verde frente a ella, con letras que otros no conocerían, pero runas famosas para ella.

Quiso tocarlo.

Llevarlo.

Estudiarlo.

Pero la mirada atenta de Sasuke al otro lado del salón, hizo que rechazara la oportunidad, aunque fuera Obito quien le dio vía libre. No quería hacer más discusiones sin sentido con el Uchiha, no por el momento.

Volvió a la sala donde Sakura fue la única que trajo algunos libros curiosos, junto con Kiba que tenía otros.

—¿Espíritus?—hablo el Inuzuka.

Su cuerpo se tensó muy levemente, al igual que el de Sasuke, pero nadie lo noto al tener la vista en su perruno amigo.

El primero en saltar fue Naruto, quien se puso al lado de su amigo viendo el libro con interés.

—No sabía que creías en cosas sobrenaturales—bromeo Ino viendo con burla a Sasuke.

Este obviamente, ni se inmuto por la burla implícita. No tenía porque, después de todo ese libro no decía más que la verdad del mundo, que ellos no lo supieran era irrelevante para alguien como el Uchiha.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Star en su bolso, claramente disfrutando de todo, a pesar que en un principio la idea de venir a la mansión Uchiha le provocaba vomito.

Naruto rápidamente logro adueñarse del libro con interés.

—Naruto no empieces a obsesionarte, la ocasión donde gritaste alienígenas en clases fue suficientemente tenebrosa y ridícula para volver a empezar—gimió Ino.

¿Alienígenas?

Alzo la vista confundida a la chica, quien comprendió su expresión y sonrió.

—Creo que no estabas, fue un día donde Naruto se puso como loco por la lluvia, diciendo que veía seres bajando del cielo—hablo restándole importancia con la mano.

Su rostro se movió al del rubio, quien se sonrojo viendo a la chica ofendido.

—Eso fue lo que vi—

—¿Entonces por qué nadie más podía verlo?—

Este gruño algo intangible y de forma baja, lo cual hizo a la rubia regodearse de haber ganado una discusión.

Pero no fue suficiente para ella.

Ella estaba algo pálida.

Rápidamente enlazo ideas y se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos, quienes dejaron la burla para verla preocupados. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Naruto, quien lucía al igual de preocupado, con muchas dudas en su interior.

Por eso debió haberla seguido.

Había visto algo.

Algo espiritual.

Algo dentro de él debió guiarla a ella.

La lucha que ella había tenido hace algunos días en el pueblo, había sido para defenderlo, pero nadie se había visto afectado por la corrupción del espíritu, ningún ojo fue abierto y nadie había corrido gritando sobre monstruos, así que pensó que todo estaba bien. Pero recordó también que Naruto había enfrentado a un espíritu maligno, lo recordara o no, que casi hace que se suicide.

Estaba la posibilidad, mínima, pero que eso hubiera abierto algo en sus ojos.

Aun así no tenía ningún guardián, ella lo hubiera notado, además que aun parecía ignorante a todo.

Pero él había visto algo, durante algunos momentos había visto a Star, definitivamente algo tenía Naruto Namikaze.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Kiba sujetando su muñeca.

Ella siguió viendo a Naruto, antes de pestañear comprendiendo que algo pasaba. Se giró rápidamente a Sakura e Ino, tragando saliva mientras su cerebro procesaba información nueva.

—Mañana tendré la parte del proyecto lista, resumiré la historia y expondré las causas como consecuencias de la guerra…pero me tengo que ir—hablo soltándose de Kiba y caminando fuertemente a la salida.

Todo quedo en silencio y confundidos.

.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los dedos sobre su nariz, estando totalmente aburrido de este melodrama. Había notado que Naruto tenía algo diferente, pero no fue hasta hace unas semanas, donde noto al rubio reaccionar a espíritus, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora lo hacía. Era diferente a él, quien cuando tenía 10 años vivió la corrupción del espíritu ante la masacre de su hermano a la mayor parte de su clan, quien aún estaba levantándose de nuevo. También diferente a Hinata, quien había visto y sufrido un accidente con el mundo espiritual de niña. Mucho más diferente a algún adolecente criado para ser guardián, quien tenía su iniciación a partir de los 16 años.

Naruto lo había despertado solo.

No sabía cómo ni por qué.

Pero no podría protegerlo de ese mundo por más tiempo.

Camino a la salida ante la mirada curiosa de todos, viendo a la chica ponerse los zapatos y salir casi corriendo de la mansión Uchiha, lo cual le tranquilizo. Lo último que necesitaba era alguien con unos ojos especiales del estúpido clan Hyuga dentro de su mansión, debió matarla cuando pudo, pero no contaba con que tuviera un espíritu del bosque.

Esa chica Hyuga guardaba secretos, al igual que él.

La chica se detuvo dos pasos fuera de la salida, viéndolo sobre su hombro con odio. Es curioso que lo viera con odio, cuando hace poco intento matarla y aun así lo salvo sin resentimientos.

Alzo una ceja.

—Sus ojos están abiertos—hablo con furia contenida en un siseo bajo—sus malditos ojos están abiertos a esto y tú no le has dicho nada—indico señalando su hogar, con incredulidad.

¿Qué esperaba?

Que llegara un día a decirle a Naruto:

 _"Dobe tuviste una experiencia espiritual, de la cual no sé cómo paso, pero ahora tus ojos están abiertos al mundo espiritual. No te preocupes no pasa nada, los espíritus son seres que habitan este mundo, pero no les gustan mucho los humanos, puede que algunos oscuros intenten matarte. Casi nadie puede verlos, pero de alguna forma tienes algo raro que te hizo capaz de hacerlo, aunque no vengas de alguna familia especial o tuvieras entrenamiento. Desde la última guerra hace miles de años son sensibles, así que es posible que quieras entrenarte para que no mueras si te descubren"_

Esa chica era una idiota.

Nadie debe saberlo, mucho menos alguien sin entrenamiento o familia importante.

Eso significaba Naruto en todas partes.

—¿Qué esperabas Hyuga?—pregunto con incredulidad.

Pero ella seguía pareciendo ofendida, apretando con fuerza el puño y viendo a otro lado. De reojo noto como sus amigos estaban observando por la ventana, ellos parecían hacer un espectáculo.

Ella los vio.

Claro que los vio.

Sus ojos lo veían todo.

Esta se acercó con mirada dura y expresión molesta.

—Es tu amigo—hablo con incredulidad y voz suplicante, como si quisiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

Como si le importara.

Pero así no eran los Hyuga, los Hyuga no se preocupan por nadie y no tienen seres queridos. No por nada el jerarca del clan fue quien acabo con su esposa cuando esta se fue a la corrupción, no por nada los superiores no habían ayudado a su familia cuando se humillaron a pedir ayuda, no por otra cosa sus guerreros mataban a sangre fría.

Esta niña no era diferente.

Acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

—Exacto mi amigo, no el tuyo, yo lo protegeré como una estúpida Hyuga no puede hacerlo—le indico con odio.

Su rostro por fin pareció comprender que pasaba, suspirando antes de dar media vuelta e irse con grandes zancadas.

No dejo de verla hasta que se fue.

Aun así, su Sharingan se activó levemente para asegurarlo.

Una nube comenzó a cubrir la ciudad lentamente, entro antes que la lluvia cayera, no estaba de buen humor.

.

Nadie dijo mucho más después de lo ocurrido, incluso aunque Kiba quiso irse, pareció encontrarse incapaz de moverse. Habían sido cotillas al asomarse por la ventana para ver qué pasaba, pero ver como Sasuke y Hinata hablaban sobre algo, se acercaban, antes que la chica se fuera con rostro lleno de rencor, les preocupo a todos. No avanzaron mucho del trabajo, el único quien parecía hacerlo era Sasuke, así que cuando Kiba se fue de mal humor una hora después, nadie lo culpo.

Las chicas anunciaron que se iban antes de la cena, así que cuando Obito noto quienes faltaban, fulmino a Sasuke antes de irse enfadado dentro de su despacho.

—Es tarde—comento Ino sin ganas.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos, incluso Sasuke, para dejar a las chicas. Ambas vivían cerca la una de la otra, así que cuando aparecieron por sus residencias, se despidieron de forma torpe.

Solos.

Excelente.

—Entonces…—comenzó él con incomodidad.

Sasuke no lo volteo a ver.

—No te molestes teme, lo que paso entre la chica Hyuga y yo, no es de tu asunto—rápido, al grano y frio.

Uchiha Sasuke por todos lados.

Lo vio resentido.

Hasta que algo paso, un extraño escalofrió rodeo todo su cuerpo, antes que Sasuke rápidamente se arrojara sobre él y ambos rodaran por la calle vacía. Su paraguas termino unos metros lejos de él y las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su frente. Escucho unos pasos, por lo cual se medió incorporo en el suelo, notando como Sasuke estaba a un metro de distancia, apoyándose sobre sus pies rápidamente.

Pero él no producía el sonido de pasos.

Volteo a ver dónde hace unos momentos estaban de pie, notando como una enorme y gigante espada con muchas vendas, estaba incrustada en el suelo, donde ahora había un gran cráter.

¿Cómo rayos?

Entonces volteo a ver al final de la calle, donde había un hombre con la mano extendida. Era difícil ver por la lluvia en su rostro, pero aun así al mismo tiempo todo parecía tan claro que le preocupo. Nunca fue alguien con buena visión, pero era como si viera todo en alta definición.

Un hombre con rara piel, como azulada, cabellera en un peinado hacia arriba. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gabardina de color negro con nubes rojas. Sus pies tenían unas extrañas botas y casi pudo jurar que por su cuello, había algo similar a unas branquias.

¿Quién era?

Pestañeo sorprendido, pero no tanto como cuando Sasuke estiro su mano.

Casi de la nada una llamara apareció, lo cual le hizo gemir cuando esta tomo forma de Katana que sujeto por el mango sin parecer lastimado, era raro tomando en cuenta que hace unos instantes solo era llamas.

¿Sasuke siempre tuvo ojos rojos?

El sujeto rápidamente como por arte de magia, estaba al lado de la espada, sacándola sin dificultad del suelo y señalándolo.

—Objetivo localizado, Jinchuriki de las nueve colas—hablo con voz fría de sentimientos como sus ojos.

Pudo ver como Sasuke parecía descolocado por primera vez, antes que volteara a verlo con incredulidad, mientras la sonrisa del sujeto crecía.

Él se señaló con torpeza.

Estaban hablando de él.

¿Qué era un jinchuriki?

 **Continuara...**

 _Tengo muchas dudas sobre esta historia, no estoy segura cuantos capitulos tendra, pero voy escribiendo el 9 y siento que falta tanto...lo cual no me gusta, ya que pense hacer una hsitoria corta y se esta alargando mucho._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: tregua

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 5: tregua.**

Cuando llego a su casa ignoro como Star se lanzó sobre la sala para ver su serie preferida, una comedia donde el protagonista hacia parodias de otras series, una alienígena con súper fuerza y por algún motivo un chico que andaba gafas. Se cambió rápidamente sus ropas de instituto, sintiendo que estaba sofocada, un short de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada con top por abajo. Soltó las usuales trenzas que tenía, para una cola de caballo. Lista para ver series con el espíritu, fue al refrigerador notando que no tenía muchos ingredientes.

Su día apestaba.

Aun así se aseguró de haber escrito suficiente de su informe, cuando decidió que debería comprar al menos la cena, mañana ya haría las compras.

Con unos zapatos deportivos, bajo las escaleras del departamento, despidiéndose de Star que la ignoro por completo. Al bajar se topó con una adorable mujer de 20 años, cabellera albina hasta la cintura y grandes ojos azules.

—Hinata-chan es un placer verte—

—Buenas tardes Mira-san—

La mujer se llamaba Mirajane Strauss, vivía con sus dos hermanos en uno de los departamentos debajo de ella, además que era la dueña del lugar. Si bien era muy joven, era una gran administradora y también una camarera famosa de un bar en la ciudad cercana conocida como Magnolia, a dos bloques de Konoha. Había olvidado el número de veces que paso por ahí en reconocimiento, Star comentando que había muchas gentes con potencial espiritual, pero nadie que pareciera peligroso para ella.

—¿Vas hacer las compras?—cuestiono al verla salir solamente con la cartera.

Asintió.

Esta le pidió que tuviera cuidado y ella se despidió amablemente con la mano. No era muy conocida por ser sociable, pero esa mujer era muy amable.

Tardo un poco pero llego al pueblo mientras comenzaba a anochecer, salió del supermercado con una bolsa de comestibles y en la otra mano tenía unas tres órdenes de hamburguesas con papas gigantes. No era su alimento preferido y la suya era de tamaño normal, pero Star era alguien que comía demasiado aun con su tamaño.

Además ocupaba distraerse.

No quería pensar.

No en lo que pasaría al conocer ahora que Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos al mundo espiritual, todo a su alrededor parecía comenzar a cambiar.

Debería tenerlo vigilado.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, entonces la lluvia que había estado ignorando, comenzó a tener sentido.

Una barrera espiritual.

Había sido una tonta.

.

Tenía una gran cantidad de preguntas, como por ejemplo, el entender por qué el idiota de su amigo estaba luchando contra un tipo que parecía salido de un anime, con una espada salida de ciencia ficción. Pero después que la espada del tipo cosplayer se abriera, tragara las llamaradas del teme, una buena opción fue salir corriendo. Sentía como si fuera parte de un muy, demasiado y extravagante sueño tirando a pesadilla. Por primera vez en su vida noto que haber estado en el equipo de futbol y haber entrado en competencias de atletismo, no fue por nada.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras Sasuke mantenía ahora su espada en una de sus manos.

—Ocupamos alejarlo del centro de la ciudad—señalo entre carreras.

Lamentablemente este sujeto, tenía algo de control en la lluvia, por muy ridículo que sonara en su mente. Dado que cuando intentaban salir por alguna calle, este creaba una barrera de agua y tenían que buscar otra escapatoria.

Los estaba guiando en lugar de ellos salir.

Cada vez más cerca de la ciudad.

Sabía que estar con la policía seria, ni siquiera pensaba que la policía hiciera algo bien, este sujeto era un demente salido de algún mundo de magia, que parecía empecinado en matarlos a ambos.

No podía pensar bien.

Por eso se dejaba guiar por Sasuke, quien parecía no querer matarlo. Así que comparando al tipo pez asesino, la idea de estar con su mejor amigo, no sonaba mal.

Aun así cuando llegaron a un parque público alejado del pueblo, Sasuke por fin se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la batalla. Él miro en todas direcciones, comprendiendo que aquí no había nadie cerca, aunque a pesar de haberlo, mientras corrían, nadie parecía ver al sujeto azul que los perseguía.

—Un lugar lejos de civiles, para ser un Uchiha eres considerado—hablo el sujeto pez.

Trago saliva.

No es que fuera a pelear con un monstruo de otro mundo, pero se sentiría muchísimo más seguro con un arma como el teme.

—Se supone que Akatsuki no se acerca a los pueblos, mucho menos a uno donde se encuentra el clan Uchiha—

—Vamos sabes que eso es ridículo, no por nada tenemos a tu hermano de nuestro lado—

Un silencio reino el lugar.

Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a volverse rojos, mientras él tragaba pesado al ver los ojos negros del otro sujeto brillar emocionados.

Era solo él, o sentía que aquí ardería algo.

Entonces cuando el sujeto estaba alzando la espada lista para iniciar el ataque, un rápido movimiento y una cortina azulada que le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia, apareció. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma impresionada, cuando vio la mano del sujeto volar por los cielos, junto una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo del brazo de este.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

La mano cayendo de forma grotesca al suelo, la espada acompañándola a su lado, una figura en el suelo casi de rodillas dado la dirección de la que vino.

Entonces la vio.

Hinata Hyuga era una chica tranquila, con dos trenzas que solía tener ropas bastante sosas, aun así era alguien amable. No fue hasta que esta le salvo la vida del suicidio, que la había notado, sus ojos algo opacos por algún motivo y la sensación de querer esconderse del mundo.

Pero frente a él no parecía estar la chica que siempre estaba en clases.

Tenía ropa bastante reveladora, pero cómoda, que mostraba que tenía un cuerpo que muchas de sus amigas envidiarían. Su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo, que dejaba ver mejor sus grandes ojos entre blanco y morado. Sus piernas estaban expuestas, mostrando varias cicatrices en ellas y moretones en sus pies. Sus labios parecían algo azul por el frio o por algún motivo. Pero sus ojos usualmente opacos en clases, parecían claros y llenos de instinto asesino.

Ella fue quien había saltado de alguna parte, cortado el brazo del hombre y ahora saltado lejos con una espada plateada apuntándolo sin temor.

Miro con ganas de vomitar el brazo en el suelo, muy al contrario del sujeto que le pertenecía y que tenía sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

Parecía indiferente.

—Es raro ver a una Hyuga en territorio Uchiha—susurro viendo fijamente a Hinata.

Los ojos de ella no parpadearon, todo lo contrario, las venas que deberían rodear sus ojos, comenzaron a levantarse en la piel. Se veía bastante mal, doloroso incluso, pero la chica no parecía afectada por eso.

—Los akatsuki son renegados de las ciudades, por humanos y espíritus, debería matarte—expreso esta sin alguna emoción.

Sin piedad.

Volteo a verle asustado.

¿Matar?

Vale el sujeto parecía con esas intenciones, pero matar era algo bastante inhumano. La imagen de la chica siendo amable, rápidamente fue sustituida por esa persona frente a él, sin sentimientos o emociones que demostraran algo. Una parte de él sintió temor al ver esos ojos asesinos.

El sujeto no se movió.

—Pero no lo harás, no con tantos espíritus cerca…sabes que podría haber corrupción y muchos inocentes morirían—se jacto el sujeto con una sonrisa llena de dientes de tiburón.

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó.

Por ese motivo el hombre camino tranquilamente dejando un rastro de sangre, tomando su espada con la única mano que le quedaba y colocándola en su espalda. Camino aun siendo observado por ella, deteniéndose a su lado y acercando demasiado el rostro de la chica, hasta lamer sin reparos su mejilla.

Sintió un gran impacto.

Sabía que Hinata no era una buena persona, una buena persona no llega a cortarle el brazo a otra, pero aun así no pensaba dejar que un tipo pez humillara a una mujer. Se congelo cuando Sasuke sujeto con fuerza su brazo deteniéndolo de moverse.

Muy al contrario del sujeto que tomo el mentón de Hinata con su mano ahora libre, sin que esta mostrara emociones.

—Akatsuki estaría emocionado de tener a una adolecente tan caliente y con buena cantidad de energía espiritual, cuando decidas que los Hyuga apestan, llámame—hablo con sensación de diversión.

Luego el cuerpo de este pareció transparente, antes de desaparecer de la nada.

Hinata pareció hacer una pequeña mueca de asco, antes de voltear a verlos a ambos.

—¿Así proteges a tu amigo?—su rostro y voz sin emociones, su camisa llena de sangre y la oscuridad de la noche.

La hicieron verse con gran oscuridad en su interior.

.

Admiro detenidamente las luces fuera de la ventana de su hogar, la noche comenzaba a caer en Konoha y por fin la lluvia se había marchado de la ciudad, lo cual dejaba ver que muchos espíritus estaban rondando como carroñeros, habían sentido la lucha espiritual, aunque no eran oscuros, pudo notar ojos curiosos verla por todas partes, en busca de obtener poder. Este pueblo se estaba llenando de peligros, sin los guardianes originales, era cuestión de tiempo antes que todo se volviera un caos.

De reojo noto a Star, quien luego de escuchar toda la historia, estaba sentada sobre la mesa con expresión pensativa. Frente a ella estaba un Uchiha no en mejores condiciones y un Naruto que estaba demasiado nervioso, lo veía en su mano derecha temblante.

—Kisame Hoshigaki, ese bastardo aún sigue con vida—gruño Star moviendo su cola peligrosamente.

Sasuke dejo de tomar su té para verla con curiosidad.

Aun había odio entre ambos, pero no tenían tiempo para esta situación.

—¿Lo conoces?—

—Hoshigaki el padre de ese bastardo era un poderoso espíritu del agua en los océanos, su único problema fue pensar que los humanos valían la pena. Su hijo al final es uno de los pocos híbridos que quedan y fue admitido entre los guardianes por su gran talento. Lamentablemente solo es similar a una bestia en poderes y era más un peligro, fue exiliado y se convirtió en parte de esa banda ridícula de akatsuki…pero si lo que dicen es cierto, estamos en problemas—hablo Star con seriedad.

Era verdad.

Miro detenidamente a Naruto que estaba confundido, perdido detrás de un árbol y sin sentido.

No como Sasuke o como ella, quienes vinieron de clanes poderosos, con regalos de los espíritus. Ellos siempre fueron criados para lo que serían, guerreros de la línea de ambos mundos, que ahora comenzaba a volverse más y más delgada.

El sonido de un golpe sordo los saco de sus pensamientos, para ver a Naruto que estaba viéndolos enojado.

—Alguno de ustedes puede dejar de ser un gilipollas y explicarme que mierda pasa aquí dattebayo—gruño viéndolos.

En especial a Star, quien movió su cola varias veces indiferente.

—Un tipo salido de una película intento matarme, luego el teme saca fuego, Hinata corto la mano de un sujeto y hace rato me convencí que esta cosa—dijo señalando a Star—no es producto de mi imaginación—dijo una octava de voz más alto, con claro pánico en su voz.

Sasuke suspiro aun de mal humor y ella no supo por dónde, tampoco quiso empezar esa charla.

Todo era más fácil si no conocía nada.

Pero si lo que dijo Sasuke fue cierto…lo mejor sería iniciar.

—Lo que viste niño, fue una usual batalla dentro del mundo espiritual por seguir vivo—hablo el ser comenzado a flotar.

Naruto la vio con ojos entrecerrados, totalmente desconfiado, lo cual no culpaba.

Star era un espíritu del bosque, los más poderosos, pero los más engañosos, donde el fin justifica los medios. Aunque ahora por haberle salvado la vida, estaba atada a ella de por vida.

Entonces…su relato inicio.

Uno que ella había escuchado antes.

Que Sasuke también.

Ahora era el turno de Naruto.

.

 _"En el inicio mucho antes que existieran los humanos, los espíritus ya existían, nacieron de los bosques, los espíritus más puros y que aun manejan la energía de la luz. Si bien los otros espíritus aun tomaron unos milenios en aparecer, las guerras tardaron mucho más. La primera gran guerra fue con la aparición de los humanos, seres corruptos llenos de energía de luz, que también podían poseer de la oscuridad. Mamíferos que buscaban la autodestrucción, sin alma y sentimientos. "_

 _._

—Oye eso no es cierto—gruño Naruto enojado.

Pero cuando volteo a ver a Sasuke y a Hinata, ninguno de ellos comento nada en contra o a favor. Ambos conocían más del mundo que el rubio después de todo.

 _._

 _"Los espíritus intentaron mantener paz con estos seres, pero la codicia del ser humano es peligrosa, pronto la obtención de poder provoco una gran cantidad de pérdidas humanas y espirituales, pero aun todo podía restaurarse, todo empeoro con la llegada de esa mujer. El primer fruto de un ser mágico y un humano, un humano-mitad dragón que contenía una gran cantidad de energía espiritual. Todos lo vimos como una señal, de que podríamos habitar en armonía."_

 _._

—¿Los dragones existen?—cuestiono Naruto sorprendido.

Star comenzó a molestarse, su aura alrededor comenzó a ser un poco rojiza.

Mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

—Existen, no muchos, pero los suficientes para odiar a los humanos y matarte si los llegas a ver—hablo Hinata viendo a la ventana carente de sentimientos.

Después de todo, ese no era uno de los temas de los que le gustaba hablar.

Los dragones.

El clan Hyuga.

Su madre.

Naruto no dijo nada más.

 _._

 _"Hasta que esa humana robo el fruto del bosque de los espíritus, donde el primer espíritu apareció, otorgándole poderes más allá de nuestra comprensión, logrando controlar al rey de los espíritus y convirtiéndolo en una masa de energía pura llena de energía oscura. Esta creo la más grande guerra espiritual, con ese poder devasto todo, humanos, espíritus, seres mágicos…todo. Su hijo, quien fue concebido con magia inigualable en medio de la guerra, no soporto ver a su madre así. Con una tregua con el mundo espiritual, logro detenerla."_

 _"El rey espiritual por otro lado, no pudo regresar a ser el mismo, así que con la ayuda de los cinco clanes de espíritus, logramos dividir su poder en nueve. Nueve bestias nacidas del mal, de la energía más oscura posible y apenas con conciencia, quienes fueron puestas en humanos. Solamente los humanos con tanta energía de luz, podía contratacar los espíritus oscuros. Era la última tregua que le daríamos a los humanos, para enmendar sus errores."_

 _"No funciono, los humanos buscaban las bestias y sus jinchuriki, creando nuevas guerras, nuevos órdenes y nuevos límites. Al final los cinco clanes decidimos terminar la tregua, dividiendo el mundo espiritual del humano, cerrando sus ojos y no involucrándonos._ _Por lo tanto los santos espíritus, quienes no podían con la corrupción del espíritu de las personas, eligieron a unos humanos con energía espiritual que sobrepasaba el límite, para dejarlos como vigilantes que mantengan la paz."_

 _._

—Ese sujeto pez me llamo así, un jinchuriki—explico Naruto confundido, aun sin entender todo en realidad.

Star lo miro de forma más seria.

—Si ese sujeto esta en lo cierto, tus problemas solamente están iniciando—

Por algún motivo Naruto busco confirmación en los ojos de Sasuke, quienes parecían más oscuros que antes. Aunque si volteaba a ver a Hinata, esta parecía haberlo entendido desde antes.

 _._

 _"Este es el mundo que los ojos humanos no ven a simple vista, uno lleno de sangre y corrupción, que solo es protegido por unos cuantos elegidos. Cada ser humano que logra cumplir el ritual, que sobrevive a una experiencia con lo sobrenatural, sus ojos se abren. Sus sentidos se agudizan lo suficiente para saber, que no están solos en la vida. Pero aquellos elegidos por los espíritus, se convierten en los guardianes de este mundo."_

 _._

Luego de terminar su relato, el espíritu volteo a ver a Naruto señalándolo.

—Si eres el jinchuriki de las nueve colas, estas en peor peligro, la bestia dentro de ti es la más peligrosa de todas. Aun así es ridículo que no sintiéramos tu energía antes, puede que alguien te hubiera sellado el poder—musito pensativa lo último.

Naruto parecía más pálido ahora que al llegar a su hogar, lo cual era bastante terrorífico.

Pero debería tener razones para estarlo.

Gimió sin que nadie la escuchara, ella solamente había querido salvar al chico del cual estaba enamorada, pero ahora cada vez más parecía dentro de este mundo. El mundo de los guardianes no era para él, no era para nadie, solamente encontraría muerte y destrucción con cada paso.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke viendo cómo está la veía.

Ambos lo sabían.

La última vez que se conocía de forma escrita sobre la bestia de nueve colas, era hace más de100 años en una batalla entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga, donde un hombre llego a detenerlos, teniendo ya ese poder a manos de su esposa.

El clan Uzumaki.

Pero no había nadie con vida en ese clan con vida, había muerto poco después en un exterminio a manos de seres espirituales corruptos.

La bestia de nueve colas había desaparecido, muy a diferencia de las otras bestias cuyos rumores, algunas estaban a manos de guardianes.

—Te equivocas yo no tengo nada que ver con este mundo loco—hablo Naruto señalándola enojado.

Esta alzo una ceja.

—Ya veremos—

Un silencio reino entre ambos, antes que Sasuke se levantara.

—Debo regresar, le contare al clan que nos topamos con un akatsuki, pero no mencionare a Naruto…cuídalo esta noche—hablo Sasuke viéndola molesta.

Asintió algo sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

—¿No tengo voz ni voto aquí?—pregunto Naruto enojado.

Star fue quien le dio un golpe con la cola, que debió ser doloroso por la forma en que se movió su cabeza y el sonido de dolor.

—Lo último que necesita el clan Uchiha es saber sobre un jinchuriki sin conocimiento de sí mismo, al menos que quieras que te encierren y estudien…incluso no le digas nada a Obito, no confió en ese tipo—le ordeno Star, Sasuke rodo los ojos.

Antes de intercambiar un último vistazo a ella, ambos en una clara tregua silenciosa.

Ambos no habían dicho nada, pero conocían a sus familias, el clan Hyuga y el Uchiha nunca habían tenido ningún jinchuriki y esto significaría una gran oportunidad de incrementar su fuerza. Pero no entregarían a Naruto, ella no entendía que pasaba entre el Uchiha para proteger a su amigo, pero no importaba, ella no entregaría al chico.

Entonces la comprensión llego a su mente.

El chico dormiría en su departamento, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

.

Hinata había estado muy nerviosa desde la salida de Sasuke, así que cuando ella le mostro su habitación para dormir, con ropas de chico (que no sabía cómo consiguió) no se quejó. Simplemente tomo asiento en la cama, luego de hablar con su padrino, quien comento algo sobre salir del país y alegrarse de que se quedara con algún amigo, a lo cual él solo rio nervioso antes de colgar. Rememoro lo sucedido ese día, viendo las escenas una a una como película en su cabeza.

La historia.

Kisame.

Sasuke.

Hinata.

Star.

Cada personaje nuevo, con nuevas características, estaban en medio de su cabeza como un fuerte remolino.

Observo la habitación, tan simple y vacía, como la de invitados. Donde no parecía nada que indicara algún gusto de la chica, donde el reloj digital marcaba cada minuto un número diferente. A las dos de la madrugada no soporto la presión y se puso de pie.

Ocupaba moverse.

Salió de la habitación de la chica, notando algo torpe que era la primera vez que entraba a una y dormía en ella. Caminando a la cocina en busca de algo de tomar, estaba sediento y con dolor en su cabeza, fue cuando observo a su anfitriona.

La chica estaba dormida en el sofá profundamente, sentada y con un libro en su regazo, cubierto por una manta. Se quedó viéndola unos instantes, notando que parecía haberse dormido viendo fuera de la ventana, ahora apenas iluminada por algunas farolas de la calle.

Se veía tranquila.

Tranquila para ser una asesina.

Tomo asiento en la mesa del comedor, sujetando su cabeza. Este mundo nuevo, grande, abierto frente a sus ojos, era demasiado para él.

—Eres molesto mocoso, tus pensamientos los escucho hasta aquí—musito alguien a su espalda.

Pego un brinco derramando un poco de agua en el camino, antes de ver sobre su hombro como Star revoloteaba hasta sentarse en la mesa del desayunador.

—Ojala todo fuera un sueño—gimió por bajo tomando agua.

Una pesadilla.

Una de la que despiertas, al día siguiente vas a clases y todo vuelve a una rutina que adoraba. Donde no habían monstruos, gente matándote o sangre por todos lados. La imagen del brazo del sujeto cayendo, le hizo tomar aire algo agitado.

Volteo a ver nuevamente a Hinata, con algo de temor.

¿Ella lo mataría?

Un aura asesina lo hizo voltear a ver a Star, quien tenía su único ojo visible ahora con color rojo y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Todo su cuerpo se congelo y sintió que frente a sus ojos había un monstruo de gran altura, no la imitación de un peluche de anime.

Corrección, no era Hinata quien lo mataría, era ese peluche volador.

—Deja de ver a mi protegida así, no es una asesina—su expresión cambio a una más suave—al igual que tú, es demasiado pura para este mundo—añadió con enojo cruzándose de brazos.

¿Pura?

Bufo sin humor.

—Intento matar a un sujeto—hablo entre susurros señalándola como si fuera a saltarle encima.

Star lo vio fijamente moviendo su cola.

No parecía comprender la gravedad del asunto.

—Kisame es mitad espíritu, ese bastardo no morirá fácilmente—expresó encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la boca incrédulo.

Nadie parecía entender la situación.

Aunque hablar con un peluche viviente, tampoco tenía mucho sentido, ocupaba explotar con alguien.

—Intento matar—

—Bueno lo hizo porque tú y ese niñato Uchiha estaban por morir—

—Podría matarme ahora—

—Por amor a kami, eres un chico tan estúpido como pensé—

—Un asesino puede matar a cualquier persona, es cosa de asesinos—

—Deja de ver series ridículas—

—Tu peluche de felpa—

Lo sujeto por el cuello de su pelaje, escamas, lo que fuera, mientras este peluche lo miraba totalmente ofendida. Ambos estaban gruñéndose a punto de irse contra el otro, cuando un sonido los distrajo.

Voltearon a ver pálidos a su derecha.

Hinata estaba de pie, viéndolos a ambos con aburrimiento, con una piyama adorable de conejos y una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Se sintió algo culpable de lo que dijo de la chica, pero era un pensamiento en su interior, que agradecía haber exteriorizado ahora y no después de que esto creciera más, que la chica matara a alguien frente a sus ojos.

—Soy una asesina—anuncio la chica.

Todo su cuerpo se congelo y sintió nuevamente el temor, pero este se oplaco un poco al ver los ojos de la chica. No comprendía como alguien con ojos tan amables y con tanto dolor, podría matar a alguien. No comprendía como esa chica que lo había salvado de saltar del tejado, fue la misma que corto el brazo a una persona.

Se sentía traicionado.

De pensar que alguien era bueno y malo a la vez.

Su morar era cuestionada.

—Alguien que mato muchos espíritus oscuros, como humanos que sufrieron de la corrupción del espíritu—musito con la vista en el suelo—lo haría una y otra vez si eso salva a personas de entrar a este mundo, si eso me hace una asesina, entonces lo soy—comento antes de suspirar y caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

Ocupaba estar sola.

Lo que significaba que él había sido desterrado a la sala de estar. Tal vez debió haber aprovechado antes para dormir un poco.

Star se zafo con violencia de su agarre, viéndolo con odio.

—Oye niño genio, ese día que intentaste suicidarte, Hinata hizo contrato conmigo que no debió haber hecho, solo por salvar tu pellejo—exclamo con veneno en su voz.

Eso lo confundió.

—¿Perdón?—

Su ignorancia pareció enojar más a Star.

—Hizo un pacto conmigo, ahora debe obedecerme y jamás saldrá de este mundo, todo para salvar la patética vida de un mocoso que la ve como asesina, ojala hubiera dejado que murieras, al menos así ella podría ser feliz—siseo nuevamente, antes de salir flotando detrás de la chica.

Él en cambio cayó sobre la mesa del comedor.

Con una mano en su cabeza, sin entender nada.

Cerro los ojos un momento, sintiendo que rememoraba ese día, pero donde antes había el vacío para caer del tejado escolar, ahora había un extraño monstruo frente a él que lo incitaba a saltar. Se levantó de golpe del comedor, antes de caminar al sillón y usar la manta que tenía la chica antes.

Estaba confundido.

El olor a vainilla de la manta, fue lo último que recordó antes de por fin caer al mundo de los sueños.

 **Continuara...**

 _Espero este capitulo explique algo sobre coo yo veo este mundo, ideas locas por todos lados.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Malos entendidos

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 6: Malos entendidos**

No hablaron el día siguiente cuando ambos tomaron su camino a la escuela, la chica tenía su uniforme y también había lavado el suyo, intento agradecerle, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y ella no dijo nada. Pasaron por su hogar donde recogió alguno de sus útiles escolares, antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso tras la chica. Esta seguía en silencio y con mirada melancólica, que para su inmensa culpa, sentía que era culpa de él solamente. No debería sentirse culpable, ella solo era una chica violenta y asesina, que lo había salvado dos veces de morir.

La culpa regreso por mil.

Justo cuando se convenció de hablar con esta, la llegada de la escuela fue inminente y ella rápidamente se fue por otro camino. Dejándolo detenido con la mano en alto y muchas palabras que no pudo pronunciar.

Llego al salón de mal humor, donde Sasuke ya lo esperaba con expresión aburrida.

Tomo asiento sin querer verlo.

No sabía que decir.

No sabía que preguntar.

Solo sentía la inminente culpa de ser un idiota.

Nadie dijo nada y faltando quince minutos fue cuando Sakura llego al salón con una gran sonrisa, que se evaporo al notar el increíble mal humor que tenía y el ceño de Sasuke frustrado por los acontecimientos del día anterior, algo que no sabía y que no le podrían explicar.

Aunque le explicara, probablemente no le creyera.

Frustrante.

—¿Está todo bien?—pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

Iba a responder, pero al verle desviar la mirada a Sasuke, su mal humor solamente incremento. Generalmente esa acción solo le hacía suspirar de tristeza, pero debía ser por sus ánimos por el suelo, la culpa, el fastidio de dormir pocas horas y el hambre ante la falta de desayuno, lo que le hizo enojarse.

Sasuke.

Siempre Sasuke.

—Como si en realidad te importara—le contesto en respuesta viendo a otro lado.

Esta pareció claramente ofendida y sorprendida por partes iguales. Así que tomo asiento, sumándose al mal humor de ambos.

Un magnifico día, que solo iba de mal en peor.

Unos momentos después unos pasos le hicieron voltear, gimió mentalmente al ver a Hinata frente al escritorio de Sakura sin voltearle a ver. Dejo una gran cantidad de papeles, que le había visto escribir cuando él se fue a su habitación a dormir.

—Aquí está mi parte del trabajo Haruno-san, lamento las molestias del día anterior—expreso antes de hacer una reverencia y volver sobre sus pies.

Noto como la chica tomaba asiento al lado de Kiba, quien rápidamente pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros suplicándole por algo de comida, mientras Shino estaba tranquilamente leyendo frente a ambos. Entonces la vio sonreír levemente antes de sacar algunos dulces para ambos.

Se veía tan normal.

Que era difícil imaginarla como una guerrera.

Suspiro antes de regresar su mirada al frente.

Ocupaba disculparse, su conciencia lo necesitaba.

.

Trabajar en parejas en medio de la clase de matemáticas, era una forma en que el profesor Kakashi se ahorraba la mitad de trabajo para revisar, lo cual no le importaba a nadie ya que así era más fácil. Ella noto divertida como Kiba e Ino estaban discutiendo sobre trabajar juntos, algunos otros como Shino trabajando con Sasuke eran más cayados y prácticos. De reojo noto como Naruto siempre emocionado por trabajar con Sakura, parecía de mal humor al igual que ella.

Sospechoso.

—Esto es aburrido y tengo sueño—hablo su compañero de trabajo.

Sonrió amablemente a Shikamaru, quien no parecía tan molesto de trabajar con ella. La idea de ser amigo del chico problemático no era tan mala, tal vez era por que este era reservado y una vez dijo que ella no era tan problemática.

Le había hecho feliz.

También era debido a su padre.

La familia de Shikamaru no era una familia de gran fuerza espiritual como los Uchiha y los Hyuga, tampoco los miembros tenían mucha habilidad para la lucha. Pero entre cada generación que tenía su familia, la de Chouji e incluso la de Ino, uno de sus miembros formaba parte de un trio de guardianes famoso entre los guardianes espirituales.

El trio Ina-Shika-Cho.

Según entendía los padres de sus compañeros eran los que en esta época formaban ese trío. Así que no tenía que molestarse en pensar que ellos fueran los siguientes, ese trío solía formarse cuando alguno de sus miembros cumplía 20 años.

Faltaba mucho para pensar.

Tal vez solamente era la naturaleza despreocupada de Shikamaru la que le hacía sentirse cómoda.

—Nara-san es bastante inteligente en esta materia—en todas, quiso agregar, pero supuso que el chico no era bueno con los halagos.

Este abrió un ojo de su postura, con la cabeza entre sus brazos como almohada en su pupitre. Este había hecho su trabajo a velocidad increíble, para poder dormir un poco, dejándola a ella con las últimas operaciones, que para su sorpresa, eran las más sencillas.

No es que fuera mala estudiante, pero aun no tenía el intelecto de Nara-san.

—Tampoco eres tan mala, lo cual hace este trabajo menos problemático al lado de Hyuga-san—musito después de un sonoro bostezo.

Ella sonrió.

Sin entender por qué sus palabras eran tan cálidas para ella. Tal vez era porque le recordaba un poco a Neji, quien también era un genio y bastante apartado como Shikamaru Nara, aunque claro este tenía mucho más energía que el vago de su clase.

Siguió haciendo su parte del trabajo.

Hasta que un escalofrió la hizo detenerse.

Esa sensación.

Era cerca de la escuela.

Muy cerca.

Alzo la vista notando de reojo como Sasuke se tensaba en su asiento, o incluso Naruto dejaba de hablar con Sakura para volver a ver pensativo a la venta. Eso le preocupo, una persona ocupaba mucho entrenamiento para sentir el aura, aunque fueran peligrosas. Ella la había sentido, pero Naruto había visto directamente en la dirección donde debía estar.

Tenía poco tiempo.

—Nara-san, siento ser una carga, pero no podre terminar esto con usted—musito antes de levantarse.

Kakashi quien estaba leyendo un libro, que juraba era para mayores de edad, levanto la vista ante el sonido de la silla.

Sonrió antes de pedirle permiso para ir un momento a la enfermería sintiéndose algo mareada.

Este se encogió de hombros, antes que ella saliera corriendo del salón.

.

¿A dónde fue?

Su pie se movía rápidamente en el salón, sin darle importancia a lo que su profesora Kurenai decía. Su vista estaba desviada a el asiento de Hinata, que permanecía completamente vacío, aun no regresaba. A su lado Sasuke no lucia mejor, para cualquiera parecía indiferente, pero el notaba como estaba tenso y su mirada se desviaba continuamente a la puerta cuando alguien pasaba.

Este le había dicho que Hinata solía ir a pelear cuando sentía una presencia maligna.

No entendió.

¿Sola?

¿Nadie le ayudaba?

Este explico algo sobre los guardianes de zona, pero que los de aquí no estaban y el clan Uchiha se solía encargar de malos espíritus. También sobre el incremento en las zonas cercanas y como Hinata parecía ayudar ahora por su cuenta.

Sola.

¿Qué tal si algo le pasaba?

Sabía que era un pensamiento ridículo, tomando en cuenta que ella les ayudo a salvarle el culo la tarde anterior, pero aun así se sentía preocupado. Este nuevo mundo parecía demasiado peligroso, para que alguien se enfrentara a él solo.

Sasuke no parecía calmado, lo cual hizo que su sensación empeorara.

Cuando el almuerzo llego, se intentó poner de pie, pero fue sujeto fuertemente por el brazo. Giro molesto a ver a Sasuke, quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

—No lo pienses—fue su advertencia como si leyera su mente.

Ignorando a Sakura por completo, quien los vio claramente herida, pero no importaba.

Camino detrás de su amigo enojado.

—Entonces la dejamos sola, luchando con cosas sobrenaturales y con posibilidades de morir—exclamo indignado.

Sasuke le vio sin expresiones.

—No tienes poderes, entrenamiento o habilidad…si vas solamente serás carga muerta para la chica—

—Ignorare la obvia ofensa, si vas tú ayudarle con tu espada en llamas o lo que fuera—

—Su nombre es Hinokami—

—¿Por qué una espada tiene nombre?—

—Katana—

—¡Sasuke!—

Ambos se detuvieron al final de un pasillo vacío, por lo cual lejos de la vista de metiches. El Uchiha tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y lo veía fijamente, mientras que él estaba de brazos cruzados sin querer retroceder.

Evidentemente no podía ayudar a la chica.

Pero su amigo sí.

Y no quería.

Era un bastardo.

—Esa chica Hyuga es fuerte, así que déjala encargarse de todo y no seas una carga—expreso con frialdad esas palabras.

Que aunque no quisiera, fueron suficiente para sentir un peso que no sentía hace años, el de ser una carga para otros.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces preocupado?—le pregunto enojado.

Pero este no respondió, solamente lo vio por varios instantes, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Dejándolo solo con los brazos cruzados.

Que fastidio.

.

Ese espíritu pequeño era un completo fastidio, lo había hecho perseguirlo por casi toda la ciudad, lo que termino en medio de una emboscada de pequeños espíritus que fastidiaban el triple. Todos del tamaño de gatos, pero con forma horrible de dinosaurios medio podridos y con ojos saltones. Su entrenamiento aun no era suficiente, por lo cual aunque tuviera mucha energía espiritual, estos pequeñajos se había aprovechado de sus puntos ciegos.

Ni con el Byakugan pudo defenderse del todo.

Así que al final de la lucha, estaba cansada, con varios moretones y cortadas por todo su cuerpo.

Además de haber perdido otro uniforme escolar.

Gimió caminando cansada de regreso a su hogar, pero al final la pérdida de sangre de sus heridas, la hizo detenerse en la banca de un parque.

Odiaba ser tan débil.

El día anterior se enfrentó con un akatsuki.

Debería tener dignidad como Hyuga.

Aunque tal vez eso se debía a pensar tanto en Naruto, en la visión del chico teniéndole miedo, odiando ese mundo, muy similar a ella cuando vio a su madre transformándose en esa bestia. No lo culpaba, no le molestaba que la odiara, siempre y cuando estuviera a salvo.

Tal vez solo estaba cansada, de esa vida, de las luchas que vendrían y de terminar sola. Tal vez en unos años seria la loca del barrio llena de gatos, una buena vida.

Claro si llegaba tan lejos en la vida y no moría antes.

¿Tendría posibilidades de vida?

Tomo asiento en la banca viendo el cielo cambiar poco a poco de color, no había hablado con el Uchiha, pero era probable que ese día Naruto se quedara con ella, hasta que encontraran un lugar totalmente seguro para él su casa estaba lleno de protecciones y talismanes, pero no sabrá cuando durarían. Tal vez deberían enviarlo a su hogar, no por nada hasta ahora había funcionado.

Eso le hizo preguntarse por el familiar de Naruto.

Jiraiya.

Lo había conocido el día que le rescato de suicidarse, Star había comentado con curiosidad que el hombre le era familiar y no sentía nada de energía.

Tal vez era una pista.

Tal vez ese hombre sabía algo.

Era gracioso como ella que siempre escapo de este mundo, había llegado tan dentro de este. Temía por su futuro, temía por akatsuki, temía por este pueblo, porque podía ver desde ya la pared con la que chocarían, lo cual solo podría terminar en una lucha llena de sangre, con pérdidas…siempre con pérdidas.

—No te ves bien—hablo una voz a su lado.

Giro su rostro sorprendido, viendo al chico rubio que siempre obtuvo una parte de su corazón o eso supuso. Star había comentado la noche anterior mientras realizaba parte del trabajo, el cual no llego a exponer ese día (Ino y Sakura la matarían) sobre que sus emociones podrían ser solo una broma. Si efectivamente ese chico era el jinchuriki de las nueve colas, eso pudo haber creado su atracción a este.

Pensó que era broma.

Pero recordó que su familia, provenía del linaje directo de la mujer que ocasiono la corrupción del rey de los espíritus. Era normal que los miembros del clan Hyuga y el Uchiha, se sintieran atraídos por alguna de las bestias, por su poder y por qué venia en su sangre, lo cual explicaría por qué Sasuke era amigo del chico.

Pensó era una mala broma.

Que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Pero ahora incluso eso podría ser una falsa.

Lo único que no tenía sentido, es como nadie parecía notar que el chico frente a ella tenía esa bestia o peor aún, como solo akatsuki pensaba eso.

Tantas preguntas, pocas respuestas.

—Los espíritus no dan tregua—musito incorporándose en la banca, sintiendo algo de cansancio al ver sus ropas llenas de sangre.

Su sangre.

Debía verse horrible, darle un aspecto aterrador y que el chico frente a ella, por fin entendiera que no debería meterse con ella.

Que terminaría así.

O peor.

Recordaba de niña haber llorado cuando estaba en medio de una lucha, ella detestaba pelear y luchar, pero en este mundo donde nunca tienes una tregua.

Es matar.

O morir.

Ella era una cobarde y le temía miedo a la muerte, o a algo peor que la muerte, la corrupción del espíritu. Por eso luchaba para no llegar a ese punto, pero ahora también luchaba para que el chico frente a ella, no viviera lo que ella vivió.

Dio un paso, pero fue el único que dio antes que su cuerpo se desestabilizará y cayera. Bueno caer es un término muy grande, Naruto había sido rápido para atajarla antes de llegar al suelo, además antes de darse cuenta estaba en la espalda del chico, que caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su hogar.

No dijo nada.

Estaba cansada y además, era una pequeña fantasía en su interior estar en la espalda de ese chico. Sus emociones fueran verdaderas o creadas por lo que había en su interior, aun así era muy cálido.

Ella nunca lucho contra ellas, solamente se dejó llevar.

Su interior volvió a sentir calidez, su mente comenzó a adormilarse y su sensación de tranquilidad regreso.

Ojala pudiera estar ahí para siempre.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la cargo en su espalda?

Tal vez fue Neji cuando tenía cinco años.

—Lo siento—la voz de Naruto rompió sus recuerdos de infancia y lo volvió a ver—no te trate bien ayer y…no tengo motivos para hablar mal de nadie, sobre todo cuando me rescatan. No entiendo este mundo y tú solamente querías ayudar, así que solamente fui gilipollas dattebayo. No quise incomodarte siendo un bebe—comento de forma algo frustrada.

Como si no supiera que decir o como decirlo.

Sonrió.

Por qué le pareció adorable, porque Naruto siempre fue la luz de todos y era hermoso, con un alma hermosa. No se extrañaba que si fuera el jinchuriki, su forma de ser tan radiante, controlara a la peor de las nueve bestias.

—Está bien, yo también tuve miedo cuando paso, este mundo es peligroso—susurro algo sonrojada de hablarle.

Era mejor cuando este le odiaba.

Ahora estaba nerviosa.

Otra vez.

Además estaban compartiendo mucho espacio vital que le hacía querer desmayarse.

No sería la primera vez.

—¿Siempre has estado en esto?—cuestiono el con curiosidad.

No le sorprendía, recordaba que Naruto siempre había sido alguien especialmente curioso en todo lo que le rodeaba. Después de un día claramente tendría muchas preguntas, aunque pensó que las haría sinceramente a Sasuke y no a ella.

Debía tener sus motivos.

—Siempre supe de su existencia, pero mis ojos se abrieron al cumplir 8 años—contesto con sinceridad.

Agradeciendo que Star hubiera decidido quedarse en su hogar, tranquilamente viendo una maratón de Gintama. Hubiera querido quedarse con ella, tal vez esa vida de ver anime, comer y engordar, era una vida bastante cómoda para cualquiera.

Sintió al chico suspirar incrédulo.

—¿Desde los ocho?—

—Hai, aunque los ritos para ser guardián suelen ser a partir de los 16 años, existen excepciones y situaciones que te puede provocar entrar antes. Mi caso por ejemplo, fue solamente un accidente en la corrupción de un espíritu, la mayoría no suelen sobrevivir y los que lo hacen, quedan en este mundo—

Eso pareció hacerlo pensar, ella intento no pensar en que las manos del chico se apretaron inconscientemente a las piernas que sujetaba para que ella no cayera.

Su sonrojo volvió.

Se reprochó mentalmente para recordar su edad, para no estar pensando en cosas de ese tipo e ignorar lo bien que se sentía.

Ella tenía 16 ya casi 17 años, no tenía que pensar en esas cosas. Aunque Naruto tenía 17 años, se preguntó si él ya…

Alto ahí Hyuga, detén el tren de tus pensamientos.

—¿Cualquiera puede pasar por eso?—cuestiono ahora doblando por la calle.

Cerca de su hogar.

No podía esperar por poder estar en su casa y además darse un buen baño para eliminar la sangre seca en todo su cuerpo. La idea de que el chico del cual estaba enamorada la cargara, quitaba puntos si estaba llena de sangre, con sudor y sin lavarse los dientes luego de su último chocolate.

—Sí, aunque sobrevivir es todo un caso extremo, solo aquellos con fuerte energía espiritual pueden entrar a este mundo—

—¿Eso significa que tengo gran energía espiritual?—pregunto con emoción en su voz.

No era algo de lo cual estar emocionado, si este no fuera el caso, tendría una larga y feliz vida llena de ignorancia. Pero fue cuando este volteo a verla con ojos emocionados, justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de su departamento, que le hizo suspirar.

Esos ojos serian su perdición.

—Hai—asintió ocasionando que este sonriera satisfecho.

No fue hasta que entraron, que noto que el chico dejo su maletín en la mesa, debió traerlo todo el tiempo y ella notarlo hasta ahora. Le explico a Star lo que había pasado, pero esta la ignoro olímpicamente viendo la serie. Cuando Naruto llego con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, intento detenerlo.

—Es mi pago por quedarme aquí…aunque aun no entiendo del todo porque—añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Decir que sentir al chico limpiar sus heridas con algo de torpeza, fue lo que provoco que casi muriera hiperventilada. Sentir sus manos, su piel sobre la suya, era demasiado. Noto como Star desde el sofá la miraba con unos ojos llenos de maldad y diversión a su costa.

Quiso estamparla contra la pared.

Pero la única vez que intento golpearla, el espíritu había esquivado con facilidad, antes de darle una patada en la mejilla que termino con esta hinchada todo el día.

No bien terminado de limpiar sus heridas visibles, camino a su habitación y saco parte de las ropas de Neji, que aun guardaba. Agradeció que el chico hubiera dejado parte de su ropa de la última visita, antes de darla al chico y decirle que ocupaba tomar un baño rápido. Naruto sonrió diciendo que luego vendaría bien sus heridas, a lo que ella chillo que no era necesario.

Había evitado a duras penas gemir cuando este toco su piel.

No quería imaginar que pasaría si le daba más tiempo.

No estaba preparada.

Mientras entraba al cuarto roja como un tomate, Star se asomó con una sonrisa de maldad.

—Tu rostro indica tus oscuros pensamientos niña—se regodeo emocionada.

Ella gimió.

Jamás lo dejaría pasar.

.

Bueno eso había ido bien, no podría ayudar a la chica con todas sus heridas, pero había hecho su mayor esfuerzo como enfermero y obtenido mucha información a cambio. Aun no estaba seguro de que pasaría con ese mundo de los espíritus, pero tal vez ir paso a paso era lo mejor. Por ahora lo mejor era conocer cada vez más de lo que le rodeaba y tal vez, aprender un poco de lucha contra ellos para ayudar tanto a Sasuke como Hinata.

Ambos arriesgaban su pellejo, él no podía quedarse solo de brazos cruzados.

Maldijo en voz baja el haber regado parte del té caliente sobre su camiseta, había pensado en ir esa tarde a traer un poco más de ropa mientras se quedaba con Hinata, para no tomar la ropa de la chica, que aún no sabía cómo conseguía.

El calor era insoportable.

Se quitó la camisa luego de ver el pasillo, Hinata estaría cambiándose y tomando una ducha, le daba tiempo para lavar la parte manchada y ponérsela mojada. Por suerte rara vez se enfermaba, así que no había problema.

Estaba solo con un pantalón de tela negro y sin camisa, en el departamento de una chica. Se sonrojo levemente pensando en todas las burlas de sus amigos si lo vieran.

Fue en ese pensamiento que lo vio.

Un extraño pájaro, o eso parecía al principio, era una especie de grifo volador del tamaño de un perro que se había metido rápidamente por la ventana.

Un espíritu.

—¡ALEJATE DATTEBAYO!—grito con un poderoso…¿sartén? En sus manos.

Vio su arma algo avergonzado, antes de escuchar algunos pasos corriendo por el pasillo, volteo a ver incrédulo a su derecha, como Hinata salía con una mirada fiera en sus ojos alertada por el sonido y su espada entre sus manos. No hubiera sido importante, si la chica no estuviera vistiendo unos pantalones de tela y solamente un sostén negro sobre sus pechos.

Había estado a mitad de cambiarse.

Se sonrojo ante el tamaño de sus pechos, demasiado grandes para una adolecente normal y para que el pudiera tolerar. Su única referencia había sido algunas revistas pornográficas y videos que todo adolecente ve por curiosidad y el incremento hormonal.

Dio un paso para atrás, resbalándose con el té que había regado hace unos momentos.

Hinata quien miraba confundida el espíritu, desapareciendo su espada al haberlo reconocido, no fue consiente de él tropezando sobre ella hasta que era tarde.

Ya todo era humillante a niveles estelares, sobre todo cuando al caer la chica termino de espaldas y él enterró su rostro entre sus pechos sin quererlo, haciendo un sonido de ¡boing!. Cuando la comprensión alcanzo su cerebro, se incorporó sobre ella con ambos brazos a los lados de su rostro, que tenía un notorio sonrojo en este.

Esto no podía ser más humillante.

Observo congelado el rostro de la chica, su piel blanca y una cicatriz casi invisible en su frente. Puede que fuera porque nunca había estado tan cerca de la chica, que noto como sus ojos eran enormes con un rastro de inocencia a pesar de todo, sus mejillas eran rojas con labios entreabiertos de la impresión.

No solo su cuerpo era totalmente atractivo, su rostro era bonito, pero un bonito peculiar. No era como la de las revistas donde salían modelos, no era perfecto y no era algo que otros parecían reconocer. Pero aquí a unos centímetros de su rostro, pudo definir que tenía una belleza singular.

—Namikaze-s-san—tartamudeo está volviéndose más roja.

Claro, estaba sobre ella en el suelo.

Por suerte nadie los había visto y quedaría solo en un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió sola por arte de magia, como si alguien quisiera burlarse de su vida.

—Hyuga-san retiro lo de que no eres problemática, Kakashi me dijo que te trajera estas not…—Shikamaru dejo que su voz muriera de forma inmediata ante la visión frente a él.

Naruto observo con completo pánico, que Shikamaru no venía solo, no claro que no, detrás de él estaba Ino quien parecía haberle dado las instrucciones y Chouji quien había dejado la papa frita al aire.

No se extrañó.

Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo, en una postura algo erótica, con un pantalón de tela y un sostén sobre sus pechos, además de todo el cabello extendido en el suelo como una cortina. En cambio él estaba sobre la chica, sin camiseta, solamente con un pantalón de tela y su cabello algo desordenado.

Su rostro se sombreo de azul.

Sentía que la había cagado de miles niveles inimaginables, en tan solo unos segundos.

Todo esto solamente era un gran malentendido.

 **Continuara...**

 _Espero disfruten.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Hospital

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 7: Hospital.**

Su vida no podría ser más humillante, después del accidente donde tardo más de una hora en calmar a Ino para que no hablara, Shikamaru simplemente había decidido que todo era muy problemático para pensar en eso y Chouji se calmó cuando Hinata le tendió una rebanada de pastel. Al final les explicaron varias veces que no eran nada y que él estaba ahí por un asunto con Sasuke, quien se había marchado. Ino lo llamo de todas formas posibles y abrazo a Hinata diciéndole que era un acosador de mierda.

Todo mientras el espíritu mensajero clan Hyuga (por el cual todo había pasado) estaba sentado tranquilamente en la ventana, ante la ignorancia de sus tres compañeros de clases.

Era frustrante, pero después de repetirle mil veces a Ino que amaba a Sakura, esta acepto no decirle nada a su amiga.

.

Shikamaru por otro lado suspiro, sin entender como Naruto era tan ciego para no comprender como cada que repetía que amaba a Sakura, Hinata a su lado se volvía una especie de masa con aura oscura.

Que complicado era todo eso de las relaciones.

—Gracias por las notas Nara-san, prometo preparar unas galletas como agradecimiento—expreso la chica con voz suave y dulce.

Él asintió, aunque al final fue Chouji quien con ambas manos en las de Hinata, le decía que era un ángel en la cocina.

Shikamaru había notado a Hinata desde que llego como estudiante nueva, esto debido a que por algún motivo y deuda con su profesor Asuma (quien estaba en una conferencia en el extranjero) había terminado por enseñarle algunas cosas a la chica. Además siempre tenían que trabajar en el aula juntos y ella lo cubría cuando él se iba por pereza.

Entonces eso además de su inteligencia, le hicieron descubrir pronto cosas de la chica Hyuga. No solo era alguien bastante tímida, pero tranquila, sino que también era una chica muy dulce aunque no le gustara relacionarse. Cuando la veía alrededor de Kiba y Shino, siempre tenía una especie de aura de hermana menor, aunque a veces era como la madre de ambos.

No es que a él le gustara la chica, solo no le disgustaba, era alguien con quien hablar y sentirse cómodo. No era gritona como Ino, tampoco tenía mal carácter como Sakura o era picara como su maestra Kurenai la esposa de su profesor Asuma. Ella era una chica dulce, que simplemente le parecía bonita.

Aunque hasta ahí estaba todo, no es que le interesaba y era alguien muy perezoso para pensar en algo con una chica, que se notaba estaba interesada en Naruto, aunque este no lo viera.

No la trataba mucho, pero al menos la podría considerar una amiga, aunque últimamente le causaba dolores de cabeza.

—Las esperare—musito en respuesta, aunque era problemático.

Pero la sonrisa de la chica le hizo pensar, que no era tan malo complicarse un poco la vida, por una recompensa así.

Naruto era un idiota al no notar la chica que tenía al alcance de su mano.

.

El regresar a clases fue bastante nervioso para Naruto, si bien Hinata parecía algo distraída a pesar de que pensó que habían dado un paso en la amistad, los nervios por qué dirían sus compañeros lo consumía. Sabía que no dirían nada, pero temía que algo se les saliera y él quedara como un pervertido, Sakura nunca saldría con él.

Ignoro sus pensamientos para ver a Hinata, la chica había recibido un mensaje de su familia, pero solamente había comentado eso. Se preguntó si ese era el motivo por el cual estaba distraída desde la llegada de ese espíritu, que termino siendo un mensajero para su familia.

Sintió el terrible temblor en sus ojos cuando entro al salón y los ojos de Ino se clavaron en los suyos como dagas, antes de saltar sobre Hinata y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Yo te protegeré Hina-chan—decía la chica acariciando su cabellera.

Quiso casi reír ante la mirada de pánico de la peli azul a la rubia. Hinata no era alguien que le gustara estar rodeada de personas, solamente hablaba con Kiba y Shino de forma suelta, pero como siempre a Ino eso le importaba un culo y asumía responsabilidades que nadie le pidió.

Alzo una mano para intentar ayudarla (le debía demasiado a la chica), pero Ino le lanzo otra de sus miradas que lo paralizo.

—¡OYE DEJA A MI HINATA-CHAN!—grito de pronto Kiba llegando y tomando a la chica en sus brazos.

Naruto lo vio con el ceño fruncido, Hinata era una persona no era una cosa, pero el chico la tenía abrazada como si fuera un oso de peluche.

—Tu déjala perro carnoso, esta chica ahora es mi amiga—hablo Ino furiosa recuperando a la peli azul.

Esta comenzaba asentirse mareada y miraba en busca de auxilio a Shino quien había llegado algo atrás de Kiba, con ambas mochilas y expresión seria como siempre. Pero este solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza dejándola sola, la chica se congelo antes de intentar escapar sin éxito.

—Que problemáticos—murmuro Shikamaru sentado en el asiento desde hace unos minutos adormilando.

—Nara-san—suplico Hinata con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos.

Shikamaru bostezo, antes de seguir dejándola por su cuenta. Chouji quien comía aun desde esa hora de la mañana, simplemente seguía comiendo viendo todo con diversión.

.

Sakura Haruno tenía una buena vida, unos padres que se amaban mucho, unos grandes amigos en el instituto, notas bastante respetables y su equipo de artes mariales mixtas. Si bien no todo siempre fue color de rosa, como amar a un chico que no la quería, o ignorar a un chico que si la quería, en lo demás, siempre había estado en lo estable de la felicidad.

Pero algo había comenzado a cambiar poco a poco y eso le inquietaba.

Sus padres estaban discutiendo muy a menudo, había comenzado hace unas semanas de la nada y ahora dormían en habitaciones separadas. Ella intento convencerse que los matrimonios no siempre son fáciles y tienen momentos difíciles, pero últimamente el ambiente en su hogar era demasiado toxico.

Esa mañana había escuchado a su madre gritarle a su padre algo sobre el divorcio, pero este no dijo nada a esto, aun así ella había salido con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era ridículo, eran sus padres no ella, pero la situación seguía siendo dolorosa.

Intento pensar en alguna otra cosa en el camino a clases, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por el llanto, pero podría decir que era solo una alergia.

Entro a clase con una sonrisa, dispuesta a fingir que no pasaba nada. Pero en lugar de encontrarse a todo su salón hablando en grupos como siempre, había un gran escándalo. Su saludo termino perdido en el aire y noto asombrada, que la discusión era sobre Ino acaparando a Hinata y Kiba luchando para ganarle.

Una punzada apareció en su pecho.

Hinata.

No solamente le estaba robando la atención de Naruto, quien desde hace unas semanas solamente parecía tener pensamientos y su mirada puesta en la chica, Sasuke también lo hacía de forma más discreta. Aun así en ese momento al igual que Naruto a su lado, parecía ver con una especie de satisfacción la tortura de la chica. No, Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa algo apenada mientras ella parecía pedir ayuda.

Esto no pasaba nunca.

No solo ellos, Shikamaru estaba sentado frente a toda la situación, pero en lugar de ignorarla estaba viendo de reojo, Chouji comía papas con sonrisas divertidas y Shino parecía ver todo en espera de poder ayudar.

El grupo de amigos de ella eran Sasuke, Naruto y Ino, aunque tenía algunas conversaciones con Shikamaru y Chouji, pero aun así eran su grupo de amigos.

Hinata nunca parecía querer nada con nadie, pero ahora, ahí estaba acaparando la atención de todos.

No importaba, se dijo varias veces, era bueno que la chica se involucrara. Pero mientras que ella cualquier otro día pensaría eso, hoy por algún motivo se sentía fastidiada.

 _"Siempre serás ignorada por todos"_

Susurro una voz en su cabeza con fuerza, lo cual la hizo detenerse con frio en todo su cuerpo. Ignoro todo y camino en silencio a su pupitre, esperando que todo acabara pronto.

Se perdió la mirada de reojo que le dio Hinata y Sasuke, Naruto por otro lado había sentido algo, pero no pudo definir de donde vendría.

.

El profesor Asuma aun no regresaba de su viaje, así que la clase de Historia fue tomada por Kakashi y salieron treinta minutos antes al almuerzo cuando este se fue distraídamente. Bueno él no se quejaba, tenía mucha hambre, aunque últimamente estaba comiendo mejor que nunca. Si bien quedarse en la casa de Hinata ya le había traído muchos problemas, su comida era una de las cosas de la cual no se podía quejar. Esta había murmurado en el desayuno algo distraída, que era dado que ella vivía sola.

Pero su comida era deliciosa.

Ahora entendía por que Shikamaru le agradeció cuando esta le entrego un paquete de galletas esa mañana, mientras le daba una previamente preparada a Kiba y Shino quienes estuvieron a punto de quejarse.

Incluso se había tomado la molestia de prepararle un almuerzo a él, de no haber estado tan preocupado por todo el asunto del rumor (que al final sus amigos no dijeron nada) le habría agradecido mejor. Recordó hace algunas semanas a la chica comiendo una gran pila de dulces, ya le compraría algo para agradecer.

Tomo su almuerzo al tiempo que Sakura y Sasuke sacaban los suyos de sus bolsos, noto la mirada de Sakura algo alejada, pero pensó que sería por alguna cosa de mujeres. La última vez que le pregunto a Sakura insistentemente cuando la vio triste, le había pegado un fuerte puñetazo y lo mando a volar.

Tal vez solo estaba en sus días.

—Uchiha-san—dijo una voz que rápidamente reconoció.

La mayoría de personas en su salón ya se habían marchado a comer, Ino había revoloteado al lado de otras compañeras para salir, Shikamaru se fue probablemente a dormir en la enfermería y Chouji había salido corriendo con Kiba para una competencia de comida, arrastrando a Shino que sería el juez.

No quedaban nadie aparte de ellos cuatro en el salón.

La chica lucía una cola de caballo ese día y no tenía sus anteojos de costumbre, Star había mencionado que últimamente había roto tantos, que era una estupidez comprar más. Esta frunció el ceño, pero había terminado aceptando.

Lo cual era bueno, ella tenía ojos muy extraños, pero no por eso menos bonitos.

Noto también que Ino había aprovechado esa mañana para acomodar mejor sus ropas, subiendo un poco más la enagua, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver un poco el inicio de sus pechos. Esta se había sonrojado humillada, pero la cara de Ino aparentemente le había obligado a permanecer así todo el día. Lo que no tenía sentido, pensando que la chica luchaba contra monstruos espirituales, el tenerle miedo a una compañera, parecía ridículo.

En fin, cambios sutiles, pero habían agravado la belleza de la chica. Noto en los recesos algunos chicos voltear el rostro cuando esta pasaba, totalmente sonrojada detrás de Kiba.

—Podría hablar unos minutos sobre un asunto con usted—musito esta en tono formal.

Sasuke la vio confundida aun en su seriedad, antes de guardar su almuerzo y levantarse para seguirla sin ninguna explicación.

Solos.

Frunció el ceño, ignorando que Sakura lo llamaba, corrió detrás de ellos, sabiendo que no tenían mucho que ocultar. Cuando estos lo vieron, Sasuke suspiro aburrido y Hinata asintió antes de comenzar a caminar.

.

Quedo totalmente sola en el salón de clases, viendo como Sasuke se había ido con esa chica Hyuga y Naruto detrás de ellos de mal tercio. No era como si a Sasuke le importara la chica, aunque ella última vez que estuvo en su hogar, este le había sujetado muy cerca a la hora de hablar.

Tal vez le gustaba.

Apretó con fuerza su caja de almuerzo.

 _"Claro que Sasuke-kun la quiere, ella es mucho más hermosa que tú, no viste su cuerpo"_

Su mano paso a su pequeño pecho, recordando los dos grandes atributos que ahora se veían en el cuerpo de la chica gracias a Ino. Además de sus caderas algo grandes y cintura estrecha. Su cabello era largo y muy bonito, además de grandes ojos.

Ella también era bonita…¿Verdad?

 _"Eres horrible, Sasuke nunca te noto, ahora Naruto tampoco te nota. Eres fea y probablemente también es tu culpa lo de tus padres"_

Esa voz, esa maldita voz.

Lanzo con fuerza la caja de almuerzo en el basurero, antes de comenzar a caminar como ida por el instituto.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

.

—¡¿QUÉ ME QUITE LA CAMISA?!—chillo totalmente rojo como un tomate.

Miro a Hinata con completo horror, pero la chica estaba sonrojada viendo a otro lado, mientras que Sasuke estaba frustrado con una mano sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Ya escuchaste toda la historia por metiche, ahora quítate la puta camisa ahora—gruño con voz de ultratumba.

Lo había escuchado, pero no por eso era menos vergonzoso.

Después de ir a un salón vacío los tres, Hinata comenzó a explicar el accidente de ambos para su desconcierto. Cuando estaba a punto de estallar en llamas en su cara, la chica explico con seriedad sobre haber visto algo en su vientre, lo cual hizo que Sasuke volteara a verlo serio, antes de ordenarle que se quitara la camisa.

Quiso que Hinata no viera, pero aun así la chica estaba firme en ver, con el rostro algo sonrojado.

Mejor pronto para pasar todo, tomo la camisa y la quito rápidamente con los ojos cerrados, escucho una suave risa de burla de Sasuke y lo hizo voltear a verlo mal.

Ambos comenzaron a tener un aura rara a su alrededor, los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos con dos aspas negras, en cambio los de Hinata se hicieron algo más claros con las venas resaltando de su rostro. El sonrojo había desaparecido en ella, solo dejando una seriedad igual a la de su amigo.

Bajo el rostro a su cuerpo, no era algo de que avergonzarse, tenía el cuerpo bien formado pero no tan musculoso, pero tenía un buen paquete de seis en su abdomen.

El lugar donde ambos veían.

Él no veía nada.

—Un buen trabajo, sin el Sharingan o el Byakugan sería imposible ver el sello en tu vientre—murmuro Sasuke viendo aun su abdomen.

No tenía sentido, muchas veces antes había estado sin camisa frente a Sasuke en las clases de educación física o en la piscina municipal, pero este no había notado nada.

¿Por qué?

Su pregunta debía estar tatuada en la cara, porque este gruño.

—En términos de visión el Byakugan siempre ganara al Sharingan—rayos aun le costaba aprender términos, pero hablaban de la capacidad de sus ojos—por eso el ojo de Hinata pudo notar algo dado que estaba lista para la batalla, pudo notar el sello—añadió dejando de activar los ojos.

Rápidamente la chica lo siguió.

—Es un sello muy antiguo, no lo conozco pero su patrón parece ser del clan Uzumaki—murmuro la chica viendo a Sasuke con seriedad.

Tomo eso como vía libre para ponerse de nuevo la camisa y no estar más expuesto.

—¿Clan Uzumaki?—pregunto ladeando el rostro.

Ambos chicos se vieron de reojo, era tan frustrante. A pesar que ambos claramente no tenían una buena relación y eran distintos a la hora de comunicarse, Sasuke fuerte y Hinata con suavidad, aun así se parecían demasiado. Venían de familias poderosas en todo este mundo, conocían muchas historias que él nunca entendían, personas en común y una gran fuerza destructiva a la hora de luchar.

No entendió por qué eso le pareció molesto.

Si Sasuke se interesaba en Hinata, eso dejaría su camino libre para Sakura…el comentario aun así no pareció bien dentro de su interior.

—EL clan Uzumaki era el tercer clan bendecido por los espíritus al igual que el Hyuga y Uchiha, solo que hace muchos años fue destruido—explico Star quien había visto todo desde una distancia prudente y en silencio.

Destruido.

Se sintió incomodo, sin querer saber en realidad cuanta gente pudo haber muerto desde hace años por estas peleas.

—Aun así después de la destrucción muchos guardianes tomaron posesión de los artículos del clan Uzumaki, ya que era muy conocido por el sellado de espíritus—explico Hinata con tranquilidad al ver su expresión confundida.

Volteo a verla asintiendo, no estaba cómodo con su respuesta, pero la verdad nunca parecía cómoda para él.

Star revoloteo ahora frente a él con mirada seria.

—Tu sello es uno de los de más alto nivel del clan Uzumaki, dado que usarlo significaría la muerte, aun así alguien parece haber puesto otro sello sobre este para ocultar tu poder. Alguien debe haber conocido tu secreto desde siempre y haberlo ocultado incluso de ti mismo para protegerte—explico Star ahora con seriedad.

¿Oculto?

¿Quién podría ser?

Sus pensamientos estaban volando por todos lados, pero no tenía algún pensamiento o recuerdo que le indicara que podría haber provocado aquello.

El silencio en el lugar se volvió algo tenso.

—Tus memorias deben estar también selladas o simplemente no estabas consiente cuando ocurrió—hablo Hinata de pronto con voz suave.

Esta puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que volteara, esta tenía una ligera sonrisa e intentaba darle apoyo en sus ojos. Le sonrió de regreso porque pensó que no lo merecía, pero esta parecía preocupada por él, no por lo que fuera que estaba dentro suyo.

Eso era algo bueno.

—Esta clase de sellado es difícil de contratacar, además por ahora funciona ya que mantiene alejado a otros guardianes—comenzó a explicar Sasuke con ambas manos en sus bolsillos—deberemos ir a Sunagakure, ahí se encuentra otro jinchuriki quien tal vez pueda sernos de ayuda—añadió.

Hinata aparto la mano, al igual que la calidez de esta le hizo suspirar ante la pérdida.

—Hoy tengo que ir a un lugar, no podre cuidar de Namikaze-san—hablo con tranquilidad.

Sintió una vena hincharse en su frente.

¿Desde cuándo era un niño que ocupaba cuidado?

—Tengo asuntos del clan Uchiha, hay un problema con los guardianes al parecer y no puedo ser niñera—añadió Sasuke con seriedad.

La vena creció en su frente.

Vio a Hinata suspirar, viéndolo de reojo pensativa.

.

Cuando regresaron a clases noto que Sakura había estado muy enmudecida, no parecía querer hablarle y apenas terminaron las clases, se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Cuando la vio caminando a lo lejos, parecía ridículo, pero se veía algo pálido y con tonos grisáceos, que ignoro cuando vio a Hinata a su lado, la chica también tenía la mirada pérdida en la pelirrosa.

Ambos salieron siendo observados por algunos curiosos, el cambio de Hinata ese día gracias a Ino (que se encargó de amenazarla para que volviera así el día siguiente) parecía atraer la atención de muchas personas. Incluso cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes, algunos chicos la miraban.

Frunció el ceño.

Hinata era su amiga, no le gustaba que la vieran como si fuera un trozo de carne. Aun así no dijo nada, la había visto luchar anteriormente, sabía que de quererlo ella podría dejarlos incapacitados.

Miro el nombre de Tokio en el tren y volteo a ver sorprendido a Hinata.

Esta por supuesto, lo ignoro con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Konoha era un pueblo pequeño al norte de Japón, aunque ahora estaba más moderno y con varios centros para comprar. Era un distrito poco conocido entre Sunagakure, Kirigakure y al norte estaba Magnolia un pueblo bastante grande. Llegar a Tokio les tomaría un viaje de al menos dos horas en este tren, que la chica parecía dispuesta a ignorarlo.

Bien esto era incómodo.

Miro el teléfono celular en sus manos.

—¿Por qué no vino el gato de peluche?—pregunto de pronto a Hinata refiriéndose a Star.

Si bien la chica siempre parecía tímida y a veces se sonrojaba a su lado, ahora parecía retraída en un mundo lleno de pensamientos.

—No le gustan las personas del clan Hyuga, solamente me tolera a mi porque me necesita…pero la persona que voy a ver es molesta para ella—

—¿Por qué es molesta?—

—Porque su percepción es muy grande—

Naruto no dijo nada más y comenzó a ver mensajes de su celular, el teme le mandaba un emoji que probablemente decía menos que usualmente. Kiba le mandaba una amenaza de muerte por verlo salir con Hinata, Ino curiosamente también.

Pensó en Sakura.

Había actuado tan extraña.

—¿Haruno-san está bien?—pregunto de pronto Hinata.

Oculto su teléfono temeroso que viera algo, pero ella había estado perdida en la ventana y en los edificios que comenzaban a salir. Lo que le encantaba de Konoha era su naturaleza, aunque le gustaba que todo en Tokio fuera tan lleno de cosas.

Negó con la cabeza para volver a sus pensamientos.

—Claro—musito aunque no sabía si era o no era verdad.

Tal vez solo estaba volviéndose loco con tanta tensión en su cuerpo.

Entonces Hinata por fin desvió un poco sus ojos para verlo.

—Namikaze-san está enamorado de Haruno-san—musito esta por bajo.

Un sonrojo en sus mejillas fue imposible de ocultar, claro que la chica lo sabía, siempre estaba declarándose en voz alta en clases. Se preguntó que había cambiado, tal vez era que todo ahora parecía demasiado grande y su mundo se había abierto antes de salir del colegio. Todo ahora estaba rodeado de cosas nuevas, misterios y sobrevivir.

¿Dónde quedaba Sakura?

Ella era su mejor amiga y su primer gran amor, pero ahora no estaba seguro si distanciarse era bueno, sí lo era para ella y no meterla dentro de este gran saco.

Aun así.

¿No debería extrañarla más?

—Claro que si dattebayo—contesto imitando sus usuales ánimos.

La chica asintió para sí misma, antes de volver a ver a la ventana, sin mencionar nada más el resto del viaje.

Llegaron dos horas después de viaje, donde la chica se bajó con soltura en un tren lleno de personas. Aun había algo de sol dado que las clases terminaron temprano, pero estaba seguro que si volvían al departamento de esta, sería muy tarde según la reunión que tuvieran. Se quedó al lado de la joven mientras caminaba entre las calles llenas de personas.

Pero estaba trastabillando tanto, que la chica suspiro antes de tomarle la muñeca y guiarlo.

Pero no podía culparlo.

Había gente, claro está, muchísimas personas a diferencia de Konoha, pero no solo eso. Había una gran cantidad de espíritus también caminando entre las personas, algunos eran brillantes y de colores, otros parecían animales que caminaban por el cielo levitando. Un ser gigante en forma de globo traspaso un edificio con una gran cantidad de dientes.

Trago nervioso.

Instintivamente sujeto la mano de la chica con dos manos y algo de fuerza.

—Tokio es el centro espiritual de Japón como su capital, los espíritus son más pasivos y viven en paz, pero aun así ten cuidado por alguno oscuro—explico la joven y el asintió reiteradas veces.

Aunque poco después se detuvo, si bien todo había parecido un sueño y no podía dejar de ver ese fantástico mundo como si fuera de película, al leer el letrero detuvo sus pasos.

Hospital.

Un hospital.

¿Por qué?

Siguió a la chica caminar por los pasillos, donde muchas enfermeras y enfermeros, la saludaron con una reverencia. Él se sintió un poco intimidado al notar que no era un hospital público lleno de personas para atender, la calidad del interior, las instalaciones, estaba en un lugar privado que parecía ser muy caro.

—Señorita Hyuga la paciente está instalada en una nueva habitación—hablo una recepcionista.

¿Señorita?

Volteo a ver a Hinata que había aceptado la tarjeta con indicaciones, viéndola fijamente antes de dejarlas sobre el mostrador.

Incluso el reloj en la pared parecía costar más caro que todo su departamento.

—¿Neji estuvo por aquí?—pregunto esta tímidamente.

La recepcionista sonrió.

Su ceño se frunció en confusión.

¿Quién era Neji?

—El joven Neji estuvo la semana pasada, expreso que volvería pronto y pasaría a visitarla—

Entonces Hinata sonrió débilmente antes de comenzar su camino, que torpemente siguió. Era una de los pisos más altos, donde todo parecía el triple de caro, incluso había visto un agua gasificada de Italia en uno de los recipientes para los pacientes.

Giro a ver a Hinata con dudas en su mente.

—Mi padre es dueño de una cadena de hospitales—

—¿Eres rica?—

—Yo no lo soy, lo es mi padre—

Se sintió como si fuera un pobre campesino cuando se bajaron del ascensor, así que en esta ocasión la siguió un poco atrás. Estaba seguro que ella no lo quería ahí, pero tampoco es como si quisiera dejarlo fuera de la vista.

Sasuke era rico.

Hinata también.

¿Cuántos amigos ricos podrían llegar a tener?

No era bueno para su ego.

.

Entro tranquilamente por la puerta y sonrió al ver una habitación en perfecto estado, la etapa de rebeldía había terminado pronto gracias a Kami-sama. Aun así su pequeña hermana apenas tenía 13 años y un largo camino por delante. Esta estaba sentada tranquilamente en la cama con el cuerpo viendo por un enorme ventanal, probablemente para sentir el calor del sol, ya que la habitación no estaba aún en buena temperatura. Supuso que el aire acondicionado no estaba puesto y ella se había negado a pedir ayuda en su nuevo lugar.

Noto todo los rastros de la chica, su cabellera castaña ahora era corta sobre sus hombros, probablemente lo había cortado después de su accidente atacando a los doctores. Su piel era incluso un poco más blanca que la de ella y estaba vestida como chica normal. Solamente unos pantalones abombados hasta las rodillas color café como su cabello, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que mostraban que era algo plana.

Descalza.

Ocupaba sandalias.

Esta niña.

—No te enojes one-chan, tu aura te delata siempre—explico sin girarse a verla.

Y aunque lo hiciera no serviría de nada.

Noto un pequeño jadeo de Naruto cuando la chica se volteo, con unas vendas en su rostro que ocultaban la parte donde deberían estar sus ojos.

Hanabi había perdido ambos ojos el día que pasó el accidente con su madre, mientras que ella fue abierta al mundo espiritual, Hanabi jamás podría verlo. Aun así todo en ella había cambiado, así que aunque no viera, podía sentir mucho más que algún ser humano podría.

—¿Quién es la persona que traes? Su aura es naranja, es un aura poco usual—musito esta con un tono de voz despectivo.

Sonrió antes de caminar donde estaba la chica dejando su mochila en el suelo.

Uso su Byakugan para ver todo su cuerpo, asegurándose que sus conductos de energía estuvieran bien, que no tuviera alguna herida oculta. Noto como ahora donde estaban sus ojos, había unos nuevos ojos oculares. Su padre había tratado mucho dinero en este nuevo proyecto y era muy experimental, probablemente no podría ver, pero al menos tendría algo en sus cuencas para salir a la calle.

Hanabi era perfectamente capaz de estar en la calle, todo lo sentía por su aura e incluso aprendió a sentir objetos físicos para no chocar.

Pero su padre negaba a que saliera por su cuenta, algo que ella le frustraba y por eso se revelaba con cualquiera, incluso doctores.

Todos menos con Neji y ella.

Hanabi soltó un bufido cansada de su examen, así que la soltó con tranquilidad.

—Su nombre es Naruto Namikaze, un compañero de clase que debo proteger si algo pasara—sintió al chico verla molesta por sentirse inútil.

Pero era lo más cercano a la verdad.

Hanabi asintió volviendo su cuerpo al chico.

—Oye naranja deja de ponerte nervioso, acaso nunca viste una niña ciega—hablo con humor negro.

Este se tensó, pero no dijo nada más.

Hanabi bufo aburrida.

—Tu novio es un pendejo—expreso con calma.

Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, al tiempo que Naruto la veía claramente sorprendido y con el cuerpo moviéndose negando.

Ignoro el dolor por esa acción.

—No somos novios Hanabi-chan, no seremos novios ni nada, solamente es un compañero, así que ahora aguarda aquí mientras voy a traerte la cena—

El chico estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero negó con la cabeza. Ocupaba un momento a solas y el sector de comidas no estaba muy lejos, mientras más lejos de él mejor.

.

Le había dejado solo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca antes de ver a la niña sentada en la cama con tranquilidad.

Un mal presentimiento lo inundo.

 **Continuara...**

 _Esperaban a Hanabi...no estoy segura xD  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Hanabi

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 8: Hanabi**

El mundo de Hanabi se había oscurecido cuando tenía cinco años, si bien no recordaba muchas cosas, el rostro de su hermana mientras gritaba en el suelo, era una de las ultimas cosas que recordaba, antes de que sus ojos fueran arrancados de su cuerpo. Había recordado el dolor insoportable físico, que era casi tan fuerte como cuando ella comprendió que jamás volvería a ver. Luego vinieron las operaciones para salvar su vida, aprender a vivir como una inútil y luego vino la visión.

Pero no con sus ojos.

Las auras comenzaron a rodearla.

Hinata pensaba que era muy similar al Byakugan, que podía ver cosas que nadie más veía. Ahora ella era igual, sentía auras, veía en la oscuridad siluetas que no podía ver, si no que su cerebro formaba imágenes con el aura que sus sentidos recolectaban. No había muchos colores en la neblina negra, pero podía sentirlo todo. Como un topo que no ve, como el sonar de los animales o el oído de los felinos.

Veía, pero no como todos lo hacían con los ojos.

Ella lo sentía todo.

Las personas en el hospital, la gente en la calle, los animales que volaban por la ventana.

Por eso cuando su hermana entro con un chico, lo sintió, al igual que sintió algo raro en su interior, algo malo. Pero si su hermana confiaba en él para dejarlo a solas con ella, supuso que todo tendría su buena explicación, o simplemente su hermana era una idiota que no veía bien.

—Así que tú eres Naruto Namikaze, mi hermana me comento algo sobre ti—murmuro sintiendo la forma naranja de su cerebro tensa.

Idiota.

En realidad no era una mentira, su hermana había mencionado algunas veces a sus compañeros de clase, haciendo una pequeña pausa ante ese nombre. Había planteado que lo quería y esta solía sonrojarse, pero ese día, a pesar de ser la única persona diferente en traer.

Parecía distante.

Algo había pasado.

Algo había pasado antes que empezara algo.

—¿En serio?—su voz era nerviosa, pero al tiempo algo curiosa y esperanzada.

¿La quería?

Si la quería entonces por qué no eran nada.

Tal vez se estaba precipitando, ella solía saber las cosas antes que los demás las comprendieran. Leer el aura de los demás le daba ese poder, es como si supiera todo lo que pasaba en los ojos de los demás, antes que ellos terminaran aceptándolo.

Aunque Hinata había comentado con melancolía que el chico no la quería, que ya tenía a alguien.

Tal vez solo estaba preocupado.

—Habla de todos sus compañeros—

—Ya veo—

Alzo una ceja ante la decepción de su voz, también que desviaba la mirada cada cuantas veces a la puerta.

Estaba incómodo.

Gruño antes de ordenarle que tomara asiento a su lado y ambos terminaran frente al ventanal de su habitación, podía sentir el sol en su piel y aun así, no recordaba cómo era un atardecer. Los colores eran borrosos en su mente, siempre que intentaba recordar algo, solo podía recordar ese día.

—¿Cómo se ve el cielo?—pregunto con tranquilidad.

Noto al chico verla, antes de regresar la mirada a la ventana.

—Un atardecer muy bonito, los colores del cielo son celeste con naranja y tonos rojizos con rosado…hace mucho no veo un atardecer como este—menciono el chico de forma específica.

Asintió.

Intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer un recuerdo en su mente, aunque el último atardecer que recordaba con esos colores, fue el último que vio realmente.

—El último atardecer que vi era rojo con naranja, pero más rojo como la sangre—susurro para sí misma.

No ocupaba cerrar los ojos, siempre estaban cerrados, aun así sintió la necesidad de recordar esa tarde tan horrible. Los gritos de su hermana estaban gravados con fuego, la gente gritando, los cadáveres cayendo con sonido sordo y dolor en todas sus partes.

El chico no hablaba mucho, estaba segura de recordar a su hermana hablando sobre lo charlatán que era.

Tal vez estaba intimidado.

Volteo su dirección a él, quien parecía pensativo.

—Estaba pensando—comento él como si entendiera sus dudas—lo mucho que no notas que algo es bello, hasta que alguien te lo menciona—añadió con una leve risa al final.

Debía hablar del atardecer.

La gente que puede ver, no saben lo que pierden.

—Alguna vez Hinata te comento como se abren las puertas al mundo espiritual—comento con su rostro en su dirección.

No era importante ya que no vería nada, pero sabía que los otros se sentían cómodos cuando los volvían a ver. El chico estaba cada vez más relajado, así que era divertido hablar con alguien que no parecía molestarle que fuera ciega y comentara algo con pena.

No sentía lastima.

Lo veía en su interior.

—El teme y ella no han hablado mucho más, sobre una prueba a cierta edad—

—En el mundo espiritual existen familias y personas con gran capacidad que pueden abrir sus ojos, eso se hace después de los 16 años donde completan un ritual frente a un ser espiritual mayor que decide si es un digno elegido para este mundo. Casi siempre es un acto de voluntad propia. Pero hay momentos u ocasiones, cuando un ser humano sobrevive a la corrupción del espíritu, donde sus ojos son abiertos a la fuerza y no hay un paso atrás—musita lo que recuerda, a pesar que ella es solo una anomalía del mundo.

Naruto permanece serio.

—Yo no pase por eso, pero aun así los veo—explica con pesar, sintiéndose confundido.

Ya entendía.

—Si pasaste, pero no lo recuerdas—

Otro silencio incómodo, como si este intentara procesar su información.

Movió sus pies de forma juguetona, preguntándose porque Hinata no había entrado y escuchaba todo desde la puerta. Ella podía sentirla, así que probablemente solo quería saber que pasaba.

Si no entraba.

Era una carta blanca para hablar.

Se preguntó por qué ella no diría nada.

Tal vez no podía, no se sentía cómoda hablando sobre ese tema después de todo.

—Nosotros miembros de las familias sagradas no tenemos derecho a deprimirnos o bajar la guardia nunca, no importa que pase, debemos ser fuertes o las consecuencias serán terribles—explico recordando nuevamente las palabras duras de su padre.

Eso capto la atención de Naruto.

Era un idiota.

Probablemente nunca había entendido por que su hermana prefería retraerse del mundo, porque gracias a no hacerlo, ahora estaba unida a un espíritu. Ella lo sentía, el aura de su hermana había cambiado y aceptado el contrato, que ella había intentado evitar.

Lo cual traería consecuencias para esta más tarde.

—¿Qué pasa si no controlas tus emociones?—pregunto este curioso.

Detuvo el movimiento de sus pies, notando la misma melancolía en el aura de Hinata como la suya.

—Mi madre perdió a mi hermano menor cuando tenía cinco años, entro en una depresión que al final atrajo a un espíritu que se la comió por la gran cantidad de energía espiritual que tiene un miembro del clan Hyuga, así que ocurrió la corrupción del espíritu, enloqueció matando a todos los miembros que habían del clan para comerlos o matar el personal, atacar a mi hermana y comer mis ojos para mejorar la visión—su voz ahora era monótona, sin olvidar nunca lo pasado.

A pesar de haber pasado ocho años.

Lo recordaba.

Recordaba haber corrido en el jardín todo el día con su hermana, quien intentaba aliviar la tensión de su hogar por la depresión de su hermana. En ese entonces no había entendido la gravedad de perder un hijo o las consecuencias de la ausencia de su hermano menor. Las imágenes de ahí eran un poco distorsionadas por los recuerdos infantiles.

Hasta que la vio al final del pasillo.

Era su madre.

Quien al alzar el rostro, este estaba con la piel cayendo como si fuera pintura, mostrando eso en todo su cuerpo, que tenía dos grandes alas podridas en su espalda. Recordaba haber visto como Hinata la tiraba de lado, recibiendo el impacto de fuego en su brazo.

Los gritos.

La sangre.

Ambas huyendo por todo el lugar.

Hasta que su madre había atrapado el pie de Hinata, mientras esta gritaba que corriera, ella había quedado paralizada, viendo como ese monstruo clavaba una estaca en la pierna de Hinata. Recordaba los gritos de está diciendo que se detuviera.

Como había saltado luego sobre si, mientras el rostro de Hinata estaba en llanto, con sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

 _"Tus ojos son tan puros"_

Había dicho su madre con voz distorsionada, antes de clavar las uñas alrededor de sus ojos oculares, seguidos de su llanto lleno de desesperación.

No sabía que había pasado, solo recordaba algunos otros gritos, antes de caer desmayada.

Regreso a la realidad sintiendo el cuerpo de Naruto tenso, pero sin atreverse a decir nada, como si procesara sus palabras, como si supiera que lo que dijo no era nada de lo que había pasado. Incluso ella no recordaba ni la mitad de cosas de ese día y Hinata jamás le conto todo lo sucedido.

—Por eso debes tener cuidado al lado de Hinata, aunque ella es muy fuerte, también es una idiota sentimental—añadió en tono de burla.

Sintió el cuerpo de su hermana molesto, pero sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación.

Naruto volteo a verla con una sonrisa, o al menos su rostro parecía feliz en su aura.

—Claro que lo hare, tu hermana me ha cuidado mucho y debo hacerlo también—expreso con tal sinceridad de palabras y aura, que ella también sonrió aunque no acostumbraba hacerlo—cuando vayas a Konoha te prometo que seré más fuerte y te protegeré también—añadió con seguridad.

¿Are?

¿Ella en Konoha?

Una sonrisa temblorosa se esparció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, antes que después de mucho tiempo, soltara una risa sincera ante la ironía de la vida. Naruto no pareció ofendido y termino riendo ligeramente a su lado, feliz de ver a otros felices.

Y era verdad.

Su aura no mentía.

Lo cual era tonto.

Toda su familia deseaba que viviera siempre en un hospital y apenas la dejaban salir de la mansión Hyuga aquí en Tokio, pero un completo desconocido acababa de ser el primero en pensar que ella podría salir como cualquier otra persona normal.

Su hermana no contaba ya que siempre parecía querer responsabilizarse de su situación, por más que ella sabía que no tenía sentido.

Neji su primo la protegía porque era su deber.

Pero aquí estaba este idiota, tratándola como alguien normal.

Ya entendía porque su hermana estaba tan flechada por él, era un chico con un aura genial.

Totalmente aprobado por Hanabi, aunque no ocupaba saberlo aun.

—Si me compras un helado de chocolate y un tour por la ciudad, es una promesa—hablo con tranquilidad.

Cuando su hermana por fin entro por la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla a ella hacer lo mismo.

Ese día no fue tan malo después de todo.

Además había golpeado a dos doctores en la mañana, que pensaron que era una idiota por ser ciega. Les costó un poco comprender que a pesar de ser ciega, veía auras y practicaba artes marciales de la familia Hyuga desde que tenía cuatro.

.

Hanabi había reído mucho con Naruto, tanto que se sintió mal cuando tuvieron que despedirse. Pero la chica había terminado haciendo buenas migas con Naruto, llamándolo por su nombre y este prometiendo a volver a visitarla en otra ocasión. La chica se despidió de un abrazo de su parte y golpeo el hombro del chico con diversión. Al salir todo fue silencioso, ella simplemente notando que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su hermana parecía tan relajada.

Eso la hacía feliz.

Hanabi ocupaba ser feliz.

—Lamento eso—hablo de pronto Naruto en medio del tren de regreso a Konoha.

Giro a verlo confundida.

Este paso su mano detrás de su nuca, en un claro signo de nerviosismo.

—Le dije a la niña que volvería, pero debí hablarlo contigo antes…siento haber tomado esa confianza dattebayo—se disculpó el chico torpemente.

Oh, era comprensible. A pesar de su apariencia descuidada, el chico si tomaba en consideración los sentimientos de los demás.

Lo miro aun serena.

—Hanabi-chan es una gran niña, pero no hace muchos amigos, en realidad el verla actuar así contigo me alegro mucho y no me molestaría volverlo a ver—se sinceró con un encogimiento de hombros.

Este asintió unos momentos.

—Oye Hinata—

—Hai—

—¿Somos amigos?—

La pregunta la tomo desprevenida en medio del tren al ver la ventana, giro lentamente su rostro para ver el del chico que no quería hacer contacto con sus ojos y veía en todas direcciones.

La respuesta inmediata debería ser un…No.

No es lo correcto.

Ella era del clan Hyuga y aunque ahora estuviera alejada, también tenía el contrato con un espíritu del bosque, lo que la conformaba en medio de los guardianes espirituales. Esto significaba que buscaba también tener a los biju de nuevo sellados, no importaba que fuera a suceder. Los jinchuriki eran poderosos, además Naruto tenía uno de los más fuertes en su control.

Su deber seria informar al clan Hyuga, como Sasuke al clan Uchiha.

Pero ninguno lo hacía.

Porque mientras él veía a Naruto como un hermano, ella estaba enamorada de él. Fuera debido a la sangre de sus clanes milenarios, fuera por su magnética personalidad, fuera por lo que fuera.

Había algo ahí.

Su deber solamente sería protegerlo, incluso de ella misma.

Ser amigos solo empeoraría su misión.

Pero cuando él por fin volteo a verla, con esos grandes ojos azules que siempre parecían hacerla temblar, no pudo más que sonreír levemente con sinceridad.

—Lo somos—admite aunque sabe que es lo incorrecto.

Pero al ver la gran y asombrosa sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, admite que vale la pena complicarse la vida.

.

Regresar del hospital le hizo ver a Naruto, que esta semana parecía más una eternidad que tan solo pocos días. Cuando llegara Jiraiya todo sería tan confuso, no creía poder volver a su vida normal en poco tiempo. La noche ya estaba sobre ellos y caminar de regreso al departamento de Hinata, parecía tan, correcto. Es tonto, piensa de esa forma, pero estar al lado de la chica, era normal para él, como si siempre hubiera sido así. Pero una cosa buena que había ocurrido, es que ella lo consideraba un amigo.

¿Eso era algo bueno?

No tenía muchos amigos cercanos aparte de Sasuke, Sakura era como un amor imposible, pero que con el tiempo logro tratarlo como amigo. Los demás compañeros o conocidos, solo eran eso, personas con las cuales coexistía.

Pero amigos.

No muchos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que Hinata, lo cual era curioso, no tenía ninguna clase de entrenamiento, pero sentía cosas, últimamente sentía muchas cosas.

Rápidamente Hinata se puso frente a él a su derecha, invocando su espada en menos de un segundo. Este acto le fastidio, pero entendía que él no tenía manera de protegerse y ahora, simplemente era como un paquete que Sasuke y ella luchaban por proteger.

Hinata se tensó más, cuando él giro su rostro, también se tensó.

Si bien ver cosas extrañas se estaba convirtiendo en algo común en su persona, ver esa sombra negra rodear a esa persona, era algo que no esperaba. Sobre todo porque esa persona era su amiga y amor platónico. Sakura los miraba con la vista perdida y ropas de estar en casa, con sombras negras rodeando su cuerpo y un ser sobre su cabeza. Parecía pequeño, como un niño, pero mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo era de un niño, la parte baja estaba creada por una especie de masa, con figuras saliendo en todas direcciones. Además su cabello azulado parecían llamas y uno de sus ojos, parecía el de una serpiente.

Un espíritu.

Pero diferente a los que él había visto, era como aquellos sin sentido con los cuales luchaba Hinata todos los días, pero aun así no parecían tan fáciles de vencer.

Aunque tampoco tenía forma humana como Kisame.

Sakura siguió viéndolos con la vista perdida en Hinata.

 **—Mira esta es la niña que robo todo lo que querías—** susurro el ser con voz aguda.

Su vieja amiga se tensó y abrió la boca sacando un gruñido.

Entonces se lanzó al ataque, rápidamente Hinata lo empujo a él en otra dirección, pero esa pérdida de tiempo le dio a Sakura la velocidad de estar a su lado. Mientras caía de espaldas, observo incrédulo el golpe monstruoso que le dio Sakura a Hinata, que la lanzo volando varios metros en el aire, antes de caer con un sonido grotesco al suelo.

—¡Hinata!—grito el nombre de la chica, antes de ver incrédulo a Sakura.

Pero esta no lo veía, como si no escuchara su voz o ignorara su existencia, con la vista simplemente en Hinata.

Lo cual le recordó a la chica.

Esta se levantó con dificultad del suelo, con un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente y otro por su boca. Ese golpe debió haber sido demoledor. Recordaba que la chica gozaba de una gran fuerza y aura monstruosa, pero jamás había alcanzado a un nivel tan peligroso.

¿Qué había pasado?

Hinata se incorporó con algo de dificultad en su cuerpo, era normal, últimamente había tenido una gran cantidad de batallas, aun no debía estar recuperada al 100%.

 **—¿Qué tal si la matamos?—** dijo el ser sobre Sakura.

Sakura no respondió, pero de un salto estuvo al lado de Hinata y le dirigió otro golpe mortal. Esta vez fue diferente, la chica esquivo con gran velocidad y le regreso una patada, que solamente movió un poco la mejilla de la chica. Esta le sujeto del tobillo, antes de mandarla por los aires nuevamente, cerca de su dirección. Pero su caída no fue tan mala como la anterior, con una voltereta cayo ágilmente en el suelo.

Antes de tomarlo a él por la muñeca y comenzar a correr.

El espíritu y su amiga se quedaron confundidos unos momentos.

Tiempo que no desaprovecharon.

—Vienen por mí, así que aprovecha para ir con Uchiha-san para que te proteja mientras acabo con ella—explico rápidamente mientras continuaba corriendo.

Se tropezó un poco, pero logro mantenerle el ritmo, se estaba volviendo bueno en correr si cada pocos días corría por su vida.

—¿Acabar?—pregunto preocupado por el uso de esa palabra.

La chica no contesto rápidamente, chasqueo la lengua y sobre su espalda pudo escuchar un camino de destrucción que probablemente estaba haciendo su amiga. Su fuerza monstruosa le daba gran movilidad, por suerte los ataques eran en la noche, las pocas personas que los veían, no parecían entender la gravedad del asunto.

—Está a punto de caer en la corrupción, si no la mato podrá matar a cientos—exclamo saltando en dirección de un callejón.

Este la siguió incrédulo, cuando esta lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo como si fuera un juguete sobre la barda y esta salto sin dificultad.

Al caer la vio incrédulo.

—¿MATARLA?—chillo indignado.

Esta lo vio con seriedad.

Pero él no retrocedió.

Vale una cosa era luchar contra espíritus, lo cual hasta cierto punto creía que era bueno si intentaban matarte. También creía que los monstruos medio humanos como Kisame, tal vez serian mejor contenidos y luchar contra ellos, cuando también intentan matarte.

Pero asesinar a un humano, un humano que era su amigo.

No era correcto.

—Sakura-chan es mi amiga, no puedes simplemente decir que la mataras—se quejó indignado.

Esta hizo un sonido de molestia por bajo y volteo a verlo con ojos abiertos, como si no entendiera toda la situación, pero si la entendía.

Matar estaba mal.

Entonces un puño apareció de la nada sobre el rostro de Hinata, enviándola a volar nuevamente por los aires. Sakura era demasiado rápida y nuevamente estaba al lado de ellos para continuar la pelea. Sus ojos no parecían interesados en su persona, claramente estaba ahí para atacar a Hinata. Por la cantidad de fuerza de la chica, casi estaba lista para matarla.

Eso tampoco estaba bien.

No había una salida donde alguna de ambas no matara a la otra.

—Sakura-chan soy yo Naruto—hablo colocándose frente a ella.

Esta se detuvo, pero sus ojos vacíos aún no parecían verlo.

Rio algo nervioso, pero manteniéndose firme, aunque por dentro estuviera asustado.

—Somos amigos de infancia dattebayo, deja esto y vamos a buscar al teme para ver una película—hablo mostrándole una mano para que la aceptara.

Una rápida barrida de Hinata que lo lanzo al suelo con ella sobre él, fue lo único que pudo esquivar el fuerte puño que iba para su rostro. Rápidamente salió rodando por el suelo, antes de escuchar un sonido de un golpe a la piel.

De reojo noto como el puño se había impactado en el vientre de Hinata, mientras esta escupía una gran cantidad de aire con sangre.

—Muere—hablo Sakura por primera vez, con voz algo suave pero con maldad en ella.

Alzo el puño lista para atacarla, pero algo pareció hacerla saltar para atrás y retroceder, con la mirada fija en una dirección y no en la espada que se había incrustado sobre el lugar donde segundos antes estaba. Él también giro a ver quién había sido, sorprendiéndose de ver a Sasuke sobre uno de los árboles, con Star revoloteando sobre su cabeza con mortal seriedad.

Rápidamente Sasuke salto para sujetar el mango de la espada.

—Patética—hablo viendo fijamente a Hinata, quien gruño en respuesta.

Star se acercó a su persona, revoloteando en su cabeza.

—Escogí a una niñata patética como guardián, ni siquiera pudo usar su fuerza o energía para matar a esa niña—exclamo el ser con un suspiro derrotado de vergüenza.

Volteo a ver a Hinata en el sueño con ojos abiertos, ella había dicho que la materia, pero también había dicho que se marchara.

¿No pensó en herir a Sakura?

Bueno en todo momento sus movimientos fueron más para esquivar que para atacar, probablemente sin intenciones reales de herir a su amiga. Pero había querido parecer fuerte frente a él, o tal vez tenía un plan.

Kuso.

Esa chica era demasiado complicada.

.

Hinata se incorporó con dificultad, viendo aterrada como Sasuke luchaba con facilidad con Sakura, sin importarle que fuera su amiga de infancia o que la chica babeara por él. El espíritu sobre la peli rosa no estaba tan confiado, cuando este cortó varias partes del cuerpo de la chica, ante el grito indignado de Naruto. Por supuesto, Sasuke mataría a la chica sin pensarlo, como ella debía hacerlo, pero no hizo porque sabía que eso mataría a Naruto.

Ese espíritu había engañado a Sakura, para que la atacara a ella por algún motivo que no entendía. Solo hasta que la chica la venciera o la matara, lo que pasara primero, podría comerla y consumar la corrupción del espíritu. Pero parte de su cuerpo ya estaba arraigada a la espalda de Sakura, dando inicio de la corrupción.

Debía detenerlo.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin dañar a la chica, que tenía una derecha mortal. Su mejilla y vientre nunca la iban a olvidar.

Cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos con su Byakugan activado y crear una cadena de energía espiritual en forma de hilo, que lanzo sobre la pierna de Sasuke. Este bajo la vista incrédula, cuando ella la tiro en su dirección con fuerza, haciendo que el ataque fallara contra Sakura y la llamarada de fuego cayera en otra dirección.

Este la vio con furia.

También con ganas asesinas.

—Idiota—gruño viéndola con furia en sus ojos.

Trago saliva.

No dejaría que la matara.

Saco su espada nuevamente y se lanzó sobre Sakura, esta rápidamente dio un salto para atrás, pero fue lento comparado anteriormente, así que la espada se clavó en su muslo derecho, logrando que esta cayera al suelo. No tenía mucho tiempo y Sasuke mataría a su (ya no tanto) amiga si no hacía algo pronto. Así que se lanzó sobre la chica para detener sus manos, con las propias, aunque le costaba.

Tenía la fuerza de sansón o algo por el estilo.

 **—¿Mataras a un inocente?—** se burló el espíritu en la espalda de Sakura, viéndola con esos ojos divertidos.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

Destello de lo que sucedió en su hogar cuando era niña aparecieron, el ataque de su madre, está viéndola con diversión antes que le ordenara que disparara. Solamente para verla a ella misma hundida en la misma desesperación que estuvo antes de estar en la corrupción.

El rostro de la esposa de su tío.

La pistola en sus manos que el espíritu había creado.

Entonces un disparo.

Regreso a la realidad.

Apretó más las manos de Sakura con enojo y su propia mirada nublada de molestia. El espíritu parecía reírse mientras sus manos estaban por tocar su rostro, claramente pensando que un Hyuga sería una pesca más interesante que una chica normal.

Sin piedad puso su propia mano en el rostro del espíritu, quien abrió sus ojos asustado cuando vio sus ojos vacíos.

Entonces sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, reunió energía espiritual en sus manos y aplasto el cráneo de la criatura sin piedad y algo de satisfacción, escucho jadeos cercanos, pero los ignoro. La sangre viscosa se pasó sobre sus dedos, antes que esta se convirtiera en polvo como todo el cuerpo que estaba detrás de Sakura.

Un grito sordo la saco de su aturdimiento.

Bajo su vista para ver como Sakura comenzaba a revolcarse del dolor, pero no por la espada metida en su pierna, que se apresuró quitar mientras se levantaba. Un sello de colores apareció bajo el cuerpo de la chica, quien no dejaba de gritar, mientras de sus ojos comenzaba a salir sangre.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN!—grito Naruto corriendo en su dirección, pero fue detenido por la pierna de Sasuke que lo arrojó al suelo, antes de ponerse sobre él en una llave que lo detenía.

El juicio.

Había empezado.

Aunque este no pudiera verlo totalmente, Sasuke no tenía los ojos activados, ella si podía verlo con su Byakugan. Ver como una mujer estaba frente a Sakura, la cual también debía estar viendo. La mujer de piel blanca, tenía un vestido igual de blanco con una franja azulada a su lado. No sabía si era un espíritu del bosque o tal vez era uno del océano.

No importaba.

El cabello blanco dispersado por todos lados, una sonrisa tranquila y ojos verde agua que miraban a la niña retorcerse de dolor.

Un dolor que rompe todo tu cuerpo, mientras medita si era digna o no era digna.

Le daba un punto a Sakura, la mayoría de humanos morían del dolor insoportable antes que algún espíritu se dignara a venir. Entonces ante su sorpresa, el espíritu se agacho para darle un suave beso a la chica en su frente, donde apareció un rombo que parecía un tatuaje, que se desvaneció de su vista.

¿Un rombo?

Sakura pronto cayo inconsciente o tal vez muerta, con sangre saliendo de sus ojos y de sus manos también. Los golpes que había dado parecían ahora jugar en su contra.

El espíritu sonrió antes de ver en dirección de Star, quien simplemente tenso la cosa al verla. La mujer hermosa sonrió, antes de comenzar a desaparecer rodeada de una gran cantidad de hojas y Star siseo en su dirección.

Todo termino en unos instantes.

Ella giro a ver a Sakura inconsciente, apretando la mandíbula antes que Naruto se arrojara sobre ella para ver si vivía.

Lo cual sería mejor que no fuera así.

Ya que ahora estaría metida en este mundo.

Vio su pecho bajar y subir con dificultad.

—¡Esta viva dattabeyo!—exclamo Naruto viéndolos emocionado.

Pero tanto Sasuke como ella compartían una mirada diferente, ella una de disculpas y él una mirada de completo enojo.

Porque ambos sabían que esa chica, hubiera sido mucho más feliz si hubiera muerto.

No ahora que estaba en este mundo como ellos.

 **Continuara..**

 _No pensaba subir capitulo hoy, pero sorpresa._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Sunagakure

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 9: Sunagakure**

Sasuke y ella no hablaron por completo, pero Naruto si hablo, mucho, toda la noche. Este le reclamo a Sasuke sobre como trato a Sakura, que ahora estaba en el hospital con sus padres llorando sobre el "accidente" que había sufrido. Los reclamos del rubio se quedaron en el olvido, cuando Sasuke la sujeto por el cuello y le lanzo una mirada amenazante, este hubiera preferido a su amiga muerta antes que en medio de este mundo, pero Naruto no lo prefería así, y ella tenía tendencias a hacer a Naruto feliz.

Star tampoco parecía contenta.

—Gracias por salvarla—había dicho Naruto cuando llegaron esa noche a casa por fin.

Pero en lugar de sonrojarse o alegrarse, lo vio con infinita tristeza, lo que causo que él pareciera confundido.

—Un día entenderás, que la muerte es algo piadoso en lugar de estar en este mundo—le susurro con tanto pesar, que esa noche no durmió.

Pensando en su vida.

En la de Naruto.

En la de Sasuke.

Ahora en la de Sakura.

Deseando que no tuvieran que vivir, el infierno que vendría de ahora en adelante.

.

Ignorando las clases, que en realidad a este nivel no eran importantes, ese día se dirigiría a Sunagakure, Sasuke se quedaría vigilando a Sakura, pues ahora no tenía más que involucrarla quisieran o no. Igualmente la chica estaría al menos una semana dormida, antes que despertara en esta tormenta. Naruto estaba serio a su lado, sin decir nada con temor a empeorarlo y Star estaba dormida en su mochila, restándole importancia a toda la situación.

Star tenía claras sus ideas, pero esta no era alguna que le interesaba.

El tren a Sunagakure no duraría ni media hora, pero estaban entrando en terreno peligroso.

Naruto era un Jinchuriki.

No podían entrar como si nada a este lugar, sin causar un gran caos en todos lados. Pero ahora que los amigos de ambos podrían estar en el blanco de los espíritus, lo mejor era tratar con Naruto como jinchuriki, esperando que esto no llevara a otros problemas. Era necesario buscar la manera que el chico pudiera protegerse de los problemas que vendrían a continuación.

Los bosques de Konoha terminaron, para un terreno menos boscoso y más ventoso que otra cosa. Sunagakure era conocido bien por sus espíritus de elemento aire.

Naruto vio por la ventana cuando el tren se detuvo y anuncio la estación.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Hinata se sonrojo al ver a Naruto con ropas informales. Un pantalón de mezclilla normal, unas tenis negras y una sudadera de colores naranjas, pero con más negro que otra cosa. Ella en cambio tenía unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio pegados al cuerpo negros, con un par de tenis de color gris, junto con una camiseta sin mangas gris holgada y una sudadera morada sobre esta. Su cabello estaba en una trenza bastante resistente, para las batallas, era mejor no tener pelo en su rostro.

Naruto se veía tan genial.

Negó con la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos.

Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Bajaron ambos cuando el tren anuncio su parada, Naruto parecía algo perdido a su lado, pero ella en cambio miro de reojo como algunas personas la veían de reojo, no se extrañó. Hace un tiempo los guardianes de este lugar habían desaparecido, por lo cual no era tan raro ver guerreros espirituales como en Konoha, aquí nadie se ocultaba a la vista, lo demostraban con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Sunagakure era un lugar rustico al estilo oriental (Konoha tenía algo de estilo más occidental), con ambientación, pero algo árida a pesar de estar tan cerca de Konoha. Los edificios eran normales, pero en las calles se veían varios vendedores ambulantes en los suelos o en las plazas. No se extrañó tampoco de que algunos vendieran armas espirituales, que los turistas o los no conocedores, tomaban como baratijas. Debería tener incluso un mercado negro en alguna parte de la ciudad, pero no era algo que le interesara saber.

Cuando los ojos de más de algunos se posó sobre ella, supo que había sido identificada. No eran viejos verdes que veían su escote, la mayoría veía a su rostro, específicamente sus ojos.

Un Hyuga.

Uno de los clanes bendecidos por los espíritus.

—Nos están viendo—musito Naruto a su lado algo nervioso por la atención.

No lo contradijo, pero noto como la mayoría lo ignoraba a él, solo atenta en su persona.

Eso era bueno.

Y curioso.

Había llegado a suponer que tal vez, era ella o los cercanos al chico a su lado, que no podían ver que era un Jinchuriki. Pero ahora sabía que eso no era verdad, que nadie parecía ver que a su lado, estaba una de las bestias con cola, la más peligrosa de ellas.

¿Cómo se enteró Kisame?

Fuera como fuera, no sería de alguna forma que le gustara conocer.

—Un Hyuga en Sunagakure, es tan idiota como un Uchiha en medio de Akatsuki—susurro una voz a su lado al pasar.

Detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Naruto tensarse a su lado. El joven aún se sentía indefenso ante los atacantes y algo dentro de él, le advertía de forma instintiva, que algo estaba mal en ese lugar.

Un hombre adulto con el cabello negro puntiagudo, que combinaba con sus ropas negras extrañas, el rostro medio vendado en su mandíbula y ojos oscuros. A su lado estaba otra persona, mucho más joven de larga cabellera oscura, un kimono tradicional con ojos castaños que lo miraba sin expresiones.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Zabuza Momochi—saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El hombre debajo de su vendaje, probablemente estaría sonriendo de forma espeluznante.

—¿Lo conoces?—casi gimió Naruto a su lado, viendo al sujeto algo pálido.

No lo culpo.

Zabuza era un hombre muy intimidante.

También un formidable guerrero, que no le importaba matar a otros.

Alguna vez fue un guardián espiritual de Kirigakure, pero había dejado ese camino hace muchos años atrás. Mientras ella entrenaba, en algunas ocasiones tuvo que luchar en su contra, ocasionando que el hombre espadachín, le tuviera compasión suficiente para dejarla viva en ocasiones, para burla eterna de Star. Al final entre ambos había crecido un respeto mutuo, no se meterían en el camino del otro, mientras no se metiera en el camino de este.

Igualmente sus mejores trucos con la espada, los aprendiendo viendo a ese hombre luchar.

El resto del clan Hyuga, no le tenía mucho aprecio.

—Que hace la coneja Hyuga por los barrios marginales del mundo, espero no busques otra lucha—señalo el hombre acariciando el mango de su gran espada.

Haku, la persona a su lado y el protector oficial de Zabuza, también se tensó levemente.

Negó con la cabeza.

No era una suicida.

Conocía bien a ambos por tener afinidad con espíritus del agua en sus ataques, pero aunque Zabuza era un completo monstruo, luchar también contra Haku, era algo que no podría soportar fácilmente. Pero ignorando que ambos eran renegados, podrían serle de utilidad, siempre parecían conocer todo sobre todos.

—Vengo por otras razones a Sunagakure, tal vez ambos puedan ayudarme con información—comento de forma casual, logrando que ambos se vieran de reojo.

.

Naruto no tenía miedo, para nada, que su interior no dejara de retorcerse y voltear de forma paranoica cada que alguien se acercaba, era solamente por el clima. A quien quería engañar, ese lugar tenía algo raro, algo oscuro y quería huir por donde vino. Pero en su lugar estaba en medio de lo que parecía un café-bar lleno de tipos de dudosa procedencia, con un tipo aterrador con una espada al aire y una chica, bastante guapa, pero que juraba, podría matarlo. Hinata en cambio lucia tranquila en ese ambiente.

Él por otro lado, estaba algo verde.

Tenía algo dentro de él, que le indicaba el peligro de esas personas, de todas las que le rodeaban, no sabía desde cuándo o si siempre estuvo ahí, pero quería huir.

—¿Qué quieres niña?—pregunto el hombre sin beber o comer nada frente a él, su compañera por otro lado estaba tomando tranquilamente una taza de té.

Hinata no se movió de su lugar, viendo de reojo algunos curiosos, pero no suficientemente cerca.

—Estoy buscando al Jinchuriki de Sunagakure—susurro por bajo, aunque este lugar parecía tener orejas en las paredes.

El rubio observo un brillo de interés y morbosidad en los ojos del tal Zabuza, no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía que los Jinchuriki eran peligrosos y que él, por algún motivo era uno de ellos. También dadas las insinuaciones de Sasuke y Hinata, los demás de estos Jinchuriki eran buscados o eran guerreros espirituales muy fuertes. Lo cual él no era, pues parecía ocupar niñera para no morir hasta el momento.

Star tampoco ayudaba mucho, hablando de Star, esta debía estar dormida pacientemente en la bolsa de Hinata.

—Esa información cuesta un precio—anuncio por fin luego de pensarlo.

Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron levemente.

Él se tensó, sabía que Hinata era rica, bueno la familia de ella casi se bañaba en dinero como la de Sasuke, pero no por eso le gustaba la extorsión.

—¿Dinero?—se atrevió a preguntar por pura curiosidad.

No lo hubiera hecho.

Los ojos de Zabuza vagaron por primera vez en él, como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente importante siquiera para merecer una de sus miradas, en cambio la acompañante de este, solo sonrió levemente divertida por su situación.

Se encogió en su asiento.

—No me has presentado a tu mascota, para que pregunte algo tan estúpido, supongo que apenas es nuevo—gruño Zabuza viendo a Hinata con los ojos adormecidos por la burla.

Quiso protestar, pero Hinata le dio una mirada de guardar silencio.

Casi juraba escuchar a Star reírse de su mala suerte.

—Ten—dijo su amiga sacando algo de su mochila.

Era un pequeño envase de vidrio que resplandecía de color azul brillante, el sujeto lo vio con interés antes de asentir con la cabeza, su acompañante, cuyo nombre fue mencionado vagamente como Haku, fue quien tomo el tarro entre sus manos.

No quiso saber que era.

—El mocoso que buscas se llama Gaara, es hijo del alcalde de este lugar…cuándo este vivía—hablo Zabuza con tranquilidad—es un crio menor que ustedes por un poco, también tiene cabello rojo y va querer matarlos, probablemente—hablo encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto comenzaba aborrecer, la normalidad con la que todos asumían que querían matarle, no era algo que le gustara mucho en realidad.

Hinata estaba por levantarse, pero detuvo su camino cuando la mano de Zabuza sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de esta inmovilizándola. Salto en su lugar dispuesto hacer algo, que probablemente lo llevaría a la muerte, pero debía ayudarla. Rápidamente Hinata alzo la otra mano, deteniéndolo y sin quitar la vista de Zabuza, quien soltó su mano y acaricio el mentón hasta llegar al borde de sus ojos.

Se sintió incomodo, una mueca se formó en su rostro, al ver la forma tan descarada del hombre de contornear los ojos de la chica.

Pero Hinata no se movió.

Eso le incomodo aún más.

¿Acaso no sentía algo?

Cuando pasaron el incidente de ropa interior, la chica se había sonrojado y reaccionado como una adolecente normal, pero ahora apenas si se movía. Tal vez fuera que en ese entonces podía permitirlo y ahora todos sus sentidos estaban alertas.

Fuera como fuera.

No le gusto lo que le hizo ese hombre.

—Como un plus por la energía espiritual tan pura…debes saber que no eres la primera en preguntar en estos días por el sujeto y pagar un buen precio—le gruño con satisfacción, al ver el rostro de Hinata algo pálido.

El hombre se alejó antes de comenzar el camino fuera del lugar, Haku rápidamente se puso de pie, antes de seguirlo.

Hinata suspiro.

Él la vio confundido por todo lo pasado.

—Sera mejor que dejes este lugar Zabuza—hablo Hinata suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan en el lugar.

Al escuchar el nombre del sujeto muchas personas se ahogaron con sus bebidas y otros vieron asustados en su dirección, también otros cuantos veían a Hinata de forma codiciosa, como últimamente la veían desde que llegaron al lugar.

Zabuza solo alzo una mano levemente antes de salir.

Para ignorar la situación, observo como la chica había dejado su comida casi intacta.

—Vaya…ella no se comió todo—hablo para bueno, ignorar el silencio abrumador del lugar.

Por primera vez en un rato, los ojos de Hinata brillaron con genuina curiosidad e inocencia, una parte dentro de él, pensó que así era mucho más bonita. Mastico la galleta para no pensar mucho en ese asunto, este no era el momento.

—Haku es un chico—informo Hinata.

Escupió la galleta antes de ahogarse.

¿Qué rayos?

.

No quiso entrar en detalles de cómo Zabuza sabía sobre la identidad del Jinchuriki o a quien más le habría vendido esa información, le había salido bastante caro, pero sabía que este no mentía. La gran cantidad de energía espiritual que le dio, fue la recolectada durante la ceremonia de iniciación de Sakura, por su cuerpo de manera indirecta. Aún tenía otros ocho tarros en su hogar, que había sacado la noche anterior, esperaba le funcionara en un futuro no cercano.

Con indicaciones y preguntándole a los comerciantes, dieron pronto con el lugar habitual del chico casi a las afueras de la ciudad, del lado contrario de la estación del tren, en un lote baldío, lo vieron. Pequeña estatura como la suya, tal vez incluso un poco más alto, cabellera roja, cuerpo delgado y prominentes ojeras. El sujeto estaba jugando entre sus manos con arena a su voluntad. Su cuerpo tenía un viejo uniforme escolar de color negro y zapatos deportivos.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza, claramente sin comprender como ese chico podría tener algo fuerte en su interior, sin saber, que dentro de él había algo igual.

El chico alzo los ojos agua marina a ellos, se tensó, pero no saco su espada, no venía a luchar.

—Hola—dijo Naruto animado, a pesar de la tensa mirada que ella intercambio con el Jinchuriki.

El chico vio de reojo un segundo a Naruto, antes de volver su vista a ella, la arena se movió peligrosamente a su alrededor.

Chasqueo la lengua pensando en la próxima batalla.

Luchar contra un Jinchuriki era casi un suicidio, sobre todo ella, quien si bien era una hábil guerrera, un Hyuga no mataría a un jinchuriki de ser posible. Tampoco le gustaba matar de ser necesario, mucho menos con Naruto a su lado.

Antes de poder invocar su espada, Naruto sostuvo la muñeca de ella, sin verla y solo sonriendo al chico frente a ambos.

—Solo venimos hablar un rato dattebayo—hablo ahora con una gran sonrisa.

Debió haber provocado curiosidad en Gaara, quien dejo la arena y los dejo acercarse. Hinata miro confundida como Naruto no soltó su muñeca, con el cuerpo tenso y la sonrisa nerviosa aun bailando en su rostro, claramente asustado de este mundo. Soltó su muñeca, pero antes que este se quejara, tomo la mano de él con una expresión tranquila, este asintió algo menos nervioso cuando eliminaron los metros de distancia con el joven.

Silencio.

Incómodo y aterrador silencio.

—Mi nombre es Naruto y ella es Hinata, tu eres Gaara, te estábamos buscando—hablo el rubio rápidamente ante su desconcierto.

Hasta ahora Naruto siempre fue callado y no hablaba, nervioso de todo a su alrededor. Probablemente era lo que tenía dentro de él que le permitía comprender a Gaara, de formas que ninguno de ellos comprendió o tal vez si entendía.

El joven pelirrojo, que parecía tener quince años o algo por ese número, la vio de reojo a ella, antes de centrar su atención de forma curiosa en Naruto.

—Eres un jinchuriki…del nueve colas si no me equivoco—musito este con voz aburrida.

Eso la alerto.

Desde entonces nadie había sabido el secreto de Naruto, nadie lo había notado, excepto akatsuki, pero si Gaara también lo notaba, significaba eso algo que ver con los jinchuriki. Como akatsuki podría saberlo entonces. Su mente pensó con horror sobre si en sus filas tendrían un jinchuriki, porque eso sin duda, los pondría en clara desventaja.

Los dos ignoraron su lucha mental.

—Bueno eso me dicen, yo realmente no se bien que es un jinchuriki aun, así que supongo que te creeré—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

—Los jinchuriki son elegidos desde su nacimiento o niñez, es imposible que no sepas nada—

—Bueno pues hasta hace unas semanas no sabía del mundo de los espíritus y todo eso, así que no soy un buen referente—

—Estas con una Hyuga—

—Ella es mi amiga, se llama Hinata, no se lleva bien con su familia así que no debes preocuparte—

Aun así Gaara no dejo de verla de reojo y ella ladeo la cabeza confundida, claro que sentía algo al verlo, era imposible para un Hyuga no verse atraído por la gran energía espiritual que desprendía. Pero noto que eso era todo, sus venas clamaban su poder, como su antepasado también reclamo las bestias, pero solo eso, interés sobre su fuerza. Volteo a ver a Naruto confundida, eso significaban que sus sentimientos eran reales, bueno, no descartaba que entre todas las bestias el de Naruto era la más fuerte, tal vez eso tendría algo que ver.

Negó con la cabeza.

Volteo a ver a Gaara sabiendo que había permanecido mucho en silencio.

—Queríamos ver si podrías ayudarnos, no sabemos sobre el control de las bestias y akatsuki se paseó por Konoha hace poco—anuncio con firmeza, el rostro del chico se tensó y lo vio apretar los puños por bajo, claramente no a gusto con esa charla.

Antes de suspirar, como meditando en la idea de ayudarles o seguir con su camino e ignorarlos.

—No podría servir de mucho, yo no controlo a la bestia en mi interior, solamente la dejo que salga cuando me da la gana—informo este encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella jadeo en su mente.

Entonces algo revoloteo de su bolsa y ella quiso atraparla, pero era tarde, Star ya había salido revoloteando por todos lados con tranquilidad.

El cuerpo de Gaara se tensó.

Le había reconocido.

Los Jinchuriki en su mayoría, no debían sentirse cómodos con espíritus de tan alta clase, recordando todo lo sucedido.

—Vaya pérdida de tiempo, ahora tendemos dos Jinchuriki que no controlan sus bestias, moriremos a este ritmo—gruño Star claramente de mal humor.

Gaara se mostró ofendido y por algún motivo Naruto también parecía algo indignado.

Quiso levantarse a reclamarles que no era necesario tanta molestia, pero de repente, las vibraciones en el suelo hicieron que volteara el rostro preocupada. Los otros tres lo hicieron seguidos de ella, antes que a lo lejos en el centro de la ciudad, una gran explosión estallara. La fuerza de esta los impulso a todos atrás, haciendo que ella diera una voltereta antes de caer sobre sus pies con las rodillas flexionadas, mientras Gaara también caía grácilmente sobre sus pies y una mano en el suelo.

Naruto por otro lado, fue impulsado en giros hacia atrás, chocando contra una reja de forma cómica.

Ambos lo ignoraron mientras Star parecía reír sobre la desgracia del rubio, después de todo los chicos sabían que estaba pasando.

Un ataque a plena luz del día, la energía espiritual era increíble y los gritos de la gente, los alertaron.

Debían apresurarse.

Correr era una segunda naturaleza para Hinata últimamente, sus músculos no se cansaban y su cuerpo reaccionaba incluso más rápido. Pero el escuchar los gritos y la desesperación, el calor de las llamas, la energía espiritual, traían demasiado recuerdos de su infancia, como para pensar que detrás de ella estaban Gaara y Naruto siguiéndole el paso con dificultad. Detuvo sus pasos en una intersección, viendo de reojo que las fuertes explosiones venían de la derecha, pero de la izquierda venia una energía aún mayor. También intento bloquear a la gente huyendo, los gritos, la sangre, los prontos rituales de iniciación y los muertos que no lo lograrían.

Se concentró.

Dos atacantes.

Saco su espada.

—Gaara ve con Star ella te protegerá—anuncio Hinata rápidamente, no podrían tener dos Jinchuriki juntos.

El pelirrojo giro a ver preocupado al espíritu, pero se encogió de hombros, más pendiente del ataque y corriendo con fuerza en dirección contraria a ella. Al menos este lograba soltar a su bestia interna, eso le daría tiempo para terminar con su atacante e ir ayudarle de ser necesario.

No quería llevar a Naruto, pero debía hacerlo, no podría dejarlo fuera de la vista, no ahora.

.

Naruto no comprendía que pasaba frente a él, quería detenerse, ayudar a las personas, pero no podía separarse de Hinata, algo en su interior le gritaba que no era seguro, pero es que todo era tan…irreal. Sus pasos no eran tan rápidos como los de su amiga, suficiente para ver a gente corriendo por todas partes, algunos con sangre en sus rostros, una niña chillaba con los dedos de sus manos rotos y un hombre estaba en el suelo inconsciente sin una pierna y sangre saliendo de esta. Había una gran llamarada en el centro de la ciudad, calor, sudor, olor a sangre, gritos.

Su cabeza ardía, pero no era por esto, era como si tuviera un viejo recuerdo dentro de su mente, de un escenario similar.

Quiso decirle a Hinata, decirle algo a alguien, gritar asustado.

Pero entonces Hinata detuvo sus pasos congelándose y él la imito. Frente a ellos había otro chico pelirrojo, similar a Gaara, pero con una capa negra con nubes rojas. Frente a este, había un cuerpo en el suelo, sin vida, adivino rápidamente que se trataba de Haku, el chico que confundió con chica hace algunas pocas horas y un hombre algo alejado, con ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

Intento ignorar la punzada de terror en su mente de que estuviera muerto, ignorar como hace poco estaba sonriendo amablemente o divertido, viéndolo con curiosidad.

Pero ahora estaba muerto.

—¡ZABUZA!—chillo Hinata asustada a su lado.

¿De qué?

Ajusto un poco la vista, ignorando los gritos de su alrededor y de su propia cabeza, el olor y todo en realidad, para ver por fin que pasaba. Detrás del hombre conocido como Zabuza, había un pequeño ser como un cerdo, parado en dos piernas, con cola de lagarto y rostro de ave. Este soltó una risota antes de insertar el pico en la espalda del hombre, quien se dejó llevar rápidamente en una luz negra que los cubrió a ambos.

Esta vez el impacto fue suficiente para lanzarlos a los dos de espaldas, ya que la cortina de luz negra se extendió hasta el cielo. La opresión en el aire y el olor putrefacto, hicieron que se levantara rápidamente asustado.

Ambos se medió incorporaron, aun con la luz negra en el cielo, notaron asustados, como atrás de ellos ahora estaba el pelirrojo de momentos antes.

—Bueno fue más fácil matando a ese niño, ahora su cuerpo fue absorbido y la corrupción del espíritu se dio, supongo que me voy a buscar a Deidara para irnos…por cierto ya vendremos por ti nueve colas—dijo este con voz monótona, antes de desaparecer literalmente.

Hinata vio el cuerpo de Haku unos segundos, antes que la luz negra terminara de disiparse, causando que el dolor de su cabeza se eliminara y sintiera un terrible frio por todo su cuerpo.

Un dragón.

Era similar a un dragón, con el cuerpo negro, alargado como una serpiente y un rostro que parecía derretirse. En medio de su estómago, pudieron ver el cuerpo de Zabuza estar siendo absorbido, dejado solo parte de su rostro y las piernas expuestas.

—Aún no está completado, aun puedo hacer algo—hablo Hinata antes de saltar sin pensarlo con su espada lista para la batalla.

Quiso hacer algo, pero sería inútil en el campo de batalla, en su lugar, miraba incrédulo como la cola del sujeto destrozaba con facilidad una casa cercana. Cuando esta regreso a su posición inicial, venia manchada de sangre y los gritos de la casa los paralizaron.

 **—Están muertos—**

Ignoro la oscuridad y voz que sonó dentro de su mente, estaba paralizado y viendo incrédulo como Hinata saltaba entre los escombros antes de hacerle un corte en la cabeza al dragón. Pero este era rápido, a pesar de sus casi cuatro o cinco metros de altura, por lo que la lanzo de regreso con fuerza bruta.

Él no podía hacer nada.

Pero Hinata seguía levantándose, saltando con ferocidad, dispuesta a todo con tal de derrotar a la bestia. Pero esta por quinta vez la lanzo con fuerza, esta cayó cerca de él, pero su espada parecía haber dado en dirección contraria.

No quiso imaginar la fuerza monstruosa de ese ser, tampoco quiso imaginar porque Hinata no parecía querer matarlo. Entonces comprendió que aunque Hinata luchara en este mundo, a ella no le gustaba herir a otros, mucho menos si los conocía.

Vio la espada lejos de ella.

Solo viéndose con un brillo plateado.

—NARUTO—grito alguien a su espalda.

Vio como Gaara corría con fuerza en su dirección seguido de Star, con su frente goteando sangre y parte de su ropa chamusqueada.

Pero este se detuvo viendo incrédulo en su dirección.

Entonces lo supo, de reojo noto la sombra sobre él, volteo tembloroso para notar al dragón sobre él, con una garra en su dirección. El temor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en su cerebro, la idea de morir tampoco le parecía muy interesante, solamente veía el final frente a él con decepción, por no haber hecho nada incluso al final.

Siempre fue tan inútil.

Iba cerrar los ojos, pero algo torpe e imprudente, quiso ver el final con sus ojos.

Pero una sombra rápida se interpuso entre su final y él, provocando que sus ojos aburridos por la muerte, se abrieran de sorpresa y terror al ver como Hinata había recibido el impacto de la garra en su vientre. Sujetando con fuerza la garra para que no lo tocara, antes que todo se detuviera. Sintió la brisa pasarle por el rostro, procesando que la chica estaba frente a él, sosteniendo por su estómago una garra que casi la despedazaba en dos, con sangre corriendo por esta.

El dragón alejo la garra, haciendo un sonido sordo.

El agujero era enorme, eso pensó antes de verla desvanecerse sobre él, congelado, sin hacer nada. A pesar de no moverse, sintió de forma curiosa un ¡crack! En su interior, como si algo se hubiera roto y no supiera que estaba ahí.

Un chillido inhumano por parte de Star, quien tomo un tamaño de dos metros, como un feroz tigre con escamas, que se lanzó contra el dragón furiosa.

Entonces un destello vino a su mente.

Un enorme zorro de nueve colar, de tono naranja, frente a él de niño, había gritado y llorado, cuándo sus padres fueron atravesados por la garra, todo el bosque en llamas y él sin comprender nada. Hasta que el rostro de un señor desconocido, horas después, acariciando su cabeza, antes que todo fuera negro.

Como ahora.

.

Gaara ignoro su infancia por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ignoro que todos lo odiaran, que sus hermanos le tuvieran miedo, que su madre muriera sellando a la bestia dentro de él o que su padre muriera, el alcalde del pueblo, el guardián de Sunagakure, muriera por manos de akatsuki. Porque ese día en mucho tiempo, volvió a ver a un jinchuriki, pero no uno lleno de lucha, de sangre o de pena, era uno alegre, como nunca había visto. Había ignorado a la Hyuga, porque pensó que solo era otra de su clan, a pesar que el nueve colas parecía interesado en la chica.

Pero la batalla.

Su gente.

Su pueblo.

Ese tipo de explosiones, que sobrepaso su escudo de arena y lo mando volando, pero sin capturarlo. Ellos no habían venido por ellos, solo querían hacer un show, un acto de presencia, que las naciones los vieran, que los guardianes estuvieran alertas.

Ahora tenía un tipo consumido por la oscuridad, un espíritu del bosque líder entre su especie, luchar aunque no tuviera todos sus poderes.

—¿Hinata?—pregunto la voz de Naruto, carente de sentimientos, como un niño que no comprende que ha pasado.

Vio con pesar al chico, antes de notar de reojo a la chica entre sus brazos, con la mirada perdida y el agujero en su vientre. Pero aun respiraba, aun se negaba a morir, aunque según sus heridas, solo era cuestión de tiempo. También si no se iban de ahí, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Estoy…bien—musito la chica, con sangre saliendo de su boca, mirada vacía y ojos cerrándose—co…rre—tartamudeo con dificultad.

Pero el chico no se movió, con la mirada vacía, sin comprender nada aun.

Tomo la mano de la chica, ahora flácida entre la suya.

Entonces la vio nuevamente, antes de ponerla con suavidad en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y respiraciones cada vez más lentas.

Fue cuando Gaara dejo de ignorar la muerte inminente de la chica, para notar algo en el ambiente, algo más oscuro que la corrupción frente a ellos. Naruto. Ese chico estaba con la vista perdida, pero con energía roja saliendo, literalmente en forma de vapor de su cuerpo.

La bestia.

Pero era imposible.

Si no sabía cómo usarla, no podría sacarla nunca al menos que entrenara. Fuera como fuera, la bestia era un prisionero de su cuerpo, no podría tomar posesión de él…al menos que hubiera sufrido un shock grande. Pero había visto a miles de ciudadanos morir, esa niña no debía significar algo tan fuerte.

Pero la energía comenzó a rodearlo, cubriendo su piel como segunda piel lentamente, acercándose a su rostro dejándole la forma humana, cubierta por un disfraz de energía pura negra con rojizo. Su boca jadeo al ver tres colas liberadas de forma instantánea, como si no importara en absoluto. Cuando incluso él que solo tenía una bestia con una cola, jamás había podido liberar alguna.

—Imposible—susurro antes de ver a la otra batalla.

Star debió notar la energía, ya que volvió a su forma original rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver como Naruto en su forma bestia, se abalanzaba de forma tan rápida, que nadie pudo verlo. Solamente vieron cuándo estaba al otro lado de aquella calle, con su cuerpo y garras cubiertas de sangre.

Un chillido animal sonó.

La corrupción, el dragón había sido atravesado en su vientre, justo donde estaba el hombre, de forma similar que Hinata. Corrupción, el espíritu que sujetaba al hombre luego de haber permitido ser devorado, comenzó a desmoronarse como si fuera arena, solo dejando el cuerpo partido en dos de Zabuza, el espadachín.

Star parpadeo confundida, él se quedó inmóvil.

Porque Naruto aún estaba en esa forma, caminando de forma animal en cuatro patas en su dirección, pasando sobre el cuerpo de Zabuza, llenado sus extremidades aún más de sangre.

Ignoro a Star.

Lo ignoro a él.

Quedando al lado del cuerpo de Hinata, que entre todos los milagros, aun respiraba muy lentamente. No se atrevió a moverse, con temor que en un movimiento como antes, terminara con su vida sin pensarlo. Entonces la bestia tomo a la chica con suma delicadeza, acunándola en su cuerpo como un pequeño niño, rodeando parte de su vientre con una de sus colas, ronroneando contra su mejilla.

Entonces se hizo una leve luz que rodeo el cuerpo de la bestia, antes que toda la negrura desapareciera de su cuerpo y este cayera de espaldas desmayado, con la chica aun a su lado.

Gaara miro el vientre de la chica, totalmente liso, pero con la marca de la cicatriz, como si no hubiera sido empalada hace instantes.

Luego vio a Naruto.

Temiendo por primera vez, por el destino de las bestias de ahora en adelante, con un chico tan emocional conteniendo el poderoso Kyubi.

Estaban en problemas.

Todo el mundo espiritual.

 **Continuara..**

 _Ahora si esto se pone interesante. Nuestro principal antagonista en la serie ya salio, Akatsuki, como tambien a Naruto liberando al nueve colas :D  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Guardianes

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 10: Guardianes**

 _No recordaba bien donde estaba, solo veía el bosque pasar frente a él con gran rapidez, riendo divertido de algo que probablemente hubiera hecho en forma de travesura. Volteo su rostro para ver cuando alguien le puso una mano en su cabeza._

 _Pero dejo de reír, se asustó al ver a una mujer de larga cabellera roja, viéndolo con ojos enojada._

 _—Na-ru-to—la forma en que separo cada silaba, la energía roja formada a su alrededor, lo hizo chillar asustado._

 _Quería huir._

 _Se soltó antes de salir corriendo seguido de su madre, iba a morir, pero aun así, no pudo evitar la carcajada traviesa de su boca._

 _._

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, incrédulo del recuerdo dentro de su sueño, desde la muerte de sus padres, casi todos los recuerdos de ellos habían desaparecido. Pero antes que pudiera disfrutar del recuerdo de su madre, el dolor de su cuerpo llego acompañado de una serie de imágenes que no reconocía, de él, viendo el cuerpo de Hinata muerto entre sus manos, sintiendo furia y luego dejando que algo en su interior lo controlara. Entonces el salto, atravesando el cuerpo de una persona, disfrutando la sangre en sus manos y caminando sobre los restos de ese sujeto, gozando por matarlo.

Tomo asiento de golpe, sintiendo la respiración jadeante, viendo una y otra vez, como él lo había matado. Una parte de él estaba horrorizada, pero no tanto por la situación, horrorizada por la otra parte, que se regodeaba de haberlo matado.

Ese sujeto mato a Hinata.

La mato porque ella lo salvo.

Entonces el horror y la satisfacción de sangre se esfumaron, con el profundo pesar en su interior, con un toque de ira. La había matado, habían matado a su amigo, frente a él. Quería llorar de lo irracional, antes de que la matara, había visto mucha gente herida, que probablemente también murió, pero él solo lloraba a una persona.

Era su amiga.

No debió haber pasada eso, él debió morir, no ella.

Una mano en su mejilla, lo hizo ver lentamente a su derecha. Pensó que estaba alucinando, después de todo hace cinco segundos había ansiado nuevamente un baño de sangre, porque su amiga estaba muerta, verla ahora sentada a su lado, era probablemente la forma en que su cerebro intentaba calmarlo.

—¿Naruto?—llamo esta débilmente con voz cansada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que la chica se refería a él solo por su nombre. Sonaba bien entre sus labios, le hubiera gustado salvarla de verdad.

Pero luego estaba el tacto en su mejilla, se sentía tan real.

Levanto su mano para apretar sobre la mano de la chica, sorprendido que su imaginación creara eso.

—Te vi morir—murmuro sin comprender que pasaba, bueno no estaba muerta, pero si atravesada con un agujero en su vientre gigante.

Técnicamente tenía un pie en la tumba.

Pero luego la chica sonrió débilmente, una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa, que adorno de forma genial su rostro.

—No te preocupes, estoy viva, todo ya paso—le arrullo acariciando su mejilla.

El tacto era demasiado calmante, años habían pasado desde que sintió tanta calma, desde que su madre lo hizo cuándo era solo un crio.

Ilusión o realidad, se dejó llevar por eso.

—Mate a un hombre—musito ahora perdido entre su cordura y lo que le rodeaba.

Cuando Hinata lo atrajo a ella para un fuerte abrazo, no le importo que su rostro quedara entre sus pechos, o que esta temblara con lágrimas en sus ojos. Que ella estuviera viva no parecía tener sentido, pero ocupaba ese abrazo, porque sus ojos ahora solo parecían tener sangre en todas direcciones. Había atado a alguien, la escena se repetía una y otra vez.

Él quien hace unas semanas acuso a Hinata de ser una asesina, había matado a un hombre sin dudarlo solo porque se enojó.

El verdadero monstruo aquí.

Solamente era él.

Lo peor es que ya no tenía la conciencia moralista de hace poco por algún motivo, una gran parte de él, se dijo que si el corazón de la chica seguía latiendo como ahora contra su oído, mataría nuevamente a alguien. Su cuerpo ahora parecía más vivo, con los sentidos más agudos y todos listos para el ataque.

Matar.

Su cuerpo pedía matar a todos quienes lastimaron a la chica.

Entonces esta comenzó acariciar su cabeza y se dejó arrullar de nuevo al el mundo de los sueños, calmando al monstruo dentro de él, pero sin desaparecer, ahora ya no desaparecía, no se enojó…probablemente ocuparía de su ayuda nuevamente.

Sonrió sádicamente antes de dormirse.

.

Dejo a Naruto dormir nuevamente sobre la cama, tranquilamente del mundo a su alrededor, no ocupaba saber nada ahora. Miro preocupada a la ventana, el humo ya había desparecido, después de todo, el ataque fue una semana atrás, el chico había dormido siete días tranquilamente, mientras que ella despertó al tercero, totalmente confundida y jurando que estaba muerta. Star fue quien le explico todo lo pasado, antes de la llegada de Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara quien también explico todo.

Akatsuki había atacado.

El mundo tomo el asunto como un ataque terrorista, que exploto el centro distrital de Sunagakure con una bomba. Pero los guerreros del mundo espiritual sabían la verdad, que habían recibido un ataque de akatsuki, que el mundo estaba en peligro y que ahora…las luchas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Durante los cuatro días que Naruto no despertó, ella paso vagamente en su habitación, revisando ella misma los lugares del ataque. En su vientre no había nada más que una gran cicatriz que estaba también en su espalda, como recordatorio de que casi muere. Gaara amablemente le explico con detalles también lo sucedido, dejándola confusa.

Todo parecía una pesadilla.

Lo peor era ver a Naruto ahora dormido, comprendiendo que algo había pasado en su interior, había liberado parte de la bestia. Activo su Byakugan, notando con horror que su sello en el vientre antes oculto, ahora era visible para el ojo espiritual y pronto lo seria para el ojo humano también. Por otro lado era su energía, siempre tan radiante y llena de alegría, ahora parecía algo oscura y con destellos anormales.

—¿Cómo está?—pregunto Gaara llegando a su lado.

Aun no comenzaban las reconstrucciones en el pueblo, pero al menos todos los heridos habían sido tratados y los muertos enterrados.

Entre todos los que pasaron el juicio de los espíritus, a lo que recordaba, solo una niña menos que Gaara con nombre de Matsuri, había sobrevivido y ahora estaba en el hospital recuperándose. Temari y Kankuro, el otro hermano mayor de Gaara, quienes eran los guardias temporales del lugar, aceptaron tomarla bajo su ala.

Los otros 37 personas que sufrieron del juicio.

Murieron.

—Estará bien—musito por bajo acariciando su brazo con su mano.

Gaara asintió.

—Naruto ocupa pronto alguien que le ayude a controlar la bestia, al liberarla saco la oscuridad de su interior—

—Él no tiene oscuridad—

—Tu no lo viste pero yo sí, esa bestia se regodeo de matar aquel hombre…si es cierto que él no la controla, es tiempo para que esta lo controle—

—…—

—En el centro de Tokio hay un Jinchuriki, es poderoso, se llama Killer Bee y seguramente podrá ayudarles—

.

 _Nuevamente estaba en un lugar con bosque, mucho bosque, estaba ocultándose de la vista de su padre que tenía un extraño invitado ese día. Era un hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos igual de oscuros. Apenas este toco la puerta, le ordeno a su madre salir del lugar con él, pero se había escapado para verlo de cerca con curiosidad._

 _Parecía extraño._

 _—Me alegra la visita de un guardián del clan volcán—hablo su padre tranquilamente con una taza de té en sus manos._

 _El hombre sonrió, pero la sonrisa le produjo malos escalofríos en su espalda._

 _—Lo dice Minato, el prodigio bendecido por la tribu aire, me alegra que, me tengas en tan buen estima…hace mucho los Uchiha no tenemos esa consideración, desde la última guerra contra el clan Hyuga—_

 _Hubo un extraño silencio, donde él se asomó un poco por los arbustos para ver a ambos hombres._

 _—¿Qué te trae por aquí en realidad Madara?—pregunto su padre con ojos fríos y fijos en el invitado._

 _Este solo sonrió un poco, antes de ver de reojo en su dirección. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo antes de salir huyendo del lugar con miedo._

 _—Un trato contigo—fue lo último que escucho de ese hombre._

 _._

Cuando despertó nuevamente horas después, pensó que todo había sido un extraño sueño, pero no, ahí estaba Hinata tranquilamente sentada a su lado, con Star dormida sobre su cabeza con una paleta sobresaliendo de su boca. Esta empezó a explicarle tranquilamente lo sucedido, evitando claramente que él hubiera matado a alguien y eso estaba bien, no quería hablar del tema por el momento.

Ya que no tenía cara para decirle, que una parte de él no se arrepentía a cómo otra parte, estaba queriendo morirse por esa acción.

De forma nebulosa se despidió de Gaara y sus dos hermanos, fue Hinata quien prometió venir de nuevo pronto para ayudarles, al igual que Temari anuncio que pronto iría también a Konoha para averiguar más sobre el asunto.

Entonces antes de saberlo, estuvo en el tren con la mirada perdida en la ventana, reviviendo una y otra vez su transformación en aquel ser. Aun lo sentía latente en su interior, como si se regocijara, fuera lo que fuera, de lo que hizo hace una semana.

Eso era otro asunto, una semana, había estado dormido una semana.

Las clases.

Sus amigos.

Su padrastro.

¿Cómo los vería nuevamente a la cara?

—Él ya estaba muerto—hablo de pronto Star sobre sus pies.

Él la vio de forma desinteresada, mientras que Hinata le gruñía que se detuviera, siendo cruelmente ignorada por ambos.

—Cuando se acepta por completo la corrupción, ese ser ya está muerto, de no ser tú, alguien más lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano—

—Hinata salvo a Sakura y me salvo a mí—susurro de forma desafiante.

Pero Star no se veía afectada.

—Eso fue porque ninguno llego al punto de fusionarse con un espíritu y dejarse absorber, de haber llegado al punto de Zabuza, ni Hinata hubiera logrado hacer nada, en ese momento o hubiera muerto o los hubiera matado—con un gruñido fastidiado se metió nuevamente en la mochila de la chica.

Esta le lanzo una mirada algo avergonzada por su espíritu, pero no hizo o dijo nada, viendo a la ventana nuevamente.

Entonces sintió un toque en su mano, que le hizo voltear a ver como Hinata apretaba con algo de fuerza la mano sobre su pierna. La vio detenidamente, sintiendo el calor de esta, antes de verla a los ojos. En sus ojos había un brillo de comprensión, pues debería entender que pasaba mejor que él, anteriormente aunque ella no quisiera, habría matado a espíritus así.

¿Cómo decirle que no se arrepentía?

No sabía por dónde explicarle, que hace poco la había juzgado por algo, que ella nunca quiso hacer, pero que ahora una parte de él estaba bien con hacer lo mismo.

Eran tan diferentes.

Ella era buena.

Él no.

—Gracias por salvarme—indico esta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo cual hizo que un poco del peso en su interior, disminuyera, solo un poco. No importaba que hubiera pasado, había salvado a su amiga. Le regreso suavemente el apretón de mano con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando lo que sentía al pensar en un asesinato.

Puede que no fuera lo mejor esquivar el tema y no enfrentarlo.

Pero por ahora, eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

.

Hinata no tenía mucha información de Konoha, su teléfono se había perdido en la batalla y no era tan genio para acordarse los números de las personas, además, nunca tuvo el de Sasuke, eso era un punto a su favor. Debían tomar pronto información de los demás, pero por ahora, irían al departamento del rubio en busca de su padrastro, que debía estar preocupado si ya hubiera llegado de su viaje, que sin duda, ya había durado bastantes días.

Aunque también el clan Uchiha debía ser visitado y confirmar si su familia no le había enviado nada.

Las clases ahora no eran importantes en realidad, no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas tan simples, que no involucraran la vida de miles ahora mismo.

Por eso cuando abrió la puerta del departamento del rubio, se sorprendió de ver a un hombre de cabellera albina, bastante mayor, sentado tranquilamente en medio de todo con una taza de té. No hubiera sido una vista muy rara, de no ser por el gran sapo de color verdoso, claramente un espíritu del bosque, sentado tranquilamente frente a él.

Tanto Naruto como ella quedaron en shock, muy a parte de Star que salió rápidamente revoloteando.

—Fukasaku-ojisan—gruño Star con tono de molestia e insolencia.

El sapo no hizo mucho movimiento, solamente chasqueo la lengua de forma desagradable viendo al pequeño gato con escamas de forma molesta.

—Hoshi-sama, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras muerta Hime—dijo sin ninguna pisca de respeto.

Eso alerto a Hinata, que pestañeo confundida.

Este era un sapo espíritu, proveniente del clan del bosque, lo cual lo ponía muy en alto con otros espíritus, además de forma plus, este espíritu con su capacidad debía alcanzar una clase alta.

Volteo a ver al padrino de Naruto.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí dattebayo?!—chillo Naruto sin comprender que pasaba y casi volviéndose loco, como la primera vez que los vio a Sasuke o ella luchar.

Su cerebro ahora estaba trabajando más rápido que el de Naruto, comprendiendo rápidamente que pasaba.

—Eres un guardián de Konoha—musito sorprendida de conocerlos finalmente.

El rostro de Jiraiya se ensombreció durante unos segundos, antes de bajar su vista a la tasa de té, indicándole que algo malo había pasado con eso. No se extrañó, hace tanto que no sabía nada de los guardianes, que no podría suponer algo bueno.

Naruto pestañeo antes de voltear a ver a Star.

—¿Hoshi-sama?—le pregunto viéndola fijamente.

El gato se le crespo el pelaje escamoso, antes de verlo con gran soberanía.

—Claro que no lo sabes pequeño plebeyo, pero yo soy la princesa heredera del clan más alto entre los espíritus, el clan del bosque—hablo con voz de la realeza, causando que Naruto se fuera de espaldas.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—

.

Lo único que Naruto estaba agradeciendo ahora, era la distracción de su mente para no pensar en cosas oscuras, como lo sucedido anteriormente en Sunagakure, pero no por eso estaba mejor con lo que estaba pasando. Le lanzo a su padrino una mirada de rencor, mientras este solo sonreía algo arrepentido sobre la situación. Ya no se extrañaba que todos a su alrededor, formaran parte de este mundo, ahora parecía algo común y era raro más bien, que alguien que conociera no tuviera esa influencia, como si solo faltara él de unirse a este circo.

Hinata explico brevemente como en cada región, habían guardianes designados quienes luchaban contra las irregularidades, también comentó que hace muchas semanas que no sabía sobre el asunto de los guardianes de Konoha, razón por la cual ella termino aún más involucrada.

También sobre que Jiraiya era aparentemente, uno de esos guardianes.

—Tener un espíritu del bosque como guía, debes ser alguien muy poderoso—musito Hinata de forma seria, la misma postura que colocaba, cuando se enfrentaba a asuntos del mundo espiritual.

Su padrino suspiro de forma aburrida, viendo de reojo como Star estaba sentada al lado de Fukasaku, ambos en una competencia de miradas mortales.

No era una buena señal.

—Tú fuiste la elegida por un espíritu líder, dos rangos mayores que Fukasaku—añadió Jiraiya como si eso fuera un gran logro.

Tal vez lo era.

Se rasco la cabeza sin comprender sobre rangos o niveles, ya era bastante difícil comprender el mundo espiritual, como que para que dentro de este hubiera tantas jerarquías.

—Otro día te explicare bien—musito Hinata por bajo, sabiendo que habían temas ahora mucho más importantes.

Asintió.

No es como si pudiera hacer otra cosa.

—¿Qué hay de los otros guardianes?—pregunto confundido, sin creer que solo su padrino se encargara de todo Konoha, que como había visto, era peligroso.

Este evito su mirada, soltando otro suspiro, algo poco común en él, pero que había hecho regularmente desde que habían llegado a su hogar.

Algo había pasado.

Volteo la mirada para encontrar la de Hinata, que también lucia algo preocupada, como si ambos comprendieran que algo malo había ocurrido.

—Fuimos a una misión al sur de Japón…pero nos encontramos con Akatsuki y dos de los guardianes murieron—anuncio de forma tétrica, como si eso no fuera algo que quisiera admitir.

Muerte.

La imagen de Zabuza y Haku destellaron en su mente, pero solo la primera le causo un poco de remordimiento, pues esta fue la que él había causado.

Hinata rápidamente aporto algo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quiénes eran?—pregunto con precaución.

Su padrino guardo silencio, antes de beber un poco de té.

—Un chico del clan Uchiha y Asuma Sarutobi—expreso con el rostro oscuro.

Eso le alerto y le hizo alzar el rostro preocupado, el rostro del profesor Asuma destello en su mente, siempre con un cigarrillo en sus labios. Pero también destello la preocupación, que si bien era un profesor que apreciaba, este había sido como un segundo padre para Shikamaru.

¿Este sabría del mundo espiritual?

No podría, la última vez que vino a casa, donde lo encontró en una postura comprometedora, había un espíritu mensajero. El chico ni siquiera se había movido cuando este revoloteo por el lugar, así que sus ojos no habían pasado por este mundo.

Pero eso era peor.

Jamás sabría la verdad de como su profesor murió, o ni siquiera sabía si estaría por enterado.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata, que se había puesto algo pálida, como si también comprendiera que estaba pasando. Pero antes que pudiera regodearse en su pena, recordando que ese profesor le había tendido la mano cuando esta era nueva en el lugar, comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—Sin dos guardianes menos en Konoha deben buscarse sustitutos rápidamente, hablar con el clan Uchiha para remplazar su guardián y los otros dos (supongo que aparte de usted debe haber otro) buscar el remplazo de Asuma-sensei—murmuro la chica con algo de pesar la última parte.

Jiraiya asintió.

—Los Sarutobi suelen dar un guardián generación tras generación, pero el padre de Asuma está muerto, el único Sarutobi que queda ahora es Konohamaru ya que la hija de Asuma es muy pequeña aun, pero aun es un adolecente sin edad suficiente, por lo que tendremos que elegir a otro sustituto—musito Jiraiya con una mano en su mentón.

Después de unos segundos de silencio entre todos, este volteo a verlo directamente con pesar dentro de sus ojos.

—También puedo notar que en mi ausencia, el sello que te puse se ha debilitado de forma drástica—

Eso hizo que sus emociones se elevaran junto a su voz.

—¿Tu pusiste el sello?—le pregunto indignado y con la traición en su voz.

De toda la gente que había pensado que jugara con sus memorias, su padrino no estaba en ellas, pero ahora tenía sentido, contando que había un viejo sapo que hablaba en su sala y fue invitado por el susodicho.

Jiraiya asintió.

—Cuando te encontré dos años después de lo sucedido con tus padres en un orfanato, con solo verte pude notar que eras un Jinchuriki, puse el sello con la esperanza que vivieras una vida relajada…pero a estas alturas con Akatsuki, es una batalla perdida—musito con pesar y con un dolor de cabeza su padrino.

En cambio él gruño maldiciones mentales.

¿Acaso no era suficientemente capaz para que alguien le dijera algo en este mundo?

Todos parecían tener jodidos secretos a su alrededor.

Incluso su propia familia.

Se puso de pie de golpe y salió de su departamento con un fuerte portazo, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, su padrino estaba ahora en el último lugar.

Su mal día solo iba de mal en peor.

.

Hinata observo preocupada como Naruto salía del lugar enojado, quiso levantarse para seguirlo y consolarlo, o al menos intentar ayudarle en algo. Una fuerte mano tomo su muñeca y la regreso al suelo de golpe, miro ofendida al hombre que era considerado el padrino de Naruto, quien también mantenía una mirada sombría en su rostro.

—En realidad Tsunade y yo, ya elegimos al remplazo de Asuma—hablo el hombre sorprendiéndole.

Tsunade.

Como Tsunade-sama la directora de su instituto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando noto como Star y el viejo sapo, la miraban fijamente a ella, entonces todo su mundo pareció dar una vuelta de cabeza al comprender lo que insinuaba la mirada de ese hombre.

—¿Yo?—pregunto en un susurro resignado.

Los ojos del hombre la miraron con disculpas en ellos, pero ella no dijo nada más, después de todo…esto solo significaba una cosa.

Su vida estaba condenada a este mundo desde siempre y ahora para siempre.

.

Pateo con fuerza una de las latas que estaba en el suelo, aún era de día y sus compañeros probablemente estaban en clases, pero no quería verlos. Se rio mentalmente al pensar que hace unas pocas semanas, su idea de vida perfecta era sacar buenas notas y que Sakura aceptara por fin una cita con él, y ganarle al teme, nunca olviden ganarle al teme. Pero ahora todo parecía tan lejano, como si fuera otra persona quien viviera eso, como si nunca hubiera sido su vida.

Ahora todo parecía girar alrededor de que tenía un monstruo en su interior, que estaba avanzando en una extraña aventura sobrenatural alrededor de Hinata y Sasuke, quienes eran unos grandiosos guerreros y él.

Porque debía ser tan inútil.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…no…él si podía hacer algo.

Podía matar.

Lo cual era grandiosamente estúpido, él odiaba pensar que una vida humana no valía nada, había juzgado a Hinata, probablemente razón por lo cual todo parecía tener mayor sentido. Pero una vez más, solamente demostró ser un gran idiota, con un gran poder que mata a cualquiera y…todo era tan jodidamente frustrante.

Tomo asiento en una banca de un parque.

Quería que todo terminara.

Quería dejar de ser una carga.

Pero no quería ser un monstruo.

 **—Ya eres un monstruo—** gruño una voz que lo dejo paralizado.

Giro en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie, incluso los niños pequeños debían estar en clases y el parque estaba totalmente vacío. Pero la voz había sonado tan cerca, que le hizo levantarse apresurado y caminar en dirección al lago, donde había jurado escuchar la voz.

No había nada, claramente.

Una risa siniestra lo detuvo nuevamente viendo a todos lados.

—¿Q-Quien está ahí?—tartamudeo algo asustado.

Joder y si era un espíritu, estaba perdido.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar al lado de Sasuke y Hinata cuando algún espíritu estaba cerca, que había olvidado que si no cuidaba sus emociones, alguien podría comerlo y llevarlo a la corrupción, provocando que alguno de sus amigos lo asesinara.

¿También le pasaba a los Jinchuriki?

No tenía idea, no tenía idea de nada.

 **—Mira al lago—** hablo la voz casi susurrante.

Trago saliva de forma ruidosa, sin querer admitir que estaba a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones, antes de hacer lo que la voz le ordenaba. Lo cual era completamente estúpido, si la voz le decía que saltara de un puente, no lo haría, debería volver a casa al lado de Hinata y su padrino, quería matar a su padrino, pero al menos estaría seguro.

En su lugar estaba viendo al lago.

Que era un idiota.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver su reflejo, debido principalmente porque no se vio a sí mismo, en su lugar vio a un imponente zorro naranja con ojos rojos, que parecía burlarse de él.

Soltó un chillido antes de alejarse de espaldas del lago, sin entender que había visto, quien le había hablado o que era todo lo que pasaba ahora.

Como si todo no fuera suficientemente raro ya.

Pero detuvo su huida de espaldas al suelo, cuando su espalda choco contra unos pies.

—Hinata—dijo aliviado antes de voltearse, pensando que era su amiga, quien claramente siempre lo buscaba.

Su decepción fue grande al ver a otra mujer, una diferente a su amiga, lo cual era obvio ya que su amiga debía estar en su hogar hablando con su padrino sobre temas espirituales. No quiso pensar en la extraña decepción que sintió en su interior. En su lugar observo bien a la mujer frente a él, no es que fuera muy alta, pero su rostro no era de adolecente, así que tendría una edad adulta, incluso en su forma de vestir recatada. Cabello castaño corto y ojos oscuros, cuerpo delgado y no muy curvilíneo, pero rostro amable.

Pero eso no fue lo importante.

Fue la sensación en su interior.

Ya la había sentido antes recientemente al ver a alguien, pero algo no le dejaba recordar donde o con quien. Era como si conociera de antes a esa chica, pero no tenía sentido, no la había visto antes.

—Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto la chica con extrañas marcas moradas en sus mejillas viéndolo con preocupación.

Se sonrojo levemente avergonzado, que alguien le preguntara eso.

Volteo de reojo al lago, sin entender o saber que decirle.

—No realmente—musito.

No le gustaba que otros cargaran con sus problemas, en realidad no le gustaba que nadie supiera de sus problemas. Pero últimamente todos parecían saber mejor que él sus problemas, así que hablarlos con un desconocido, no sonaba nada mal.

La mujer sonrió amablemente de nuevo, antes de tenderle la mano.

—Mi nombre es Rin—se presentó la chica rápidamente.

—Naruto—dijo vagamente intentando recordar ese nombre, pero sin tenerlo en su base de datos.

La mujer quien estaba cargando unos paquetes de compras, solamente asintió antes de invitarlo a comer a su hogar. No es que le gustara ir con algún desconocido, pero no quería volver a casa, así que acepto tomando las bolsas de la mujer entre sus manos.

No es como si entrara en la boca del lobo.

No tenía tan mala suerte para que esta chica fuera parte del mundo espiritual.

¿Verdad?

 **Continuara..**

 _Al inicio la historia contaba con un calculo de 16 capitulos, pero ahora lo veo un poco más larga.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Dudas

_Bueno gracias a una votación que hice en Facebook sobre cuál sería mi primer one-shot o historia de un capítulo del año. Gano mi pareja más popular y que tengo también más abandonada en mi página….EL NARUHINA. Una de mis más viejas OTP._

 _Así que espero disfruten._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 11: Dudas.**

La casa de Rin era una casa bastante sencilla, un departamento en medio de la ciudad, repleto de decoraciones hogareñas y bastantes muebles tranquilos. Era diferente a su departamento desordenado con Jiraiya, o el simple pero elegante que tenía Hinata, este era como estar dentro de un hogar personal. Hace mucho no veía un hogar así, se sorprendió que fuera solo de la mujer, pero esta le dijo que compartía departamento con un viejo amigo que no estaba en casa, que estaba trabajando.

—Trabajo como enfermera temporal en una escuela—dijo ofreciéndole alto de té, que acepto algo torpe.

No sabía que decir, la sensación extraña estaba en su interior.

Después de unos minutos, donde ella dijo que la cena estaba siendo cocinada y podría sentarse tranquilamente, dejo de ver a su alrededor para concentrarse en su anfitrión.

La amable mujer tomo su propia taza de té, antes de verlo con tranquilidad.

—¿La chica llamada Hinata es tu novia?—

El líquido acumulado en sus mejillas salió escupido ante tremenda pregunta, luego de toser unos instantes y volver a recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, giro a ver a la chica totalmente rojo como un tomate.

Bien esa pregunta no la esperaba.

Para nada.

Pero sabía bien la respuesta.

—No somos novios—dijo apresuradamente, aun sintiendo el rastro del té caliente por su barbilla.

La mujer puso unos ojos sospechosos, como si no creyera sus palabras, lo que le hizo sonrojarse aún más ocho un tomate.

—Lo negaste muy rápido y te has puesto rojo…tan sospechoso—dijo de forma teatral con una mano en su mejilla.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Naruto, pensando que la aparente amabilidad de esa mujer, simplemente era para encubrir ese brillo algo sádico en su interior. Pero aun así le ofrecía comida, así que lo dejaría pasar y pensaría, que solamente era una mujer chismosa por las relaciones amistosas de un adolecente.

Lo cual tampoco sonaba mejor en su mente.

—Hinata solamente es una amiga, solamente—repitió solamente varias veces en su mente, como si intentara convencer a alguien.

Lo que no sabía es si era a la mujer frente a él, o a él mismo.

El pensamiento lo perturbo.

Eso le hizo ignorar el brillo de interés en el rostro de la mujer.

—Debe ser una amiga muy bonita—

—Bueno si, Hinata realmente es bonita—

—Te debe gustar estar a su lado—

Ignorando la pregunta de si la chica era bonita, lo cual era verdad en todos sentidos, no una belleza común, pero si era bonita viera por donde la viera y con buen cuerpo. Realmente no sabía cuándo paso de tenerle miedo a la chica, a realmente disfrutar estar al lado de la chica. Siempre pasaban experiencias cercanas a la muerte y probablemente era una de las pocas personas que de verdad lo querían vivo por lo que era y no capturarlo por ser un monstruo.

Hinata siempre preparaba comida deliciosa, tenía sonrisas amables a su persona y buscaba su seguridad. Cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos en su situación, claramente preferiría estar al lado de la chica que de otra persona. Aun así fuera de eso, la manera en que le explicaba todo con tranquilidad sobre el mundo espiritual, la fiereza con que le protegía y además la manera en que miraba más allá de sus problemas y lo consideraba alguien normal.

—Si—respondió vagamente, tan diferente a sus pensamientos.

Rin pareció frustrada por tan vaga respuesta.

—Bueno la chica es bonita y te gusta estar a tu lado, puede que te guste un poco más que como amiga—defendía su punto de que ambos eran novios.

¿Por qué?

Kami sabrá.

Intento ignorar ese pensamiento, no quería pensar en Hinata y él como algo que no fuera amigos, amigos que trataban de ella salvando su culo desde hace semanas. NO es que la chica no fuera bonita, como anteriormente dijo, era muy atractiva, también era alguien que le gustara estar a su lado y con quien confiaría su vida.

Pero no quería romper el ritmo que llevaban.

Sentimientos.

No salían bien para él, ya lo había averiguado con Sakura, no iba arruinar su amistad con Hinata por estúpidos sentimientos que no tenía.

 **—Yo te vi aceptando besarla cuando estaba en ropa interior bajo tu cuerpo por un accidente—** hablo una voz burlista en su interior que no eran sus pensamientos.

Con lo cual tampoco quería pensar.

En ese momento solo fueron hormonas, solamente hormonas.

—A mí me gusta otra chica—musito de forma terca, ignorando que hace varios días que no pensaba en Sakura de esa forma.

Ella no era parte de su nuevo mundo y no quería involucrarla en todo esto, aunque Hinata y Sasuke decían que ella ya estaba involucrada. No recordaba la última vez que quiso correr detrás de Sakura para pedirle una cita, ahora todo parecía tan bizarro, tan poco normal, ya no era un adolecente normal.

Lo cual también eliminaba la parte de querer salir con alguien.

—Supongo—musito Rin de forma poco segura.

No entendió como a pesar de su intromisión a su vida personal, esa mujer aun parecía una buena persona.

Tal vez él estaba mal de la cabeza.

.

Hinata observo fijamente a Fukasaku y a Star, ambos tranquilamente viendo el círculo hecho de tinta en el suelo de aquel departamento. Jiraiya parecía calmado ante la situación, sabiendo que el ritual para un guardián, no era ni de cerca tan doloroso como el de la entrada al mundo espiritual. Star tampoco parecía oponerse a esto, por lo cual supuso, era parte de sus planes también.

Guardián.

Un guardián espiritual es casi cualquier persona que tiene los ojos abiertos, quienes protegen el mundo espiritual y el de los humanos, la línea delgada entre ambos mundos e impiden el despertar de otra nueva guerra santa.

Pero existen muchos guardianes espirituales, si bien no todos sobreviven a un encuentro de este mundo, hay bastantes para ser tan odiados por los espíritus en su mayoría.

Pero ser el guardián de una región es diferente.

Hay más responsabilidades.

Si bien cuando Akatsuki se infiltro en Konoha ella dio una advertencia, esta vez sería diferente, ahora como guardián ella tendría que hacer una lucha directa contra ellos por infligir la ley. No solo tendría que batallar a muerte, ella sería responsable con los otros guardianes, de los abiertos espirituales durante o fuera de las batallas. Reuniones semanales con los guardianes, enviada a misiones por el responsable superior de ellos, Guardián supremo de Japón y obedecerle. El guardián supremo era conocido como Kage supremo (valga la redundancia), pero ahora no había un kage, había un consejo superior de cinco guardianes superiores de cada región, Konoha y Sunagakure estaban sin uno, pero las otras tres grandes regiones tenían el suyo, tendría que obedecer a ellos.

Por ahora Jiraiya comento que uno de los guardianes, su directora de instituto, estaría por tomar el rango de Kage de esta región próximamente, lo cual les obligaría a buscar otro guardián pronto. Al igual que Sunagakure tendría menos de unos meses pare elegir a su kage.

El instituto.

Sin duda debería dejarlo pronto, con una lucha contra akatsuki pronto, lo último qué pensaría son en clases.

—¿Lista?—pregunto Jiraiya con calma al verle arrodillada sobre el circulo de tinta.

Asintió vagamente viendo de reojo a Star.

La poca libertad que aun poseía, la perdería inevitablemente. Si bien como Hyuga era un honor formar parte de una familia sagrada, ser también un guardián la pondría en un rango superior, casi al nivel de su padre. Al cual le había enviado un mensaje con un espíritu.

Ignoro sus pensamientos sobre su familia, cuando Jiraiya formo una gran cantidad de sellos con sus manos y la tinta se elevó como si tuviera vida propia. Ignoro el dolor cuando la tinta se abalanzo contra su cuerpo y se sujetó con fuerza de brazos, piernas y su cuello.

Gimió levemente al sentir a la tinta ahora sujetarse con fuerza de su cuerpo, como si quisiera entrar en este, pero en su lugar, solo se posó sobre su piel, en un diseño ilegible de símbolos y ramificaciones. Este se corrió a su espalda, donde probablemente se escribiría en el idioma de los espíritus, en un extraño lenguaje, sobre la historia del principio y su deber de proteger el mundo.

Jadeo cuando este paso levemente por sus pechos antes de también grabarse en su costado derecho, sobre su sello como guardiana de Konoha.

Cayó sobre sus manos al sentir nuevamente el ardor en su espalda. La tinta sin duda era una guía, pero esta se grababa como fuego ardiente en la piel y era incomodo como doloroso, el sentimiento de algo donde no debería haber nada.

Al terminar, alzo la vista algo jadeante a Jiraiya, pero este permanecía serio mientras el ritual terminaba.

—Mi ahijado va hacer que te maten algún día—musito este de forma aburrida.

Ella sonrió por bajo, claro, lo había notado.

Como guardiana si bien tenía deber con todo Konoha, deber con su kage y la alianza máxima.

Tenía el poder de luchar para proteger a los Jinchuriki, pues ellos eran guerreros espirituales de la más alta categoría que siempre se deben proteger del mal. Ya que ellos podrían causar una guerra santa. Antes podría proteger a Naruto por su voluntad, pero ahora era su deber, nadie podría hacerla retroceder aunque quisiera.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, viéndolo fijamente.

—Acepto ese destino, hace mucho lo acepte—murmuro recordando cuando acepto la espada de Star y ser su elegida.

Desde entonces supo que moriría algún día por proteger a Naruto y no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Jiraiya suspiro.

—Vamos a ver a Tsunade—informo este, ella sintió incomoda, quería ver a Naruto antes…esperaba no se metiera en ningún problema hasta ahora.

.

—¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!—chillo Naruto de forma incrédula cuando horas después de hablar con Rin, este entro por la puerta.

Decía horas, porque fueron horas. La chica parecía interesada en saberlo todo sobre él, así que se vio obligado a intentar forzar su mente para recordar todo antes de que conociera el mundo espiritual. Le dijo sobre los clubes que estaba, aunque recientemente los había dejado todos (no dijo porque sinceramente), sobre sus compañeros de clases, sobre Sasuke y Sakura, intento convencerla de que Sakura le gustaba, pero esta parecía más interesante que hablara de Hinata. Lo cual era difícil, ya que la chica era todo espíritu y le costaba hablar de algo normal, pero al final pudo decirle sobre su amabilidad y que era buena cocinera.

Hablo sobre las series que veían, su video juegos preferidos y películas que le gustaba ver.

Se les había pasado el tiempo, cuando vio a Kakashi entrar y casi le da una embolia.

—Hace tiempo que faltas a clases, Naruto—se burló este con tranquilidad.

Pero algo en su interior le hizo tensarse, si bien parecía tranquilo, Kakashi lo veía fijamente como si quisiera leer su alma…y pudiera hacer eso.

Rin quien sin verla, le lanzo a Kakashi una mirada de muerte, fue la que hizo que este no estuviera tan tenso.

—Kakashi y yo somos amigos de la infancia, compartimos departamento porque es más cómodo—hablo la mujer con su usual sonrisa.

Naruto la vio fijamente.

—¿Son pareja?—cuestiono este con maldad, como si pudiera retribuirle algo.

Pero en lugar de molestarse, la chica solo soltó un suspiro dramático.

—Kakashi es un mujeriego, además me rechazo cuando éramos jóvenes como de tu edad—musito con nostalgia, como si tuviera un vago recuerdo.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza, pero el tema no fue tocado después de eso. En su lugar comieron una cena, notando como si bien Kakashi en clases era muy flojo, fuera del trabajo era exactamente igual. Sintió pena por Rin, pero al final de la comida se despidió, un poco mejor y listo para enfrentar lo que hubiera en su departamento.

Pero al abrir la puerta, se topó con la sorpresa que estaba todo vacío.

Una pequeña nota, como siempre que su padrino se marchaba, diciendo que estaba ocupado y se llevó a Hinata con él para unos asuntos. Arrugo la nota sintiendo una extraña furia junto con fastidio escurrir por todo su cuerpo, ahora no solo le dejaba solo como siempre, sino que también se llevaba a Hinata.

Se arrojó en su cama, la cual sinceramente no había extrañado en todo este tiempo, dando gracias a Rin por alimentarlo ya que probablemente toda la comida estaba podrida a estar alturas.

 **—Ese hombre es un fastidio…deberíamos matarle—** dijo la voz en su interior.

No quería matar a nadie más, mucho menos a su padrino, pero estuvo de acuerdo con la voz sobre que su padrino era un fastidio.

Más le valía entregarle a Hinata en buenas condiciones o sino tendría que hacerle algo para que aprendiera a no meterse con sus cosas.

Un momento de silencio.

Se incorporó asustado en su cama, jadeando de incredulidad ante sus anteriores pensamientos.

Hinata no era una cosa.

Era una persona.

Una persona que era su amiga.

 **—Pero tu sientes que te pertenece—** arrullo la voz con malicia a su mente.

Se arrojó de nuevo a la cama, con una almohada sobre su cabeza para ahogar los gritos de frustración, por no poder y no querer negar lo que esa voz decía.

Tal vez ocupaba un psicólogo.

.

Tsunade fue mucho más amable que Jiraiya al tratar con ella, dejando en claro que Asuma también fue un profesor y ella podría mantener su rango de estudiante. Claro que si la ocasión lo requería, sus nuevas responsabilidades como guardiana estarían primero que casi cualquier cosa, esta parecía al tanto de la situación de Naruto según las conversaciones que tuvo con Jiraiya, al parecer ella también había querido que Naruto estuviera fuera de este mundo. También hablaron sobre que Obito también estaba llorando la pérdida de un buen amigo con su anterior guardián y su remplazo fue asignado la noche anterior.

—Sasuke Uchiha—gruño antes que algún adulto lo dijera, pero no lo negaron.

—Después de Obito, este es el siguiente con mayor poder espiritual para ayudar en esta situación—había dicho Tsunade con calma.

Star se había regodeado de vencer al segundo Uchiha más fuerte por el momento, mientras ella comprendía que ahora más que antes, debería trabajar con el Uchiha. Antes lo hicieron por el bien de Naruto, pero ahora era por el bien de Konoha también.

Se preguntó porque aceptaría.

Era conocido de todos que un Uchiha estaba en Akatsuki, bueno conocido por los demás guardianes, en sana teoría los Uchiha no deberían involucrarse con los guardianes ya que de esa forma no se enfrentarían con su sangre.

Los Uchiha eran raros.

Después de eso ella regreso a su hogar, mientras Jiraiya le informaba que de ahora en adelante, él se encargaría de Naruto y no tendría que velar por él a todas horas. Quiso decir que no era una carga para ella, pero por ahora podría ser lo mejor.

Esa noche no había patrulla.

Por lo cual pudo ir a su casa a descansar de la próxima vida que tendría después de ese día.

La mañana siguiente despertó temprano, se alisto el uniforme como a Ino le gustaba que ella lo usara, coloco sus medias altas bajo su falda que ahora se veía como terminaban antes de tocar su falda. Sus tenis deportivas, su cabellera suelta y sus ojos…miro sus ojos detenidamente, tan vacíos y sin vida. Así debían verde, sin emociones de por medio que se vieran afectados.

Ella amaba a Naruto, pero casi agradecía que no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

El amor era la emoción más fuerte de este mundo, pero que con llevaba a emociones varias que podrían atraer la corrupción. Pues como su madre amo a su familia, su madre amo sobre todo a su primer hijo varón, que al morir, llevo a toda la destrucción de su familia.

—Pareces pensativa—dijo Star revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

No dijo nada.

—Star—

—¿Hai?—

—¿Por qué me elegiste?—pregunto como siempre, recordando aquella vez poco después del accidente con su madre, cuando ella llego.

El espíritu del bosque se posó frente a ella, con una mirada algo culpable y viendo a otro lado incomoda.

—Porque tú fuiste elegida Hinata, por un mal superior a nuestros poderes…lo supe desde el momento que sobreviviste a la corrupción, que tu destino estaba sellado al igual que el mío—musito por bajo, antes de acomodarse en su mochila.

La vio confundida.

Esta siempre había ignorado su pregunta y mucho menos de pensar en una respuesta, quiso saber más, saber de qué mal hablaba, de cual destino y de que se trataba todo esto. Pero el silencio fue lo único que reino en el departamento, mientras se alistaba para seguir con su día.

Camino fuera de su hogar, despidiéndose de Mirajane, junto a sus hermanos, un hombre de imponente estatura de cabellera blanca y una dulce chica de cabellera corta.

Siguió sus pies a lo largo del sendero, incluso cuando paso por un lago viendo el reflejo de la luz del día, su mente estaba perdida.

Ahora era un guardián.

Detuvo sus pasos viendo al cielo, preguntándose mentalmente, cuanto tiempo duraría esta tranquilidad antes que se viera inmiscuida en medio de alguna batalla mortal. Con su suerte, al final del día alguien ya habría muerto, pero no quiso pensar mucho más en eso.

Nunca le gustaron las batallas.

Así que aprovechando que estaba temprano para las clases, saludo al guardia de la puerta como de costumbre y se encamino a su salón de clases con la mente perdida en las palabras de Star. A veces extrañaba cuando todo era más fácil, cuando nadie parecía reparar en ella excepto Kiba y Shino, cuando aún no estaba del todo dentro del mundo espiritual.

Pero ahora sentía que estaba bajo el agua, siendo llevaba a las profundidades del océano, cada vez más.

—¡HINATA-CHAN!—chillaron Kiba y Ino al mismo tiempo abalanzándose sobre ella.

Los tres cayeron cómicamente al piso, mientras Kiba y Ino peleaban por quien debería abrazarla, ella buscaba auxilio, pero todos parecían demasiado divertidos para prestarle una mano ayuda. Después de cinco minutos de sentir que moriría por falta de aire, logro ponerse de pie viendo a sus dos amigos llorando sobre que había desaparecido por mucho tiempo, a lo cual ella solo rio nerviosa comentando que estaba enferma.

Una vil mentira.

Pero valía.

—También Sakura está en el hospital y Naruto también falto sin aparecer—menciono Ino con pesar.

Sonrió de forma tensa, de reojo noto a Sasuke tranquilamente sentado en su asiento, con una extraña marca rojiza en su mejilla algo hinchada, de lo cual al parecer, todos inteligentemente decidieron no preguntar. Sintió su mirada, pues alzo la vista clavando sus ojos oscuros en los suyos, no con desprecio, más bien con resignación, ya debía saber que ella también era una guardiana.

Se preguntó cómo estaría Sakura, esperaba estuviera bien.

Rápidamente fue arrastrada por ambos chicos, se preguntó porque la rubia debería estar tan interesada, asumió que la falta de Sakura le había quitado la presencia femenina que ocupaba. Así que estuvo otros cinco minutos siendo arrastrada como una muñeca de juguete, mientras Ino y Kiba discutían con quien debería sentarse.

Vio a sus posibles ayudas.

Chouji comía tranquilamente, Shikamaru dormía tranquilamente (la culpabilidad le ataco al recordar Asuma-sensei) Shino miraba su sufrimiento como si una parte de él quisiera ayudarle, pero tampoco arriesgándose a tanto por ella.

Incluso pensó en Sasuke, pero este definitivamente se retorcería de placer al verla sufrir.

Al final logro zafarse lo suficiente para sentarse al lado de Shino, casi abrazándolo para que nadie la separara de alguien más. Las clases comenzaron con un tranquilo Kakashi poco después, pero ella no pudo evitar notar, que Naruto no estaba cerca del lugar.

Suspiro.

De reojo noto como Sasuke parecía confundido viendo la puerta.

.

Se sorprendió cuando a la hora del almuerzo, fue arrastrada por Kiba a una gran mesa en lugar de su usual mesa apartada de todo. Tal parece que esos días que se desapareció, Kiba y Shino se juntaron un poco más con Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, también de un colado Sasuke que fue arrastrado por Ino. Ahora ella también estaba dentro de la gran pelota, pensó que Sakura y Naruto disfrutarían muchísimo más de la atención que ella, pero por ahora no diría nada, le daba oportunidad de estar al lado de Sasuke.

Ocupaban hablar.

Entonces mientras Kiba y Chouji estaban en una competencia de comida, aprovecho su cercanía a Sasuke.

—¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?—susurro por bajo mientras Ino intenta salvar a Chouji de sobrevivir al haberse pasado una galleta por mal camino.

—Ahora se dicen sus nombres—

—Uchiha-san—

—Deberías decirme Sasuke, después de todo ahora somos compañeros—

Apretó los labios conteniendo la maldición que quería decirle en voz alta, pero era verdad, ya no había tantas formalidades entre ellos como compañeros. Como lo eran Tsunade y Jiraiya y como fueron Asuma con su compañero Uchiha, ambos ahora eran un equipo del cual deberían confiar. Era ridículo que un Uchiha hiciera equipo con un Hyuga, pero después de Star, suponía que debía confiarle su vida a Uchi…Sasuke.

—Lo siento…Sasuke—musito esto de forma forzada, para que el chico le diera una sonrisa de medio lado que volvería a todas locas.

A ella le parecía narcisista y molesta, nada comparadas a las sonrisas sinceras de Naruto, que hace tanto no veía. Desde que empezó todo esto en realidad, no recordaba haberlo visto tan tranquilo como antes, odiaba pensar que era su culpa.

Lo había salvado de aquel espíritu que quería que este se suicidara para comer su interior.

Tal vez no fue lo mejor.

—¿Desde cuando ambos son tan amigos?—cuestiono Ino de forma chismosa al lado de ambos.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke con duda, quien solamente la ignoro como de costumbre, odiando que alguien se metiera en sus asuntos. Por lo tanto siempre dejaba la bomba caliente en sus manos y que hiciera lo que debería hacer, como si pudiera leerle la mente al idiota.

Sonrió forzadamente.

—Hicimos una tregua, así que somos una especie de…amigos—musito lo último con duda.

Nada más lejos que la amistad, compañeros, si, equipo, también, pero la amistad no existía entre ambos y lo sabían. Pero para el resto de las personas, esa explicación debería ser suficiente por ahora. Noto como Kiba a Ino volteaban a ver mal a Sasuke, antes de volver abrazarla de forma posesiva.

Durante diez minutos de amenazar al chico, luego siguieron sus comidas entre risas.

Era extraño para ella, tanto tiempo viviendo entre luchas, que tener un día normal, parecía sobrenatural.

—Mañana es el festival de cerezos—hablo de pronto Ino emocionada.

¿Festival de cerezos?

Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente con los de Sasuke, que también se había tensado levemente. Mientras que para Konoha el festival de los cerezos, solamente era un día normal, donde la luna brillante hacía que los cerezos florecieran en todo su esplendor por la noche, para los guardianes era otra cosa. Esa noche en especial los espíritus tenían mucho más poder, al igual que el clan Hyuga que siempre fue representado por la luna. No habían muchos problemas ocasionales, pero como guardianes tendrían que ir al festival para encargarse de que no hubieran malos entendidos.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir todos juntos—hablo ahora Ino de forma emocionada.

Nadie más parecía compartir la emoción, bueno tal vez Chouji que ya estaba pensando que comería, pero los demás estaban apagados. Pero la emoción de Ino fue fuerte, por lo cual rápidamente asintieron sin ganas, quedando para verse mañana, cuyo día seria feriado.

Se burlaron un poco de ella, sobre como siempre faltaba y llegaba un día antes del feriado.

Las clases se reanudaron sin muchos intereses, solamente que la clase de Kurenai había sido suspendida. Sasuke también debía saber porque, pero no significar tanto para ella.

Asuma-sensei.

Un profesor amable con ella, que siempre sonreía e intentaba hacerla interactuar con otras personas, quien le había presentado a Kiba y Shino.

Vio de reojo a Shikamaru, quien estaba normalmente con Ino y Chouji.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke se puso a su lado, asintió cuando este le dejo una hoja con la información de la patrulla esa noche.

Este ahora era su trabajo.

No debía olvidarlo.

O terminaría muerta, como Asuma.

.

Jiraiya estaba escapando de su persona, había llegado tarde cuando estaba dormido y salido temprano a su "trabajo" el cual ya no sabía si era trabajo en la vida real o trabajo en el mundo espiritual. Estaba enojado por huir, pero algo contento ya que aún no quería confrontarlo sobre toda la verdad. Había faltado a clases, ya que no quería ver a nadie, quería quedarse jugando video juegos, además había faltado varios días a clases, otro más no haría gran diferencia. Entonces vagueo como solía hacerlo antes que todo pasara, casi todo era normal…casi todo.

 **—Que mocoso tan aburrido—** dijo la voz en su cabeza.

No era su voz, no le pertenecía. Sabía que estaba loco y a veces hablaba consigo mismo, pero este nivel no era suyo.

Entonces algo reticente, había aceptado que esa voz probablemente era del ser que todo el mundo hablaba. El que le hacía llamarse Jinchuriki, el nueve colas de su interior.

Lo ignoraba, hasta donde era posible, ya que contestarle, significaría aceptar su presencia.

No estaba listo para eso.

No aun.

 **—Donde está tu novia, la chica Hyuga—** se mofaba solo porque sabía que le molestaba.

No era su novia, Hinata no era su novia.

A qué lugar debía gritarlo para que todos comprendieran la verdad.

Salió de su hogar molesto.

Vale había pasado algunas cosas con Hinata, como amiga, lo cual no significaba que fueran novios. Había pasado muchas cosas con Sasuke y Sakura, no por eso era novio de alguno, quería ser novio de la chica de pelo rosado, bueno ya no quería.

Ya no sabía.

Estaba tan cofundido.

Quería hacerse una pelota y llorar, nunca fue bueno con los cambios bruscos en su vida, siempre era mejor cuando todo era una cómoda y tranquila rutina.

—Dobe—saludo alguien que lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

Esa voz, aburrida, monótona, llena de burla.

Rodo los ojos sabiendo que lo había extrañado, pero cuando alzo la vista para saludarlo con burla, su voz se congelo al ver que no estaba solo. Era cercano a las ocho de la noche, pero aun así Sasuke estaba tranquilamente con ropas normales, al lado de una chica que conocía bien.

Hinata.

Esta lucía también ropa deportiva que acentuaba su cuerpo y su cabello atado para la lucha, sus ojos parecían preocupados en su persona, pero él no pudo evitar notar que estaba al lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Con quien siempre peleaba.

El chico que odiaba.

Entonces algo infantil en su interior grito, no solo la bestia que había descifrado, pues ahora veía todo con diversión, no, esa parte era suya. Hinata era su amiga, suya, no de Sasuke, era algo que le pertenecía a él, no a Sasuke. La razón en su interior le quiso decir que una persona no es un objeto y no le pertenece a nadie, pero mando a la razón por el culo.

Quiso chillar, gritar indignado, acusar a Hinata y a Sasuke.

No lo hizo.

Pero quiso hacerlo.

Otra vez era igual, otra vez todo lo que él siempre quiso, Sasuke lo obtenía fácilmente. No culpo a Hinata, como no querer al famoso Sasuke Uchiha, todo el mundo prefería a Sasuke por sobre él, como no hacerlo. Rico, atractivo, talentoso, un clan espiritual fuerte…todo, Sasuke siempre tenía todo.

Sus labios se presionaron con fuerza para no gritar.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, viendo de reojo a Hinata que se encogió de hombros antes de caminar a su lado y arrodillarse. Fue hasta ese momento que noto, que efectivamente se había hecho una bolita en el piso, se debería ver patético.

—¿Estas bien Naruto?—pregunto la chica suavemente con una mano en su hombro.

Quiso asentir.

Pero ya no sabía.

No sabía nada.

Nunca sabía nada.

—Déjalo Hinata, solamente está luciendo patético—

Proceso lentamente las palabras del chico, había llamado a Hinata por su nombre, no por su apellido. Lo fulmino con la mirada y sintió un deseo de estampar su rostro contra el muro, una parte de él se regocijo de eso y casi lo alentó para que lo hiciera.

Fue la mano de Hinata fuertemente sobre su hombro, que le hizo voltear y ver el destello de temor en su rostro.

¿Qué pasaba?

Lo vio en sus ojos, el reflejo de su cuerpo y también se asustó. Todo su cuerpo parecía rodeado de un leve brillo naranja con sus ojos entre azul y rojo rubí. Pestañeo varias veces, sintiendo el gruñido de su interior indignado por detenerse y ver todo nuevamente normal a su lado.

Tomo su cabeza con fuerza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Sigue el recorrido Sasuke, yo lo llevare a casa—hablo Hinata colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

Hubiera sido un tacto genial, de no haber llamado a Sasuke por su nombre, un gruñido había salido de su interior involuntariamente.

Sasuke los vio indeciso, antes de encogerse de hombros e irse tranquilamente.

Ya solos se sintió el doble de patético.

Alguien debía burlarse de él desde el cielo.

—Vamos a casa Naruto, todo saldrá bien—hablo con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera estado a punto de volverse loco.

La última vez que lo hizo mato a un hombre, lo más sensato que podría hacer era que lo dejara solo, siempre estaba solo.

—¿Qué es casa?—pregunto a nadie en especial.

¿Tenía algo que llamar hogar?

Hinata lo vio confundida en el suelo.

—Tu padrino me dijo que él se haría cargo de ti—

Rio sin una pizca de humor.

—Pues ya me dejo solo, siempre me deja solo…todos me dejan solo—gruño sintiendo la oscuridad en su interior regocijarse.

Era una sensación horrible.

Sentir la oscuridad palpitar dentro de él, a la bestia tan consiente de sí misma, sintiendo que dentro de él todo era un caos.

Fue la mano cálida de Hinata en su mejilla, que le hizo alzar la vista sorprendido, ignorando la oscuridad. Solía pasarle a su lado, que todo lo malo que tenía y que parecía solamente acumularse cada vez más, a su lado desaparecía. Como una linterna que alumbra la oscuridad, o tal vez más potente como la luna en la oscuridad.

No sabía cómo qué.

No era tan poético en medio de tanta confusión.

Tampoco lo era generalmente.

—Yo estoy aquí Naruto, no voy a dejarte—explico con una sonrisa calmada, como si tuviera cinco años.

Lo cual nunca termino de comprender.

¿Por qué hacía tanto por él?

Pero tampoco podía preguntarlo en voz alta, por temor a cual fuera la respuesta y que no fuera una que quisiera escuchar. Así que por ahora, aceptaría que ella estaba a su lado, lejos de su padrino, de sus amigos, ella era la única cosa que parecía mantenerlo estable a su lado.

Acepto la mano de ella cuando le ayudo a levantarse, pero no la soltó, dejando que lo guiara por medio de las calles a su hogar.

Cuando esta lo hizo entrar y la soledad lo recibió, quiso decirle que no se fuera, como un niño pequeño que le teme estar a solas a su cuarto.

Pero no podía.

No podría.

Era tan vergonzoso.

—Me quedare aquí hasta que llegue Jiraiya—hablo ella a nadie en particular, haciendo que sonriera apenado.

Lo había descubierto tan fácilmente.

Ambos sentados en su departamento, en ese sofá algo sucio con todo a su alrededor desordenado. La consola de juegos estaba encendida. Se sonrojo por ver todo tan sucio, pero la chica le restó importancia y tomo un control de la consola antes de sonreírle, causando que se sonrojara nuevamente, pero no de vergüenza, no sabía porque en realidad.

—Podríamos jugar un poco—le hablo con calma.

Sakura y Sasuke habían jugado antes con él, aunque Sakura no era muy fanática. Pero había algo en que Hinata quisiera jugar, aunque no supiera bien jugar super Smash. Fue algo gratificante ganarle en un video juego de luchas, que ella no tomo mal, solamente dejándolo jugar.

Durante un buen rato, hasta que bien entrada la noche, la dejo a ella jugando sola por quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de la chica de cansancio.

Pensando que olía bien en realidad.

Era cómodo estar a su lado.

Y tuvo que repetirse mentalmente que no eran novios, aunque la queja sonó floja y sin vida.

 **Continuara..**

 _Ahora si...lancen sus teorias xD  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Festival

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 12: Festival.**

Naruto despertó el día siguiente con algo de dolor de cuerpo, se sorprendió de ver a Jiraiya tranquilamente en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Su mente aún estaba nublada, recordando vagamente la noche de video juegos con Hinata, sobre la chica hablándole vagamente sobre un festival que sería ese día, mencionando algo sobre ser la siguiente guardián.

Eso le alerto un poco, ignorando la sensación algo adormilada de estar demasiado cerca de la chica.

—¿Qué es un guardián?—pregunto tomando asiento en la mesa.

Jiraiya no cambio su rostro, probablemente tomando todo el día anterior para replantear como abordar el tema con él. Se sintió algo mal de querer abordarlo principalmente por Hinata, no por él, pero ya lo superaría.

Le había engañado toda la vida, no debería ponerse quisquilloso por eso.

Este tomo un poco de su café, antes de acariciar su mentón.

—Ya sabes algo de este mundo según comento esa niña, pero no todo…durarías años en aprenderlo todo—no quiso decirle que eso era muy obvio de saberlo—un guardián espiritual es alguien con los ojos abiertos, pero un guardián de una región es algo más. No solo tienes mayores responsabilidades para proteger el área que te es asignada, responder ante guardianes superiores, proteger con mayor regularidad la línea entre ambos mundos, enfrentar al mal que lo pueda afectar. Al ser una tarea peligrosa, solo guardianes con gran energía pueden ser reclutados, los nuevos guardianes son tu amiga y el chico Uchiha con quien te juntas—

Gruño por bajo con una mano en su rastro.

Sasuke, claro que sería Sasuke.

Siempre era Sasuke.

—Aun así el trabajo es peligroso, mientras aprendan bien, ambos serán compañeros—añadió Jiraiya tomando café.

Gimió golpeando ahora su frente contra la mesa, ignorando los sabrosos huevos con tocino.

Sasuke ahora estaría siempre con Hinata, la molestia recorrió en su interior y no intento negarla. Pero aunque no la negara, tampoco quería pensar en eso.

—¿Qué tienes tú con esa chica?—fue el turno de preguntar a su padrino.

Alzo la vista confundido ante su pregunta.

¿Todos tenían que preguntar por Hinata?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué no estaba viendo él?

—Somos amigos—respondió con cautela.

Pero al ver la sonrisa burlona aparecer en el rostro de su padrino, sintió un escalofrió de anticipación.

—Cuando llegue a casa anoche, estabas cómodamente dormido sobre las piernas de la chica con una sonrisa de idiota—explico disfrutando de su café con una sonrisa.

Un sonrojo inundo todo su rostro, antes de tapárselo con ambas manos y comenzar a gemir de vergüenza. La bestia dentro de él pareció carcajearse.

¿Qué tan loco sonaba todo eso?

.

Toda Konoha parece diferente esa noche, no solo los puestos del festival o las luces alrededor de todas las casas. En el centro hay una gran cantidad de juegos y una tarima improvisada para los espectáculos. Muchos están vestidos para la ocasión y muchos niños salen corriendo por todos lados, comidas a las ventas y una música alegre rodea todo a su alrededor.

Hinata sabe que esa noche es el festival, tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade van a estar rondando la zonas alejadas, al igual que Sasuke le informo que Obito también estaba con algunos Uchiha rondando el lugar. Ellos en cambio estarían en el centro del festival para observarlo todo desde adentro, pero lejos de algunos espíritus traviesos, no esperaban ver mucha acción.

Sasuke estaba a su lado con un pantalón negro con zapatos deportivos y una camiseta rojo vino con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. Ella por otra parte tenía un pantalón deportivo gris, zapatos a juego y una camiseta sin mangas de color morado oscuro. Ambos sabían que las ropas debían permitirles moverse, así que incluso cuando Ino llego con un precioso Yukata, no hicieron mucho.

—Quería ver a Hinata con yukata—declaro está en tono infantil.

Shino estaba igual repleto de ropa como siempre, Kiba estaba con ropas informales al igual que Shikamaru y Chouji. Solamente Ino parecía vestida para la ocasión, causando que esta refunfuñara que Sakura probablemente hubiera venido con Yukata de no estar internada.

—¿Cómo esta ella?—le pregunto a Sasuke en voz baja cuando comenzaron a caminar en el festival.

Este torció la boca.

—Despertó hace dos días, Tsunade la estuvo cuidando—

—¿La viste?—

—Está enojada conmigo—

Quisiste matarla, pensó pero no lo exteriorizo, en su lugar observo la figura a lo lejos de un chico rubio, con pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta naranja. Detuvo sus pasos sonriendo saludando con la mano, causando que este sonriera amablemente caminando a su lado.

Ino y Kiba le reclamaron por haber faltado tantos días, a lo que este solo rio nervioso, obviamente siendo malo en escusas.

Luego se alejó de ellos para caminar donde estaban Sasuke y ella, viendo de forma molesta a Sasuke, antes de tomarla de la muñeca causando sorpresa en ella y los demás presentes.

—Vamos a los juegos con premios—hablo animadamente arrastrándola.

¿Se había perdido de algo?

Al ver el rostro de incredulidad de sus amigos, su único consuelo fue saber, que no solo ella sentía que algo raro pasaba.

.

Miro de forma distraída como Naruto jugaba en un stand donde debió derribar una gran cantidad de vasos, el chico se carcajeo cuando logro derribarlos todos y el comerciante de forma algo incomoda le dejaba elegir su premio. Habían perdido de vista al resto de sus amigos, pero no era problema, así Sasuke podría tomar más terreno que ella. Pensó que Naruto querría estar con sus amigos, pero verlo ahí arrastrándola a ella.

Algo había pasado.

Tal vez quería hablar del mundo espiritual y no quería hablar con Sasuke, la tarde anterior había notado que algo pasaba y no se sentía a gusto al lado del chico.

Seguramente era eso.

Dejo de pensar cuando un gran conejo blanco se posó frente a ella, era un conejo bastante abrazable con cara adorable.

Pestañeo doblando su rostro para ver a Naruto que la miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

Algo ocultaba.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, donde la sonrisa de Naruto se tambaleo viéndola confundido y ella entrecerró los ojos intentando adivinar que estaba intentando hacer.

—¿No lo quieres?—pregunto sin disimular la decepción en su voz.

—¿Es para mí?—

—Claro que es para ti, intente ganarle desde el inicio—

No comprendía el sentido de sus palabras, pero al ver su cara de perro en medio de la lluvia, tomo el conejo de forma dudosa entre sus manos. Lo tenía alejado como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Ella no era de peluches o cosas infantiles, su infancia había muerto después del accidente de su madre, después nunca tuvo algún juguete y solamente jugo video juegos con Naruto, ya que este parecía agradarle.

Pero este conejo de peluche.

Vio de reojo a Naruto que la miraba expectante y ella suspiro sin entender que pasaba.

Se concentró en el conejo como si quisiera averiguar qué hacer.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera cosa que Naruto le daba, también toda la situación parecía digna de un manga shoujo. Pero Naruto quería a Sakura, probablemente hiciera esto solo como amigos, queriendo retribuir todo lo que ella había estado haciendo con su persona.

Sí, eso.

Ocupaba hacer respuestas razonables en su mente, para no fantasear con algo que no pasaría.

Entonces aceptando el regalo, se encogió de hombros antes de ponerlo entre sus brazos como en un abrazo, para cargarlo. Naruto pareció satisfecho, ya que sonrió de forma animada. Estaba sonriendo tranquilamente, de forma sincera, eso era bueno, habían pasado pocos días desde lo que paso en Sunagakure, temía que no volviera a ser el mismo.

Estaba casi segura que estaría deprimido mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora aquí caminando por el festival, el chico revoloteando como de costumbre, sintió que algo estaba mal.

Naruto era un ser consiente, alguien que no le gusta herir y siempre quiere ayudar. Pero luego de su primer asesinato, estaba como si nada.

Algo estaba muy mal.

Pero no sabía que.

—Nunca me explicaste todo sobre los espíritus y eso—dijo de pronto caminando a su lado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Sus ojos lucían tan puros, tan calmado, tan normal.

Pero al mismo tiempo tan fuera de escena.

—Comencemos con las jerarquías—indico ignorando sus pensamientos.

Star se había quedado en casa, cada día parecía dejarla más tiempo a solas, lo cual le fastidiaba, ahora le hubiera sido muy útil para notar algo extraño.

—Los espíritus están divididos en seis niveles. El primer nivel son las minorías, donde están espíritus muy débiles y que generalmente se reúnen en grandes agrupaciones, la mayoría de ellos hacen bromas o vandalismos leves sin ningún problema, como esos—dijo señalando una carpa, donde dos pequeños espíritus estaban bailoteando.

Eran pequeños del tamaño de manzanas, de color verdoso que parecían árboles y revoloteando entre ambos.

—La siguiente categoría son los espíritu clase baja, son un poco más fuertes que las minorías, por lo cual otros espíritus de mayor poder los utilizan como servidumbre—musito con forma calmada, Naruto a su lado asentía para que comprendiera que prestaba atención.

Esto era básico de cualquier niño con familia espiritual, pero este nunca fue instruido. Nunca supo sobre las guerras, sobre las luchas actuales, sobre los territorios, sobre los ataques y debilidades de tipos.

Pero no era necesario saberlo.

No ahora después de todo.

—La clase media es donde se concentran la mayor cantidad de espíritus, no son puros, generalmente son nacidos de espíritus puros, que no desarrollaron todo su potencial—explico calmadamente deteniéndose en un puesto, Naruto paso frente a ella ordenando don manzanas con caramelo—La siguiente clase es la alta, no son todos puros de espíritu, son como la clase media, mestizos, pero en ellos existe un nivel espiritual grande, lo cual los coloca sobre otros, en esta clase podrías poner a Kisame miembro de akatsuki—indico aceptando la manzana del chico.

Ante el nombre de Kisame frunció el ceño, probablemente recordando al hombre pez.

—Después de esta clase solo quedan dos, la clase especial donde están los espíritus antiguos o de pura raza, donde podríamos encontrar al señor Fukasaku, el espíritu del bosque de Jiraiya—la imagen de la rana paso por ambas cabezas—por ultimo están los lideres, quienes son los líderes de los clanes o sus próximos herederos, donde estaría Star—comento con tranquilidad.

Este no parecía comprender que Star era tan poderosa, pero ahora parecía verlo ya que silbo impresionado.

—¿Hay tantas clasificaciones entre guardianes?—pregunto confuso.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Solo existen cuatro tipos—musito por bajo—el primer nivel es cualquiera que hubiera visto el mundo espiritual, considerado un guardián por sobrevivir a la iniciación, luego sigue el guardián de región, que son los mejores entre la región para protegerla (donde estamos tu padrino y yo) y por ahora están los kages, un kage es el líder de los guardianes por zona. Aunque generalmente hay un kage superior, en Japón ahora solamente hay un grupo de cinco kages que lo controlan, ya que el anterior murió—

El chico asintió pensativo.

Caminaron tranquilamente comiendo por el festival, ella viendo fijamente a los espíritus, alegrándose que nadie quisiera causar un alboroto ahora.

Pero Naruto aun parecía pensativo en su mundo.

—¿Dónde están los Jinchuriki?—

Esa pregunta era difícil.

Pero no imposible de responder.

—Técnicamente estarían en el nivel alto de espíritus, pero también casi al potencial de un kage, no pertenecen a ningún rango, son como la línea entre ambos mundos—respondió con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Un nuevo asentimiento.

Debía ser mucha información que analizar.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando el chico también lo hizo, viendo fijamente un lugar donde vendían gran cantidad de objetos, con la vista perdida. No agrego nada, viendo fijamente los objetos, tomando entre sus manos, con dificultad por el conejo y la manzana, un colgante de flor de cerezo.

Sakura.

—Eso le gustaría a Sakura-chan—indico Naruto de repente.

Entonces ambos pensaban lo mismo.

—Deberías comprarlo para ella cuando la veas, escuche que ya está despierta, tal vez podrías hacerle una pequeña visita—sugirió aunque eso le doliera, Naruto quería a Sakura, después de todo.

Debía quedarse con eso claro en su mente, llevaba tanto tiempo conociendo la verdad, que ahora no debería dolerle.

Claro que era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

El dolor estaba ahí, casi como fuego en su piel.

Vio una sonrisa algo vaga en su rostro, ladeando la cabeza con las manos en sus bolsillos, de pronto paso una mano detrás de su cuello nervioso.

—No creo que sea buena idea verla a ella…o a los otros—comento con fuerza antes de seguir su camino rápidamente, pasando entre la multitud.

Dejo el collar, donde la vendedora le vio mal por no comprarlo, antes de alcanzar al chico. Arrojo a la basura lo que quedaba de su manzana para caminar rápidamente. Pero este no se detenía, así que tuvo que sujetarlo de la muñeca para que le viera.

Se habían alejado bastante, estaban casi fuera del festival en una parte con árboles, donde no había muchas personas. Incluso las voces eran algo lejanas y la oscuridad era más profunda por la poca iluminación que se estaba mostrando ahí.

—¿De qué se trata todo eso Naruto?—le cuestiono casi sin aire.

Entonces pudo ver bien sus ojos, llenos de dudas, de inquietudes, que parecían más normales ahora después de todo lo vivido, que su sonrisa sincera. Como podría verse tan perturbado ahora, cuando momentos antes estaba tan tranquilo.

Algo estaba pasando.

Sujeto con un poco de fuerza su muñeca y este la vio como si sufriera.

¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto en poco tiempo?

—No sé qué me pasa Hinata, pero no soy una buena persona, no después de todo lo que paso…solamente tú no me verías como un monstruo—gimoteo con pesadez sin dejar de ver su mano.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Eso era ridículo. Vale si tenía una bestia poderosa en su interior, había matado a una persona y ahora debía estar luchando contra algo, pero no era un monstruo. Aun así Naruto era la persona más amable que había conocido, con una sonrisa genial y un aura resplandeciente, nadie más hubiera soportado tanto tiempo tener una bestia en su interior sin verse corrompida, su alma debía ser muy pura.

—Eso no es cierto Naruto, mucha gente te aprecia no solo yo—le dijo de forma conciliadora, inyectando toda la verdad de esas palabras.

No solo ella daría la vida por él, su padrino, Sasuke…habían gente que aún se preocupaba por él.

El chico alzo la vista con desesperación, como si no entendiera algo.

Entonces un escalofrió rodeo su espalda y algo cambio en su ambiente. Naruto seguía siendo el mismo chico, pero de un pronto a otro sus ojos se habían vuelto ranuras rojas, sus colmillos parecía crecer de forma algo peligrosa y una mueca, que definitivamente no tendría el chico normalmente, se formó en su rostro.

Su conejo de peluche termino en el suelo, al tiempo que ella término acorralada contra un árbol sin comprender que pasaba.

—¿Naruto?—le llamo confundida.

El cuerpo del chico estaba casi sobre el de ella en el espacio donde estaba acorralada, una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y sus ojos rojos.

¿Quién era este?

—Pensé que un Hyuga sabría quién soy, ya sabes ojos especiales y todo eso—musito, ya no la voz de Naruto, si no la voz de algo más oscuro.

Fue cuando lo comprendió.

El nueve colas.

—Kyubi—dijo con voz firme y ojos entrecerrados.

El cuerpo de Naruto chasqueo la boca tampoco satisfecho.

—Tampoco me gusta ese nombre, dime Kurama…ese nombre si me pertenece—

—¿Qué quieres conmigo?—

Su voz dejo de tener la fuerza, cuando este acerco demasiado su rostro al de ella, causando que se congelara al instante cuando la lengua del chico lamio su mejilla. No era el primer hombre en hacerlo, Kisame lo había hecho en forma de burla alguna vez antes, lo que le causo asco y repulsión.

Pero aunque este cuerpo era controlado por otra cosa, seguía siendo el cuerpo de Naruto.

El sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

Un jadeo escapo de su cuerpo cuando en un borrón, estaba ahora en el suelo con el chico sobre ella, viéndola con malicia. Hace mucho había estado así con Naruto en una situación íntima, pero eso parecía hace tanto tiempo, comparado ahora con ese monstruo en el cuerpo de Naruto. Además había sido un accidente en aquella ocasión, ahora parecía que lo que estuviera sobre ella, era totalmente consiente de que estaba haciendo.

Estaba inmóvil.

En shock.

Sorprendida.

—Lo que odio de los portadores es sentir lo que ellos sienten, mi anterior portador fue una mujer y odie mucho toda la situación, pero estar en el cuerpo de este chico no es tan malo…excepto sus hormonas, parece un niño caliente a tu lado—dijo con molestia rodando los ojos.

No sabía si era verdad.

Esperaba no fuera verdad.

Pero su rostro alcanzo un grado de rojo, que no tenía desde que era niña y se avergonzaba frente a sus padres. El rojo pareció interesar al zorro que la vio de forma burlista.

—El niño lo niega, pero aun así te tiene como su posesión—hablo sujetando ahora su mentón, que se había abierto ante la incredulidad de sus palabras—pero es un jodido cobarde que no quiere aceptar que está interesado, así que tomare un poco de esto—musito antes de bajar su boca y que ella terminara de procesar sus palabras.

Jadeo nuevamente, ante la impresión de los labios del chico sobre los suyos, su mente le gritaba que lo apartara porque era la bestia, que no era Naruto. Pero otra parte de ella gritaba que no desaprovechar la oportunidad de besarle, fuera lo que fuera, en el cuerpo que tanto tiempo había amado.

No es el cuerpo, es el chico.

Debía repetirlo.

Pero la emoción fue más fuerte.

Había besado anteriormente algunos viejos conocidos, para saber que era, pero solo eran besos de pico, apenas tocaba sus labios y se alejaba muerta de la vergüenza.

Esto no era lo mismo.

El cuerpo de Naruto la besaba de forma demandante, como si quisiera robar su alma en un beso, moviéndose como si fuera su terreno. Ella no era de nadie, era una persona, una persona que estaba sumisa dejando que el chico bebiera de su boca todo lo que quisiera, sintiendo una extraña nube en lugar de tierra y la sensación de electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

Este se separó de ella, causando que jadeara en busca de aire, antes de soltar un gemido de incredulidad al sentir los labios del chico sobre su cuello. Nunca había sentido algo como eso, todos sus sentidos estaban en otra dimensión y todo daba vueltas.

Debía alejarlo.

Gritar.

Correr.

Patearle.

Cualquier cosa que fuera menos humillante que lo que estaba haciendo, pero no ella ahora solo intentaba no gemir de forma débil ante la gran fuerza que sentía en su cuello, con mordidas juguetonas que la hacían retorcerse como un gusano. Eran demasiadas sensaciones que se había privado desde siempre, ya que sentir emociones no es algo bueno para un guardián, solo que ahora todo le estaba explotando en la cara.

Entonces este se detuvo, casi alegrándola por poder pensar nuevamente, y gimiendo algo decepcionada por que la ardiente situación desapareciera casi tan rápido como llego.

—Tenemos compañía—musito Naruto aun con su voz distorsionada.

Fue cuando lo sintió, la sensación de cuatro grandes energías, que la dejaron congelada en el suelo viendo los ojos rojos de la bestia sobre ella.

Akatsuki.

.

Si bien ella había heredado la parte algo sentimental de su madre, también había heredado la forma de pensar frio en las situaciones como su padre. Así que olvidando todo lo que acababa de pasar, corrió con fuerza en medio de las personas que ahora estaban tranquilas, por el momento, estaba segura que algo iba a estallarles en la cara de cualquier manera. Había sentido cuatro presencias poderosas, lo cual no era bueno si recordaba cómo había terminado solo con dos en Sunagakure.

Tal vez era suicida o una idiota, pero corrió con fuerza hacia la presión más fuerte de poder espiritual, seguida de forma fácil por Naruto. De reojo noto su mirada algo aburrida y sus ojos aun de color rojo, no era Naruto, aún no lo era.

Pero sinceramente, no se quejaba, ahora ocupaba una fuerza extra y el Kyubi…Kurama, tal vez podría ayudarla.

Sus pasos no le guiaron al centro del festival, en realidad le llevaron a una zona aún más alejada, casi colindando con las casa más alejadas de Konoha. Que ahora estaban completamente vacías, con sus habitantes probablemente dentro del festival.

Detuvo sus pasos y Kurama lo hizo detrás de ella casi frenando como un auto de carreras. Era tan diferente de Naruto, su presencia no reflejaba alegría o tranquilidad, no, reflejaba un hombre fuerte e imponente, que patearía tu trasero.

Frente a ellos había un sujeto con capa de Akatsuki, ya saben, capa negra y nubes rojas. Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna dirección en sus pensamientos. Era un hombre de cabellera negra oscura atada en una cola, con unos prominentes ojos rojos.

El cuerpo de Naruto gruño a su lado.

—Un Uchiha—mascullo casi con ira.

Hizo una nota mental mientras el sujeto volteaba a verles con esos ojos rojos con aspas negras, era curioso que Naruto dijera eso tomando en cuenta que su mejor amigo era un Uchiha, pero no era Naruto, era Kurama.

Su cabeza dolía un poco de confusión.

Prefirió mantener la vista en su nuevo enemigo.

Un Uchiha, este debía ser el Uchiha que se había unido a Akatsuki, creando un total caos entre los altos mandos espirituales por semejante ofensa. Si no se equivocaba su nombre era Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, hijo heredero del anterior cabeza del clan Uchiha y por ende, quien debió heredar una de las familias más importantes del mundo espiritual.

También con quien su padre pensó en comprometerla cuando era niña, para poder acabar con las malas relaciones entre familias. Antes que pasara el accidente de su madre y la masacre del clan Uchiha, haciendo que Itachi matara a casi un 75% de su familia, dejando tan solo algunos pocos con vida.

Saco de inmediato su espada plateada, viendo de forma fría al sujeto.

Pero este parecía mirarlos de forma aburrida.

—Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Namikaze—musito este de forma tranquila, con el rostro casi totalmente oculto por su gabardina.

Se tensó.

Esta no sería una batalla fácil, aunque últimamente todas sus batallas, parecían haber sido malas. No quería pensar en eso, pero el recuerdo de Sunagakure no solo afectaba a Naruto, también a ella, quien no había podido hacer nada ante la corrupción de Zabuza, provocando la muerte de este y las manos manchadas de sangre de Naruto.

Esta vez también sería igual.

Ella probablemente fallaría y Naruto tendría que salvarla, causando más dolor en el chico.

Su agarre en su espada tembló.

De pronto una mano sobre su hombro la hizo saltar levemente, antes de ver sobre su hombro como Naruto estaba viéndola tranquilamente, bueno no Naruto, definitivamente esos ojos rojos con ranuras algo felinas, no eran de Naruto para nada. Aun así esa entidad, a falta de mejor nombre, la miraba con una sonrisa algo oscura en su rostro.

No la tranquilizo, pero al menos la hizo distraerse.

—No te preocupes mocosa—gruño causando que ella sintiera una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca "¿Mocosa?"—puede que no pueda sacar toda mi fuerza por estar en el cuerpo del chico, sería mejor si este la controlara, pero aun así no ocupo toda mi fuerza para acabar con una basura Uchiha—expreso mostrando esos dientes brillantes con colmillos y una chispa en sus ojos de diversión.

Lo miro fijamente sorprendida, no era Naruto, definitivamente no era Naruto.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente ante el brillo de emoción de la bestia por la lucha. Naruto desde el inicio le había puesto un alto a las luchas, a no querer matar a tenerle miedo por ese mundo. Pero Kurama era diferente, era un espíritu nacido de las luchas y claramente ansiaba volver a la partida.

La bestia de las nueve colas.

La más peligrosa.

Entonces todo temor se evaporo por arte de magia, su mano dejo de temblar y volteo a ver a Itachi con fiereza, quien ahora se puso serio.

Las explosiones a lo lejos le indicaron, que no solamente ella había iniciado la batalla.

.

Donde esta esa niña cuando se ocupa, ese fue el pensamiento de Sasuke cuando vio a dos sujetos bastante sospechosos con capas negras y nubes rojas. No era un idiota, eran de la banda de Akatsuki, pero para su desgracia no era su hermano, a ese si le hubiera gustado verle para atravesarlo con fuerza con su espada. En su lugar solo había dos personas, un rubio de aspecto curioso y un pelirrojo que parecía no estar vivo por dentro. Deidara y Sasori, si sus investigaciones eran correctas, un tipo con problemas con las bombas y un marionetista.

No era tan mal.

Pudo haber sido el sujeto que no puede morirse o el tipo con muchos corazones…rayos incluso Kisame tenía una fuerza peor que ellos, ni hablar sobre Pain el líder de la banda de psicópatas.

Pero aun así no era un buen momento.

Estaban justo en medio del festival y no sentía a ningún guardián cerca, peor, estaba rodeado de sus compañeros de clases que ahora miraban todo confundidos. No solo ellos, un gran número de personas se había detenido a observar todo con curiosidad, entre ellos muchos niños.

Los recuerdos del atentado reciente de Sunagakure, estaba en medio de muchos ciudadanos, quienes no habían ido al festival esa noche, pero muchos otros habían ido.

Lástima.

La mayoría moriría.

Pero él como guardián se supone que debía protegerlos, pero solo contra ambos, estaba en una gran dificultad ahora. Como bien era conocido, luchar en medio de un lugar con público, no era algo que debería hacer, pero no tenía muchas opciones y Akatsuki quería eso.

Reconocimiento.

Que todos lo vieran.

No le molestaría matar a su hermano frente a tantas personas, pero aun así debía conformarse con esos sujetos. Sentía dos presencias más a lo lejos, tan fuertes que debían tratarse al menos de Kisame (ya que le era levemente familiar) y para su enojo de Itachi a lo lejos.

Ojala Itachi hubiera venido a buscarle.

—S-Sasuke—tartamudeo Ino a su lado, sujetando con fuerza del brazo de Shikamaru.

Estaba asustada.

Le pareció curioso que hubiera notado que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no solo ella, Shikamaru estaba con mortal seriedad y Kiba se había puesto algo arisco como un animal.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

—No hay necesidad de hacer un espectáculo—musito de forma aburrido a ambos personajes.

No se movieron.

Su rostro permaneció firme.

Entonces de la nada Deidara alzo una mano, antes que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, una atracción infantil cercana a ellos, estallo en miles de pedazos. No se movió cuando escucho los gritos de las personas, los llantos de los niños y el olor a sangre se mezcló con el calor del fuego.

Todos parecían alterados.

No él.

Ya lo había visto hace muchos años.

Se arrojó rápidamente a la lucha aprovechando el desconcierto de todos ante las explosiones, incluso ignoro a sus amigos y que probablemente no todos sobrevivirían al ver lo siguiente, pero eso evitaría la gran cantidad de muertes que harían los akatsuki de no detenerles. Pateo con fuerza a Deidara contra un puesto, esquivando rápidamente un ataque de hilos de Sasori, debido al elemento sorpresa.

Sus ojos se habían activado mostrando sus aspas negras, puede que su nivel no estuviera al de su hermano o al de Obito, pero aun así le ayudaría muchísimo en la lucha.

Debía alejarlos del centro del lugar.

Saco su espada de la nada clavándola en el pecho de Sasori, ocasionando un grito de terror de parte de Ino, pero lo ignoro. No salía sangre del cuerpo de chico, chasqueo la lengua antes de apartarse para esquivar sus ataques con veneno. Saltando en dirección opuesta al festival, siendo seguido por ambos sujetos.

Dos contra uno.

Eso no era justo.

Pero sin duda el reto representado, era bastante interesante.

.

Jiraiya había pasado por muchas cosas desde que era joven, haber luchado en gran parte de las guerras del mundo espiritual, aprendido que los espíritus no eran malvados y que principalmente lo era el ser humano, meditar durante años con espíritus del bosque…entre muchas otras cosas. Cuando se le fue concedido el honor de ser un guardián de Konoha, acepto pensando que así podría expiar su gran lista de pecados, desde haber matado a su compañero en medio de la corrupción, no haber salvado a tres niños huérfanos y ver a su querido ahijado morir con su esposa, sin olvidar no haber tomado a Naruto bajo su tutela cuando era necesario.

Muchas listas.

Muchos pecados.

Había esperado que el chico pudiera vivir feliz, lejos de este mundo, en su ignorancia y felicidad rodeado de seres queridos. Pero la bestia dentro de este, debió ser el recordatorio que nadie puede esquivar su destino, incluso aunque lo intente.

Pensó que ese festival podría darle un poco de calma al muchacho, aunque algo le inquietaba, su mirada algo perdida le dijo que pasaba algo malo. Pero él nunca fue un padre, nunca lo fue para Minato, ahora para Naruto, tampoco parecía serlo.

Así que lo dejo, ya que estaban pisando ambos hielo delgado, lo dejo averiguar su destino solo…porque sinceramente, no quería decirle la verdad. La terrible verdad que un Jinchuriki acarreaba, no sabía si sus dos amigos (La Hyuga y el Uchiha) le abrían revelado la verdad, o si ellos la supieran, pero algo malo estaba por pasar.

—Supongo que debemos posponer nuestra cita—le dijo a Tsunade que se había detenido calmadamente de sus pasos.

La caminata había sido silenciosa, hace tanto que no tenían que hablar. Mucho menos cuando él rechazo el puesto de kage y fue designado a Tsunade, quien parecía burlarse de la ironía del destino.

Hace muchos años su anterior novio y hermano menor, habían añorado con ser kages, pero después de la corrupción dentro de ellos por terribles accidentes, Tsunade se había visto en la necesidad de acabar con ambos.

No quería imaginar la carga sobre la espalda de la mujer, quien debía ser similar o mayor a la suya.

—Hay una carga preciosa en Konoha que necesitamos—hablo la voz de Kisame con tranquilidad mostrando su enorme espada y dientes de tiburón.

Era lo mejor.

Ese akatsuki no provocaba querer vomitar o huir, como Pain o Konan significaban para su persona. matar a ese pescado en realidad no significaría un problema para ambos.

Tsunade a su lado se chaqueo los nudillos.

—Supongo que es un buen momento para probar mi nueva alumna—susurro esta con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

Créanle.

Había visto esa sonrisa momentos antes de ser aplastado por un potente puñetazo.

.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido cuando alguien paso sobre él y le dio una fuerte patada a Sasori, lanzándolo a volar por los aires contra uno de los puestos. No solo la fuerza monstruosa, si no que esa molesta aura rosada que había reconocido, le hizo gemir interiormente, deseando que la lucha hubiera continuado dos contra uno. Por suerte ahora estaba lejos de sus compañeros de clases, o tendría que dar muchísimas explicaciones de aquí en adelante.

Con un short de mezclilla, una camiseta floja rosada y su cabello anteriormente largo, ahora corto sobre sus hombros. Sakura no se dignaba a mirarlo, simplemente viendo al frente a su enemigo, con ojos algo vacíos y una potente aura de lucha destellando por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke se encogió levemente cuando esta volteo a verlo con molestia sobre su hombro.

Mierda.

Debía alejarse de su radio de lucha o probablemente se vería en medio de otro golpe mortal, como sucedió cuando la visito hace dos días.

 **Continuara..**

 _Este capitulo tiene dos partes :v pero no dije nada al inicio porque una vez un autor me hizo lo mismo xD Dividio un capitulo en dods artes y lo dejo en lo mejor.  
_

 _Muajaja soy malevola._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Festival segunda parte

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 13: Festival segunda parte**

Bien había batallado con una gran cantidad de guardianes y espíritus, pero sin duda ninguno como Itachi Uchiha hasta el momento. No usaba armas fijas, generalmente dependía de vagos kunai y su gran ataque de fuego, pero era un hombre demasiado talentoso, un prodigio viviente y su muslo derecho no dejaba de gritarle al estar en carne viva por el último ataque. El Byakugan tenía una leve ventaja en ilusiones sobre el Sharingan y eso era lo único que evitaba que estuviera en medio de un infierno viviente.

Naruto…bueno no Naruto, Kurama, era quien había logrado dominar gran parte de la batalla. Para un Jinchuriki la fuera no solo es de su espíritu latente, sino también del espíritu de la bestia en su interior. Kurama era la bestia más fuerte de las nueve, por lo cual si Naruto llegara a dominarle, seria de los mejores guerreros del mundo espiritual. Pero como Kurama dijo, si Naruto lograba dominarle.

Una forma de bloquear el tremendo poder de las bestias, era que solo pudieran sacar todo su potencial, si el portador era quien lo usaba, esto evitaría que cualquier bestia pudiera salirse con la suya, controlar al portador y destruirlo todo. Por lo tanto al ser Kurama quien ahora controlaba el cuerpo de su anfitrión, la fuerza era aplastante, pero no tanto como podría llegar a ser.

Al menos esto por ahora, había logrado hacer que estuvieran con vida.

Le dio el mérito a Itachi.

Estaba enfrentando a una de las mejores Hyuga en batalla por el momento, con la bestia de las nueve colas, sin parecer afectado.

Utilizo un ataque de agua en su dirección, que el hombre esquivo ágilmente, pero debido a eso, recibió una patada de Kurama rodeada de viento en su cara que lo envió volando. Al parecer el cuerpo de Naruto era más propenso a energía de viento, por lo que Kurama la utilizaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Eso era otra cosa.

Eran un buen equipo.

Ella y Kurama, habían logrado mantener a raya al sujeto sin morir en el intento.

Eso era todo un logro para ella.

—Supongo que era verdad lo que dijo Kisame sobre ti—musito Itachi viéndola fijamente, se tensó, al igual que Kurama a su lado chasqueo la lengua.

Pero el rostro de Naruto pronto se transformó en una sonrisa burlona, que estaba reconociendo como de Kurama y no como de Naruto, por la forma de oscuridad en su interior.

—Pensé que los Uchiha no hablaban y solo eran monosílabos—gruño la voz del chico distorsionada y con prepotencia.

Pero no afecto a Itachi.

Casi nada parecía afectarlo.

Seguía viéndole fijamente a ella, causando que se tensara con la espada en su mano.

—¿Tu eres la novia de mi pequeño hermano?—pregunto viéndola fijamente.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando ella quedo en shock, casi sintiendo un aire pasar de forma cómica entre los tres, ante tan ridícula situación. Que rayos tenía todo el mundo con querer juntarle con alguien, lo peor, que tenía el mundo con querer verla con Sasuke. Apenas si habían soportado no querer matarse cuando se veían, no había ni habría nada entre ellos, con suerte algún tiempo más adelante una pobre amistad.

Ella amaba a Naruto, lo cual no era tampoco algo de mucha ayuda, pero eso significaba que no quería a otros chicos.

Que jodido mundo.

Pero antes que pudiera negar la pregunta de Itachi, que no tenía nada que ver redundante con esta batalla, algo la detuvo.

El aura roja que parecía emanar de Kurama había cambiado a una más oscura, este había bajado el rostro ocultándolo con su cabello suelto y alborotado, mientras comenzaba a reír de forma siniestra.

—Sasuke…Sasuke…—murmuraba en voz baja, pero diferente de hace unos instantes, lo que la hizo verlo bruscamente.

—¿Naruto?—pregunto en un débil chillido.

No por favor no ahora, no era un buen momento, ocupaba a Kurama para seguir con la batalla, ella no era rival aun para Itachi.

—Todo siempre se trata del jodido teme—gruño por fin Naruto con enojo en su voz y ojos azules.

Ella quedo en blanco, casi sintiendo que el alma salía de su cuerpo al ver nuevamente al chico rubio. En cambio Itachi solo alzo una ceja confundido por la situación. Estaba pensando seriamente en caer de rodillas y llorar ante su jodida mala suerte, pero parecía que Naruto no se calmaba aun.

Como podría enojarse tanto por Sasuke, como para retomar el control de su cuerpo en ese momento tan inoportuno.

—Tu eres igual de insoportable que el teme, no quiero escuchar nada de ese bastardo ahora mismo—dijo apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

Hinata apretó la espada.

Estaba perdida.

Itachi tranquilamente suspiro, como no queriendo luchar contra alguien tan…idiota. Podría amar a Naruto todo lo que fuera, pero el pensamiento de que solo era un idiota, ahora brillaba de forma clara en su mente.

—No tiene gracia luchar contra ti sin la bestia—indico este queriendo dar media vuelta para marcharse.

Pero esto pareció fastidiar más a Naruto de lo que ya estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al igual que los de Itachi brillaron de interés, cuando una cortina de aire pareció rodear las piernas del rubio. Este parecía enojado y se impulsó rápidamente por el camino a gran velocidad, antes de intentar darle una patada de aire que Itachi esquivo fácilmente, pero las corrientes de aire fueron tan fuertes que lograron hacer ligeros cortes en su mejilla. Por lo que dio un salto dejando varios metros separados.

Energía espiritual.

Energía espiritual pura, sin combinaciones, solamente el viento en su máxima expresión. El viento o elemento aire, era perteneciente del clan del cielo. Había sospechado anteriormente que era parte de su naturaleza cuando Kurama la utilizo, pero pensó que solamente la había magnificado y logrado dicha fuerza.

Pero Naruto la había utilizado fácilmente sin dificultad de la nada.

No era posible.

Así como el agua era parte del clan Hyuga o el fuego del Uchiha, el viento era principalmente del clan Uzumaki. Los tres clanes principales de los espíritus, habían bendecido a las tres familias principales. El clan del bosque no hacía nada, ya que la luz su elemento, estaba en todo ser humano. El clan de la montaña con su elemento tierra, prefería darle fuerza a los guardianes renegados lejos de toda familia, el clan de la oscuridad hace milenios que no parecía estar en ningún lado.

Eso no importaba.

Como Naruto consiguió un elemento tan puro y tal energía, sin utilizar a Kurama.

No parecía ser la única en pensar así, Itachi miraba con claro interés a ambos, especialmente a Naruto, como si estuviera pensando en reanudar la batalla. Lo cual no era bueno, si bien Naruto tenía una energía impresionante, aún era un inexperto. Kurama tenía todos los años de vida, conocimiento y experiencia en lucha, Naruto no podría compararse a él por el momento.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi detuvo sus pensamientos, saltando nuevamente a su derecha para esquivar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, que al tocar el suelo lo destruyó por completo y ocasiono una ola expansiva que la desestabilizo. Para su diversión, Naruto logro mantenerse de pie a duras penas, una gran mejoría a como hace unos días, fue lanzado por los aires con la explosión en Sunagakure.

Entonces una calidez recorrió su interior, la energía fue notable y una sonrisa apareció al ver entre la nube de polvo, una presencia que tanto conocía. Su cabellera castaña estaba atada a una cola de caballo algo más baja que Itachi, sus ropas eran dignas de su clan para las luchas y sus ojos blancos estaban tranquilamente viendo a Itachi.

—Neji-niisan—hablo con una gran alegría en su voz.

Este la vio de reojo con calidez, antes de regresar a sus ojos de muerte cuando se enfrentó a la mirada de Itachi.

El prodigio del clan Uchiha contra el prodigio del clan Hyuga.

Sin duda la batalla estaba colocándose mejor para ellos.

—¿Niisan?—se cuestionó Naruto sin verla a su lado, pero lo ignoro, viendo admirada a Neji, nuevamente salvándola.

.

Suspiro cuando el sujeto de cabellera rubia por fin se marchó, con un brazo menos gracias a su katana, le hubiera gustado decir que lo venció, pero el desgraciado era demasiado escurridizo, otro día lo mataría. Su molestia es que mientras su contrincante escapo, el chico con el que se enfrentó Sakura, ahora estaba inmóvil gracias a unos pergaminos de sellado. Una mocosa que tenía menos de diez días en el mundo espiritual, le había ganado en una lucha.

Su ego y orgullo no estaban bien en este momento.

Pero exceptuando unas cuantas casas, algunas personas, no había tantas bajas como pudo haber sido. Estaba casi convencido que el consejo de los cinco kages pondría un grito al cielo, pero no era culpa de ellos, si estaban enojados que acabaran con akatsuki ellos mismos.

Sakura paso de su lado ignorándolo, caminando rápidamente donde antes estaban sus amigos, le siguió dejando al tipo sellado en el pergamino. La mayoría de energías espirituales se habían alejado, para su fastidio, el de Itachi también.

Mientras corrían de regreso a donde estaban los demás, se toparon con Jiraiya que mostraba algunas heridas, este asintió cuando le indico donde estaba Sasori y corrió a ese lugar con Tsunade. Él no era experto en sellados, así que no serviría en ese lugar, debería correr donde antes había estado la presencia de Itachi.

Pero cada vez se alejaba más y más.

Que fastidio.

Se sorprendió al llegar, notar que la mayoría de espíritus habían huido de la zona, ni las minorías quedaban a su alrededor. Ese simple hecho le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, antes de ver como Ino estaba en el suelo llorando abrazando sus rodillas, mientras a su lado Shikamaru parecía sentado con el rostro lleno de sorpresa (algo poco común) y Chouji estaba inconsciente a su lado. Pero no parecía que el tipo de huesos grandes fuera afectado por un ritual para abrir sus ojos, muy al contrario de Kiba y Shino, que estaban en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

Admiro de reojo aun a la gente gritando a lo lejos, algunas llamas en casas que los bomberos parecían intentar detener y gente muerta en algunas parte de la calle.

No lo dijo en voz alta.

Pero pudo haber sido peor.

—¡Sakura-chan!—hablo una voz nueva que le hizo voltear al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

Por el camino noto como Naruto venia, con algunas nuevas heridas en su cuerpo, seguido de Hinata también herida y otro chico del clan Hyuga por sus notables ojos blancos.

De pronto Sakura pareció sonreír, verdaderamente sonreír, quitando la horrible mueca de su rostro y corriendo para abrazar a Naruto con fuerza. Este algo confundido por su acción, solamente logro encogerse de hombros antes de abrazarle.

Estaba casi seguro que la mueca que tenía su rostro, era la misma que se había formado en el rostro de Hinata.

Lo cual, no eran buenas noticias para él.

.

La idea de controlar los celos, era curioso, ella siempre supo que Naruto amaba a Sakura, pero aun así había guardado una mínima esperanza ya que esta siempre lo trataba indiferente. Pero el ver a la chica prácticamente saltar a los brazos de Naruto, hizo que una pequeña parte de ella, a quien quería engañar, una gran parte de ella, se desinflara de forma inmediata y sintiera ganar de llorar. Había querido pensar de forma razonable y negar cada pequeña alegría de Naruto dándole toda su atención.

Pero ahora…

Una mano sobre su hombro hizo que alzara la vista, Neji la miraba con esa misma tranquilidad y aprecio, que siempre le dio desde el día de su nacimiento. Quería llorar con él, arrojarse a sus brazos como Sakura y ser nuevamente la niña pequeña que había visto a su madre querer matarla.

Solo que había mucha gente.

—Veo que aquí estabas Neji—hablo otra voz que le hizo voltear.

Con el cabello negro brillante como siempre, cejas pobladas y ese extraño traje verde, había aparecido Rock Lee junto otra chica. Esta mostraba ropas algo masculinas, pero perfectas para el combate, con dos moños en su cabellera castaña y ojos claros que la miraba algo alegres, sonrió como pudo para no preocuparle. Tenten siempre fue muy amable con su persona, no quería que sintiera pena por el patético intento de guardiana ahora.

—Veo que hay algunos chicos que pasaron el ritual—musito Tenten viendo a Kiba y Shino.

Eso la hizo despertar.

Se soltó del agarre de su primo y paso por el abrazo incomodo (solo para ella o tal vez también para Sasuke según su rostro) y se lanzó donde sus amigos. Su pecho le indicaba que estaban vivos, pero al igual que Sakura, apenas estaban aprendiendo que pasaba.

No entendía.

No hubo corrupción, claro que hubo una batalla espiritual, pero ellos no debieron haberle visto. Aunque también podría estar el asunto, de que hubieran salido heridos por algún ataque de los guerreros espirituales y por ende, terminado en este mundo de esa forma.

Suspiro acariciando la mejilla de Shino.

Este no era el plan.

Ellos no…ellos no deberían.

—¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!—estallo Ino viendo a todos con furia.

Ino.

Una Yamanaka.

Tal vez ella no tendría que pasar por el ritual debido a su sangre, pero tal parecía que fue ignorante de este mundo toda su vida. Aunque claramente seria la sucesora de su padre, como sus amigos de los padres de estos, ninguno parecía comprender la seriedad del asunto.

Entonces una voz nueva hablo.

—Esto…es el inicio de una guerra—hablo la voz de Kakashi-sensei, sorprendiendo en este momento, a todos los que le conocían.

.

Naruto estaba pasando por una gran cantidad de emociones en poco tiempo, por lo cual no sabía a cuál sostenerse para sobrevivir. Primero había estado tan asustado esa mañana por la voz en su cabeza, cada vez más consiente, cada vez murmurando cosas oscuras. Pero aunque intento evitar pensar en ella, cuando en el festival Hinata le confronto para poder ayudarlo, fue como si algo se quebrara, debido al miedo de que ella lo odiara también. Sabía que cuando todos se enteraran de lo pasado en Sunagakure, lo odiarían, como cuando fue niño en un orfanato, quedaría nuevamente solo.

Estaba bien con que el mundo lo odiara, casi siempre espero volver a ser odiado por todos. El popular Naruto Namikaze, simplemente era una pantalla destinada a fracasar.

Pero como repetía, estaba bien, ya que tenía a Hinata. La extraña chica de su salón, dejo de ser extraña para él, seguía siendo alguien raro, pero raro del termino de agradable. La única que parecía dispuesta a defenderle de todo, ser sincera y dar su vida por él sin dudarlo. No sabía cómo o cuando, tal vez siempre fue así o paulatinamente se fue creando esa amistad.

Pero confiaba su vida a la chica, solo la ocupaba a ella para ser feliz en este momento, hasta que todo se calmara y pudiera intentar tener una vida normal.

El punto, la chica era su amiga, una amiga sincera, que podría ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad.

Un arma de doble filo, porque como añoraba su amistad, temía sobre toda cosa su odio.

Entonces cuando tuvo miedo de que ella se enojara con él, fue cuando lo que estuviera en su interior, tomara su cuerpo de tal forma, que parecía que le pertenecía y él, Naruto, solo era un simple espectador. Entonces vio cómo su cuerpo atacaba a Hinata, pero no en medio de una lucha, la retenía contra su voluntad antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Aquí todo se vuelve complicado, era un espectador, solo eso, no podía hacer nada, pero aun así sentía cada emoción como si fuera él quien hacia aquella acción. Sintió el calor en todo su cuerpo, el hormigueo donde sus labios tocaron los de la chica y su cuerpo vibro al escucharla jadear.

Entonces cuando todo termino, cuando una nueva pelea empezó, tenía miedo. Pero no por su vida, ya había demostrado ser un idiota cuya vida no tenía importancia para él, sino porque su mayor temor se cumpliría. Cuando Hinata se enterara que estuvo semi consiente, que vio todo y peor, disfruto demasiado de ese beso.

Lo odiaría.

Él quería a Sakura, ese casi era su mantra, pero superior a este pensamiento, era la tentación de tomar nuevamente los labios de Hinata, pero esta vez a su voluntad.

Entonces no pudo volver a negar, que la chica no le gustaba, como lo hizo con Rin-san. Ya no podía negarle a su padrino que no había nada entre ellos, cuando efectivamente la idea de besar a la chica estaba quemando en su mente. Tampoco tenía explicación, que solamente pudo recuperar su cuerpo de nuevo, cuando el hermano mayor del teme menciono a Hinata y Sasuke, juntos en la misma oración.

Lo único bueno es que cuando Kurama utilizo su cuerpo, este pareció reaccionar positivamente, adaptando algunas cosas que antes no entendía. Para él nunca tuvo sentido cuando Hinata invocaba su espada o Sasuke luchaba con energía espiritual, pero luego de sentir como espectador a Kurama hacerlo, era tan ridículamente fácil, que él pudo imitar lo que el zorro había hecho.

Luego todo era borroso, con el tipo ese que había llegado, cuando Itachi se fue y el abrazo de Sakura. Que joder, siempre había deseado sentir y ahora se sentía tan…mal. No, malo no era una buena palabra, era cómodo, era como cuando abrazas a un amigo que no ves en mucho tiempo. Pero solo eso, la añoranza había muerto en algún transcurso de los últimos días y la idea de que Hinata lo viera, ardía en su cabeza sin razón aparente.

Luego todo fue un borrón, antes de saber que estaba en la casa del teme, con Obito suspirando frente a ellos, junto con Kakashi y para su sorpresa, con Rin a su lado.

Kiba y Shino habían sido enviados al hospital, con muchas otras víctimas, pero con ningún registro de alguien que hubiera pasado por el ritual espiritual. Tsunade había ido con ellos y Jiraiya solamente se había ido para, kami sabe qué cosa. Dejando a Obito en medio de una sala llena de adolescentes.

Quiso sentarse con Hinata, pero Sakura lo mantenía abrazado en su brazo derecho y eso le hacía sentir incómodo. Esta estaba sentada alejada de él, junto con el chico que los salvo, el tipo de cejas negras y la chica de moños.

Todo esto mientras Obito explicaba pacientemente a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, un buen resumen del mundo espiritual. También menciono que sus familias lo recibirían cuando llegaran por ellos, ya que eran parte del mundo espiritual. Todos parecían en shock, pero Shikamaru aunque resignado, parecía ser quien más pronto comprendió todo.

Como el genio que era.

Él por otro lado, estaba asombrado que tanto Kakashi como Rin-san, fueran parte de este mundo también.

—Entonces somos ahora guardianes, pero que jodida mierda más estúpida—espeto Ino, quien era quien peor lo llevaba ahora.

Sakura a su lado parecía querer ir con ella, pero también parecía una muñeca sin vida, abrazada a él como si fuera su único soporte. Se preguntó si eso había pasado con él, si había estado tan perdido, que Hinata simplemente le había tendido la mano para ser su ancla en el océano.

No.

No fue así.

La chica fue diferente, siempre protegiéndolo, explicándole todo, cuidándolo.

—No es algo que esperábamos pasara tan pronto, pero ahora con akatsuki, muchas cosas serán diferentes—explico Obito con suma paciencia.

Pero Ino lo ignoro viendo ahora a Kakashi con furia.

—Kakashi-sensei también lo sabía, siempre se burló de nosotros o algo por el estilo—gruño está viéndolo con enojo.

Era de temer.

Kakashi solo soltó un suspiro algo cansado de toda la situación.

—Mi entrada a este mundo fue diferente, entre por un asunto con mi padre…luego conocí a Obito y a Rin, quienes ya estaban en este mundo y me ayudaron—murmuro con incomodidad.

—¿Rin-san?—no pudo enviar preguntar confundido cuando vio a la chica, esta se sonrojo algo avergonzada.

—Yo soy la jinchuriki actual del tres colas—musito viendo a Obito, quien le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Se soltó de Sakura para levantarse y señalarle incrédulo, noto como Sasuke lejos de él también parecía sorprendido y Hinata abría los ojos grandemente. Siendo tan sinceros en sus expresiones, no pudo negar la verdad en ellos y agradeció, que no le hubieran ocultado algo tan grande.

Que jodida mierda.

Bueno al menos eso explica la sensación familiar al conocerla, tan similar a cuando conoció a Gaara.

De pronto un aura extraña rodeo su cuerpo, lo que le hizo gemir molesto al no haber podido controlar sus emociones y antes de saberlo, nuevamente estaba siendo expulsado a la parte atrás de su mente y Kurama había tomado posición sobre su cuerpo.

Joder.

.

—Isobu pedazo de mierda, no me digas que te dejaste controlar por esta patética mujer—hablo la voz prominente de Kurama ante toda la sala.

Ino había chillado incrédula al tiempo que Sakura también parecía sorprendida. Ella rápidamente se alejó de Neji lista para controlar a la bestia, pero esta solamente veía a Rin. Esta solo soltó un suspiro, antes de ser rodeada por un aura de color verdoso, luego su ojo derecho permaneció cerrado, pero el izquierdo se habló mostrando una tonalidad algo morada.

—Siempre es un placer verte Kurama—mascullo la voz de Rin con resignación y tono más oscuro.

Neji parecía incomodo de verse rodeado de dos bestias imponiéndose ante su portador, después de todo un Hyuga siempre se ve interesado por una bestia. Sasuke tampoco parecía muy cómodo estando en la misma habitación, pero para su sorpresa, Obito permanecía calmado y sereno.

Kurama, bueno el cuerpo de Naruto siendo controlado por la bestia de nueve colas, solamente chasqueo la lengua. Parecía un hábito de su personalidad.

—Pensé que habías muerto, pero veo que él bebe Uchiha pudo rescatarte a tiempo—hablo viendo fijamente a Obito con una clara mueca de molestia.

Este alzo las manos en señal de rendición.

—Entiendo que fue mi abuelo quien intento controlarte una vez, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con Madara—explico rápidamente algo nervioso.

Kurama no lo vio más calmado, entrecerró los ojos no convencido.

—Es verdad—dijo la voz de Rin/Isobu con tranquilidad captando la atención de Kurama—cuando la niña fue secuestrada por akatsuki, Obito y Kakashi la fueron a rescatar quedando en condiciones—volteo a ver a ambos hombres, causando que Kakashi suspirara mientras alzaba su usual ojo vendado.

Salto un poco al ver el rojo del Sharingan tan presente.

Eso no era posible.

Entonces vio a Obito, notando que si bien era poderoso, sus ojos no lo eran tanto como debería ser un Uchiha. Le había traspasado uno de sus globos oculares, lo cual era ridículo, debió haber perdido una gran cantidad de energía espiritual.

Jadeo mentalmente.

Un Hyuga jamás haría eso, seria condenado por el consejo si lo llegara a pensar.

—Bueno después de eso nos ocultamos en Konoha…debes saber que Akatsuki esta no solo detrás de las bestias, está buscando otra pieza más de su tablero que nadie sabe que podría ser—bramo la bestia con calma y los brazos cruzados.

¿Una pieza más?

De que estaría hablando La bestia de las tres colas, pero antes de pensar si quiera en esa línea de ideas, Kurama soltó una gran carcajada.

—No hables como si no supiera nada, aparte de ti, el chico de una cola y el ocho colas, todas las demás bestias ya han sido capturadas—bramo con furia causando un caos general.

De que hablaba.

De que rayos hablaba.

¿Cinco de las nueve bestias ya capturadas?

Si eso fuera cierto, sería algo terrible, si bien las dos bestias más poderosas con el número de colas, las cuales eran el nueve y el ocho colas, no eran capturadas aun, era una parte mínima. El poder de cinco bestias podrían hacerle lucha al nueve colas con facilidad, aun cuando Naruto lograra dominar su poder, una organización podría acabar con más que una ciudad con semejante fuerza.

Volteo a ver a su primo, quien también parecía alterado ante dicha información, como el resto de los presentes.

Todos excepto Rin.

—Entonces tú también sentiste eso—musito Isobu con pesar—sinceramente esperaba que mi portadora estuviera débil, pero por lo que veo, la caza de las bestias ya está en proceso—añadió viendo a Kakashi, que asintió con seriedad mortal.

Obito se tuvo que aclarar la garganta.

Causando que todos voltearan a verlo, algunos pálidos, otros con enojo, otros asombrados. En general todo el salón parecía atormentado por las palabras dichas por el nueve colas, incluso ella, que al igual que los más conocedores, sabían que si esa información era verdad.

Guerra.

Eso quería Akatsuki, una guerra, quería que todos la vieran y que todos la conocieran.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Bueno esta situación sin duda está comenzando a salir de nuestras manos—expreso el líder Uchiha con una sonrisa, que claramente no sentía—agradecería que el grupo de Neji Hyuga se puede quedar, estoy seguro que fueron enviados aquí por sus superiores y ocupamos una reunión urgente entre el clan Hyuga y Uchiha debido a este cambio de planes—añadió con incomodidad ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?—el tono dudoso de Shikamaru, era lo único que demostraba que también se veía afectado.

Fue Kakashi quien hablo en esta ocasión.

—Yo los llevare a sus hogares, Rin quédate con Obito, aquí es más seguro…igual que tu Sakura, Tsunade vendrá por ti pronto—informo viendo a la pelirrosa que ahora veía confundida a Naruto.

Claramente sin verlo antes en ese estado.

¿No lo abrazaría ahora?

Intento no pensar con sarcasmo, Sakura era una buena persona, pero los celos, kami, los celos eran fuertes. Debe ser por eso que no noto cuando el cuerpo de Naruto estuvo frente a ella, aun con esos ojos rojos viéndola de forma divertida.

Entonces por un segundo, los recuerdos de que había pasado antes que iniciara el ataque, hicieron que se pusiera blanca.

Como si este leyera la mente, su sonrisa se volvió más oscura.

Soltó un chillido que llamo la atención de todo el salón, cuando Kurama la puso sobre su hombro sin ninguna dificultad. Comenzó a moverse intentando escapar, viendo como Neji había activado su Byakugan para hacer algo, pero no fue suficiente, antes de darse cuenta, habían desparecido a una velocidad vertiginosa del lugar.

Una tele transportación.

Era la única explicación para el sentido de arcadas en su cuero y el vacío rodeándola unos instantes, antes que todo diera vueltas. Pocos espíritus eran capaces de dominar tal arte, solamente los de niveles superiores o los lideres, aunque no se extrañó realmente que una bestia con cola pudiera hacer tal hazaña.

No grito cuando fue arrojada contra su espalda, todo estaba dando vueltas y mucha información en su cabeza como para procesar un grito. Además aunque fuera extraño, estar al lado de Naruto le daba confianza, aunque fuera la parte monstruosa de este, no le daba una mala espina sobre que le haría daño.

Pero solo eso.

Después del último encuentro, en realidad estaba algo nerviosa.

Este se arrojó a su lado en una cama, que era muy familiar, descubriéndola pronto como suya. Este era su departamento, su hogar, silencioso y cómodo, solo para ella. Giro nerviosa su rostro sin entender nuevamente que pasaba, viendo a Kurama tirado boca abajo a su lado en la cama, que realmente era grande, pero no tanto como para que sus brazos no se tocaran a tan poca distancia.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Estaba tentada a levantarse y huir, pero un ojo rojo la vio con advertencia congelándola en su lugar.

Todo era tan confuso.

Naruto abrazando a Sakura, poco después que su cuerpo le besara y ahora esto.

Se volvería loca.

Iría a un psiquiatra.

Su vida había terminado.

—Mira mocosa usar este cuerpo es mucho más cansado de lo que me gusta admitir, así que solo duérmete—gruño con voz agotada, lo que le hizo pestañear confundida.

Se había visto tan seguro, tan confiado y tan aterrador momentos antes. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, notaba que estaba algo pálido, sus ojos parecían cansados y toda su energía se había evaporado. Ella estaría igual de no haber sido por un miembro del clan Uchiha, una joven de cabellera negra como sus ojos, hábil en energía curativa que sano la mayoría de sus heridas.

Kasumi, si no se equivocaba, era su nombre.

Negó mentalmente, ese no era el punto.

—Podría irme y dejarte dormir—propuso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella no tenía que estar ahí, ocupaba pensar en muchas cosas, que no era posible con el cuerpo de Naruto tan cerca. Aunque estaba comenzando a notar mucho más las diferencias de Naruto con la bestia con colas, aún era demasiado para ella.

Demasiado.

Siempre había querido estar cerca del chico, pero esto era ridículo.

—No—fue la respuesta inmediata del sujeto.

Su boca se abrió algo indignada e incrédula por partes iguales.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a cabrearse.

—No me da la gana—

—Eso no tiene sentido—

—Me da igual, solo duérmete de una jodida vez—

—No—

—Mocosa del mal, duérmete ya—

Comenzó hacer el intento de levantarse, solo para verse apretada en el fuerte abrazo del chico que le saco un gran sonrojo. Quería llorar, hace poco estaba miserable por su cercanía con Sakura y ahora, ella era quien estaba entre sus brazos, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Refunfuño molesta, dejándose hacer.

Realmente estaba cansada.

Vio de reojo como el cuerpo del chico estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no se fiaba que estuviera dormido. Viendo el lado positivo, era mejor dormir a que intentara una locura con ella, podría soportar dormir y su cuerpo estaba muy cansado.

Bostezo con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenas noches…a ambos—musito desenado que en realidad, Naruto no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba cuando Kurama estaba al mando.

Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que no quería dar ahora.

Mientras caía en la neblina del sueño, casi pudo jurar ver una sonrisa bailar en el rostro del chico, pero no supo si era de Kurama o era de Naruto.

 **Continuara...**

 _:D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Capítulo 14: Viaje a Tokio

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 14: Viaje a Tokio**

Ella casi se alegra cuando al día siguiente despierta completamente sola en su cama, bueno, sola no, el grande peluche de conejo (algo sucio pero completo) a su lado le hace sonreír de forma idiota. Solo había una persona consciente de la existencia de dicho animal de felpa, por lo que cuando se incorpora en la cama, no puede evitar acariciar la mejilla del conejo. Sabía que no debía pensar así, que no debía tener esperanza y mucho menos fantasear.

Lo sabía bien.

Sabía que si por algún motivo Naruto pareciera interesada en ella, debería cortarle las alas, mucho más ahora.

Pero en su lugar, como adolecente normal, tomo el conejo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo sonriendo como una idiota. Ignorando como Star la miraba con desaprobación desde la ventana, claramente consciente de todo lo que pasaba, pero no importaba, ella la había ignorado la noche anterior.

Ella podría ser feliz como le diera la gana.

Se puso de pie fantaseando con que Naruto estuviera aun en su pieza, aunque sabía que era poco probable, ya estaba bien jodida para controlar sus pensamientos. En su lugar apenas abrió la puerta, un fuerte e imponente hombre estaba con los brazos cruzados. Era con piel morena, un cabello oscuro en corte militar y ojos dorados, con ropas que no había visto antes, pero similares a las de viejas películas de dioses.

Toda la emoción desapareció de su cuerpo y su rostro se tensó.

—Spring—hablo Star revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

El hombre volteo a ver a Star, antes de arrodillarse en símbolo de total sumisión. Ella quedo congelada, el clan Hyuga siempre mostraba respeto por su heredera, pero aparte de Neji, nunca había visto tal devoción de una persona.

Neji.

Volteo a ver sobre el pasillo, como Neji estaba tranquilamente sentado en su sala de estar, con Tenten y Lee viendo televisión, este último saludándola amablemente.

Siguió viendo al sujeto frente a ella.

Sin comprender como solo ella parecía ver todo eso como anormal.

.

Momentos después el hombre misterioso se presentó como Spring, aunque al parecer su nombre era Haru, al igual que Star, prefería el primer nombre. Había comprendido que era en el mundo espiritual donde se usaban los nombres de Hoshi y Haru, en su lugar con los humanos, utilizaban los nombres de Star y Spring.

Raro.

Pero no los juzgaba.

La verdadera sorpresa era que ese hombre fuera un espíritu líder, del clan de la montaña, haciendo todo más raro posible. Quien había hecho un trato con su primo Neji, colocándolo como protegido y poseedor de una daga de plata.

Se preocupó un poco por su integridad, pero el espíritu le informo que no lo usaría como un títere y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo servirle aun a ella. Quiso negar la servidumbre, como lo hacía desde hace años, pero ambos, el espíritu y Neji, se negaron. No hizo más preguntas cuando dicho espíritu, comenzó hacer reverencias a Star, quien parecía poco afectada.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero prefirió callarlas.

Neji en cambio le informo los datos de su padre, quien parecía ver con buenos ojos su estado actual como guardiana. Ellos estrían en la ciudad para protegerla, ante lo sucedido con los guardianes, sobre Asuma y el guardián Uchiha, Konoha en realidad estaba algo desprotegida.

—Tsunade-sama también me informo que estuviera lista al medio día, donde deberá ir a su siguiente destino—informo Neji algo disconforme con quedarse cuando ella se marchaba.

De reojo Hinata vio como Lee y Tenten sonreían decepcionados de soportar a su líder así. Rock Lee había entrado a este mundo por su padre, un guardián espiritual que hace algunos años había luchado contra el mismo Madara, logrando a compararse con su gran poder. Tenten no tenía la fuerza que sus dos compañeros ni familia espiritual, aun así habían sobrevivido por su propia cuenta a un ritual y era una gran luchadora de armas.

Konoha estaría más segura con ellos.

Hinata apretó la mano sobre su pecho.

—Mis amigos están dentro de este mundo ahora—expreso recordando a sus compañeros de clase—cuando despierten podrías ayudarles en este mundo—suplico con sus ojos a Neji, que no tardo en asentir emocionado por servirle.

Aunque ya no fuera necesario.

—Ocuparemos más soldados en esta próxima guerra—informo con algo de opresión.

Guerra.

Era una palabra que aún no quería conocer, pero que era inevitable a continuación.

Star revoloteo sobre la cabeza de Neji, donde ahora Spring, quien también cambio de forma estaba. El espíritu de su primo, parecía ahora un pequeño lagarto con alas, similar a un dragón. Sus colores eran cafés con colores crema, aunque su cuerpo era algo delgado, sus dientes parecían filosos.

—Yo me quedare por aquí, si buscas a la bestia de ocho colas, yo no soy la mejor persona para tratar…además tengo asuntos que comentar con Haru—

—Claro Hoshi-sama—

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, notando como Star estaba cada vez más lejos de ella. Si bien era algo que siempre deseo, ahora que la necesitaba, era tan sospechoso.

Comenzó hacer las maletas, informándole al trio que podría quedarse todo lo que quisiera en su hogar.

.

Sasuke no se extrañó que Hinata fuera la primera en llegar a la estación de trenes. Ambos se saludaron de forma incomoda, esperando la llegada de Naruto y Sakura, el cuarteto que viajaría a el centro de Tokio para buscar al ocho colas, mientras en Konoha se quedaban resguardando y entrenando a los nuevos reclutas. No quiso comentarle a la chica sobre el trio Ino-shika-cho, bueno, sus hijos en realidad que eran sus compañeros de clase. Había escuchado de Kakashi, que Shikamaru en especial, no había tomado bien la muerte de Asuma.

Los padres de los chicos eran demasiado estúpidos en contarles todo sobre este mundo de golpe.

Poco antes de la partida del tren, Naruto y Sakura llegaron, la chica ignorándolos por completo, al lado de Naruto algo nerviosa. Sintió fastidio en su interior, de reojo su mirada capto la de Hinata, que tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones.

El viaje en tren era un completo fastidio.

Termino sentado al lado de Hinata, mientras Naruto estaba al otro lado del pasillo con Sakura en completo silencio.

—Solo intente matarla…no entiendo porque tanto escándalo—susurro de forma molesta viendo a la ventana.

A su lado Hinata sonrió, siendo capaz de escuchar sus murmullos.

No es que quisiera que esta fuera su paño de lágrimas o receptora de sus dudas, pero dado que ambos estaban en el mismo vagón de tren.

No tenía tantas quejas.

La chica no le caía tan mal como al principio.

—Lo mejor para enamorar a una chica, intentar matarla, nunca falla—gruño esta de mal humor por lo sucedido.

Curioso, el sarcasmo no era una de sus descripciones para esta, lo anotaría en su mente.

Hinata quería a Naruto después de todo, todos lo notaban, menos el rubio al parecer. Mientras que Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace poco, cuando comenzó a comportarse de forma psicópata obsesiva al lado de la Hyuga, la cual no parecía notarlo.

O tal vez no se daba esperanzas.

Pero ahora que Sakura solo estaba con Naruto.

¿Cómo terminaría todo esto?

No es como si fuera a pedir perdón por casi matarla, era su deber, si Sakura hubiera sido controlada por completo, todo hubiera sido mil veces peor para todos. Solo protegía a su pueblo, al resto de sus amigos, una vida no debería ser más importante que otra.

A su lado Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

—Tal vez si le dijeras la verdad, no te odiaría—murmuro Hinata a su lado.

Sasuke gruño, porque la chica claramente había notado su presencia ese día, había notado que sus ataques habían fallado a su voluntad y que tardo un poco antes de seguirlos.

Porque una parte de él, realmente esperaba no matar a la chica.

No a Sakura.

—Eres una gran molestia Hyuga—

—Lo mismo digo Uchiha—

Pero en esa mirada que compartieron, Sasuke vio un poco de él en su persona, pensando que tal vez, la repugnante Hyuga, no era tan repugnante e incluso, si pensaba un poco más lejos, podría incluso considerarla como una camarada y casi amiga.

.

No eran celos.

Por kami-sama que no eran celos.

Si quería estampar la cabeza de Sasuke contra la ventana del tren, era un motivo completamente diferente. Pero para su horror, sus pesadillas parecían reales, donde el chico hablaba calmadamente con Hinata como personas civilizadas y la chica contestaba de igual forma. Pero cuando Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke, supo que una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no sería suficiente.

Kurama en su interior, ronroneo en aprobación de sus deseos homicidas.

Asesinar a un Uchiha siempre parecía mejor para él.

—Naruto—llamo Sakura a su lado.

Volteo a verla, en realidad aunque esta parecía mejor a su lado, no es como si hubieran intercambiado muchos palabras desde lo sucedido. Solamente parecía querer estar lejos de Sasuke y el resto de personas. Era algo poco usual, pero no entendía bien el motivo.

Sakura parecía tan apagada, su vista tan aburrida y diferente a su usual vida.

Le preocupaba.

—¿Estas celoso?—cuestiono con una muy débil sonrisa señalando a Sasuke y Hinata.

El rojo en su rostro fue demasiado evidente, que hizo a Sakura soltar una leve risa antes de volver a ver por la ventana. Pero si notaba mejor, pudo ver el reflejo de Sasuke y Hinata en la ventana, que parecía ser lo que veía Sakura.

¿Qué tan retorcido podía ser eso?

.

Llegaron al centro de Tokio en un extraño silencio hasta que fueron al hotel donde se hospedarían, para fastidio de Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata eran los que conocían el mundo espiritual, por lo cual ellos irían a recolectar información turnándose. Hinata sobre todo, miro el rostro de Naruto arrugarse cuando era su turno de ir solo, quedando a cargo de Sasuke. Deseaba ir a ver a su hermana, pero por ahora, esto era una misión con mucha más urgencia.

Tenía algunos posibles contactos, pero no estaba segura de obtener información precisa.

—No puedes ir sola—hablo Naruto de forma testadura dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo.

Para su enojo, tanto Sasuke como ella lo ignoraron en un tema más importante.

—Tengo contactos en el sector norte, pero me tomara algunas horas—murmuro de forma molesta, no tenían tanto tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke asintió con interés.

—Yo conozco algunas personas de aquí, si encuentras a un chico llamado Suigetsu, dile que eres mi compañera guardián y te llevara al bajo mundo de aquí—hablo el sin darle importancia.

Sus ojos se abrieron como los de Sasuke.

—¡¿Bajo mundo?!—bramo Naruto incrédulo.

Lo ignoraron.

Entrecerró sus ojos en el chico Uchiha.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?—cuestiono con cautela.

Que una Hyuga fuera amiga de Uchiha, bueno no amiga, sino más bien compañera, desataría algunas polémicas. Este asintió restándole aun importancia a lo que probablemente, sería una gran noticia en los bajos mundos, pero podría darle más tiempo.

Sasuke tomo el collar que cargaba en su cuello con un símbolo del clan Uchiha al final.

Se lo lanzo y ella lo tomo entre sus manos, sintiendo de inmediato la energía espiritual que irradiaba.

Prueba suficiente.

Se vieron antes de asentir.

—¿Acaso nadie me escucha?—gruño Naruto la pregunta enojado.

Lo vio de reojo con rostro de lastimad, pero luego recordó el viaje en tren, su cercanía con Sakura, lo que le hizo molestarse un poco. No importaba ahora el beso que se dieron, solo importaba su seguridad y esta era su principal prioridad.

Aparto la vista de él enojada, lo que causo que este pestañeara confundido.

—Volveré mañana a medio día, ayúdalos a entrenar—pidió Hinata con suplica en sus ojos.

Sasuke asintió enojado.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro indignado de Naruto al salir.

.

Sakura recordaba vagamente esa noche, claro que la manera en que Sasuke se abalanzaba contra ella para matarle, estaba grabada en su mente como fuego. Esa era su respuesta a tantos años de amistad y enamoramiento que tenía a su persona, una espada dispuesta a clavarse en su corazón. Entonces estaba el inmenso dolor, terrible dolor, gritos, espanto, su cabeza girando, queriendo morir al tiempo que aquel extraño ser le indicaba que nada volvería a ser de nuevo lo mismo. Después de lo que parecieron décadas, había despertado de nuevo en su realidad, con Tsunade viéndola con pesar.

Entonces llego la explicación.

Sobre un mundo espiritual.

Guerreros de ciencia ficción.

Ella en medio de todo esto.

Entro en negación el primer día, pensando que todo era una pesadilla de mal gusto, hasta que no pudo seguir ignorando los murciélagos mitad gato, mitad babosa o lo que fuera, que volaban a su alrededor.

¿Por qué ella?

Tsunade le explico que alguien con pensamientos muy negativos y con gran potencial espiritual, suele atraer malas vibras, lo que debió pasarle a ella. Era irónico que los celos de una chica, de su vida, hicieran que esto pasara. Las peleas de sus padres, sus amigos alejándose, ella sintiéndose sola…viendo con enojo como Hinata se acercaba a dos de sus personas más importantes.

Había desencadenado esto.

Esto era su culpa.

Entonces comenzó a sentirse sucia, que todo era su culpa, que había estado dispuesta a matar a otros, que debía morir, que esto no era para ella, que ojala Sasuke hubiera atravesado su corazón.

Y ahí estaba Naruto, sonriéndole amablemente como siempre que decía que estaba enamorado de ella (aunque de un tiempo atrás, sabía que su interés no era en ella) y mostrándole que la aceptaría como amiga de cualquier forma.

Según entendía, para su completo horror, había algo terrible dentro de su amigo. Era difícil ver entre la vestía y su rubio amigo, pero no para Hinata, quien parecía abrazar ambas partes con un inmenso cariño, que no sabía dónde venía.

Tal vez si…

Si lo sabía.

A pesar que Sasuke intento matarle, abriéndole los ojos y alejándola de forma bastante eficaz, una parte en su interior, aun clamaba por el chico, aun sobre su oscuridad y las mentiras.

Tal vez era masoquista.

—No podemos dejar que vaya sola—gruñía Naruto enojado en una acalorada discusión con Sasuke.

Ella se quedó en silencio sentada en el comedor.

Todos sabían del enamoramiento de Hinata por su amigo, claro, todos menos Naruto en realidad. Pero verla tan cómoda con Sasuke, para su completo horror, ver a Sasuke tan cómodo con la chica, le plantaban miles de dudas en su mente, que para su deleite, Naruto lograba expresar por ella.

Naruto era la paz en este mundo.

Su mejor amigo que a pesar de estar dentro del mundo espiritual, seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Seguía sonriendo para ella, abrasándola cuando estaba triste, aceptándola en sus temores. No era Sasuke, no intentaría matarle, había gritado para que no le lastimaran, en este punto incluso Hinata era mejor amiga de ella que el mismo Sasuke.

Tomo de su té con calma.

—Un jinchuriki solo alejara al otro jinchuriki, ver a una Hyuga le podría interesar…además sin tu bestia eres un inútil en combate—bramo Sasuke sin piedad.

Vio a Naruto retorcerse con enojo y resentimiento.

—Eres su compañero que debe protegerla—le acuso señalándolo dramáticamente con el dedo.

Vio de reojo como Sasuke se tensaba un poco ante eso.

—Aunque sea una Hyuga confió en su capacidad para regresar, ustedes dos en cambio, ocupan seriamente un entrenamiento urgente—dio como unto final.

Naruto sintiendo ira, pateo con fuerza una pared, haciéndole un agujero.

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, incluso se escalofrió al ver la energía espiritual roja comenzar a rodearlo y sus ojos parpadeando entre rojo y azul.

Agradeció todo el entrenamiento de Tsunade, no fueron muchos días, pero al parecer tenía un talento natural.

Vio por la ventana que estaba en el lugar, la noche estaba comenzando a caer, pero Hinata no volvía.

Esperaba estuviera bien.

Era una buena chica, y además a cómo veía a Naruto enloquecer, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera su cuñada. Giro a ver a Sasuke que la vio de reojo, pero ella lo ignoro, esperando que sufriera una mínima parte de todo lo que ella sufrió en este tiempo.

.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal, no el buscar a Suigetsu, eso le había tomado poco más de dos horas. Para su sorpresa el chico era también un hibrido como Kisame el akatsuki, aunque en un rango levemente menor. Su cabello albino y sus dientes de tiburón, no le dieron la mejor primera apariencia que podría. Pero después de ver el amuleto de Sasuke, pareció suficientemente emocionado para llevarle por las alcantarillas al mundo que había estado buscando.

Información.

El olor era por el momento inaceptable, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una ciudad subterránea. A diferencia de Tokio, no solo los edificios parecían algo más pobres y las calles llenas de gente de difusa lealtad, también estaba lleno de espíritus por todos lados.

—Entonces yo le dije a Sasuke que podía dominar un espíritu de ese nivel, logre obtener una cicatriz en mi pecho y te juro que Karin grito durante horas sobre su mal humor—hablo Suigetsu de forma carismática.

Sonrió nerviosa.

No estaba interesada, pero no lo demostró.

Aunque una parte de ella parecía curiosa por el entrenamiento de Sasuke en sus vacaciones de verano, eso explicaba porque nunca lo sentía por la ciudad, siempre pasaba entrenando fuera con gente de…dudosa procedencia. Claro que Suigetsu parecía amigable, pero su energía espiritual era enorme y sus ojos morados parecían verla demasiado curiosos.

Aunque un poco menos emocionados que la mayoría de personas ahí.

Una Hyuga.

La elite.

En medio de ese barrio de marginados.

A pesar que Tokio era la capital de Japón, este lugar no era la capital del mundo espiritual, era uno de sus barrios bajos. Las ciudades más grandes, estaban en medio de tierras sagradas, lejos de sucios humanos. Se encogió un poco cuando uno de los hombres le toco el trasero, pero antes que pudiera lanzarse atacar, la gran espada de Suigetsu logro clavarse en el pecho del hombre. Este se revolcó un poco, demostrando que realmente era un espíritu de zorro travieso, que salió corriendo dando alaridos de dolor.

Volteo a verlo con sorpresa.

Este sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

—Un amigo de Sasuke es mi amigo también—que su única respuesta comenzando a caminar.

Quiso decirle que Sasuke no era del todo su amigo, pero prefirió no decir nada más.

No por ahora al menos.

Comenzó a caminar algo más cerca de Suigetsu, no tenía miedo, pero era mejor guardar por ahora las apariencias. Pronto llegaron a una tienda que más bien parecía un pequeño café-bar, con más bar que café en la palabra, al cual entraron tranquilamente cuando un hombre salió volando por la ventana.

Lo normal.

Ignorando el horrible olor, las personas que tomaban, los espíritus que parecían mofarse de ellos y algunos que miraban codiciosamente sus ojos, no fue tan horrible. Ella se sentía algo mareada, no acostumbrada a ese ambiente y sintiendo como todo a su alrededor era pesado, la cantidad de energía espiritual aquí era enorme, incluso ella como Hyuga, no podía sopórtalo de forma inmune.

Por eso prefería venir sola.

Caminaron a una esquina, donde una chica de su edad o similar, de cabellera roja parecía estar tomando tranquilamente una copa. Al verlos, rodo los ojos fastidiada, antes de sentarse de forma poco femenina y lanzarle una mirada venenosa a Suigetsu.

Ella sintió algo familiar en ella, una cálida sensación familiar, que la hizo ladear el rostro confundida.

—Te dije que te alejaras de mi un año como mínimo…¿Quién es esa?—cuestiono enojada ahora señalándola.

No le dio importancia.

No es como si en ese lugar fueran muy receptivos que dijera.

Suigetsu sonrió nervioso.

—Tal parece que es una amiga de Sasuke—noto como los ojos de la chica se iluminaron ante ese nombre, por lo que asintió ayudando a la pequeña mentira que se había formado—este ocupa tu ayuda y la ha enviado, tiene un collar que lo prueba—hablo dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que lo sacara.

Así lo hizo.

El nombre de la chica era Karin, quien parecía mucho más amigable cuando se dio cuenta que era conocida de Sasuke y no estaba interesada en él. Al parecer era una buscadora bastante famosa, lo cual explicaba por qué Suigetsu la llevo hasta ella, o porque Sasuke los menciono levemente. Esta se jacto unos pocos minutos de ser la mejor, antes de escuchar atentamente su petición sobre el jinchuriki de ocho colas.

Tanto Suigetsu como Karin se vieron algo aburridos.

—En realidad no es un secreto encontrarlo, casi todas los fines de semana va a los parques a cantar su rap—hablo el chico con facilidad.

Eso le hizo interesarse.

—¿Sabrás donde estará este fin de semana?—cuestiono a Karin viéndola con emoción.

Esta sonrió de forma jactanciosa.

—¿Quién te crees que soy?—respondió ella con una pregunta.

Tanto Suigetsu como ella comenzaron animarla de forma divertida, ocasionando que su ego se elevara por los cielos y fuera mucho más complaciente.

.

Sasuke observo como tanto Naruto como Sakura, le dieron una mirada de muerte antes de irse a bañar. Al parecer su entrenamiento espartano no fue bien recibido, aunque apenas era media noche, había pensado en hacerlos entrenar hasta la mañana siguiente. Aprovechando que era un hotel cinco estrellas y tenían dinero de sobra, no importaba la hora que tomaran un baño, siempre estaba abierto para ellos.

Sus pies se detuvieron al ver como Hinata entraba tranquilamente, deteniéndose para verlo, antes de sonreír levemente.

Lo había encontrado.

Suspiro.

Se alegró que fuera ella, de haber ido él, Karin no le hubiera dejado irse en un mes por sus acosos.

Camino en su dirección, donde ella comenzó a relatarle rápidamente la información que había reunido, sobre su paradero, sobre que Karin aun lo quería ver, sobre la amabilidad de Suigetsu. Para su sorpresa, la chica parecía una pequeña bola de alegría andante, demasiado feliz de haber cumplido su trabajo, nada similar a la guerrera que había enfrentado en otras ocasiones.

Así que ignorando que apenas tenía su bata de baño, escucho pacientemente todo su informe bien detallado, incluso con información sin importancia.

—Solamente tenemos que esperar unos días, antes de encontrarlo, aprovechando mientras tanto para entrenar a los nuevos—explico a nadie en general.

Naruto tenía buen control, a pesar de todo, de energía de viento, como Sakura de energía de tierra. Dominaban con tanta facilidad, que era algo envidioso, pero la falta de experiencia era notoria, aun no podían contra cualquier enemigo.

Aun no al menos.

Hinata asintió comprendiendo.

—Haruno-san ocupa entrenar algún tipo de arma al igual que Naruto, un arma espiritual…—se quedó en silencio.

El alzo una ceja.

—¿Qué?—

La mirada perturbada de ella, lo hizo encogerse en su interior antes que dijera algo.

—Haruno-san no cuenta con ningún espíritu acompañante, eso no es normal—expreso la duda que había tenido desde que volvió a verla despierta.

Claro que la emoción de saber que no había muerto, había nublado su juicio levemente después, pero era consciente de que esto era verdad.

No espíritu.

Problema.

Algo había fallado.

—Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji…tampoco tienen alguno—añadió a la información.

Era claro que él como Uchiha no tendría, a pesar de ser una familia importante, tenía un record negro ahora con los espíritus, lo cual no lo hacía apto para cargar con esa responsabilidad.

¿Pero ellos?

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, eso de ser guardianes apestaba.

Una presencia lo hizo alertarse, de reojo noto como Naruto se había detenido al final del pasillo, en un vago intento de ocultarse de ambos, como si aún no entendiera el alcance de los ojos espirituales o un experto en sentir energías desde niño. Hinata a su lado estaba débil, claramente ir a los bajos barrios había agotado parte de su energía para no sentirlo, o tal vez estaba distraída.

Entonces algo dentro de él se movió.

Celos.

Orgullo.

Venganza.

Diversión.

En un ágil movimiento, estampo la mano contra la pared, acorralando a Hinata inmóvil de espaldas a esta, con ambos rostros demasiado unidos. Fue tan fácil que casi se rio cuando sintió la energía de Naruto dispersarse con claros intentos homicidas.

Podrían pasar muchos años, pero jamás se cansaría de fastidiar a su mejor amigo.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun?—tartamudeo la chica claramente incomoda.

Fue refrescante, ver a una chica que no se desmaya por tus pies o se sonroja como un tomate. Hinata en cambio tenía esa expresión seria y confundida, que implicaba que estaba suficientemente colada por Naruto, como para no sentir nada por él.

Era interesante.

Lástima, que ya tenía un interés mayor por otra persona.

—Tú conoces la historia del clan Uchiha—hablo con seriedad, causando que ella se quedara congelada—la masacre, su pasado, su presente…Itachi…como Hyuga debes conocer todo eso—

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto?—

Sonrió de medio lado al haber captado su interés ahora, susurrando a su lado, pareciendo amantes a lo lejos, sin notar la tensión horrible entre ambos, como miembros de familias que juraron odiarse. Los ojos de la chica ahora brillaban de forma peligrosa, en cambio él estaba tenso.

Entrecerró sus ojos acercando aún más su rostro.

—No quiero que te interpongas entre mi lucha con Itachi—explico con voz firme.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron por fin en comprensión, antes de ladear el rostro (para su infinita suerte al lado diferente donde estaba Naruto muerto de celos).

—Pero si lo que se es verdad…Itachi-san no es del todo malo—susurro con cierto pesar.

Era verdad.

Su hermano que había masacrado a la mayoría de su clan, como le había contado Obito, fue por un bien mayor en el mundo espiritual. Claro que jamás perdonaría que tocara a su padre, mucho menos a su madre, pero mientras más crecía, mejor comprendía sus acciones.

Suspiro alejándose un poco de ella, pero aun invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Por eso no quiero que interrumpas—alego de forma desinteresada.

Entonces ella sonrió.

Maldijo a todos los espíritus, porque esa sonrisa era como ver la sonrisa de su madre nuevamente. Una sonrisa comprensiva, cariñosa, que te entiende y te quiere envolver en unos brazos que te protegen. Odiaba sentir eso, sentir cariño familiar, por alguien que debes odiar, sobre todo por esa mocosa que había sido una piedra en su zapato.

—Entiendo—hablo más que como compañera, como su amiga.

Entonces sonrió él de medio lado, al sentir el aura de Naruto alejarse.

Volteo a ver a Hinata, cuya sonrisa era mucho más oscura ahora y sus ojos seguían brillando, ahora de forma peligrosa.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque todo el espectáculo para Naruto—cuestiono ahora con voz peligrosa.

Sonrió.

Que mujer más interesante.

—No te vi alejándote Hyuga, al parecer no era el único interesado en fastidiarle—

La chica solo grupo por bajo

 **Continuara...**

 _Ufff cuanto tiempo sin aparecer en esta historia, mejor me voy lentamente antes de que alguien me vea.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Jinchuriki de ocho colas

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 15: Jinchuriki de ocho colas**

Sakura supuso que algo había pasado en la noche, cuando al despertar, el ambiente era demasiado pesado incluso para ella. El regreso de Hinata significaba que había obtenido la información, esta lo había informado levemente en el pasillo cuando se vieron, evitando su mirada a toda costa, lo cual fue el primer indicio de que algo había pasado. Luego en el desayuno junto, el mar humor de Naruto era palpable a una cuadra, mientras Hinata parecía algo tímida en su lugar y Sasuke comía tranquilamente un tomate en rodajas.

No ocupaba ser un genio para saber que algo pasaba.

¿Pero qué?

No creía que fuera una situación entre Naruto y Hinata, últimamente se estaban llevando de maravilla, así que probablemente la parte faltante de la ecuación era…Sasuke.

Soltó un leve suspiro mental.

Sasuke siempre era un hombre muy problemático.

—¿Las conseguiste?—hablo de pronto la voz de Sasuke.

Sakura gruño internamente, que esa voz aun hiciera que su interior saltara, al tiempo que se oprimía de dolor al ver que no era para ella la conversación.

Era para Hinata.

De reojo noto el cuerpo de Naruto tensarse.

La joven Hyuga asintió sin quitarle la mirada, un dato curioso, cuando a Naruto no parecía poder sostenerle la mirada, con Sasuke lo trataba como un igual. No se extrañó que fueran compañeros o que ella tuviera celos de la chica de ojos perla, aun así Sasuke no parecía verla como…¿mujer?. Los Uchiha eran raros por naturaleza, pero no creía que Sasuke la tratara así, o al menos eso quería pensar.

—Las han mandado esta mañana, supongo que ayudaran mientras encontramos al jinchuriki—menciono la chica en voz baja con mirada pensativa.

Demasiado pensativa.

La mirada de Hinata era muy profunda, también parecía tener un dolor y tristeza, que la suya no poseía, a pesar de haber casi muerto en varias ocasiones antes de entrar a este mundo.

Sasuke asintió.

Naruto gruño a su lado sin apartar la vista de su plato de comida, casi intacto, lo cual era otra mala señal, Naruto siempre tenía hambre.

Siempre.

—Empezaremos el entrenamiento en media hora, mientras tanto ocupo hablar contigo—gruño Sasuke a Hinata antes de ponerse de pie cuando su plato estuvo limpio.

Hinata lo siguió en silencio.

Apenas dejaron la extraña habitación de hotel, Sakura se volteo para ver como Naruto apretaba con tal fuerza los palillos, que los había roto por la mitad. Abrió la boca, antes de cerrarla insegura de que decir en esta situación, pero decidida ayudar a su amigo, que siempre había dado todo por ella.

—Están juntos—bramo antes que pudiera decir algo.

No ocupaba decir quién.

Era más que claro.

Sakura se preguntó internamente, como alguien que había intentado matarte en alguna ocasión, alguien que deberías odiar, era aún tan importante para que esas palabras, verdaderas o falsas, dolieran con tanta intensidad. Su mano instintivamente viajo a su pecho, donde apretó levemente la camisa donde su corazón, sintiendo que este latía en agonía.

Su interior aseguraba que no era cierto, que la mirada de Sasuke no era de amor, que no podía ser verdad. Pero su vida en retrospectiva durante los últimos meses, donde Sasuke, Sasuke quien no habla con nadie, hablaba con Hinata, la llamaba por su nombre, le prestaba atención, luchaba junto a ella para detener a los espíritus malvados, quien la trataba como una igual.

¿Cómo Sasuke demostraba amor?

Puede que esa fuera una manera, después de todo, durante todos estos años, ella no había ganado estar más cerca de su corazón.

Así que tendría sentido.

Hinata no era fea, todo lo contrario, tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado de un hombre, una larga cabellera ahora suelta y ojos hipnóticos. Pero fuera de su aspecto tímido y algo adorable, era una guerrera hecha y derecha, de un clan importante, alguien que sin lugar a duda, estaría bien al lado de Sasuke.

Esta vez el suspiro fue audible, atrayendo la atención de los ojos de Naruto que se veían algo perturbados.

Pero su suspiro, fue más de resignación, tal vez de esa forma, podría entender que ella no era para Sasuke.

Que nunca lo fue.

—Ambos harían una buena pareja—admitió con una sonrisa triste.

Pero el rostro de Naruto se crispo, sus puños se apretaron, antes de ponerse de pie de golpe.

Estaba enojado, su espalda era demasiado tensa y sus ojos parecían tener destellos rojizos.

—No, no lo harían—señalo como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

Ella quiso ser como Naruto de posesiva, pero después de esos años, tantos años de rechazo, no podía.

—Naruto—le llamo causando que el volteara a verle de pie, sonrió levemente—tus celos deberían ser suficientes para que notes que está pasando, pero si no lo haces, eres un idiota en negación—explico con burla.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Ella se rio un poco.

Naruto era un idiota adorable, que sin duda era su mejor amigo.

—¡Sakura-chan!—reprocho este con un puchero.

.

 _—No te vi alejándote Hyuga, al parecer no era el único interesado en fastidiarle—_

Las tranquilas palabras de Sasuke la noche anterior, habían causado un gran temor en el interior de Hinata, ya que eran ciertas, una afirmación demasiado cierta para ella. Lo sabía, la noche anterior lo había sentido y había permitido acercarse a Sasuke a una distancia, que en circunstancias normales no hubiera permitido, o hubiera intentado apartar de ser necesario.

Pero se había quedado.

Una parte de ella había intentado fastidiar a Naruto, o al menos, querido lograrlo.

Apretó los puños cuando Sasuke frente a ella, la vio con cierta diversión que ella quiso patear en su cara.

—Sabes el significado de la noche anterior—volvió a repetir este, no en tono de pregunta, si no en tono de advertencia.

Sí.

Esa era la misma razón por la que Sasuke tampoco intentaba nada con Sakura o incluso prefería que lo odiara como ahora.

—El amor es un potenciador positivo como negativo, si dejo que mi mente se vea afectada, la corrupción podría atacarme—musito a regañadientes viendo a otra dirección.

Su madre había amado con tanta pasión, como sufrido cuando su hermano menor se murió. Su padre no, su padre había desechado todo sentimiento, para proteger a su clan. EL hermano de Sasuke había amado a su familia y a su ciudad tanto, que había sido capaz de soportar la corrupción y el odio de todos, por un bien mayor.

Jiraiya el maestro de Naruto, había desechado el amor para ser un guardián.

Los guardianes no debían sentir amor.

No con tal intensidad.

No un amor que puede transformarse en odio tan rápido.

Ella a estas alturas debería aprender que amar a Naruto era una idea estúpida, pero igualmente, su corazón parecía ilusionarse con cada expresión del rostro del rubio o cada sentimiento que este mostraba a ella.

Era tan patético.

Se sentía tan débil, se abrazó levemente ella misma, antes de ver a Sasuke con confusión en sus ojos. Una confusión que este parecía entender bien.

—¿Cómo elimino ese sentimiento?—pregunto esperanzada de que le mostrara como.

Este solo suspiro.

—No se puede, solo piensa en que pasara si no lo haces y reprímete aunque te mueras—le indico antes de salir de la habitación, que parecía oscura y sola por dentro.

Sola.

Apretó los brazos con fuerza.

Desde la muerte de su madre, siempre estaba sola…siempre sola, sin esperanzas, sin deseos, ahora sin sueños a su futuro.

.

Shikamaru Nara quiere gritar y quiere llorar al mismo tiempo. No lo hace por supuesto, pero no por eso no es que no quiere hacerlo. Su padre le termina explicando toda la situación del mundo espiritual, la cual logra comprender más fácilmente que Ino o Chouji con sus padres, pero aunque pueda comprenderla, no es menor dura que el impacto que tiene en su vida como en la de sus amigos. Sobre guerras mitológicas, sobre guerras actuales, sobre la vida y la muerte, que pronto estará en sus manos y la responsabilidad que debe obtener como Nara.

Entonces desea tener otra vida, una vida normal, donde no tenga que tener tantos problemas.

Para su fastidio, no solo es él, todo parece una telaraña entrelazada, donde descubre que Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, son los primeros jóvenes de su edad que están metidos hasta el fondo en este mundo.

Sasuke y Hinata por situaciones similares, familias que vienen desde años con el mundo espiritual y su rol de guardianes.

Naruto por una razón más grave, ser un jinchuriki.

Asuma…pensar en su nombre aun duele. Pensar en su querido profesor que siempre sonríe, un esposo, un amigo, un maestro, un padre, que ha muerto por las razones que ellos iban a entrar.

—No te distraigas—dice una voz grave frente a él que quiere patear por obvias razones.

Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata, es una persona con carácter complicado. Demasiado estricto para su gusto, que estaba como líder temporal de su primera misión.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse con sus padres, pero ellos deben cuidar Konoha junto con Jiraiya, Tsunade y ese tipo raro Uchiha que es amigo de Kakashi. Kiba y Shino quienes no tienen un fuerte lazo en el mundo espiritual sin familia con antecedentes, también deben quedarse para entrenamiento especial de los veteranos.

Como técnicamente estaban atados en este mundo desde su nacimiento, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji son enviados con el grupo de Neji.

Junto con Spring y Star, dos espíritus que no le parecen de confianza.

Pero a esta altura.

¿Quién lo era?

De reojo mira a Ino y Chouji, ambos con expresiones cansadas y algo confundidas por toda la situación, no los culpo, ver espíritus de la nada, no es algo a lo cual acostumbrarse.

Vuelve la vista a la batalla frente a él, la chica Tenten y Rock Lee, son quienes se enfrentan con facilidad a un espíritu maligno que había querido atacarles. Al parecer sus niveles aún eran muy bajos y parecían una presa sabrosa para ellos, a comparación de grupo de Neji o incluso el grupo de Naruto que estaba lleno de monstruos que alejaba a este nivel de espíritus.

—Se supone que Sunagakure no estaba tan lejos—gruñe intentando evitar que sus miedos salgan.

Debe ser fuerte.

Para Ino y Chouji.

Entonces una gran corriente de viento aparece de la nada y los envía a todos volando, siente el dolor en su pecho cuando cae sobre este. Una fuerte presión lo detiene en el suelo, muy al contrario de Neji que se pone de pie con sus ojos activados y una cuchilla larga en su mano. Spring y Star parecen indiferentes de lo que hacen los humanos, revoloteando detrás de Ino divertidos.

Pero es la presión al ver esos ojos agua marina, que lo hacen tragar saliva.

No sabe mucho de Jinchuriki.

Pero no ocupa ser un genio para saber que frente a ellos, está un jinchuriki pelirrojo, con dos personas a su lado. Un chico de cara pintada que luce problemático, junto una chica rubia algo sexy que parece el triple de problemática por el enorme abanico a su lado.

Gime por bajo.

Quiere su vida normal de regreso.

—Buenas—revolotea Star frente a los nuevos.

Lo que causa que la presión disminuya cuando el pelirrojo parece reconocer al espíritu frente a él.

Al menos no moriría hoy.

.

Naruto no está celoso, él no lo puede estar, ya que si estaba celoso eso significaría que tiene sentimientos por Hinata y eso no era verdad. Para su jodida desgracia su mente ya no era solo de él, su santuario de paz interior, ahora era compartido por un monstruo que se burlaba de él por sus palabras. Kurama no parecía interesado en Hinata de esa forma, ya saben, románticamente, pero si parecía tener un interés por la chica de alguna forma.

 **—La negación es patética, reclama lo que nos pertenece—** decía una y otra vez a su mente.

¿Nos pertenece?

Gruño en su mente ante la idea del zorro, Hinata no les pertenecía, era solo una amiga. Tal vez incluso sus celos eran por Sasuke, su mejor amigo que nunca se abría con nadie y que de pronto se abría con una desconocida.

A quien quería engañar.

No estaba admitiendo que tenía sentimientos por Hinata, pero si estaba celoso de ella, celoso de que se acercara tanto a Sasuke o lo que pudiera significar.

¿Eso era estar interesado en ella?

La risota de Kurama fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Bueno tal vez admitía, en su interior, que si estaba interesado en ella, que tal vez siempre lo estuvo en alguna parte de su interior.

Detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos al pensar en eso, estaba interesado en Hinata, no en Sakura, estaba interesado en otra chica que no fuera Sakura. Tal vez eso era lo que le incomodaba, toda su vida enamorado de la misma persona, para cambiar de repente, debe ser por eso su estado de negación.

Ignorando el alivio por comprender o aceptar por fin sus sentimientos, como también la devastación por interesarse en alguien que otra vez está detrás de Sasuke, una pregunta más inundo su mente.

¿Desde cuándo?

Una escena centello unos instantes en su mente.

.

 _Fue el dolor de su brazo que lo hizo reaccionar._

 _Giro a ver enojado a la chica._

 _—Suéltame…déjame morir—se quejó con ojos enojados._

 _Pero la chica solo lo sujeto con más fuerza, intentando levantarlo de forma inútil. No era tan fuerte, además, el contrato realizado con Star de forma apresurada, había consumido más de la mitad de su espíritu de luz, ocuparía varios días para recuperarse._

 _Tenía sueño._

 _Solo que ahora era imposible intentar dormir._

 _—¡DEJAME MORIR!—le grito al ver como pasaban los segundos y esta parecía comenzar a resbalarse con él._

 _No sabía quién era esa chica, pero igualmente no ocupaba arrastrar a nadie con él. Solo debía morir, todo el dolor, sufrimiento, rencor...todo desaparecería._

 _—¡NO!—grito Hinata con dificultad, pues sentía que sus pies estaban dejando de tocar el suelo._

 _Ella podría caer también._

 _—No pienso dejar morir a Namikaze-san—gruño con poco aire._

 _—No sé qué pudo haberlo hecho querer saltar…pero…te aseguro que nadie quiere que mueras—_

 _—No lo entiendes, nadie me quiere…mis padres murieron por mi causa…siempre estoy solo—_

 _—CLARO QUE NO—_

 _—DEJAME—_

 _—NO PIENSO SOLTARLO—_

 _—¿POR QUÉ?—_

 _Los ojos de él buscaban una respuesta, ella solo intentaba levantarlo, peros sus brazos estaban cediendo._

 _—Por qué Namikaze-san es una persona brillante…es como un sol que alegra el día a los demás, una persona que el mundo necesita…además…una persona que aún debe aprender amar y que es ser amado—_

 _._

Ese fue el primer recuerdo de interactuar con ella, claro que en clases hablaron en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca fue una charla muy trascendental. Pero en esa ocasión él debió haber muerto y Hinata había salvado su trasero. No es que alguno de sus amigos no lo hubieran hecho, de saber eso, probablemente también lo hubieran intentado ayudar.

Una persona que debe aprender amar y ser amado.

Esa frase.

Tal vez fue ver sus ojos llenos de sinceridad, una leve sonrisa al decirlo y su expresión, la que en ese momento le habían cautivado.

Que alguien dijera algo así de él.

Nadie lo dijo antes.

Sasuke lo quería como hermano.

Sakura como amigo.

Igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Pero Hinata le había dado la mano como un rayo de luz, sonriendo y esperando salvarlo de algo más que una muerte segura.

Suponía que si hubo un momento para hacer un click, debió haber sido ese.

—¡Naruto!—hablo una voz a su lado, que lo hizo saltar sorprendido de cuánto tiempo pudo perderse en sus pensamientos.

A su lado estaba Sakura viéndolo confundida, con sus guantes rojos de energía espiritual, esperaban para continuar el entrenamiento. Al parecer el pedido que había dado Hinata esta mañana, eran una especia de armas para ambos. Mientras Sakura tenía unos guantes que le permitían usar tanta energía espiritual a voluntad sin herirse, él había recibido una especie de kunai que podría imbuir energía espiritual y convertirla en un florete delgado que creaba grandes vórtices de viento.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan…estaba perdido en mis pensamientos—hablo nervioso rascándose la parte posterior de su nuca.

Su amiga lo vio con duda.

Él rio nervioso.

Sasuke ordeno que siguieran el entrenamiento.

Hinata no se veía en ningún lado.

.

Estaba anocheciendo, pero había aprovechado para darle una leve visita corta a su hermana, quien solamente la había visto confundida, notando que algo estaba mal, pero sin mencionarlo. Ocupaba despejarse y Sasuke le había dado el día libre mientras se encargaba del entrenamiento de Naruto y Sakura, ella por otra parte ocupaba pensar. Ocupaba dejar de tener amor en su pecho, para ser una buena guardián y proteger a la gente que amaba, irónicamente. Mientras menos sentimientos tuviera como su padre, mejor podría ser un arma que había elegido ser desde que acepto el contrato con Hoshi.

No ocupaba oscuridad.

La oscuridad solo era una molestia del camino.

Una molestia que no se podía permitir sentir.

Detuvo sus pasos confundida, estaba en esa delgada línea en que no quiere sentir amor por otros, pero al mismo tiempo quiere proteger a quien ama, un sentimiento contradictorio en realidad.

—¡Oye kiddo!—hablo una voz a su derecha.

Alzo la vista confundida, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran incrédulos ante el gran hombre frente a ella. De piel morena, con lentes de sol (muy a pesar de la hora) y ropas algo extrañas. También su acento era algo rapero, lo cual la hizo escalofriarse al sentir su presencia casi de la nada.

Trago saliva y casi instintivamente saco su espada.

Pestañeo confundida.

El hombre permaneció serio.

—¿Quieres escuchar música?—hablo luego de hacer un giro en su cuerpo y señalar a su espalda.

Ahí en el suelo parecía haber una extraña grabadora, unos parlantes y un sombrero con algunas monedas. Quiso negarse por la situación sospechosa, pero antes de saberlo, el hombre la había sentado frente al suelo, que estaba en medio de un parque solitario, que le hizo sentir un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

¿Nadie más veía eso sospechoso?

Antes de saberlo, el hombre encendió la grabadora que comenzó a sonar una música rapera pero algo movida.

COME ON!

EVERYBODY STAND UP!  
Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
EVERYBODY HANDS UP!  
Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN  
Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!

HEY YO WHAT YOU GONNA DO? WHAT YOU GONNA DO?  
Taemanaku narihibiki kizamu  
DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
Zenshin wo hashiri risan BREAK IT DOWN  
TURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) Hey kikoekka?

Sakenda kino made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu he  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made

En realidad la música era interesante, su letra hablando sobre como los héroes vendrán algún día y ese día era hoy, levantarse, sobre luchar. Aunque no tenía sentido, se encontró sentada disfrutando del extraño rap de ese hombre misterioso, que parecía emocionado por tener atención.

No comprendía porque no tenía.

En realidad era bueno rapeando.

Lo raro es que ese hombre no parecía tener presencia, lo cual la había hecho no querer acercarse al hombre, como si no hubiera nadie en su lugar.

Sospechoso.

Al terminar la canción unos minutos después, aunque nadie más estuviera cerca, ella se tomó la molestia de aplaudir con una leve sonrisa, que ahora que pensaba, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió tan amablemente. Todo lo alrededor de su vida, parecía un peso difícil en su corazón, que no producía sonrisas ahora.

El hombre pareció emocionado, sin darle importancia a que ella no dejara dinero, ya que no tenía.

—Fue una canción excelente, muy buena letra y pegadiza—habla levantándose de un salto emocionada.

No era fanática de la música, principalmente porque todo su tiempo de joven, era para entrenar y ser más fuerte, defender de monstruos y acabar una guerra que estaba por estallar. Pero ella amaba la música, porque su madre la había amado. Cuando era niña había aprendido el uso de varios instrumentos, pero aunque sus maestros eran más de música clásica, ella amaba las improvisaciones y música movida.

Si fuera un adolecente normal, probablemente amaría ese tipo de música alocada.

El hombre se regocijo en sí mismo.

Entonces Hinata entro en cuenta d algo.

—No conozco tu nombre, mi nombre es Hinata—hablo y se presentó algo torpe de su actitud.

El hombre mayor que ella, pareció alguien jovial con su cabellera albina y actitud algo prepotente.

—Mi nombre es Killer B, pero tú puedes llamarme Jinchuriki-sama—se presentó de forma algo arrogante.

Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se congelo.

¿Jinchuriki?

Entonces algo en su espalda se hizo frio, algo proveniente de otra dirección, pero no pudo notarlo a tiempo. Para su infinita suerte, al parecer Killer B no tuvo algún problema en tomarla del brazo y saltar en medio de la explosión que cayó sobre el lugar donde antes habían estado.

Se deslizaron por algunos metros, donde Killer B la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, antes de soltarla y levantarse sacando una espada delgada con una sonrisa divertida. Ella de forma algo torpe, invoco su espada de plata, ganando un leve silbido interesante del Jinchuriki, antes que vieran preocupados frente a ellos, dos sujetos que tenían capas negras y nubes rojas.

—Me preguntaba cuando vendrían por fin por mi persona—dijo Killer B divertido con una especie de rima.

Ella se crispo al identificar a Deidara con su cabello rubio suelto, mientras al otro lado estaba una extraña mujer de cabellera azulada.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Algo estaba mal.

Muy mal.

El cuerpo de la mujer pareció ser mucho más pálido de lo que sería alguien normal, mientras Deidara también estaba anormal. Ambos con piel algo quebradiza y donde estarían sus ojos, solo habían ojos blancos sin vida. Era como si fueran títeres, lo que le produjo un extraño revoltijo en su interior.

El titiritero era Sasori, pero ese había sido capturado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces una tercera figura apareció detrás de ellos, lo que la hizo voltearse confundida. Un hombre mitad planta, con una parte de color blanco y otra de color negro, pareció verla con diversión en sus ojos amarillos.

¿3 Akatsuki?

Eso estaba mal en muchos niveles inimaginables.

—Ten cuidado pequeña niña, este tipo es más peligroso de lo que aparenta—gruño Killer B colocando una mano frente a ella.

Se tensó.

No ocupaba decirlo, su nivel de magia espiritual era igual al de un espíritu, incluso casi rozando el poder de Star. Lo cual solo era una risa a la burla que esto seria, serian aplastados de cualquier forma, no había posibilidades en la lucha.

—Siento mis modales, mi señora estaba algo ansiosa y ocupaba poder espiritual…así que tuvo que tomar el de algunos miembros de la asociación, que incluyen a Deidara y Konan, para tener todo listo para tu llegada—explico el hombre mitad planta, que ella juraba era un espíritu.

Para su temor, no viendo a Killer B.

No.

La estaba viendo a ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

¿Ella?

—¿Y-Yo?—tartamudeo algo asustada, sintiendo un temor más grande que el luchar contra ellos.

Entonces la sonrisa de Zetsu la hizo estremecer.

—Kaguya-sama está especialmente ansiosa de conocerla por fin Hyuga Hinata—

.

Shikamaru estaba fastidiado, no solo había tenido que conocer a el jinchuriki de una cola, que claramente no los quería a ellos ahí, sino que también era asignado a vigilar el perímetro, con la chica rubia que pareció tener una cara de problemática, que lo hizo querer correr a su hogar y dormir una siesta de un mes, o tal vez un año. Se preguntó si acaso algún día podría descansar nuevamente.

Al menos Ino pareció algo interesada en estar con el Jinchuriki, un joven pintor que pareció ser un residente de Sunagakure y un guardián llamado Sai, estaba vigilando al pelirrojo e Ino pareció verlo con claro interés.

Lo cual le despejaría la mente un tiempo al menos.

Este lugar era extraño.

—Soy la niñera de un mocoso que no es un virgen en este mundo…Gaara debe odiarme—gruñía Temari en voz alta, con la clara intención de que lo escuchara.

Suspiro.

—Mujer problemática—hablo también en voz suficientemente alta para que esta lo escuchara.

Funciono.

Giro a verle con ojos llameantes, que lo hicieron estremecerse de miedo.

Pero antes que lo atacara, lo machucara y probablemente lo lanzara por los aires, se detuvo con expresión pálida. Aunque aún era nuevo, la presión en el aire, también hizo que volteara a ver asustado a su derecha.

Dos sujetos estaban ahí, uno con piel morena que pareció cocida a su cuerpo, otro con extraño pelo blanco, pero en algo coincidían ambos, sus ojos blancos sin vida, junto sus gabardinas negras con nubes rojas.

Su padre le había advertido de ellos, como también comunicado que ellos fueron responsables de la muerte de Asuma.

Akatsuki.

—Hidan y Kakuzu—sentencio Temari con voz seria.

Sus ojos se contrajeron de odio y veneno.

Pero algo estaba mal.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

En medio de Konoha, Tsunade como Jiraiya miraban incrédulos a los seis peli naranjas que habían aparecido en la puerta de la entrada de la ciudad. Con cuerpo que pareció muerto, ojos blancos. Donde uno de ellos había sido el alguna vez alumno de Jiraiya.

 **Continuara…**

 _Esta vara ya se prendió._

 _Si alguien no lo reconoció, la canción que canta Killer Bee, es el opening 1 de Naruto Shippuden._

 _Por fin el Narutin comprende que siente algo por Hinata, como nos ha costado llegar a este punto xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Secuestro

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 16: Secuestro.**

Las batallas no siempre son iguales, anteriormente Hinata se había enfrentado a algunos miembros de akatsuki, demostrando como había avanzado en el mundo espiritual como guerrera. No es que esta situación fuera totalmente diferente, pero el luchar contra un ser vivo a con una marioneta, no era algo que a ella le gustara explorar muchas veces. Konan era una mujer que usaba sus papeles que cortaban todo su cuerpo, mientras Deidara explotaba a Killer B a grandes cantidades.

Aunque Killer B parecía impresionante con todas esas espadas y un ojo ágil para la lucha, el poder destructivo de ambos akatsuki era demasiado, así como su forma de regenerarse.

Era una completa locura.

Ella saltaba esquivando los papeles como podía, atacaba con su espada, pero Konan no parecía importarle perder un pie o una mano, este se regeneraba con pedazos leves de papel, antes de volver al ataque.

¿Qué clase de monstruos eran esos?

Entonces tenía muchas preguntas.

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

En medio de la batalla, choco contra Killer B, quien la sujeto de la mano, sacándola del camino de una nueva explosión, recibiendo parte de quemaduras en su mano. Ella cayó al suelo con dolor en sus piernas, pero todavía con ellas, a diferencia de como hubiera quedado si recibiera esa explosión de frente.

Para su sorpresa, ambas marionetas se detuvieron, dando paso a Zetsu, quien solo soltó un suspiro aburrido.

Viéndola fijamente.

En verdad la querían a ella.

—Jinchuriki-sama—llamo a Killer B atrayendo su atención.

Este la vio de reojo, o al menos atrás de sus lentes por su posición, pudo ver su pupila seguirle.

—Busque a mis compañeros, tienen alguien que ocupa su ayuda, están con un Uchiha en un hotel cercano—le susurro antes de ponerse de pie.

Sasuke.

¿Dónde estarían?

Había esperado que con la explosión de lucha, hubieran venido en algún momento, pero esta batalla ya había durado alrededor de una hora y no estaban presentes. Puede que supiera que era demasiado peligroso traer un jinchuriki a este campo de batalla y Sasuke la sacrificara, o el otro medio, que tuvieran una manera de no mostrar su energía espiritual y estuvieran en un campo atrapados.

Killer B parecía capaz de controlar su energía espiritual para no ser notada, ya que hasta la lucha, no lo había sentido en realidad.

Eso podría darles ventajas.

Tal vez podría escapar.

Los ojos de este se crisparon, claramente inseguros de hacer lo que pedía y muy orgulloso para abandonar un campo de lucha.

Pero ella ocupaba respuestas.

Puede que fuera una completa estupidez irse con estos, una idiotez a un nivel superior a Kiba decidiendo que tomar un litro de leche antes de comer cítricos, no le haría nada malo a su estómago. Pero también era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer al enemigo.

También que no parecía que salieran con vida al luchar contra marionetas invencibles.

Tomo aire.

—Esta Kaguya…realmente está interesada en verme como para dejar ir a mi amigo—cuestiono con incredulidad señalando al Jinchuriki.

Este la vio con la boca abierta.

Ella apretó los labios.

En cambio Zetsu ni si quiera parecía afectado por la palabras de ella, incluso pareció meditar un poco sus palabras, antes de alzar las manos y que las marionetas desaparecieran en extraños vórtices. Todo el ambiente de lucha pareció disiparse en un instante, pero eso no le impidió seguir en guardia, antes de sentir algo en su espalda.

Volteo a ver confundida un extraño vórtice.

—No es como si el jinchuriki de ocho colas fuera necesario por el momento—decidió Zetsu antes de sonreír.

Entonces Hinata se sintió absorbida y cayendo en la oscuridad.

.

Naruto ya tenía una muy mala semana, como para ser despertado por una patada de Sasuke, se había levantado en la madrugada, viéndolo con furia y con ganas de matarlo, algo que había estado cosechando amablemente durante estos últimos días. Pero el rostro del Uchiha lo detuvo, que parecía estar más pálido de costumbre, con Sakura detrás de él también luciendo algo incomoda.

La energía espiritual de Kurama se activó casi por instinto, sin sentir a Hinata cerca, causando que algo dentro de él se helara.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

—El jinchuriki de una cola fue capturado—indico Sasuke de pronto.

La imagen de Gaara, con su cabello rojo y ojos celestes, viéndolo con indiferencia después de haber matado a lo loco, lo hizo tragar pesado. No tenía una buena relación con el chico, pero había esperado que en un futuro fuera de luchar, pudieran hablar de jinchuriki a jinchuriki.

Era un buen sujeto.

Ignorando que había intentado matarlos.

También era extremadamente fuerte, Hoshi menciono anteriormente que cualquier Jinchuriki era fuerte, aun así no solo Gaara, si no otros ya habían sido capturados, lo cual significaba que aparte de Rin, solo quedaba él y el jinchuriki que estaban buscando.

Solo tres.

Regreso a su otro hilo de pensamientos.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?—pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Estaban en una mala situación y ella no estaba cerca. En este momento le daba igual que fuera de Sasuke, su seguridad era lo primero y algo en su interior gritaba que ella, o ellos, ya no estaban seguros ahí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No ha llegado en horas…esa idiota más le vale estar bien—bramo con intenciones asesinas.

Bien, ella no estaba y Sasuke no parecía saber dónde estaba ella.

Una sombra detrás de él, una sombra que no había sentido, le hizo saltar de la nada atrayendo la atención de los demás. Los ojos de Sasuke se activaron a como el semblante de Sakura entro listo para la batalla. El en cambio permaneció quieto al ver al enorme hombre moreno, con lentes de sol y grandes músculos.

—¿Ustedes son los amigos de la niña de ojos claros?—pregunto de repente con tono serio.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron preocupados.

.

Rin no tenía miedo, ella había vivido muchos años siendo una Jinchuriki para tener miedo, sus amigos habían sacrificado tanto para que ella viviera, que no tenía miedo a regresarles el favor. Así que cuando el informe de que el Jinchuriki de una cola había sido capturado, no se molestó en luchar contra la idea de Obito de ir al clan Uchiha y ser custodiada por Kakashi y él.

Isobu parecía incluso más preocupado por su destino que por el de él.

Akatsuki los había buscado por años, por eso nunca habían usado energía espiritual, no querían llamar la atención. Nadie sabía de ella, todos pensaban que la bestia estaba suelta por ahí. Pero ahora todo era diferente, los ataques a Konoha le demostraban, que akatsuki no la buscaba a ella, pero si buscaban algo de este lugar.

Pensó en los niños que estaban metidos ahora en esto.

En Tsunade, en Jiraiya, en los muertos, en los vivos.

—Vas a estar segura Rin—hablaba Obito algo nervioso intentando darle ánimos.

Suspiro antes de verlo correr por toda la mansión en busca de algo que hacer, mientras Kakashi solo salía detrás de él para controlarlo.

Ella en cambio estaba en una habitación que eliminaba la presencia de energía espiritual, pensando en el futuro y a la vez en nada.

 **—Ya tienen 6 bestias, es imposible detenerlos a este paso—** gruñía Isobu con molestia.

Era cierto, incluso aunque el ocho colas y el nueve colas, las bestias más fuertes estuvieran fuera de su alcance, no eran un gran balance para esta situación.

Miro sus manos con impotencia, recordando cuando fue secuestrada por akatsuki una vez hace tantos años, donde el mismo abuelo de Madara había intentado forzarla a aceptar al biju por la fuerza. Obito había sido quien en un arranque de ira había entrado al laboratorio con Kakashi, ambos luchando con fuerza contra aquel guardián.

Desterrándolo de Konoha.

Pero ella sabía que Madara no era el líder, no, este había luchado mucho para llevarla a esa habitación, donde la voz de esa mujer le había hablado en su cabeza.

Esa mujer.

Entrecerró los ojos, antes de sonreír levemente.

—Isobu si te pidiera un favor, ¿tú me ayudarías?—pregunto en su mente a la gran tortuga.

Este solo la vio fijamente, antes de suspirar aburrido.

 **—En toda mi existencia tuve varios portadores, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo un corazón tan estúpidamente blando como el tuyo mocosa—** gruño la gran bestia indignada.

Pero aun así cooperando con ella.

No sabía si era lo correcto, pero si se lo debía a ellos.

Ocupaba darles una oportunidad.

Cuando Obito y Kakashi llegaron minutos después, solo encontraron un leve charco de agua en la habitación.

.

El lugar donde Hinata despertó, era una habitación oscura y fría, que le hizo erizarse la piel. Su cuerpo estaba sobre una mesa de metal y sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas que impedían el flujo de la energía espiritual. Volteando el rostro noto varios contenedores a su alrededor, algunos parecían tener criaturas vivas inconscientes, pero cuatro de ellos estaban vacíos. Su cabeza palpitaba con dolor, al tiempo que sentía que todo estaba mal, el olor a muerte y putrefacción, la hizo querer vomitar.

Su cuerpo también estaba sin ropa, solo con un leve vestido blanco y no estaba segura de tener ropa interior.

El frio era un gran detector para este caso.

—Veo que ya despertaron—hablo la voz de Zetsu atrayendo su atención.

¿Despertaron?

Un gemido a su derecha le hizo ver una persona atada con cadenas a la pared. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el pelo rojo y esos ojos verde agua verla cansados.

—¡GAARA!—grito asustada.

Un Jinchuriki.

Habían capturado otro Jinchuriki.

¿Jinchuriki?

Sus ojos parpadearon, antes de ver en dirección a Zetsu, pero ignorándolo y ver los enormes contenedores brillantes con seres en su interior. Su corazón palpito y no necesito de energía espiritual, para saber que rayos había ahí dentro.

Una mano acaricio su rostro, volteo a ver a Zetsu, quien sonreía con dientes brillantes.

—Durante años tuve que trabajar con seres inferiores, todo para llegar y obtener a las bestias, pero sobre todo, para llegar y obtener al recipiente perfecto…un descendiente directo de la gran Kaguya-sama—expreso este con ojos algo dilatados.

¿Kaguya?

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, ante un recuerdo de Hoshi contándole la historia del mundo, sobre los seres que vivieron, sobre las guerras espirituales y de humanos.

 _"…Existió una mujer hija del dragón y un humano, que tomo el fruto del árbol de la vida, controlando al rey espiritual…Kaguya fue una mujer terrible…"_

Pero eso fue hace tantos años, que incluso pensaba lo había olvidado, pero el rostro de Hoshi lleno de odio, siempre perduro.

Hoshi.

¿Dónde estaba Hoshi?

¿Ocupaba ayuda?

Comenzó a temblar levemente, ignorando la mano de Zetsu sobre su rostro.

—No te preocupes la mayoría de esos inútiles ahora son solo marionetas, aunque Orochimaru escapo hace años como rata muerta, los demás son títeres que me ayudaran a reunir la energía que necesito—expreso este alejándose un poco.

¿Títeres?

No podía ver, pero al intentar levantarse pudo notar que no solo estaba ella en la habitación, o Gaara, o Zetsu. En el suelo pudo ver a seis personas de pelo naranja, rodeándola a ella, con grandes símbolo mágicos bajo sus cuerpos sin vida. Pero entre ellos, también noto a un tipo con las manos extendidas de cabello rojizo, sin ojos en sus cuencas.

El miedo la inundo.

—Nagato hizo buen uso de los ojos de Madara, lástima que ese hombre muriera antes del despertar de mi señora—expreso Zetsu antes de alzar la mano.

Entonces sintió un dolor en su cabeza, comenzó como un pequeño cosquilleo, pero pronto se convirtió en una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Intento zafarse de las ataduras, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse como si recibiera una gran descarga eléctrica, pero nada pasaba, solo dolor, inmenso dolor. Los rayos de luz parecían entrar por toda la habitación, saliendo de los cuerpos en el suelo.

Como un día.

Como una semana.

El dolor era eterno, pero a la vez parecía un segundo. Como si todos sus huesos se rompieran, como si su espalda fuera quemada nuevamente, como si fuera atravesado por una lanza, pero al mismo tiempo impidiendo que se desmayara.

El dolor lo era todo por un instante.

Fue en ese instante, en medio del dolor, que escucho una risa femenina en su cabeza, antes de ser apartada con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Todo perdió sentido, el dolor se fue, pero aun así ella no podía mover su cuerpo, era como si no sintiera nada, pero a la vez todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron contra su voluntad.

Entonces Hinata sintió temor, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad, cuando Zetsu entro en su línea de visión haciendo una gran reverencia.

—Bienvenida de regreso Kaguya-sama, estuve esperándola por siglos—expreso el sujeto con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

¿De que hablaba?

Entonces las cadenas desaparecieron de sus brazos y sus pies, pero ella no movió su cuerpo, ella no sentía la fuerza para mover su cuerpo. Pero aun así su cuerpo se movía para su horror, como si no fuera ella quien lo controlara. Podía sentir el frio en su cuerpo, podía sentir el aire en sus pulmones, podía ver con sus ojos como de costumbre.

Pero cada movimiento.

No era ella.

Ella no controlaba su cuerpo.

—¿Siglos? parece haber sido más tiempo—hablo su propia voz para su sorpresa.

Pero no era con su tranquilidad o timidez, era una voz llena de indiferencia y algo exasperada que la hizo escalofriarse en su interior.

Los movimientos de su cuerpo se detuvieron.

—Ella está aquí dentro, ¿Por qué no despareció la niña?—pregunto su voz a Zetsu.

Este ladeo la cabeza, antes de hacer una reverencia nuevamente.

—Mis disculpas mi señora, aunque pude controlar a todos los títeres, el nominado Nagato en su final se resistió, temía que pudiera afectar a la invocación, pero no pude prever esto. Además la joven Hyuga también era un gran guardián de energía espiritual, esto debe haber salido de mis cálculos—dijo Zetsu con terrible pesar.

Su cuerpo lo ignoro y camino a los tubos que había visto anteriormente.

Hinata exhalo mentalmente angustiada al ver su reflejo en el vidrio. Su cuerpo era el mismo, pero su cabello, ahora era de una tonalidad albina e incluso ahora era más largo hasta llegar por sus tobillos. Sus ojos seguían siendo blancos, pero eran de una manera diferente, más profundos, más llenos de confianza y odio que su usual reflejo.

Entonces sonrió.

Mostrando una sonrisa torcida y perturbadora.

—Lo siento niña, pero supongo que tendrás que ser un espectador, porque ahora este es mi cuerpo—hablo levantando una mano.

Un gemido de dolor la hizo ver lo mismo que sus ojos, como Gaara se retorcía en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de sus ojos. Este alzo la vista confundido, antes de que de su pecho, una luz apareciera y una enorme luz café, fuera directo a su propio interior.

Comenzó a gritar en la mente por el dolor insoportable, pero su cuerpo solo comenzó a reírse de manera maniática, antes de abrazarse a sí misma de forma fuerte.

—El poder de la bestia de una cola, el poder del rey espiritual, nuevamente viene a mí—hablo con voz retorcida de placer.

Mientras ella sentía todo el dolor.

Gaara.

¿Qué paso con Gaara?

Las risas se detuvieron, antes que su cuero viera al suelo, donde Gaara seguía atado, pero aun respirando levemente.

—No te preocupes niña, no matare fácilmente a un Jinchuriki, su energía espiritual es demasiado grande, puede tener un buen uso—expreso viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa el cuerpo inconsciente del chico.

Luego volteo a ver a Zetsu.

—Sabes que debo tomar las bestias por su número de colas, pero no veo a la de tres colas…así que prepara todo para obtener a la segunda cola y lleva a ese niño con los otros jinchuriki—ordeno la mujer, pero Zetsu se detuvo nervioso.

—Este es el único que logro sobrevivir—anuncio Zetsu algo incómodo.

Su cuerpo se detuvo, chasqueando la lengua, antes de quitarse el vestido con incomodidad.

La vergüenza de Hinata era enorme al ver su cuerpo desnudo, pero era mínima ante el dolor que aun sufría.

—Bueno llévatelo y enjáulalo, pero no lo quiero aun muerto, yo absorberé a la siguiente bestia sola…tráeme ropa adecuada para la nueva Reina del mundo—hablo caminando al enorme tubo de color azulado.

Una especie de gato con dos colas parecía dormir plenamente dentro de su reducido espacio. Su cuerpo puso una mano en la fría superficie, antes que el dolor volviera a recorrer su cuerpo. Sus gritos silenciosos en su mente, eran callados por la risa histérica de Kaguya.

La nueva controladora de su cuerpo.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron en medio de la noche, flotando levemente para ver la ventana de Konoha, donde habían ido cuando el jinchuriki de una cola fue capturado. Spring dormía tranquilamente a su lado, pero se había despertado al sentir su movimiento, flotando también para estar a su lado. No podría sentir nada, su protegido estaba dormido en otra habitación, sin saber que algo malo le había pasado a Hinata, pero ella si podía sentirlo.

Sentía sus gritos a la distancia.

Sentía su energía cambiar.

Sentía a esa zorra volver.

Su cuerpo se volvió una gran cantidad de luces, antes de regresar a su apariencia normal por unos segundos. Su larga cabellera blanca, su ojos azul expuesto, pero el dorado ya no estaba. Ese ojo lo había dado en su pacto para conseguir la espada de Hinata, la que la protegería del mal si aparecía.

Pero no había funcionado.

Al final la predicción de sus antepasados se había hecho realidad.

—Kaguya regreso—hablo a Spring, quien también ahora la veía con su forma natural, con sus ojos dorados abiertos de la sorpresa y luego cambiado a una terrible desesperación.

Le comprendía.

Ellos habían sido enviados para evitar esto, enviados a los posibles recipientes que podría elegir Kaguya, pero ella había pensado que…que Kaguya vendría por su persona. Ella, Hoshi, era una descendiente directa del rey espiritual, así que tendría la sangre del dragón milenario corriendo por su sangre, pero en lugar de ir por ella, Kaguya había elegido un cuerpo humano.

Ridículo.

De haber sabido esto, ella jamás se hubiera alejado de la niña.

—La pérdida del jinchuriki de una cola y el de tres tampoco es algo bueno—expreso Spring suspirando con pesar.

Era verada.

Aunque Kaguya y ella compartían sangre, esta nunca había parecido interesada en los humanos, no entendía que esperaba obtener de Hinata.

—Solo los humanos pueden obtener a las bestias…pero albergar más de una, es imposible incluso para los miembros de familias privilegiadas—gruño moviendo sus puños con fuerza.

Spring no dijo nada, este solo suspiro.

—Nos vamos—gruño caminando a la puerta, sorprendiendo al espíritu.

No importara que este hubiera hecho un contrato con Neji, su servicio estaba primero a ella.

Así que la siguió.

Como lo había hecho toda la vida.

.

Los ojos de los tres estaba abierto con incredulidad, escuchando las palabras del hombre moreno, que decía que era el jinchuriki de ocho colas y que Hinata había sido secuestrada. Eso no estaba en sus planes, durante ningún momento Sasuke pensó que el plan del enemigo fuera obtenerlos a ellos, sino más bien a las bestias, se habían descuidado y pagado un gran precio. No ocupaba ver el rostro de Naruto para sentir su furia, su energía espiritual se desbordaba sin sentido por todas partes.

Pero tenía muchas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

—¿Para que la querrían a ella?—cuestiono en voz alta.

No es que no fuera útil, el cuerpo de Hinata albergaba una gran energía espiritual y los ojos del clan Hyuga eran muy cotizados. Pero tampoco era unía, habían otros que podrían tomar, no precisamente a ella.

¿Una coincidencia?

El hombre permaneció en silencio, antes de suspirar.

—El tipo planta menciono a una mujer llamada Kaguya, pero tanto la bestia en mi interior como yo, jamás oímos de ella—explico el tipo encogiéndose de hombros.

Volteo a ver de reojo a Naruto, este bufo frustrado antes de susurrar que pasaba igual con él.

¿Kaguya?

Ese nombre le sonaba de algo, lo cual podría ser ligado a su herencia Uchiha.

Su teléfono sonó.

El nombre de Obito apareció en la pantalla.

Cuando piensas sobre la gente y te llama, da miedo.

—¡RIN DESAPARECIO!—fue el grito del tipo apenas contesto.

Vaya.

Todo el salón quedo en silencio, mientras Obito preguntaba de forma maniática sobre si había visto a su amiga, sobre que la habían perdido. Quiso patearlo sobre que era más importante que perdieron a la bestia de tres colas, pero conociendo a su tío, este lo ignoraría preocupado por una humana y no por el resto de la humanidad.

Caso similar en la habitación.

Tomo aire para lograr hablar, pero era ignorado, por suerte Kakashi fue quien tomó el mando y coloco el teléfono en altavoz.

—Nosotros nos acabamos de encontrar al ocho colas, pero perdimos a Hinata en el camino, tal parece que el enemigo la buscaba a ella en un inicio, también mencionaron algo sobre una mujer llamada Kaguya—explico con calma y serenidad que no tenía.

¿Por qué ella?

¿Qué tenía especial?

Le molestaba pensar que habían tenido algo así sobre sus narices y no se habían dado cuenta sobre el problema.

Obito pareció calmarse unos momentos, antes de que Kakashi suspirara.

—Nosotros nos comunicaremos con el clan Hyuga, esto está superando los limites—explico Kakashi con seriedad.

Silencio.

—¿Qué hay de Kaguya?—cuestiono confundido.

¿Habían ignorado el tema a propósito?

Para su sorpresa Obito fue quien hablo.

—Kaguya es una entidad legendaria, la primera hibrido mitad humano y mitad espíritu, de ella es que el linaje Uchiha y Hyuga nació, pero los espíritus superiores la habían derrotado y muerto hace años—su voz sonaba algo distante.

No hablaron más después de eso y por lo tanto se colocó de pie.

Killer B, Sakura y Naruto lo vieron fijamente.

No entendía.

No entendía la conexión de akatsuki, Kaguya y Hinata.

Ocupaban respuestas.

—Bien ya tenemos a el ocho colas, el plan sigue en marcha, regresaremos de inmediato a Konoha y Naruto se pondrá a entrenar—explico rápidamente, causando la sorpresa en los demás, pero la molestia de Naruto.

No se sorprendió que este se levantara molesto, que lo tomara por el cuello y que sintiera la energía espiritual quemar su piel al contacto. Era un crio, siempre lo seria y en esta ocasión no dejaba de gritarlo a la cara por todos lados.

Era tan molesto.

Que la Hyuga aquí, que quiero a la Hyuga, que no diré que quiero a la Hyuga.

Patético.

—¿Vas a dejar a Hinata sola?—pregunto con enojo e ira.

Como si no pudiera ver más allá de esa pregunta.

Era un completo fastidio.

Se quitó las manos de golpe, viéndolo con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto, no tenemos idea de donde esta y no llevaremos a dos bestias en dirección a la persona que tiene a la Hyuga, acaso eres idiota—

—Ella podría estar en problemas—

—Tu fuerza ahora es insuficiente, si tanto quieres ir por ella, ponte a entrenar y deja de hacer berrinches—

Los ojos del chico, no, toda su expresión pareció haber sido como si le dieran una fuerte patada en la cara. Pero tenía suficiente de esto, era divertido con Hyuga por aquí, molestarlo un poco, pero aunque la chica le recordaba a su familia, no era suficiente para darlo todo.

No cuando había una gran cantidad de personas en la cuerda, a punto de morir.

Si debía sacrificarla.

—También la sacrificaras a ella como lo hiciste conmigo—hablo la voz de Sakura con dolor.

Una mueca se posó en sus labios al verla de reojo, quiso decirle que no había podido matarla, quiso decirle que si lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiera vivido con su persona. Itachi le había advertido que matar a alguien que era importante para ti, era matarte lentamente de una u otra forma.

No pudo matar a Sakura.

Quería correr detrás de Hinata con Naruto.

Pero no era posible.

No era racional.

No era justo para otros.

—Nos vamos en una hora, si te largas ahora no podrás ayudarla, debemos reagruparnos y ellos vendrán por nosotros—gruño antes de salir de la habitación con molestia.

El aire se sentía muy pesado.

Se preguntó si así fue como se sintió Itachi cuando mato a tanta gente.

Cerró los ojos un momento, ahora debía concentrarse, llevar a Naruto era la máxima prioridad. Activo el Sharingan de inmediato, no importaba que intentara el idiota, lo llevaría a Konoha.

 **Continuara…**

 _Bueno estamos entrando en recta final, no le calculo más de cuatro capitulos para el final, tal vez incluso menos. Desde el inicio había esperado darle quince capitulos a la historia, así que en realidad se alargo un poco más de lo esperado. Trabajar en este capitulo fue algo que esperaba desde siempre, desde el inicio el plan de akatsuki era revivir a Kaguya, pero para eso ocupaban un portador que elegi como Hinata.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Captura

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 17: Captura.**

Era como estar encerrada en una pequeña caja, donde apenas respiras para sobrevivir, pero no puedes moverte o hacer algo. Ver todo a través de un agujero, sin poder demostrar o hacer algo que quieras. Todo era dolor y sufrimiento, absorber el poder del dos colas, era incluso peor que sentir la energía del de una sola cola. No solo para ella, no solo para Hinata, podía sentir su cuerpo adolorido a nivel extremo, además Kaguya no había hecho indicios de levantarse en ningún momento de esa cama.

Solo miraba hacia arriba, con una sonrisa maliciosa, aceptando el poder del dos colas.

Dos bestias en su cuerpo.

El poder era inmenso, aunque ella no pudiera usarlo, lo sentía recorrer su cuerpo y a veces romper paredes musculares. No sabía si era su energía espiritual, o la del espíritu de Kaguya, la que controlaba que su cuerpo no explotara en miles de pedazos.

—El rey espiritual está en todo mi cuerpo—hablaba Kaguya abrazándose a si misma de forma lasciva.

Era asqueroso de sentir.

¿Rey espiritual?

El cuerpo comenzó a emitir una pequeña risa.

—Te falta aprender mucho niña, para ser una guardiana te has pasado la mejor parte de la historia de este mundo—hablo Kaguya con su propia voz en su mente.

Era diferente.

De pronto una luz apareció frente a ella, una imagen de una mujer, de larga cabellera blanca, con rostro perfilado y un tercer ojo en su frente. Sus ropas eran enormes y parecían orientales en su mayor parte, su piel era más blanca que la suya y tenía una apariencia regia muchos años mayor que ella.

Tomo su mentón.

¿Tenía un mentón?

Bajo su rostro viendo su propio cuerpo, una representación física en medio de su mente que las dividía a ambas. Pero si ambas estaban en el mismo cuerpo, si ella aun no era eliminada, no debería tener también control de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué no podía? la mujer la veía con ojos similares a los suyos, llenos de lastima.

—El rey espiritual, mi padre, mi amado padre…amaba más a una mujer que a mí, su preciada hija añorada…pero ahora no importa, porque la bestia de las diez colas…mi padre lleno de corrupción, quien creo a las nueve bestias, volverá a estar dentro de mí y seremos uno solo—explico con ojos brillantes de lujuria.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

Kaguya sonrió.

—Tu una de mis descendientes de sangre, un humano, será quien caiga a toda esa maldita raza, la perra de mi madre deberá revolcarse en la tumba junto con todos sus iguales—hablo con diversión y oscuridad, antes de lanzarla contra el suelo y que todo desapareciera nuevamente.

Quedando solo como una espectadora…nuevamente.

.

A pesar de sus ideales de salir corriendo, se contuvo a fuerza de voluntad ante las palabras de Killer B, quien le prometió enseñarle todo lo posible, si esperaba un poco más. Quería irse, salvar a su amiga, pero no podía hacerlo en sus condiciones y mucho menos sin el completo control de Kurama, quien parecía algo retraído desde la información obtenida. Así que con enojo tomo asiento en el tren de regreso a Konoha, enfurruñado y pensando en miles de formas de matar a Sasuke en ese momento.

No le importo que olas de poder espiritual salieran de su cuerpo, por ese motivo su compañero de asiento fue Killer B, lamento un poco que Sakura tuviera que enfrentar a Sasuke, pero estaba tan enojado que tampoco pudo pensar mucho sobre el tema.

—Era una chica valiente—comenzó Killer B viendo a la ventana.

Lo sabía.

Él la había visto luchar los últimos meses, más que cualquier otro de sus amigos.

Su rostro se oscureció al recordar que al principio le había tenido miedo, luego admiración, luego él ahora era una bestia y ella aun así lo había aceptado con una sonrisa.

Una bestia.

Kurama acaricio su interior en un ronroneo oscuro, al ver como nuevamente sus sentimientos estaban conectados como uno solo. Donde ambos solo clamaban por una cosa, sangre, sangre de las personas que llegaran a tocar un dedo a Hinata.

La imagen de sangre, muerte y destrucción, parecía tan bien en su cabeza.

No sabía si era de parte de Kurama, de él, o una combinación de ambos.

—Primero que todo debes trabajar en la oscuridad en tu interior niño, tu instinto homicida no está muy disimulado—comento Killer B sin importarle mucho si decía la verdad en su cara.

Se encogió de hombros ignorándolo.

Las risas de Kurama en su mente, simplemente lo hacían distraerse del paisaje. Trayendo entre recuerdos, la primera vez que viajo con Hinata a Tokio, donde la chica parecía tan tranquila, que la idea de que fuera secuestrada, le pareció blasfemia.

 **—Cualquier cosa matamos a todo el mundo—** anuncio Kurama sin mucho interés.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

No sonaba tan mala idea.

.

Hinata despertó en la oscuridad por el sonido de una explosión, entonces su brazo comenzó arder y de la nada, sintió algo atravesarle este sacándole un grito de dolor, que parecía perdido en la oscuridad. La negrura donde estuviera desapareció y aún seguía dentro de la cabeza de su cuerpo, sin control de la nada y solo viendo los edificios pasar bajo ella a una velocidad alarmante.

No era velocidad.

Parecía tele transportarse por todos lados y a la vez en ninguno.

Su cuerpo se detuvo de pronto, antes de chasquear y ver con enojo al sujeto frente a ella. En su interior jadeo al ver el cuerpo de Itachi, en perfectas condiciones, con ojos algo sangrentes y sin parecer un zombie como el resto de akatsuki.

—Zetsu me dijo que habías escapado, pero no pensé que volverías voluntariamente a morir…descendiente Uchiha—exclamo la mujer que ahora la controlaba, viendo con una risa algo divertida al chico.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

Su Sharingan activado en su última etapa, parecía advertirle que intentaba matarla, lo cual no era malo. Ya saben ella siempre quiso morir, pero aun así la idea de morir dentro de tu cuerpo atrapado, tampoco es que sonara muy bien.

Pero el hecho de que mataran a la loca psicópata que ahora parecía controlarla.

Merecía su muerte.

—Lamentablemente para ti…no mataste a la chica cuando fue tu oportunidad—dijo Kaguya con diversión malvada, antes de aparecer en la espalda de Itachi, el chico volteo rápidamente.

Pero era tarde.

La espada que se clavaba en su hombro, ambos cayendo entre los edificios justo en frente de la línea del metro, con un enorme impacto que agrieto el suelo.

Todo su cuerpo dolía.

Pero ver la expresión de Itachi incrustado en el suelo, antes de invocar llamas negras, fue la continuación de la batalla.

.

No es que perder a Hinata no fuera un golpe bajo, ambos eran compañeros y a pesar que era una Hyuga y él odiaba a los Hyuga, esa chica casi la podía considerar una buena amiga. En toda su vida el solamente había tenido dos amigos, Sakura y Naruto, los demás eran conocidos y gente sin relevancia que no le importaba matar, pero con Naruto y Sakura, aunque el destino a veces parecía depender de ellos, no se atrevía a dañarlos, no podía.

Ahora la chica Hyuga se sumaba a la pequeña lista, lo cual estaba seguro, causaría más problemas.

Lo único bueno de la ridícula situación, es que lo distraía suficiente de Sakura, que por primera vez en días estaba completamente a solas con él. Que Naruto estuviera al otro lado del pasillo con ideas homicidas junto otra bestia potencial, era completamente irrelevante.

—Entonces…nuestra vida seguirá ignorándonos completamente—cuestiono Sakura de pronto en voz alta.

Siempre diciendo lo que pensaba, con su voz y si no con sus acciones o rostro.

Problemática diría Shikamaru.

Él estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida de esa forma, ignorándola por su bien, ya que en realidad ignorando los sentimientos o pensamientos de la chica, él no era una buena opción en su vida de ninguna forma.

—Era mi intención—admitió esperando herirla.

Como siempre, esperando que funcionara y a la vez no, que ella se alejara de una vez por todas.

Esta suspiro de forma melancólica a su lado.

Fingió ignorarla.

—Naruto y tu parecen interesados en Hinata…pero ella está enamorada de Naruto, me parece divertido que esta vez seas tú quien te finges en alguien que no te quiere—cambio de tema como si no lo hubiera ignorado hasta el momento.

Chica más rara.

La vio de reojo, antes de pensar en la chica Hyuga, sin ningún interés de romántico de por medio, más que el disfrute de fastidiar a Naruto. Lo demás aun para su fastidio, era la familiaridad de la chica, su semejanza con su familia y su aspecto indefenso para ayudarla.

Otra persona problemática.

—No me interesa la chica Hyuga…solamente disfruto de fastidiar a Naruto—por qué dijo esas palabras, por qué no acepto para que Sakura estuviera aún más destrozada.

Sería un completo misterio.

Sakura volteo a verlo con la boca abierta de incredulidad, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, un escalofrió le rodeo el cuello, pero era demasiado tarde.

Una explosión fue lo último que sintió, antes que todo el vagón saliera despedido por los cielos.

.

Naruto comenzó a toser con dificultad, sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, había sentido algo extraño, pero fue justo un segundo antes que el tren saliera volando con explosiones. Tampoco es que hubiera impactado contra algo, todo lo contrario, estaba flotando entre los edificios, viendo el tren impactado contra un edificio, donde personas gritaban, habían llamas, gritos de víctimas y sonido de patrullas.

Quería ver a la prensa explicando esto.

Un momento.

¿Flotando?

Alzo la vista para ver al pequeño gato blanco arrastrarlo por los cielos, con mirada seria.

—¿Star?—cuestiono algo incrédulo de ver al ser espiritual después de demasiado tiempo.

El gato lo soltó, cayendo a un metro de distancia en el techo de un enorme edificio justo antes de llegar a Konoha.

Killer B apareció detrás de él con varias heridas en el cuerpo, mientras otro hombre de gran estatura, sostenía a Sakura estilo princesa con un brazo, mientras con el otro bajaba a Sasuke tranquilamente al suelo.

—Gracias Spring, ocupábamos que todos estuviéramos a salvo si queremos frenarla desde ya—gruño Star señalando a otro lado de la imagen.

En medio del fuego, había dos personas luchando a grandes velocidades. Uno de ellos era similar al teme, lo había visto anteriormente y recordaba que era el hermano de Sasuke, muchos problemas familiares y que casi lo mata. En cambio la otra silueta era…

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro.

Que lo hizo ignorar el escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Hinata!—exclamo caminando para ir en su dirección, la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo y casi le gruñe indignado, cuando este tenía los ojos abiertos de horror.

Volteo confundido.

No entendía.

Esta era Hinata.

Estaba aquí y ocupaba su ayuda.

 **—Mira bien mocoso—** hablo Kurama en su interior.

Como si el mismo Kurama le mostrara una mejor vista en sus ojos, pudo ver de cerca el cuerpo de su amiga, donde su cabello era más largo y de color blanco, en medio de su frente había algo similar a otro ojo de color morado y una sonrisa homicida estaba en su rostro, al tiempo que sin piedad, incrustaba una estaca en el estómago del hermano de Sasuke.

¿Hinata?

No era la primera vez que la veía luchar, en la brutalidad y sangre que esta hacía en la lucha contra la muerte.

Pero nunca lo había disfrutado, nunca parecía feliz de luchar y siempre quería ayudar a otros.

¿Ella era Hinata?

—Debemos detenerla, Kaguya está tomando control de su cuerpo—hablo Star antes de lanzarse al ataque sin esperar la ayuda de nadie.

Otra vez Kaguya.

¿Por qué nadie se detenía a explicarle quién era?

Ignorando como siempre las miles de preguntas y que estaban a una gran altura, decidió ir de una vez por todas para comprender que rayos pasaba y para traer de regreso a su amiga.

A su lado, indiferentemente por los motivos que los guiaran, también se lanzaron con él.

.

Regresar a su cuerpo humanoide, era difícil después de dar tanta energía espiritual a la niña que al final había caído, pero no le impedía darle una paliza a esa zorra. Decidió ignorar que de forma independiente sus acciones salvarían al Uchiha, estaba más determinada por traer de regreso a su mocosa y matar a ese espíritu nuevamente de una vez por todas. No se extrañó que ahora con el Rinnengan en su rostro, esta viera el ataque venir y lo esquivara con facilidad alarmante.

Ella era una de los espíritus de más alto nivel, sucesora de la tribu de la luz.

Alzo la vista enojada, Kaguya pareció regocijarse, logrando que las expresiones de su niña, se distorsionaran y quisiera arrancarla de su cuerpo con una espada.

Kaguya no pareció mortificada por que intentara clavarle la espada, el termino intentar era el correcto, había desviado la trayectoria a un impacto no letal al ver el rostro de la niña Hinata a pesar de todo.

Detrás de ella, ignorando la situación, Sakura se había abalanzado junto con Sasuke por Itachi, al parecer la energía espiritual que la niña emanaba era similar a la de Tsunade, lo que le permitiría salvarle la vida. A su lado Spring se quedó con ellos luego de un intercambio de miradas, dejando solo atrás de ella a Killer B y Naruto.

Lo cual era una pésima idea.

Los ojos de Kaguya brillaron de emoción al distinguirlos también.

—El ocho colas y el nueve colas, no debiste molestarte, en realidad estoy buscando al tres colas…es más importante por ahora—la voz era de Hinata, pero sonaba altanera, aburrida, maliciosa y con tono de madurez que le hizo querer vomitar.

Su ceño se frunció.

Fácilmente invoco una de sus armas preferidas en la antigüedad, una guadaña que tomaría parte del alma de Kaguya y la atraparía en su interior.

Aunque eso podría matar a Hinata.

Ahora lo importante era matar a Kaguya.

—¿Hinata?—hablo de pronto Naruto esperanzado.

La mirada de Kaguya pestañeo en confusión en su dirección, como procesando sus palabras antes de tener claro que pasaba. Alzo una mano como deteniéndolos de sus acciones y otra la puso en el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Namikaze Naruto, lo siento no he revisado todas las memorias de mi nuevo cuerpo….interesante un niño con sangre Uzumaki, pensé que habían estado extintos, pero al parecer tu madre pertenecía a ellos…vaya parece que esta chica estaba enamorada de ti, será divertido usarla para matarte aunque será un desperdicio de energía espiritual—hablo con tranquilidad Kaguya encogiéndose de hombros.

Hoshi rodo los ojos fastidiada al ver el shock de Naruto al procesar las palabras de la mujer.

Entonces todo pasó rápido.

Un pestañeo.

Menos de un segundo.

El agitar de las alas de un colibrí.

Había escuchado leyendas, era una niña cuando vio una leve representación de la mujer entre los recuerdos de su linaje espiritual, sabía lo peligroso que eran los mitad humanos y mitad seres espirituales, pero llegar a ver a la hija del primer rey espiritual, tele transportase sin ser vista en la mitad o incluso menos de un segundo, a su espalda, para lanzar con fuertes golpes a dos jinchuriki de más alto nivel.

La hizo pensar si estaba preparada para la misión que espero toda su vida.

El golpe a su columna vertebral la hizo gemir antes de salir rodando frente a ella.

Gimoteo de dolor antes de alzar la vista, viendo a Kaguya en el cuerpo de Hinata, con ojos fríos e indiferentes ante la idea de matarla.

No ocupaba armas.

Kaguya no las necesitaba, de su mano la misma energía espiritual brotaba fácilmente, con la sensación de Hinata pero mezclada con el odio puro de Kaguya. Que parecía ahora un pico que apuntaba a su cuello en clara intención de matarla.

—Ni siquiera intentas matarme por este cuerpo, el clan de la luz se volvió una basura—murmuro aburrida y con ojos brillantes por la sangre.

No podía.

No a ella.

—Detente—gruño Naruto de repente, antes de recibir un latigazo de luz que sujeto su cuello y lo atrajo a ella de forma retráctil.

No le dio tiempo de pensar o procesar nada, cuando la mano de ella lo tenía sujeta por el cuello y lo acerco de forma indiferente a su rostro.

—No estoy hablando contigo, eres el nueve colas, pero una reina no tiene misericordia de ratas inmundas como tú—hablo haciendo que sus uñas de la otra mano crecieran.

Vio en cámara lenta como Sasuke estaba por intervenir, pero la distancia no le ayudaría, las uñas iban como una daga directo al cuello del chico.

Pero se detuvieron justo antes de tocarlo.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie parecía respirar (menos Naruto que estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello) viendo con incredulidad la mano de la chica. Incluso los ojos de esta miraban confundidos su mano, con fuerza incluso, para que hiciera el acto que todos de una u otra forma esperaban.

De pronto la mano que tenía a Naruto lo soltó, haciendo que este cayera sentado confundido, mientras la chica veía sus manos con expresión incrédula, estas temblaban levemente.

—Veo que no has perdido toda tu conciencia y uso de cuerpo mocosa, pero me temo que ahora me pertenece—hablo Kaguya con voz exasperada.

Pero de la nada, la misma mano de esta, que aún tenía sus uñas crecidas con energía espiritual rodeándola como si fueran garras, se incrusto en su otro brazo sin piedad, sacándole gotas de sangre y un gemido de dolor pero también de sorpresa.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un brillo de iluminación llego a su mente, viendo rápidamente a Naruto que tampoco parecía comprender nada.

Hinata.

Esa idiota.

Cuantas veces le había reprochado su interés en el mocoso rubio, quien diría que eso al final, serviría para algo. En lugar de matarla como había estimado en más de una ocasión toda persona que la conociera.

El rostro del cuerpo de Hinata se deformo en una ira ciega.

—Si te sigues comportando así, tendré que matarlos a todos—musito por bajo deteniendo con la mano que aun parecía controlar la otra.

Entonces todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, la ira deformo su rostro nuevamente, antes que desapareciera de la nada, causando un silencio sepulcral entre todos los restantes. En un sonoro ¡POF! Volvió a su forma animal, con dolor en su espalda ante el impacto de la mujer.

De reojo noto el cuerpo de Naruto de espaldas, viendo al cielo con la mirada perdida.

Volteo a ver en todos lados.

La presencia de Hinata había sido eliminada por completo.

.

Con furia lanzo una patada contra una pared, mientras Zetsu parecía a lo lejos esconderse de su furia, pero esta vez no lo haría, no, no fallaría nuevamente su misión por los sentimientos de una estúpida humana como de costumbre. En el pasado había sido su hijo quien la había hecho prisionera, junto con sus nietos. Pero no importaba que esta fuera una descendiente directa, la única en esta generación para poder cargar con el peso de su espíritu.

No.

Ella no se detendría incluso por eso.

Camino furiosa a el espejo más cercana de esa horrible habitación, según Zetsu ubicada lejos de cualquier región de guardianes, para que nadie la detectara. Era una pocilga para una reina como ella, pero por el momento lo soportaría.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Entonces no quieres que mate al rubio o tus amiguitos, lo entiendo, pero tú debes entender que matare a todo ser por el cual sientas siquiera un cariño diminuto—hablo con furia a su reflejo.

Dejo de ver sus expresiones, para ver el rostro determinado de la chica Hyuga ante ella, lleno de furia como la suya.

Su mano se movió sola nuevamente, causando un dolor en su abdomen con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

Lo había atravesado.

—Kaguya-sama—hablo Zetsu intentado ir en su dirección.

Con un látigo de energía espiritual lo lanzo sin piedad por el agujero que había creado, la herida no era importante, con dos bestias en su interior, podía ser controlada fácilmente y sanada a velocidad alarmante.

Ahora tenía una preocupación más grave.

—Bien niña no quería usar esta táctica, pero no me dejaste otra—murmuro antes de susurrar un leve hechizo.

Poco a poco la energía la fue dejando de su cuerpo, pero era un precio diminuto si no tenía a esa niña rondando por la parte de su cerebro. Pasaron varios minutos antes que sintiera la paz y la falta de energía en todo su cuerpo.

Tomo aire antes de sonreír nuevamente al espejo, sin escuchar la basura mental de la niña.

Calma al fin.

Se volteo a ver a Zetsu, que parecía algo alarmado de volver a ser lanzado, pero ya no sentía ira, no, ahora solo se sentía a ella misma.

En este cuerpo.

Que ahora le pertenecía.

—Hubiera preferido tener a la niña viendo cuando matara a todos sus seres queridos, pero por ahora, esto será suficiente—expreso con voz cansada.

Miro de reojo al súbdito, quien sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Para su eterna alegría mi señora, aunque perdimos tres marionetas más, el tres colas fue localizado y capturado…la mujer está esperando su llegada—

Por fin buenas noticias de este inútil.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de aquel lugar, sintiéndose demasiada cansada para hacer algo, preocupaba obtener la mayor cantidad de espíritus que podía. Ahora que la niña no estaba, el dolor seria canalizado en su ser, pero tampoco era que importaba.

Mientras tuviera a su padre en su interior.

Al llegar al antiguo salón donde había despertado, se regocijo de sentir la energía del tres colas en la mesa, con la chica castaña atada de manos en espera de ser atendida por ella. Pero se sentía benevolente después de desaparecer a la mocosa Hyuga, tal vez incluso la dejaría con vida solo para disfrutar.

Los ojos morados de la chica chocaron con los suyos burlones.

—El tres colas vino a mí por su propia voluntad—murmuro acariciando la mejilla de esta.

No se molestó, para su fastidio, tenía la misma cara decidida que la mocosa.

Todos los humanos eran tan fastidiosos.

—Vine para que dejaras a mis amigos tranquilos, te demostrare que incluso así puedo ser una gran molestia—

Sus palabras le picaron un poco con fastidio, viéndola con una mirada altanera.

Grandes palabras para un ratón de laboratorio.

Tal vez ya no le dejaría con vida.

—Sabes planeaba dejarte con vida, pero tu actitud me hace querer matarte lentamente…igualmente solo ocupo al tres colas de tu interior—menciono con una mano en el vientre de la chica, por donde era más rápido extraer a la bestia.

Al hacerlo, una descarga la hizo gemir y caer de rodillas con expresión fastidiada.

Rin sonrió.

—No soy presa fácil—musito con firmeza.

Vaya, hasta aquí había tenido su cuota de humanos estúpidos para ella, una risa malvada surgió de su garganta. Los humanos eran estúpidos, unas cucarachas en su camino y ella estaba cansada de todos ellos, los mataría uno por uno hasta que no quedaran más.

O mejor aún, les robaría su energía espiritual y los usaría como esclavos.

—Entonces será por las malas—expreso con enojo e ira en todo su ser.

Esta mujer debería estar preparada, sus últimas horas de vida serían las más dolorosas y sangrientas que otro human recibiría, porque no estaba de humor para ellos hoy.

.

No estaba herido, aun así dejo que la ambulancia lo transportara al hospital de Konoha de forma automática. Star en sus rodillas no se movió en ningún momento, mientras que las personas frente a él iban y venían como hormigas en un hormiguero sin algún sentido para él. Lo único claro que tenía ahora, es que algo le había pasado a Hinata, su cuerpo se veía diferente, pero su olor aún era el de ella, pero sus ojos no lo eran.

Escucho vagamente a Star comentar que el cuerpo de Hinata era poseído por un espíritu mitad humano, tan poderoso para causar la guerra espiritual más mortal para ambos mundos, la famosa Kaguya era hija del rey espiritual y un humano común.

Eso estaba dentro de Hinata y controlaba su cuerpo

También descubría que Hinata estaba enamorada de él.

También que la única forma de detener a Kaguya era matándola, por lo tanto también matando a Hinata en el proceso.

¿Alguien tenía más suerte que él?

Solamente fue consiente cuando al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Jiraiya entro por la puerta de la habitación, antes de sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo. Provocando que todos los miedos que había sentido, se desbordaran en llanto junto a lo más cercano a la figura paterna que tenía.

Este no dijo nada, no le reprocho como Star o hizo intentos de reanimarlo como Sasuke.

Solo lo dejo llorar.

Sabiendo que después que dejara de llorar, debía ponerse en acción como los demás.

Si Kaguya quería guerra, él estaba dispuesto a arrasar todo para hacerla pagar.

Pero por ahora solo era un crio llorando al lado de su padre.

 **Continuara…**

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	18. Capítulo 18: Guerra

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo 18: Guerra.**

Lo último que recuerda, es ver su rostro en medio de un espejo, diciéndole algo sobre estar harta de su persona, luego de controlar levemente su cuerpo para que no lastimara a Naruto. Ella no sabe cómo lo hizo, como su cuerpo reacciono por fin a ella, pero no se dejaría amedrentar ahora que tenía una oportunidad de volver a tomar el control. Pero entonces todo parece oscuro, nada parece tener sentido y su cabeza está palpitando.

Toma asiento en la cama.

Confundida.

¿Dónde está ella?

La habitación es vagamente familiar, el sol que entra por la ventana y no sentir dolor en su cuerpo, parece confundirla un poco.

¿La rescataron?

Se levanta suavemente, notando que su cuerpo no tiene ninguna herida o cicatriz. Camina a la ventana, notando vagamente un hermoso jardín y montañas a lo lejos, que la hacen sentir que ha visto ese paisaje, pero no puede ubicarlo como algo reciente.

No está en su hogar.

 _¿Qué es su hogar?_

No está en Konoha.

 _¿Qué importa Konoha?_

Toca su pecho confundida por ambos pensamientos, casi no parecen suyos, pero el cansancio de su alma, años de lucha y decepciones, parecen decirle que si son sus pensamientos. Algo confundida sale de la habitación, topándose con un pasillo que lo recorre, sintiendo que entra en una trampa, en algo que te envuelve, el aire no era normal.

Nada era normal.

—Hina-chan—habla una suave voz al final del pasillo.

Ella se congela en el acto, viendo con ojos abiertos la presencia de ese individuo, que su ultimo recuerdo es de intentar matarla o arrancarle los ojos como su hermana. Su rostro sigue siendo hermoso como una muñeca, su largo cabello azulado como el suyo y una piel tan blanca como el marfil.

Su corazón se agita.

Su mente le grita que es una trampa, que algo malo está pasando, que huya de este lugar.

Pero no se mueve.

No da ni un paso.

—¿Mamá?—odia el voz lastimero de su interior, como odia que no le hace caso a la parte racional.

Esta sonríe estirando una mano.

Así que mientras su interior grita que se aleje, ella comienza a correr antes de envolver con fuerza sus brazos en la cintura de esta aparición, espectro o lo que fuera.

—Tranquila pequeña, ya estás en casa—habla la mujer que la acuna con ternura.

Hinata solo comienza a llorar asustada y temerosa de lo que ha pasado, ignorando la sonrisa malvada de la mujer que la abraza.

.

Sasuke ignora el sonido desesperante del reloj en la pared, solamente pensando en el raro giro de acontecimientos que está pasando y como todo parece estar apresurándose a un final, que alguien ha previsto antes que él. Quiere ignorar el cuerpo de su hermano en la cama del hospital, quiere ignorar que fue tratado por Sakura y Tsunade, quiere olvidar todo lo relacionado con él, el asesino de su familia, que no pudo odiar porque lloro el día que no pudo matarlo.

Obito le había explicado cosas, sobre la verdad del clan Uchiha, la manipulación de Madara por generaciones, la necesidad de ese exterminio ante la resurrección de esta mujer.

Las últimas horas habían sido bastante movidas.

Claro que Obito junto con Kakashi, parecían más preocupados por Rin, buscándola en todas partes, como para compadecerse de un adolecente mentalmente perturbado por la verdad sobre su familia.

Cerró los ojos viendo al techo de la habitación.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo quería que todo terminara ya.

No sabe si se durmió una hora, un minuto, diez días, pero el movimiento en el hombro lo trae a la realidad. Pero no con ganas de matar o sentir peligro, la presencia de Sakura a su lado, era tan natural que no se vio perturbado.

Abre un ojo viendo a la chica ofrecerle una bebida caliente.

—Debes descansar un poco, pero no has comido nada desde que llegamos ayer—dice con preocupación en su voz.

Preocupación que no se merecía.

—Gracias—dice indiferente tomando un poco del té.

Esta suspira antes de irse contra su voluntad, pero entendiendo que tampoco puede estar ahí, Sakura solo sabe esas cosas.

—Me agrada—dice la voz cansada de Itachi.

Que hace que todo su cuerpo se tense, antes de verlo abrir los ojos.

Su interior se agita.

Sus temores deben ser enfrentados.

.

Naruto suspiro en medio del entrenamiento con Killer B, este le había estado enseñando muchas partes de comunicación, de moldear la energía espiritual y sobre lo que debe conocer sobre la bestia con colas. No era tan difícil, realmente ocupaba una distracción ante la situación y Kurama parecía especialmente positivo, ante la idea de una próxima lucha contra Kaguya. También entrenar de forma espartana, impedía que pensara, sobre la decisión de otros sobre eliminar a Hinata y de paso eliminar el alma de Kaguya nuevamente.

Él no había aceptado eso cuando Sasuke se lo dijo.

Por la expresión del teme, este tampoco parecía aliviado.

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder luchar contra Hinata, contra otros seres, sin dudarlo, pero herir a Hinata era imposible para su persona. Tal vez a Kaguya la destriparía sin dudarlo mucho, pero al menos que pudiera sacarla del cuerpo de Hinata, no tenía muchas opciones.

Killer B le indico que tomarían un descanso.

Lo acepto sin decir nada, sentándose a las afueras de la mansión Uchiha, donde era su mayor base de operación ahora.

De reojo vio a unos como Kiba o Shino, entrenar también ahora que estaban despiertos y enterados de toda la situación, tampoco parecían aliviados de eliminar a Hinata, pero querían hacer todo lo posible por ayudar y serían los encargados de evacuar personal si la lucha crecía mucho.

Shikamaru estaba en el hospital junto con Ino y Chouji, quienes habían frenado a parte de los akatsuki, fallando ante la pérdida de Gaara.

—Te vez pensativo, algo poco normal en tu persona—habla Star apareciendo de la nada agitando su cola.

La ignora.

No quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere pensar en nadie, solamente quiere que todo regrese en el tiempo, donde nada parecía diferente y las bestias espirituales no eran un dolor de cabeza.

Pero eso no le impide detenerse.

—Tú sabias sobre sus sentimientos por mí—habla viéndola con frialdad en su mirada, pero Star no parece importarle menos.

Sigue revoloteando como siempre, con expresión neutra y apariencia adorable.

—Desde el primer momento, le dije que era mala idea, pero aun así estaba tan desesperada por protegerte que se metió más a este mundo por salvarte. Enamorarse de un idiota que no se da cuenta, nunca aprobé ese sentimiento de ella, siempre pensé que la mataría—habla con voz aguda que parece atacarle en su interior.

Eso lo congela por dentro, recordando la historia de Hinata, sobre cómo le salvo aquella vez que intentó suicidarse.

Desde entonces, haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Él no la merecía.

Piensa dar un camino en busca de algo de tomar.

—Así que más te vale rescatarla si quieres tener una oportunidad con ella—dice la voz del ser espiritual.

Se voltea sorprendido, pero ella ya no está, se ha ido hablar con el otro espíritu, dejándolo confundido viendo al suelo.

.

Los ojos de Kaguya se abren una semana después de asimilar las siete bestias, sabe que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero incluso Zetsu sacrificando el resto de sus lacayos, no pueden darle energía espiritual suficiente para apurarse en su recuperación. Aun no toca al niño de una cola y milagrosamente a la mujer de tres colas que siguen vivos de puro milagro. Se incorpora en la cama ignorando el resto del mundo, sintiendo el poder fluir por su interior.

Su cuerpo asimilaba bien demasiado poder.

Además esa niña estaba en su burbuja especial, un hechizo para darle todo lo que ella deseaba en su mente.

Era triste no poder hacerla sufrir como un espectador cuando matara a sus seres queridos, pero sí de esta forma se aseguraba que no interfiriera, lo haría.

—Solo dos bestias más—susurra con una media sonrisa.

Una semana más y podría ir a Konoha, arrebatarle a esos niñatos sus bestias, completando el poder de su padre en su interior.

Comenzó a reír emocionada, si era necesario matar al mismo Zetsu y absorber su poder, lo haría con tal de irse antes.

.

Un extraño sueño lo ha despertado, sobre su padre luchando contra un tipo de larga cabellera negra, su madre gritando que corriera, de él viendo todo en llamas. No sabe que pasa, no sabe de donde es ese sueño y ese hombre de donde apareció, pero sabe que ya no puede dormir más. Las últimas dos semanas no han sido las mejores para él, todo en un ambiente tenso, mucha gente evacuada por medios desconocidos de Jiraiya y Tsunade, Konoha preparándose para un campo de batalla.

Existen muchos guerreros espirituales, pero ninguno de otras áreas ha podido venir, debido al incremento de espíritus oscuros en sus respectivos territorios

¿Qué está pensando esa mujer?

Todo parece un borrón, al mismo tiempo que nada parece tener un sentido lógico.

Deseando despertar del sueño, deseando que todo esto acabara, deseando el mundo en cenizas.

 **—Esos son tus pensamientos, no los míos—** gruñe Kurama en su interior, antes de bostezar y volver a dormir.

Killer B le ha dicho que sus pensamientos son normales, el contener tanta energía oscura de la bestia en su interior por muchos años, genera eso. Aun así es su deber controlarse, pero no quiere hacerlo y tampoco sabe si puede.

Todo lo que quiere es su vida normal.

Comienza a levantarse y decide dar un paseo nocturno para refrescarse, pero no solo, no le es permitido estar solo por mucho tiempo al ser un jinchuriki.

Detesta que su guardiana temporal sea Star.

Pero todos parecen ocupados con entrenamientos, Sasuke con su recién llegado hermano mayor, Sakura con Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji con sus padres. Kiba y Shino estaban ayudando a Kakashi como Obito con la búsqueda de Rin, Jiraiya siempre parecía meditando con Killer B en unas fuentes termales, el equipo del primo de Hinata que había vuelto con noticias de su clan que le permitían la muerte de esta de ser necesario.

No parecía contento al decirlo.

Tampoco es como si nadie tuviera muchas opciones.

—Ojala hubiera una máquina para retroceder el tiempo—expreso con un medio bostezo caminando.

Aparte de Jiraiya, solo Star parecía interesada en escuchar sus palabrerías, algo disminuidas estos días.

—Si existiera los espíritus la habrían utilizado hace mucho—musito Star con tono aburrido.

Ambos caminando por las calles vacías sin personas en sus hogares, provocando que todo fuera silencioso, solo con algunas cigarras de fondo.

Durante todo este tiempo Naruto siempre se preguntó cómo empezaría la batalla final, si de alguna manera Kaguya apareciera con la salida del sol y un ejército de espíritus oscuros para conquistarlo todo. Siempre la imagino con un aura imponente desde la última batalla, con el cuerpo de Hinata dispuesto a destruirlo todo a su paso, mientras ellos apenas podrían contenerla.

Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que cuando pasara por un callejón, se detuviera antes de ver de reojo en el mismo, viendo el cuerpo de Hinata esperándolo.

A su lado sintió a Star congelarse a su lado y por su reacción, ninguno espero eso.

No sentir el poder.

No sentir el aire frio acompañado de la desesperación, solamente estar en el lugar menos adecuado, en un muy mal momento y sin ninguna preparación para ese instante.

—Na-ru-to—fueron las palabras de Hinata, su cuerpo, su voz, pero no eran ella.

La gran cantidad de energía que apareció de pronto, lo impulso sin piedad por los cielos cayendo de espaldas y sintiendo el dolor aparecer de golpe en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos en un instante y fue Kurama, no él, quien hizo su cuerpo girar parar ignorar los grandes picos de hielo que se clavaron donde segundos antes estaba.

Cuando volvió a estar sobre sus pies, noto a Star alejada de él, con su cuerpo en forma humanoide y una gran guadaña en sus manos.

Hinata, bueno, Kaguya estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa amable que daba escalofríos.

Muerte.

Una muerte segura, no rápida y mucho menos sin piedad, era lo que el rostro de esa mujer prometía. Era algo chocante ver el cuerpo de Hinata mostrar esas expresiones, se preguntó si la vez que fueron a Sunagakure y él dejo su lado homicida salir, Hinata tuvo el mismo miedo que tenía él en ese momento.

No.

No debía pensar así.

Ella estaba ahí, en alguna parte y era su turno de rescatarle.

—Lástima que esta el nueve colas, esperaba encontrarme primero con el ocho colas para absorberlo…contigo no puedo hacer mucho hasta que lo posea a él—hablo Kaguya sin moverse, pero abriendo un portal a su derecha que parecía similar al espacio.

Que se tragó por completo el poder de Star, quien dejo de atacar al verse inmovilizada por dos látigos azules que la lanzaron sin piedad contra una pared.

Era un desastre.

Pero no parecía hacer tanto sonido, no sentía aun ningún poder de ella.

Nadie vendrá pronto si no lo notaban.

El enemigo había entrado en sus narices sin verlo.

El rostro de Kaguya se transformó en una sonrisa oscura.

—Tome el poder de mi perro cuando lo absorbí, Zetsu era imperceptible en cualquier lugar del mundo…mi mejor creación que regreso con su madre—musito esta con una sonrisa maliciosa y ojos vacíos.

Trago saliva.

De todas las personas que esperaban enfrentarse a ella, estaba completamente seguro, que él no quiso hacerlo en ningún momento. No podía ni siquiera pensar en lastimarla, todos lo sabían, por eso incluso no lo incluían en posibles estrategias, ya que pensaban que a la hora sería un inútil.

Y era verdad.

Al dar un paso, Kaguya se detuvo viendo al suelo confundida, donde antes no había nada, ahora había aparecido un extraño sello mágico con luces grises y caracteres que no reconocía. No solo ella, una extraña luz le hizo ver bajo su cuerpo, notando de inmediato los mismo símbolos debajo de él.

Volvió a ver a su derecha.

Star tenía ambas manos extendidas y sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

—Espero cumplas tu promesa inútil—gruño antes que todo se volviera luz.

.

Durante todos sus años de vida separado del resto de sus hermanos, Kurama había pasado de portador en portador, sin duda Kushina fue una molestia que murió de forma heroica salvando a su hijo y encarcelándolo en este de último momento, aun así Naruto era para su sorpresa, alguien completamente tolerable. A pesar de la enorme luz en su interior que le permitió contenerlo tantos años, también poseía una oscuridad de igual tamaño que le hacía sentirse a gusto y salir a su antojo sin tantas repercusiones como sus anteriores contenedores tan pacifistas.

Otra cosa es que este mundo, oscuro y retorcido, había atraído al chico de golpe.

Sin momento para asimilarlo.

Solo vivirlo.

Odiarlo.

Consumirlo.

Que le quitaran a la niñata Hyuga, tan interesante y poderosa para contener a el alma de Kaguya, fue lo que desato por completo la locura del chico.

Una calmada locura, que le permitió ver que no eran tan diferentes. A ningún otro portador él cedió su poder, incluso cuando Kushina estaba por morir, no movió ni un dedo, pero con este niñato, le dejo ver su poder, sus ventajas, la oscuridad que dominaba y usaba sin contenerse.

Le agradaba.

Por eso cuando se sintió solo en el cuerpo del chico, lanzo un gruñido al ser espiritual conocido como Star, que a diferencia del chico no le agradaba tanto.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde fue el mocoso?

La risa maliciosa de Kaguya, le hizo suspirar molesto, algo que odiaba más que los espíritus, era a esa mujer. Esa que lo transformo en lo que era, de anterior rey espiritual, en una masa de odio que dividió en nueve y él como más poderoso, conservando parte de los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

—Supongo que ocupas un castigo de tu padre—gruño liberando gran parte de su poder.

Kaguya sonrió de forma endemoniada y emocionada por partes iguales.

No confiaba en Star.

No sabía dónde estaba el mocoso.

Pero hasta que volviera, debería ganarle tiempo.

.

Había escuchado de Star sobre gran cantidad de hechizos, magias, funciones que tenía la energía espiritual, sobre todo con los espíritus de más alto nivel, pero ninguno de ellos le explico el que pasaba con su cuerpo y donde estaba Kurama. Tampoco sentía energía espiritual irradiando de su persona, como si fuera alguien normal de repente, en medio de un lugar desconocido. Recordaba perfectamente su mente durante su entrenamiento con Killer B, lleno de túneles en tonalidades naranjas y la gran jaula donde Kurama solía estar antes de su entrenamiento.

Sabía que no toda mente era igual a otra, pero la idea de estar en una extraña pradera llena de flores, era algo que no comprendía.

No estaba en su mente.

¿Dónde estaba?

Giro a ver en todas direcciones aun confuso, en busca de Hinata o su forma como Kaguya. Pero lo único que encontraba, era a lo lejos una gran y enorme mansión rodeada de gran cantidad de árboles. Algo familiar podía pensar, pero no lo suficiente para tentarlo.

¿Qué lugar era ese?

—Es la burbuja creada por Kaguya—musito una voz a su espalda que lo hizo saltar alterado.

Al voltear todo su cuerpo, se topó con la imagen de alguien que no conocía. Su cabellera era azulada como la de Hinata y larga hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran también blancos y su piel un poco más morena que la de su amiga. Si bien sus rostros se parecían, la mujer frente a él parecía tener unos treinta años, aunque no con tantas arrugas.

Lo que más noto fueron esos ojos, ya que aunque tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, estos ojos parecían estar bastante tristes.

—Tú debes ser Naruto Namikaze—hablo la mujer sonriendo un poco más.

Se tensó, la mujer soltó una leve risa.

—Mi nombre es Hana, soy la madre de Hinata…bueno lo que queda de ella—sus ojos se abrieron de impresión ante las palabras de la mujer—después de la corrupción, soy parte del espíritu que quedo de su madre que habito en su interior, por lo tanto puedo ver todo lo que pasa por sus ojos, incluidos sus amigos o momentos fogosos—añadió lo último con picardía, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse en gran manera.

Todos los momentos que paso con Hinata, lo hicieron ponerse aún más rojo y tapar su rostro con una de sus manos.

Estaba tan humillado.

Entonces fue cuando entro en razón.

—¿Burbuja?—pregunto entrecerrando los ojos confundido sin entender bien las palabras de la mujer.

Esta se puso seria de repente.

—Después de que Hinata lograra liberarse un poco y tomar el control momentáneamente, Kaguya creo esta burbuja mental donde encerró a Hinata—

—¿Cómo se libera?—

Hana desvió la mirada con pesar.

—No es una cárcel, ella puede salir si así quisiera—

Eso lo confundió, habían estado anteriormente en una batalla a muerte con la mujer, para que ahora resultara que Hinata no era prisionera.

¿Cuál era el truco?

Hana sonrió a su persona.

—Está en la mansión, cuando veas este lugar, comprenderás porque ella no desea irse—murmuro en voz baja.

Cuando pestañeo viendo a la mansión, antes de regresar la mirada, la mujer ya no estaba por ningún lugar. Trago saliva algo nervioso por la presencia de alguien muerto, antes de tomar camino corriendo a la mansión. Sus amigos estaban luchando y mientras más rápido pudiera rescatar a Hinata, mucho mejor.

.

Su sueño era ligero desde hace bastantes días, esperando cuando seria el momento que Kaguya utilizaría para atacar. Sasuke hubiera esperado que un sonido lejano no lo despertara a las dos de la mañana, igualmente saltando y tomando su katana, había saltado por la ventana de su habitación sin la intención de despertar a nadie, corriendo simplemente ante el sonido que su mente parecía haber formado de forma irregular.

Esperaba fuera una fantasía.

Una ilusión.

Pero cuando al dejar de saltar por los techos y caer al suelo, vio la silueta de Sakura en la esquina, con un piyama rosado de dos piezas.

Supo que no era solo él.

Hubiera gustado que la otra persona que lo escuchara, no hubiera sido ella.

Bueno no quedaba otra opción que ir para poder ayudarla, ya que conociendo a su amiga como la conocía, probablemente la matarían en cualquier momento. Tanto ella como Naruto tenían la suerte del trasero a la hora de luchas mortales con potenciales asesinos milenarios.

Un sonido leve lo alerto y le hizo saltar contra Sakura, apartándole del impacto que se produjo instantes después, destruyendo parte de la carretera de golpe.

Los dos rodaron, antes de medio incorporarse para ver que sucedía.

Naruto se estaba levantando, con gran cantidad de heridas en todo su cuerpo, no, no era Naruto al verle los ojos rojos llenos de odio.

La bestia.

—Naruto—llamo Sakura, deteniéndose cuando vio los ojos rojos.

También lo descubrió al verlo bien, además del extraño aire de energía espiritual rojizo que lo estaba rodeando en ese momento.

Entonces a lo lejos apareció Kaguya en el cuerpo de Hinata, con el pelo levemente alzado de forma algo contra gravitacional, dos enormes agujeros espaciales a su alrededor y una gran cantidad de energía espiritual que parecía ir en aumento.

Tal vez despertar a los otros hubiera sido buena idea.

—Díganme que no fueron tan estúpidos en venir solos—gruño el cuerpo de Naruto con la voz de la bestia.

El silencio de Sakura y su persona, hizo que la bestia y Star algo alejada se golpearan la frente con la palma de la mano.

De la nada un enorme torbellino de fuego de color negro, hizo que todos se cubrieran y Kaguya volteara a ver con ojos enojados a su espalda.

—Bueno supongo que es bueno que los Uchiha tengan complejo de hermano mayor—gruño la voz de Obito con una media sonrisa.

A su lado estaba Itachi quien por su postura, fue quien lanzo el ataque anterior y sus ojos parecían más rojos que la sangre. Al lado de ambos, parecía estar Kakashi obligado a estar ahí. Los tres saltaron cuando una gran cantidad de energía espiritual fue disparada de la mano de Kaguya, quien furiosa de ser nuevamente interrumpida, solamente comenzaba a desear destruirlos a todos.

—Más te vale no haber tocado a Rin-chan—hablo Obito con una sonrisa, que cambio de repente a una mirada oscura de completo odio, que detuvo al resto de los presentes con un aura oscura—o te juro que te matare en ese mismo instante—añadió con voz lúgubre y vacía que le saco un escalofrió.

Su tío era alguien muy problemático cuando entraba a su modo yandere.

El cuerpo de Hinata sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—¿Quieres que te repita los gritos de la portadoras del tres colas?—pregunto causando que el aura oscura de Obito empeorara y Kakashi a su lado se tensara—duro tres días enteros en medio de sufrimiento hasta que pude sacarle al tres colas, sufriendo una y otra vez—repitió de forma algo psicópata.

Apenas saltando atrás cuando Obito cayó como un bólido, agrietando todo el suelo a su alrededor, pero no solo él, Kakashi se había lanzado también y la mujer los esquivo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Debemos ir por el resto…no creo que ellos puedan entretenerla por mucho si tiene más de tres bestias en su interior—le indico a Sakura, quien asintió también antes de comenzar a correr.

Vio de reojo a Kurama quien aún estaba ahí al lado de Star.

¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

.

Pestañeo confundido cuando entro al lugar sin ninguna resistencia, no es como si esperara monstruos o espíritus malignos, bueno tal vez si los esperaba, últimamente solamente salían esa clase de monstruos a su vida. Pero ver a sirvientes que lo trataban como si no existiera, mientras pasaban de lado de él, lo hizo sentir confuso. Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a uno abierto, donde había un gran jardín. Sus ojos se abrieron de alegría al ver la silueta de Hinata en medio de un jardín, aunque parecía tener ocho años, pero sin duda era ella, su interior (aunque esto era una proyección de su alma) se lo indicaba.

—¡Hinata-chan!—curiosamente aunque iba a gritarlo, no fue su voz la que sonó.

Vio confundida una versión suya de ocho años, corriendo donde la niña emocionado. En sus manos traía una extraña flor, que hizo a Hinata sonreír emocionada, como nunca lo había visto.

Tan feliz.

Tan inocente.

—Vamos a mostrárselo a oka-san—dijo la niña tomando la mano de su versión miniatura, corriendo por el jardín, donde una imagen de la mujer con la que hablo lo esperaba.

Esta tomo la flor, sonriendo, mientras en sus pies había un bebe recién nacido, que dormía plenamente en su cuna móvil. Atrás de todos en un salón, pudo ver a una pequeña Hanabi jugando emocionada con una imagen menor de Neji, mientras un hombre que era el padre de Hinata, los vigilaba a ambos.

Se quedó viendo por el pasillo la imagen de Hinata.

Tan sonriente.

—¿Entiendes ahora?—hablo una voz que reconoció como Hana.

Lo cual era curioso, ya que Hinata estaba frente a esa mujer, pero él estaba también a su lado. Giro levemente su rostro, sorprendiéndose cuando la hermosa mujer que vio momentos atrás, ahora tenía su vestido roído, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y su rostro magullado, como si hubiera estado en medio de una batalla.

Alzo sus ojos, uno de ellos faltaba y el agujero parecía podrido.

La corrupción.

Así fue como Hinata debió verla cuando era niña.

—Este es el mundo feliz de Hinata, donde su hermano menor no muere, su madre no sufre la corrupción, su familia está unida e incluso tú estás ahí feliz…esto es todo lo que Hinata deseo alguna vez—murmuro la mujer viendo a su hija.

Esta ahora mostraba a Naruto un puchero, que hacía que este riera antes de comenzar a tirar de sus mejillas.

Apretó sus propios labios.

¿Este era su sueño?

Siempre había estado tan alejada de todos, intentando luchar para ayudar a otros, siempre colocando su espada frente a sus amigos para protegerlos. Que le era difícil reconocer un sueño de su parte, pero si lo pensaba un poco, tenía también todo el sentido del mundo.

—Pero es solo una ilusión—hablo viendo a la mujer, que seguía a su lado.

Esta lo vio de reojo con una sonrisa sospechosa.

—Hinata ha luchado toda su vida desde que tiene ocho años, ahora que ve su sueño frente a ella, aunque solo es una ilusión…lo tomara—

—Ella es fuerte—

—Ella solo es una niña asustada—

No se extrañó que cuando vio de reojo a la chica, al regresar su mirada, la mujer había desaparecido. No tenía tiempo, ocupaba rescatar a sus amigos, ocupaba salir de aquí ahora y todos ocupaban a Hinata. Dio un paso decidido en su dirección, pero sus pies se detuvieron al escucharla soltar una carcajada, sintiendo dolor en su pecho.

Estaba tan feliz.

¿Esto era lo correcto?

Claro que no, miles de personas y espíritus morirían, muchos sacrificios fueron hechos, ocupaban luchar.

—¡HINATA!—hablo en voz alta y todo se volvió oscuro.

Continuara…

 **Continuara…**

 _Esto no iba ser del todo así xD pero al final termino en este giro argumental que ni se como terminar. **  
**_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	19. Capítulo Final: Mundo de sueños

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **HOSHI**

 **Capítulo Final: Mundo de sueños.**

No hay nada como despertarse una madrugada y escuchar el oír de los pájaros, en realidad a Kurama nunca le habían interesado esas cosas, siempre encerrado dentro de algún estúpido humano, esas cosas banales eran sin importancia para su persona. Pero realmente prefería esa estúpida manera de despertar, con los gritos del viejo de cabellera blanca, a estar en la madrugada de ese día, en medio de una batalla campal que había iniciado hace horas y no estaba más cerca de terminar.

Cada vez más espíritus oscuros aparecían de esos vórtices, más personas llegaban, incluyendo algunos chicos de Sunagakure, pero esta batalla lejos de terminar, estaba iniciando.

Choco contra Killer B, quien tenía prohibido acercarse a Kaguya para que no fuera absorbido.

Aunque eso podría darles tiempo.

No era una opción.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, su poder es demasiado—gruño con su piel levemente anaranjada, sus ojos rojos y parte de su energía espiritual desbordando.

Hachibi suspiro desde el cuerpo de su jinchuriki.

Aunque la intervención de Tsunade, Jiraiya, varios amigos de Naruto y la compañía del primo de la Hyuga, la batalla era bastante unilateral en este momento. Prácticamente todos lanzando diferentes ataques, a una mujer que los desaparecía de forma automática y los lanzaba a volar con diversión.

Esa mujer siempre fue peligrosa.

Nunca tuvo que haber permitido que naciera.

—Técnicamente es nuestra hija—hablo el ocho colas, pero le ignoro.

Si por él fuera, estaría muerta en este momento.

Comenzó a gruñir a Naruto.

Donde estaba ese mocoso.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Kaguya lanzo sin piedad a Sakura contra el suelo, mientras Sasuke intentaba no herir de demasiada gravedad el cuerpo de Hinata, siendo enviado también por los cielos.

Eso debió doler.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos ahora estaba en un extraño bosque con un gran lago, cercano al lago había unas grandes piedras, donde Hinata versión niña lo veía confundida. Se tensó un poco, pero recordó el motivo de su visita lo que le hizo caminar en su dirección, cuando llego a su lado, la niña lo veía con esos grandes ojos llenos de inocencia, que casi lo hacen retroceder.

—Hinata—entonces cuando su voz sonó, noto un tono agudo e infantil que lo hizo voltear a ver.

Era un niño.

Un niño de ocho años, con el cabello alborotado y ropas infantiles.

Quiso entrar en pánico al sentir todo tan cerca, pero unos brazos infantiles hicieron que apartara la vista, para ver los grandes ojos plateados de Hinata frente a él. Eran hermosos, claro que siempre lo supo, pero ahora que sabía sus sentimientos, no se extrañó de ver algo hipnotizado su mirada.

—Viniste a mi lado Naruto—dijo con voz radiante y un ligero sonrojo.

Lo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente y sintiera mariposas en su interior.

Negó con la cabeza.

No era tiempo para eso.

—Vine a rescatarte Hinata, debemos volver, nos necesitan—hablo rápidamente recordando su motivo de visita.

Pero para su desconcierto, los ojos de la niña no cambiaron de expresión.

¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

Volvió a sonreír al apartarse del abrazo, antes de palmear su cabeza con tranquilidad.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada aquí Naruto, estamos en el mundo de mis sueños, aquí podemos estar tranquilamente sin luchar…solamente disfrutando de la paz—hablo la niña con emoción.

¿Eh?

Pestañeo confundido antes de verla algo nervioso.

—Pero nuestros amigos están luchando—hablo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero sus ojos no cambiaron.

—Luche por mucho tiempo Naruto, aquí todo es paz…incluso si lo deseo con todo mi corazón puedo traer a tus padres aquí…todos seremos felices—

Bien, eso era raro. Por un momento el nombre de sus padres, sus imágenes, le hicieron sentir un deseo anhelante, que tuvo que tirar al fondo de su mente con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

—Eso no es lo correcto—

Obtuvo una reacción.

Los ojos de la niña se entrecerraron de forma cansada.

—Luche años buscando seguir lo correcto, pero eso no existe, no existe un camino correcto que no sea el camino incorrecto de otro. Estoy cansada de luchar, de sufrir, de perder…este es mi sueño—

—Es una ilusión—

—Pues es lo más cerca que estaré de que sea real—

Sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada, sin entender como ella podía pensar así. Hinata siempre había sido tan amable, siempre ayudando a otros, sobre todo a su persona. Pero la chica, bueno, la niña frente a él solo brillaba por el egoísmo de tener lo que ella anhelaba.

Sentía en su alma el llamado de su cuerpo, estaban en problemas, ocupaban ayuda.

Ahora.

Pero si no decía bien sus palabras, probablemente no cambiaría la mente de la niña.

—Hay gente muriendo ahora—

—La gente muere todo el tiempo—

—Son nuestros amigos—

Una risa seca y sin humor lo hizo retroceder.

—¿Amigos?—pregunto en tono de broma.

Todo se hizo oscuro nuevamente, pero esta vez al abrir los ojos, estaba en medio de una habitación oscura de espaldas. Se incorporó agradeciendo que nuevamente su cuerpo fuera el de un joven. Al alzar la vista vio el cuerpo de Hinata, pero no tenía ropa, bueno tal vez unas bragas, pero aun así mostraba todo su cuerpo. No se sonrojo, aunque vio sus pechos al descubierto, no sintió algún deseo prohibido.

Ya entendía de que halaba.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, la mayoría de sus últimas luchas en batalla. Su espalda estaba con un tatuaje que parecía sangre y su cuerpo estaba por los huesos. Sus ojos estaban algo hundidos, mostrando una apariencia casi fúnebre, que lo hizo encogerse.

No fueron los únicos en luchar, la mente de su amiga…Hinata. Esta era la verdadera Hinata. En su mente Kaguya la había torturado desde que la capturo.

—¿Dónde estaban cuando ocupe amigos?—dijo en tono vacío viendo a otro lado.

Tan sola.

Comparo un momento la imagen de la niña de ocho años que sonreía hace unos momentos y la actual. Claramente prefería a la niña feliz, que reía, que mostraba alegría.

Se incorporó caminando en su dirección.

Al estar frente a ella, esta seguía sin verlo. Así que se quitó la sudadera, cubriendo suavemente el cuerpo de la chica que salto ante el tacto. Alzo la vista mostrando sus ojos blancos, algo rotos y vacíos, que mostraban el horror que había pasado.

Sonrió débilmente colocando una mano en su mejilla.

—Estábamos luchando por venir a buscarte—explico con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron duros.

—Solo porque podría destruir el mundo—hablo con asido.

—Claro que es una razón muy importante a tomar en cuenta, pero al menos de mi parte, vine porque quería volver a verte—comento con seguridad.

Tal seguridad y sinceridad, que hicieron que los ojos de Hinata dudaran al verlo fijamente, como cuestionando que tanta verdad había en sus palabras.

—¿En serio?—cuestiono sin seguridad.

Sonrió antes de acercar el rostro al de ella, chocando levemente su frente con la suya y quedando tan cerca para que sus respiraciones se unieran. Una parte interna le reprocho que sus amigos estaban en la lucha, pero la otra estaba extasiada de tener nuevamente a la joven tan cerca.

La rodeo con un razón por la cintura, teniendo temor de sentirla tan delgada, mientras su otra mano descansaba en la mejilla de la chica.

—Soy egoísta, no quería un mundo sin ti—arrullo en su rostro.

Los ojos brillaron vagamente, pero era un brillo hermoso entre el dolor de su mirada. Su interior latió al verlo, era como una pequeña esperanza que no había tenido.

—Solamente…quería volver a verte y abrazarte…sin importar si costaba la vida de otros—

—Eso no suena como tú—

—Tampoco eres de las que dejan a otros morir, pero aquí estamos, ambos somos egoístas Hinata, pero somos humanos—tomo un poco de aire—sé que debemos volver y luchar, pero si fuera por mi elegiría estar este instante contigo toda la eternidad sin importar los demás—

Ella lo vio de forma intensa.

—¿Por qué?—cuestiono nuevamente.

Probablemente conociendo la respuesta, pero queriendo escucharla de sus labios.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti—hablo antes de eliminar la distancia de sus labios.

Sintiéndose derretir, al poder tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos en medio de un beso.

.

—Acabo de sentir un escalofrió—hablo Neji a nadie en particular en medio de la lucha.

Él volteo a verlo con una ceja arriba, mientras Itachi seguía en medio de la batalla, provocando que él tuviera que estar algo más rezagado cuidando a los demás, odiaba a su hermano mayor por eso.

Ignoro a Neji, con su rostro sangrante y su mano izquierda desecha, para ver el alcance de la lucha en ese momento.

Tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade estaban fuera de batalla, no muertos, pero la falta del brazo derecho de Jiraiya era preocupante. Kakashi tampoco parecía poder luchar más, en cambio Obito como poseído, seguía levantándose en la lucha, aunque su pierna izquierda no dejara de sangrar. Hasta ahí la mayoría de adultos.

Entre los jóvenes, todos parecían aun dispuestos a seguir en la lucha. Shino había perdido uno de sus ojos, Kiba tenía a su perro espiritual aun en medio de la lucha, pero parecía desgastado. Shikamaru quien luchaba aun herido, tampoco estaba bien, Ino estaba sujetando a Chouji que debido al exceso de energía espiritual estaba demasiado delgado. La chica de armas Tenten estaba inconsciente y Rock Lee estaba con su extraño maestro, que le había dado un poco de batalla a Kaguya.

Pero en ese instante, eran Kurama, Killer B, Star y Spring, quienes habían logrado mantener de verdad a Kaguya.

Pero…

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

De pronto todo se detuvo, Kaguya se congelo un instante con rostro vacío, antes que una pequeña luz saliera disparada de su pecho en dirección a el cuerpo de Naruto. Quien al ser tocado por la luz, fue impulsado sobre su espalda y rodando cómicamente hasta caer de espaldas.

Todos vieron eso confundidos.

Habían estado por momentos de suma tensión y eso fue, inesperadamente cómico, como para saber que postura debían tomar.

Este gimoteo un poco, mientras la energía espiritual rojiza dejaba de rodearlo.

De pronto se levantó con las manos extendidas.

—Regrese Dattebayo—hablo en un grito de gloria.

¿Dattebayo?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escucho eso?

Ignoro la leve sonrisa en su rostro, como el rostro de alivio de Sakura a su lado al verlo nuevamente algo normal, para ver a Kaguya que estaba detenida. Este debía ser el momento para atacar, pero el rostro confiado de Naruto viendo el cuerpo de Hinata, lo hizo detenerse.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

Todo a su alrededor era una luz, una calma y una leve canción de cuna de su madre de fondo. Cuando todo se detuvo, estaba en medio de lo que parecía un océano sin final, donde sus pies apenas eran cubiertos hasta sus tobillos y no había nubes en el cielo, todo era celeste, un hermoso celeste que parece no tiene final. Hinata admiraba su cuerpo nuevamente como el de una persona normal, con sus heridas, sus cicatrices y sintiendo parte de su interior agitarse.

Aun no estaba afuera de su mente.

Aún tenía que hacer algo.

Un sonido a su espalda le hizo girar levemente, para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca, ojos como los suyos y un tercero saliendo de su frente. Sus ropas eran extrañas, como un enorme conjunto que la cubría completamente, con los labios rojos como la sangre y un aura que le indico quien era.

Kaguya.

Quien al notarla, sus ojos parecen convertirse en rojo sangre cuando la ve con odio.

Pero no tiene miedo, curiosamente la sensación de Naruto a su lado, la hace suspirar.

Ese chico sin duda será su perdición.

—¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!—chilla esta con llamas negras saliendo de su cuerpo.

¿Qué hizo?

¿Qué hizo ella?

Nada en realidad.

—No hice nada, solo quería todo tranquilo, pero parece que el mundo no puede verle descansar—musita por bajo algo resignada a no morir aun ni tener su espacio de paz.

Bueno en toda su vida nunca lo tuvo.

Además, aún tenía algo que hacer.

—Además no soy la única que no te quiere en este cuerpo—informa con expresión seria.

Kaguya está dispuesta atacar, pero se detiene cuando ve a lo que se refiere, ella puede sentirlos…siempre pudo sentirlos. Varios gruñidos de animales suenan en su espalda, las siete bestias con cola que estaban dentro de ella, están de su lado en una cosa, ninguno quiere ver más a Kaguya en este instante.

La mujer de cabellera blanca parece anonadada, cuando la primera bestia lanza su ataque y ella debe esquivarlo.

Las otras no se detienen por mucho, excepto el tres colas que está a su lado para protegerla de un ataque.

—Debes ir por Rin apenas termine esto— gruñe la bestia no muy contenta con estar dentro de un Hyuga, pero ella no hace más que asentir.

No sabe dónde está Rin, pero ya lo averiguara.

Ve como el cinco colas embiste a Kaguya en una maniobra que esta no espera, mientras el dos colas le sujeta con sus colas azules gruñéndole y está escapando por muy poco. La bestia de Gaara, levanta la arena debajo del agua para arremeter contra la mujer que es arrojada como un saco de boxeo de un lado a otro, con el labio sangrante y mirada de odio.

—¿Por qué me rechazas padre?—pregunta esta con genuina desesperación y confusión en su mirada, que hace que casi sienta lastima.

Pero la palabra indicada es, casi.

Cuando aparece detrás de Kaguya, esta le ve con ojos agrandados llenos de angustia y temor, como un niño que no es consciente de su error o sus fallas. A Hinata le gustaría perdonarla, sabe que algunas personas amables en el mundo estarían alegres de que fuera bondadosa.

Pero es tan peligrosa.

Podría matar a tantos.

Sus ojos no titubean cuando su espada la corta por el pecho, causando que esta chille de dolor.

.

¿Estarás bien Hinata?

Él confiaba en ella, sabe que lucharía, sabe que lo intentaría. En la que no confiaba era en Kaguya y de verdad le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobre humano detener a los demás de lastimar el cuerpo inmóvil de Hinata en ese momento. Su mejor arma era decirles a todos que todo estaría bien y que pronto Hinata volvería en sí, Obito fue detenido por la promesa que si Hinata regresaba en sí, podrían encontrar a Rin, pero los demás no estaban tan dispuestos.

Entonces el cuerpo se movió, como convulsionando levemente, antes que de la nada el cabello empezara a encogerse un poco y volver a la tonalidad azulada que reconocía.

—Hinata—susurro emocionado, cuando una enorme luz salió de su cuerpo disparado, mientras el cuerpo de la chica parecía desplomarse.

La atajo ignorando la luz, que los demás no dejaban de ver, suspirando cuando el cuerpo de la chica estuvo en sus brazos.

—Desgraciada—gruño una voz oscura y tenebrosa.

Naruto volteo a ver confundido que sucedía.

En el suelo se encontraba una masa sin forma que parecía resplandecer de energía espiritual, su rostro estaba algo deforme pero aun suficiente para ver que era de una mujer, que parecía algo derretida en toda la piel, viendo con odio a la chica en sus brazos, que atrajo aún más a su cuerpo de forma protectora.

Esa era la forma que quedaba de Kaguya, después de miles de años, eso era todo.

Aún tenía mucha energía espiritual a su alrededor.

Pero parecía poder moverse si quiera.

Todo lo que hizo, fue porque tenia el cuerpo de Hinata como portador, como si ella misma fuera una de las bestias con cola en búsqueda de un jinchuriki.

Antes que alguien se moviera, el cuerpo de Star se materializo al lado de la masa humana que quedaba, con ojos sin vida y cuerpo sangriento por la batalla que debió haber enfrentado para ganar todo el tiempo posible en medio de su alocado plan que nadie espero que funcionara.

La guadaña brillo de forma peligrosa.

El cuerpo humano le vio perturbado.

—Es hora de dormir en el sueño eterno…nee-san—musito antes de que la guadaña brillara y que en un momento a otro.

Todo pareciera terminar, cuando la guadaña cortó por la mitad al cuerpo de energía.

.

Una extraña canción de nada, que recordaba vagamente a su madre cantarle cuando era niña, fue lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos levemente. Sentir la brisa en su piel y los rayos del sol del atardecer tocar sus mejillas, fue lo que hizo que se atreviera abrir los ojos, sintiendo varias voces a lo lejos, cada una hablando pero a la vez sin entenderlas. Se sorprendió cuando al abrir los ojos, en la habitación no había tanta gente como sonaba en su mente, sino que solo estuviera su hermana, tarareando una canción con sus ojos vendados.

¿De dónde venía las voces?

Estas disminuyeron levemente cuando se medió incorporo en la cama del hospital, que reconoció al haber ido tantas veces a ver a Hanabi.

Estaba en una instalación Hyuga.

—Veo que despertó la bella durmiente, un mes en coma fue suficiente para que la princesa tuviera un sueño de belleza—hablo Hanabi con diversión.

Todo pensamiento en su mente se cortó ante esa revelación.

¿Un mes?

—¡¿EHHHH?!—grito intentando incorporándose, terminando cómicamente en el suelo con dolor en su mejilla donde impacto.

Esto era una broma.

Una jodida broma de mal gusto.

Hanabi la ayudo pacientemente a levantarse, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y estando dispuesta a contarle todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Bueno solo se lo que Neji-niisan me ha dicho, pero dicen que Konoha ya fue reconstruido con la ayuda de un tipo que controla la madera que es de otra región, las personas han regresado…también dicen algo sobre que una bestia con cola se comunicó con las tuyas en tu interior y encontraron a dos jinchuriki casi muertos en la guarida de los villanos, pero estuvieron solo una semana en el hospital…tu eres la única que duro un mes de todos los que lucharon, algo de que es un milagro que estés viva—hablo Hanabi con las manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Un mes.

Un jodido mes.

 **—Un milagro mi trasero, nosotros ayudamos a que esta mocosa no muriera—** gruño una voz en su interior.

Algo le dijo a Hinata, que no era un milagro del todo la que la mantuvo con vida.

Tomo aire viendo sus manos, algo temblorosas y débiles.

¿Todo había acabado?

.

Curiosamente fue el primero en darse cuenta sobre el despertar de la chica Hyuga, al mismo tiempo que Neji Hyuga, casualidad que ambos estuvieran entrenando por el extraño acuerdo Uchiha-Hyuga después del incidente con Kaguya. Los dos clanes aún se odiaban, pero Hiashi el padre de Hinata, fue suficientemente flexible, para permitir mejor el contacto entre clanes, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Obito y a él teniendo que soportar a Neji.

Aunque por el nivel de enfrentamientos entre ellos, el desagrado era mutuo.

Lo único levemente en común era Hinata entre ellos, para él fue su compañera como guardián y para Neji era su prima querida, después de eso, ambos eran la representación más fiel del odio entre clanes.

Después de ver al chico Hyuga correr en dirección al hospital, decidió que debía decirle a Naruto sobre lo sucedido.

Había pasado un mes desde la batalla final contra Kaguya, pero nada parecía mejor que antes en lo que se debía al mundo espiritual. Algunos espíritus se habían ocultado en un plano astral, muchos oscuros estaban fastidiando y aún estaba el problema de Madara. Según había escuchado de Star y Spring, este había muerto hace tiempo por el padre de Naruto, lo cual pareció sorprender al rubio que desconocía la muerte de sus padres ante el hombre Uchiha.

Pero su alma como la de Kaguya, había desaparecido de todo plano, astral, espiritual y terrenal.

Un mal augurio.

Eso con el incremento de espíritus, no lo dejaban estar tranquilo del todo.

Konoha se recuperaba poco a poco en este mundo, la mayoría de sus amigos no sufrieron muchos daños más que cicatrices y Shino que perdió su ojo, pero fue recolocado con magia espiritual y que le permite ver mejor entre ambos mundos.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a un salón de entrenamiento de la mansión Uchiha, donde al parecer, era la central de guerreros espirituales de Konoha de ahora en adelante. Ahora era un lugar demasiado bullicioso donde no podría meditar.

En medio del lugar estaba Naruto entrenando con Killer B, el jinchuriki de ocho colas que estaba entre Konoha y su lugar de origen, donde su hermano mayor era un kage.

Al parecer quería enseñarle a Naruto todo sobre controlar una bestia, pero este insistía en que Kurama y él eran amigos.

O algo por el estilo.

—Oye Dobe—llamo al rubio quien se distrajo y gano un golpe del otro jinchuriki.

Sakura quien estaba por ahí vigilando, suspiro al ver la sangre salir y se dispuso a trabajar con sus poderes curativos. Al verlo pasar le dio una leve sonrisa cálida, que indicaba que entre ellos todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Algo que no le gustaba del todo.

Pero era pasable por ahora.

Al menos ahora que Sakura lo trataba cordialmente, Itachi parecía cada vez mejor y más recompuesto (había recibido mucho daño en la batalla) y Rin estaba nuevamente despierta alegrando a Obito (Gaara también estaba recuperándose en su hogar).

Todo parecía mejor.

.

Cuando Hanabi se fue, poco después apareció Star quien le pidió hablar con ella momentáneamente, llevándola a la azotea del hospital. Esperaba que nadie la buscara en unos minutos, para poder hablar tranquilamente con el espíritu a su lado, tenía muchas preguntas, pero aparte de algunas respuestas de Hanabi, solo sabía que sus amigos estaban bien y que algunas bestias estaban en su interior.

Isobu y el una cola eran quienes reclamaban volver con sus anteriores portadores en su mente, los demás, sobre todo el dos colas, cuyos jinchuriki habían muerto, no estaban en desacuerdo en quedarse con ella.

Descontando a las bestias de una cola y tres colas.

Aún quedaban cinco.

Cinco voces en su cabeza.

No estaba segura, pero mientras les encontraba jinchuriki adecuados, esa sería su vida por ahora.

—Tengo algo que confesarte Hinata—hablo de pronto Star sacándole de su interior.

Ser receptora de siete bestias hablando al mismo tiempo, la distraía demasiado, ahora entendía por qué a veces Naruto se espaciaba con Kurama.

—¿Star?—menciono confundida de su anterior afirmación.

Por eso cuando volteo a verle, con su apariencia humanoide, se paralizo al notar como el ojo bajo su parche, era de un color plateado, que parecía tener un iris de colores en su interior. Era como el Byakugan, pero de una forma que no comprendía.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Un dolor en su rostro, la hizo levantar su mano para tapar su ojo mientras Star suspiraba en su aspecto loli.

—En el momento en que te encontré hace tantos años, pude detener a tu madre, pero no lo hice…quería que fueras capturada por la corrupción para que te volvieras el recipiente perfecto para Kaguya—hablo tan lento y despacio, pero sus palabras parecían tener el impacto de un tren bala sobre su cuerpo.

Su rostro perdió color, las voces en su interior dejaron de escucharse y solo tenía ojos para el espíritu frente a ella.

Indiferente.

Frio.

Pero con ojos llenos de pesar.

¿Su madre?

Un destello de su madre convertida en un monstruo, a punto de devorarla y matarla como lo hizo con Hanabi, la hizo estremecerse y dejar de sentir su cuerpo.

—Nuestro deber era encontrar al posible recipiente, no pudimos detener a Madara y nos quedábamos sin tiempo, así que se decidió que si un miembro del clan Hyuga podría servir, lo usaríamos. Por eso mi clan hizo que tu hermano muriera, con la esperanza que Hana Hyuga fuera la elegida, pero en su lugar, tú fuiste seleccionada—continuo hablando desviando ahora la vista.

Su interior se sentía frio, congelado, con una furia inmensa y una soledad terrible.

¿Star?

Una sonrisa temblorosa se formó en su rostro.

—Es…¿Una broma?—cuestiono confundida.

Star siempre fue conocida por tener un muy mal sentido del humor, siempre molestándola, torturándola, pero al mismo tiempo siendo muy amable con ella.

En un segundo todos los recuerdos con el espíritu flotaron en su mente, desde niña, ayudándole en su entrenamiento, salvándola de las caídas y permitiendo que cuando perdió a su madre, durmiera abrazada a ella como un animal de peluche.

Star era su constante, su brújula en la vida y quien aunque la llevaba por el camino oscuro, se encargaba de salvarla de su estupidez.

Ella jamás haría algo para herirla.

El frio en los ojos del espíritu, hicieron que su corazón comenzara a latir más lento y sintiera un terrible dolor en su pecho.

Una broma.

Todo era una broma.

 **—No lo es—** susurro el dos colas en su interior con pesar, la única de las bestias, que parecía aun estar dispuesta hablar en esa tensa situación.

Apretó los puños antes de caminar débilmente los pasos que la separaban de Star, sujetándola por el cuello de su ropa y arrastrarla a ella con mirada llena de desesperación y preocupación.

Una pesadilla.

Aún estaba dentro de una pesadilla.

—Dime que es una broma—suplico en voz baja, sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Pero los ojos de Star seguían fijos en ella.

—Crear un vínculo contigo me era necesario para convertirte en un recipiente de mi poder, de esa forma no solo tendrías la sangre de Kaguya en tu interior, tu poder mágico te haría la primera opción de elegirte. Desde enviarte a la misma escuela que el nueve colas, hasta la aparición de akatsuki, todo fue meticulosamente planeado para que fueras elegida y poder matarte cuando Kaguya estuviera en tu interior—siguió Star hablando.

Matarla.

Sus manos dejaron de sujetarla con fuerza, para verla ahora con incredulidad.

Una broma.

Una pesadilla.

Cualquier opción la tomaría ahora, para que detuviera el dolor que se estaba creando en su interior.

—Aun así los planes no fueron como esperábamos, mi plan era matarte cuando tuvieras las nueve bestias en tu interior y terminar con este linaje de espíritus con humanos…pero no funciono, así que por ahora deberé regresar con mi clan, probablemente debamos tomar otras medidas para separar ambos mundos de una vez y para siempre—hablo Star alejándose de ella y dando algunos pasos.

Matarla.

Con las nueve bestias.

Escucho gemidos en su interior de desacuerdo y que mataran a Star en ese momento por tal osadía.

Pero aun ante su dolor, no pudo evitar notar un aspecto curioso.

—¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?—cuestiono después que sus piernas cedieran y terminara de rodillas en el suelo, con lágrimas que no había sentido hasta ahora surcar por sus mejillas.

Los pies de Star se detuvieron, volteando sobre su hombro con rostro sorprendido y tomado por la guardia baja.

Era un momento indicado.

Perfecto.

Matarla ahora que no tenía fuerzas o energía, cuando no podría defenderse. Después no sería tan difícil ir tras el ocho colas y sobre Naruto, quien apenas si podría aprender usar el poder de Kurama, pero no estaba tan segura que tan eficaz seria.

En su interior todo era un caos.

Pero ella solo podía ver los ojos de Star, que luchaban contra sus palabras y sus puños apretados, como si estuviera pensando en que hacer.

Entonces desapareció en medio de un portal sin voltear a verla más.

Dejándola con un vacío en su interior.

Un dolor en su cabeza intentando comprender que había pasado…y que pasaría.

.

Naruto llego corriendo como un bólido al hospital, recibiendo las quejas de Neji cuando dijo que Hinata no estaba en su habitación, volviendo todo un caos y a él corriendo por las escaleras con tranquilidad. Kurama en su interior le dejaba percibir los espíritus de todos, encontrar al recipiente de siete de ellos, no era tan difícil y menos cuando estaba en el mismo edificio. Neji podría haberlo hecho con el Byakugan, pero estaba tan confundido que ni se percató de ello.

Se detuvo levemente sonrojado en la puerta, esperando por fin ese rencuentro que había esperado por un mes.

Seguro de que lo tendría en algún momento.

Este era.

El recuentro momento.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, que se congelo en su rostro al ver a Hinata de rodillas en el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos y la mirada perdida bajo una leve lluvia que había empezado hace algunos momentos.

—¡Hinata!—grito preocupado corriendo donde ella, quitándose rápidamente la sudadera para envolverla con ella sobre esa bata del hospital.

Sus ojos no parecían reaccionar, tuvo que zarandearla unos momentos para que su mirada se conectara con la suya.

Tan perdidos y vacuos.

Estaba por preguntarle que paso, cuando ella contesto con un leve sollozo.

—Se fue…Star se fue—tartamudeo entre grandes lágrimas y gimoteos, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Bien este no era el rencuentro que había esperado, tampoco entendía de que hablaba de Star, quien todo este mes no se había separado de la habitación del hospital de Hinata cuidándola como perro rabioso. Pero las palabras de Hinata, su leve temblor en el cuerpo y como se aferraba a él con fuerza, era suficiente para saber que algo malo paso.

Algo muy malo.

Le regreso el abrazo preocupado.

Sin entender, que esto no había sido el final de en sueño de su cuento de hadas, donde derrotan al malo y se queda con la chica.

No.

Este solo era el preludio, de una historia aún más llena de oscuridad.

Donde no había querido meterse.

Pero desde que sus padres lo hicieron Jinchuriki.

Su destino estaba trazado por seres superiores.

 **Fin.**

 _Estaba algo cansada de escribir esta historia que en un inicio iba ser el doble de grande que esto, por lo cual hace unos varios capítulos me dije que podría dividirla en dos. No estoy segura cuando o si podre hacerla, pero pienso hacer una especie de crossover con otra serie, donde meta más personajes de series y deban enfrentarse a Madara, que en un inicio iba ser el antagonista principal._

 _Por el momento no hay parejas resueltas del todo, Sasuke y Sakura están en una especie de paz, aun no entro totalmente de lleno en sus amigos y sus relaciones. Una segunda parte daría para mucho con estos personajes y más si introduzco de otros universos._

 _Pero por el momento esto es todo lo que les puedo brindar._

 _Tal vez incluso pueda hacer una continuación en otro universo, con otros protagonistas, pero mencionando a estos en una continuación centrada en otros. Esa era mi idea cuando mencione algunas series aquí como Fairy tail o Bleach levemente._

 _Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los que siguieron la historia hasta aquí, sus comentarios que me apoyaron a terminar esta primera parte y aquellos que fueron felices con la historia._

 _Esto es para ustedes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
